AkuRoku Vampire Werewolf
by Tearing
Summary: Roxas is a lonly vampire in search of his "connection". Axel is an angry werewolf who, once he is forced to move towns along with Xemnas' pack, falls in love with the vampire. Together, they must find a way to live, but Roxas' demonic past gets in the way
1. Night Out

_Okay guys, bear with me. This is my first fanfict submitted onto the site, so give me a break if something is wrong. All the chapters are up on DeviantART. Go check them out. I update faster on it._

_Disclaimer: _**KH © Square-Enix, and Disney. **_ I do not own the characters_

_Thank you and enjoooooy~_

**************************************************_

* * *

_**

_Roxas' POV (Point of View)_

"Vincent." I said harshly, walking over to my target and turning slightly, facing him.  
"What?" he replied. I noticed slight annoyance in his voice, of course, Vincent was always angry.  
"Where and _what_ are we hunting?" I honestly didn't care about an answer to my question. I just wanted to talk to someone.  
"Were splitting up tonight. Cloud will take Leon, Yuffie, Cid and Hayner to the mountains to feed on the mountain lions. While Reno, Rude, Olette, Tifa, Sora, Riku and I will go for the Grizzly bears. You." He stuttered the last word. "You can choose."

Lucky me. I always got to choose. The only reason was because I hated what we were suppose to love. But how can I love what I hated? I am a freak among freaks.

The taste of blood sent shivers down my cold, stone spine.

Half of the pack loved mountain lion blood. They were connected with them. They hunted and even acted like lions. The other half were like the grizzly bears. The same with them. Connected. But why me? Why was I left out? Im not connected… Why me?  
I sighed and nodded my head to the leader of this ridiculous bloodsucking pack. "Ill go to the mountains." At least I had to try to catch my dinner.

Vincent nodded and walked off, to greet his mate, Tifa, leaving me to stare at the ground. Freak. I am a freak.  
_'Roxas.' S_omeone called in their mind. My head automatically snapped up as my name was thought. Hayner stood in front of me, his red eyes piercing up and down my body. He knew something was wrong. Funny. The newest member in our death group was the only creature who knew about me. At least he found his connection. But why him first?  
_'Are you alright?'_  
I nodded my head slowly, shoving my pale white hands into my pockets. Hayner knew I wouldn't answer, but he just wanted to show he cared.  
Nice newborn.  
Ironic.

The pack went two separate ways, one heading north, the other, east. My pace was twice as slow as it usually was but since I was the fastest vampire in the pack, I kept up with the rest quiet easily.  
"Leon, Hayner and I will go to the left. Yuffie, Cid and Roxas." My head snapped up again. "Will go right." The next in command, Cloud said.  
Of course, Hayner had to be with the strongest vampire here. He was a newborn, but Leon doesn't. Cloud and Leon have been spending a lot of time together lately. Vincent says they're just friends. But why would you covering something up with the lame excuse of 'just friends.' I wish I had something like that. Maybe they were just friends but at least they had something. They were connected.  
Lucky.

The already split pack split again, half going to the left, the other going to the right around the cave, where the mountain lions roam. All the vampires became quiet focused, except me of course, and stalked their way into the cave silently. I merely walked in casually, my stone cold hands still in my pockets.  
"Roxas, what the fuck are you doing!" Cloud whispered to me, it was more like a hiss but I ignored it anyway.

The rest of the pack snarled lowly at me but suddenly they all stopped. I cocked my head at Cloud, whose pale white face went more pale –and I thought that was impossible-. The alpha male of the lion pack growled at me from a distance, waking up all the other lions and lionesses.

_'Fuck Roxas look what you've put us through!'_ Cloud hissed at me again. The worst thing about being the only vampire who could read everyone's thoughts is that everyone insults you at the exact moment, causing your brain to turn into mush. Usually, I wouldn't mind hearing other people's thoughts, -Vampire or human- they could never insult me without hearing it. So no one bothered. Of course, I was the most annoying vampire in the pack and everyone wishes they could beat me up but I was also the most useful. Being the fastest has it advantages. Firstly, no matter what you do, no matter who is picking a fight with you, you will always be able to dodge. It's funny really… No matter how hard they try, how much effort and energy they use, they fail. Pathetic. Secondly, having the ability to hear thoughts, you learn a lot of hidden secrets about living creatures, and of course, I blackmail people with it. Yeah sure, they'll hate me for it and yes, pathetic beings try to blackmail me back but I still laugh at the silly, pathetic, idiotic emotions people pull with their faces when tell them I know something they don't want other beings to know. The joy.

Cloud loved me when I join him with hunting the lions. Those animals are quick and only I distract them while the others go for the kill. Stupid creatures. If they were smart, they would use their stupid senses, they would know they are more stupid creatures behind them, about to attack their stupid body. Stupid creatures.

This is why I hate being a vampire. Everything is so boring. I can't go to sleep, I can't do anything without being stalked by a fellow bloodsucker, I can't even pee! Eh… That last one's not that bad.

Cloud gave me the signal for me to get moving and all I did was roll my eyes harshly. I hated this part, the part where they use me, stupid vampires. Stupid lions. Stupid me.

I sprinted for the Alpha male and hissed loudly at him, my coal black eyes piercing the animal. It roared, commanding its followers to attack the intruder. I laughed slightly and barrel rolled to the left as the Alpha dived for me. Stupid lion.

Two four legged animals –from two different directions- both charged towards me, only to be dodged easily by my speed. With the animal's back facing my fellow companions, they all sprinted towards their dinner, diving onto them and biting fiercely into their furry necks. Most of the lions were caught; the others ran for their pitiful lives. Like that'll help. At least we'll have dinner. Yay?

Cloud patted me on the back and smiled cheerfully, thanking me for my work. So used. Oh well. I did something good. I guess.

I glanced at the five vampires, sucking up the multiple lion's warm blood. They were all enjoying themselves, muttering, moaning, and thinking about the warm crystal red liquid, running down their stone cold pale throats. What's so good about blood? It's gross. It tastes like crap. Connection… my ass.

'_Roxas, do you want to share this lion? I'm full and there's a lot left.' _I knew it was Hayner who thought that. He's the only vampire –excuse me- living creature that would offer to share something. Even though, I did do most of the work in killing it. Oh well. It's the thought that counts.

I shook my head slowly but smiled to the blonde. He happily smiled back and leaped off the ground, to talk with another bloodsucker.  
"You should drink up Roxy, you'll need it." My head automatically turned backwards to an impossible angle for a human but then again, I'm not human, am I? My body then slowly followed in suit. "C'mon. I know you hate it but you need it." It was obvious that Cloud was the one who asked, he always wants me in tip top shape, only to fight of course. What would the pack do without me? Whatever they do now, just have someone else being used instead of me. I shook my head, this time, no smile. I honestly couldn't care less about how I talked to Cloud. I heard him sigh softly in my trained eardrums; he wouldn't back down until I drank something.

I rolled my eyes when his rock face gave me a terrible, sarcastic look. "Fine! Jeez!"  
He smiled and nodded to a dead lion lying on the ground, I never saw anyone go near it but why would anyone leave a full lion on the ground? Terrible waste. Oh god he's fatting me up!

I slowly walked –yes, even for my pace it was still very slow- over to the lion and stood in front of it, glaring at the sight. Horrible. If you're connected to an animal, why would you kill it? Indians love their cows but do they go around killing them? No. Chinese people pray for their pandas but do they go around killing them… kinda… okay… but didn't someone just marry a dolphin? You couldn't get more connected then that! Would she kill the dolphin? Not until the honeymoon.

I carefully and cautionly kicked the carcass softly, hoping it would suddenly wake up and run away. Sadly, it did not. Hesitating abit, I slowly lowered my head and opened my jaw, showing my large pearly whites and two large fangs, dangling from my steel-like mouth. I hated myself for this. This was going to suck… literally.

I lowered my head more and gulped softly. I closed my coal black eyes tightly and bit harshly into the animal's neck. The blood was cold. Revolting. Even to a vampire who liked blood. It's like drinking a warm beer, it tastes horrible. I forced myself to suck the red liquid down my throat hole. I could feel two pair of eyes, stabbing my stone back. Probably Cloud and Leon.

Finally, I was full. My jaw immediately pushed the carcass away, sighing with relief. At least the hard part was over. I could go a few days without that torture again. Yay! I wiped the remaining blood from my lips with my shirt sleeve, still happy about finishing my meal. I heard someone stepping closer to me and I twitched my neck to the left. Cloud popped up on my right side, a large grin on his face. Here it comes. "Well done."  
I raised my blonde left eyebrow, "Thanks." I meant that. That was a hard job.  
His smile downed to a frown, what did I do? "You heading back or coming out for patrol?" He was always a serious guy, just like Vincent. I wonder if they were connected too…  
"Nah. I got a lot of homework to catch up on." Sadly...  
Leon popped out of nowhere, behind the taller blonde, his hands around Cloud's waist. Connection. "Been seeing Pence too much? Aye?"  
That's what I hated about Leon. He took everything so seriously. Just because you hang around someone, doesn't mean you like them. And I'm not even gay!

I shook my head and walked off, not bothering to talk to the other vampires. I really just wanted to be alone. I was about to take off when all of a sudden, a ringing appeared in my ears, _'Roxas! Wait!' _I turned around out of reaction to see another blonde, Hayner running slowly towards me. Slow for me, not a vampire. I guess.  
"Can we do it together?" Most people would find that comment gross, or at least a dirty mind would. I knew exactly what he was talking about but even I found a little humour in the words. Hayner has always been my friend, if anything my best friend. He's the only one who cares about me for me. Not what I can do. I smiled and nodded to his question, then followed him towards his house, at a slow pace. I wish vampires were faster, or me slower. You know what? I take that last bit back. They should just be faster.

We arrived to our destination slower than I thought. He stopped a few times, attempting to impress me with how much he's learnt about the vampire senses. Hayner has only been a vampire for a few months but in that time, he's learnt a lot. Although he doesn't know his power –All vampires have a 'special' power which only they can use, mine is mind reading. The joy- but I think he'll figure it out yet. I could see him with invisibility or something, like Vincent.

Hayner led me into his small dark room and grinned happily as he got out his school books. How could you be happy about homework? Even if you have a lot of spare time on your hands, you still find it boring. Was it me? Do I have something on my shoe?  
"Shoot." I said, breaking the silence while he dropped his books on his single bed.  
He looked up at me sharply, his black eyes still rock solid. Mine were back to normal now, aquatic sea blue. Made the ladies go bananas.  
"What?" He asks the most stupidest questions. But I guess that's one reason I like him. He has humour. That was hard to find in a vampire… and humans.  
"Forgot my books."  
He mouthed an 'o' and rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh. I held up my left index finger, indicating for him to wait and then I shot out his window like a speeding bullet, only ten times as fast.

I raced to my house, got my book bag quickly and sprinted back to his room. I was there and back in eight seconds. Flat.  
"Welcome back." He said. His books were already open and his head was down. Thanks for starting without me.  
"Thanks." I replied, no hesitating from loss of breath. That was another good thing about being a vampire. You didn't need to breathe. Let's test that with a human and see how well they do without it.

I sat down quickly next to him and opened my Maths book. At least we'll get it done fast. Not like I have anything better to do though. I'm sure something will be on cable TV at two in the morning.

Time flew by quickly, even for me. We were done in less than an hour. Record breaking. Well… I have done all these questions a billion times before. But Hayner hasn't. Oh well.

I walked myself home at a human's walking pace. I had to past time so I stopped occasionally and looked at my black leather shoes, pretending there was gum on them or just plain sitting on a bench, looking at the stars. I got there in two hours, ten minutes and twenty eight seconds. Now what to do? I lived with my adopted brother, Sora, who hasn't come back from hunting Grizzly Bears yet. Wonder what's keeping them up, did someone die? Cool!

I decided to watch a movie, something to past the time until my brother by law got home. Sora and I were adopted together six hundred years ago by two strict parents whose other kids died from some rouge disease. When they died, Sora and I were both only sixteen, and we didn't know how we could live by ourselves. Sora fell ill with the disease too and there was no cure yet. I decided to take him into the thick forest nearby. He always asked to die in a peaceful place, and a large crowded village didn't seem to be the best place. While I searched desperately for a place for him to decay in peace, a large shadow knocked me off my feet and threw me into a tree hard. I fell unconscious and the next thing I know, poof! I was a vampire. It took me days before I finally realised what I was, and by then, I knew Sora had past away.

Years went past and I never found his body, his rotting, decaying, maggot infested body. I searched everywhere, the forest, the village, even a large empty field, twenty kilometres away from the village. I was desperate. I wanted to say goodbye. Then, I found Vincent. He told me everything, how I became a vampire. What a vampire was, how and what I should do. Everything. He even told me about Sora. He said he attacked me and turned me into a blood sucking soulless creature. He said he attacked Sora too. He showed me a Vampire Hideout. He showed me other vampires, other creatures. He showed me tricks and secrets about being a vampire. I was one of them. I joined their pack.

I met Sora there again, he was happy. He learnt the vampire way and he showed me it too. We all lived there, a happy family. All one. We were connected. I guess. But then… he found Riku.

My ears twitched when a loud groan came from my bedside window. I quickly leaped off my double bed and opened the window, Sora was there, obviously with Riku. They were connected. Lucky pricks.  
"Hey, Roxy! Thanks." Riku said, his arm around his mate's waist. Sora couldn't stop laughing, like he was drunk. Drunk on blood? That's something new.  
I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, Yeah. Just get in before someone sees you. Y'know you gotta keep this whole thing a secret." Stupid Riku. Stupid Sora. Stupid me.  
Riku sighed and jumped through my window, carrying Sora behind him, who was still uncontrollably laughing. How can you get drunk on bear blood? The two walked out of my room and into Sora's. I could still hear him laughing through the thick wooden door.  
"Don't make too much noise with your buttsex!" I yelled. Sometimes I wish I could really sleep…

Finally! Morning! School! I hate school! But school! Time wasting! School! I got dressed quickly and raced out my door, only to stop by Sora's. A sly grin appeared over my face. One word; trouble. I knocked loudly on his door and screamed; "Oi, faggots. Get up and go to school! Stop sucking on the grey hair Sora and get up!" I was gonna cop it later.

I took the advantage of waiting for my brother and abused it.  
I waited outside his door for what seemed like hours, calling and yelling his name for ages. In the end, he groaned and said "I'm not going today, Roxas. Go on without me."  
I sighed, "GET UP SORA!"  
"I'm sick…" he made a few weak fake coughs which were so predictable. I hissed slowly. I had enough of this shit.  
"Sora and Riku sitting in a bed~" I began to sing. This would get him up.  
"Sora's horny and giving head.~  
Starts with 's' and ends with 'x'~  
Oh my god, it must be-"  
The door suddenly opened, a flash of brown and claws aiming for my throat appeared. "I'LL KILL YOU!"  
I screamed, eyes wide.

I drove off in my red Lamborghini a few minutes later by myself, it was fast, just like me, and got me to my daily prison in less than four minutes. The bell rang the second I turned off the engine. Good timing. I 'sprinted' for my class and got there the second my teacher read out my name on the roll. Good timing, I'm on a roll!  
"Here miss," I called, entering the room.  
The teacher nodded her head and went back to the roll.

Then something happened, something strange. My nostrils flared, my eyes watered as I strained them from not turning coal black. A scent ran through my body. A scent ive never smelled before. It was confusing and unstable. My head twisted and I gazed over at a new student. He was bulky, with muscles, red hair, two tattoos on his face. He glared at me with acid emerald eyes. I knew what he was. He knew what I was. I knew this day would happen.

_Werewolf_


	2. Freshman

_For faster updates, watch my DeviantART account "Tearings" (link on profile)_

_Disclaimer: _**KH © Square-Enix, and Disney. **_ I do not own the characters_

* * *

Axel's POV (Point of View)

I sighed harshly, just waiting for my turn to speak. Xenmas wouldn't let it go. It wasn't my fault. Why would it be? Fuck this shit.  
_'Axel.' _I looked up immediately and noticed the giant grey wolf glaring at me with his bright orange eyes, he was pissed.  
_'What Xenmas?'_ I asked, I was in a grouchy mood.  
_'Axe do you needa lie down?' _Obviously Demyx. The only _nice_ member in this stupid pack.  
I growled, _'No, Demyx, I don't need a fucking lie down!'_

The blonde werewolf, also known as Demyx whined, lowering his pathetic head. A neon pink blur raced past me and hugged the crying werewolf. Fucking Marluxia, such a pussy to a pussy.  
_'Geez, Axel you don't have to be such a bastard.'_  
I rolled my eyes, _'He should grow up, Marly.'_  
The blue werewolf with an 'x' scar over his face growled, stupid Saix. _'Leave Demyx alone or i'll cut you._  
Oooo. So scared. _'Try me, asshole.'_  
Saix growled and took a step forward, only to be stopped by the biggest wolf in the pack, also the Alpha, Xemnas. _'Axel. Calm down.'_  
I groaned, stupid Alpha spell. I hated being told what to do. Man, if I was Alpha… that'll be a different story.

Xemnas' large jaw grinned, his blood stained teeth glowing in the moonlight. _'Axel. You know what you've done and you deserve to die.'_ Great. Now there gonna kill me for an accident! How did I know I was being followed by a human? It must be able to run fast… Mmmm… Im hungry. _'Axel.'_

I snapped out of my daydreaming and looked at my Superior. He was enjoying tormenting me. What were they going to do with me? Kicking me out would be nice. I hated being in a werewolf pack. Too much drama. I hated sharing my thoughts with people, it creeped me out. Not to mention nearly everyone in this pack has sex with one another so someone's always thinking about it, which made everyone else thinking about it. Fuck! IM NOT GAY! _'Axel!'_ Not gay, not gay, not gay. I know im not gay.

Demyx. He's gay. I mean c'mon. He's crying over nothing. Marluxia, yeah. He's gay. Look at him. He's cooing the stupid baby. _'Axel.'_ Saix, he's gay. He's gay with the Superior. Ew. Xigbar and Xaldin, don't even get me started. _'Axel!'_ Zexion and Lexeaus look gay. A shortie with a tallie, looks about right, Luxord, Vexen, and probably even Larxene are gay. Although I doubt Larxene, since she's a girl but who knows? Ive seen her have sex with Marluxia and Vexen before… and Xaldin… and Xigbar… and Zexion… and even that wimpy blonde chick… what's her face… Namine? And… _  
'Axel.'_

I snapped out of my daydreaming again. _'What!'_  
The eleven other werewolves all gasped at the same time at my tone of voice. Although they should be used to it by now, they all took it too seriously. God Damnit.  
_'Axel!' _Xenmas growled, lowering his heavy sliver head. Is that supposed to be imitating?  
_'What!' _It was probably a bad idea to get angry but oh well. I was already in wolf form, what else could I do? Except probably kill Pinky. Seriously, who dyes their hair pink? ESPICALLY A WEREWOLF!  
_'Calm down, Axel!'_  
I groaned, stupid Alpha. Making me do things I didn't wanna. I moaned softly as my body was forced to quiet down. I heard a few low laughs appearing in all directions and I knew exactly who they belonged too. Lexeaus, Xaldin and Xigbar.  
Fuck I hate those guys. I hate everything. I HATE BEING A WEREWO—ow!  
_'Dude, how cool would it be to see Axel stoned?' _A comment probably made by Xigbar. I was in too much pain to focus on the voices.  
_'Members of the pack.' _Okay, that was defiantly Xenmas. I moaned again, trying to get some sort of attention. The Alpha sighed harshly as my body collapsed onto the ground. Everyone laughed except for Demyx, who was still crying. I tired to roll my eyes but they only rolled back into my skull. The pain. It burns. _'Axel. Get up, we must talk about your punishment.'_

I groaned again, seriously. I was in pain! And they just left me there. Some friends I have. They all hate me anyway. Punishment. Yeah. All that will be is a kick up the arse. They needed me in this pack! Okay. I admit it. They probably don't.

'_Axel what you did was wrong. Utterly wrong.' _I rolled my weak eyes. Finally! Abit late though…  
_'You deserve to die!' _Xigbar… Maybe? I groaned again, I felt sick.  
_'Quiet Xaldin.' _Whoops. _'Axel. You brought a human into our territory, you showed him our werewolf form. You broke the rules and now, you must pay.'_It was an accident!  
I moaned loudly.

The eleven werewolves all slowly walked towards me, hunger in their eyes. They were going to hurt me. Kill possibly. Oh well. I had a nice life.  
Goodbye cruel word!  
Xenmas jumped towards me, his blood stained teeth glowing.  
So long.

I woke with a start and immediately noticed I was wrapped tightly in my bed blankets._Someone_ brought me home. I wonder who?

I quickly jumped out of bed and looked out my new window, embracing the new sight. A sunrise. I liked my new house. It had the only thing I wanted, a good view.

See, ever since my little… accident… My pack –not literally- was forced to leave our old territory. We moved to a small town, hoping no werewolves or other supernatural creatures nearby. Luckily, no one has caught an unusual scent yet.

I yawned loudly and stretched my tired limbs as I walked into my bathroom and gazed at myself in the mirror's reflection. I had a large bite mark on my shoulder. Shit. Saix got me. I rolled my dog-like eyes and sighed. Oh well. It'll be gone soon enough.

Ugh… The one thing I did hate about moving was… A new school. Man, if I was one year older. ONE YEAR! I would be able to qualify as an adult. But NOOOOOOOOO, werewolves don't age. Fucking hell.

I quickly got dressed in my new school uniform, which smelt like old men. Ew. If it smells like old people to a human, I wonder what it would smell like in wolf form? I eagerly looked at my digital clock. It read six thirty. Damn. Wouldn't have enough time. Oh well. I guess it's a good thing. Sadly.

I grabbed my book bag and looked inside innocently. It was packed, complete with lunch, books and my timetable. I had a bad feeling in my gut. Someone's stalking me? Helping me, actually? Wouldn't be anyone in my pack. Please no more werewolves. Anything but werewolves!

I sprinted out the door and ran down the unfamiliar roads towards my new school. I knew I was early. I didn't even check the time when I raced out the doorway, but I wanted to get their before all my other… companions did. Who knows? I could find something useful there. Who said you could never learn anything in school?

After about half an hour or so of running at a so called 'fast sprint.' I noticed something odd. A scent. A strange scent. The smell of… a zombie? No… There wouldn't be a zombies here… Too many… moving people. I dunno what the smell it but there's no way im telling Xenmas! Fuck that elderly manwhore.

I quickened my pace again and followed that scent. It wasn't old. Maybe a day or two. But it was fresh-y. I laughed to myself when the scent lead me to my new school. So it's a baby. Aw. Cute. Wouldn't be much of a fight though. Whatever it is.

Entering a new school was never easy. No matter how confident you were, you always had butterflies in your stomach. What I wouldn't do to eat right now… I felt spit fall from my open mouth. Not a pretty sight.

I searched my book bag pockets and rapidly opened my timetable. Why was I hurrying to class? Ew. Class. Humans. Ew. Zombie thing. Ew. I shuddered and noticed a few students staring awkwardly at me. Oh my fucking god… IM A FRESHMAN!

The school bell rang, a rather annoying, high pitched ring. I guess I could get used to it. Although, ill rather get used to this _awful, smelly, throat drenching, _scent. I wonder what it is! There's more than one… two… three… four…? Would there be twelve of them? Like us? Are they nice creatures? Would war start? Hm… war… I need a little action in my life.

I strolled into my new classroom and sat at only empty table. Please tell me no human would have to sit next to me. Stupid human scents, I hate them all. Why couldn't Saix kill me? Stupid wolf.  
"Axel?" A sweet and soft voice asked from the front of the room. I looked up and saw the whole class, and the teacher staring at me. No, glaring. Yeah, that's the word. The teacher, or Alpha –I guess- of the classroom smiled happily and nodded, she went back on rambling random students names from the roll.

"Roxas?" The teacher called out. I kept eyes down, randomly poking them out of boredom.  
"Here miss," another voiced called back.  
I gasped, my nostrils flared. The scent, I could smell it. I quickly snapped my head up. There it was. The owner of the scent. My eyes couldn't believe it. A real vampire! And a cute one too! A small blonde with big aqua eyes.

The vampire glared at me. Obviously, he knew what I was. Would this really happen? Would he charge at me, causing a scene and showing his real identity? Showing my real identity? No. He wouldn't do that. Would he?  
Vampire.  
Oh no.  
"Why don't you sit down, Roxas? I think the new kid needs someone to talk to." Stupid teacher! Doesn't know what she just did! Two mortal enemies. Sitting next to each other in a closed room. Humans surrounding them. Oh shit.

The blue eyed vampire kept his eyes locked with mine while he slowly and cautionly moved closer to the only empty seat in the room. This will be torture. My throat and nostrils burned from the scent. It was hurting me. Badly. Worst then the pain I endured last night. Worst than any pain I ever witnessed. Including my past, involving my parents.

The bloodsucker slowly opened the empty seat and sat down, his scent smacking me in the face, it was so hard not to attack! My body quivered with anger. I was going to phase! No! I had to stop myself! Stop, Axel! STOP!  
"... Hi…" It's voice whispered in my ears, his large eyes glistened in the sunlight.  
All of a sudden, the anger, the rage, everything was flushed from my system. I was an empty shell, sitting in a dark room. The vampire. How could he be doing this to me? One second, I was bursting with emotions, about to release the pain and force the humans to witness something they would only dream about. But then, it says one word, and everything… disappears. What was he doing to me? Am I going crazy? WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!

I squinted my eyes and strained myself, hoping my voice would come out right, I locked my fists and sighed. "… Hey." I said slowly. It was easier than I thought. He was doing something to me. I know it.  
"Are you alright?" It asked, his voice seemed worried. Was he scared I would phase and ruin his identity? Was he scared I could kill him in an instant? Or was he just a nice guy, trying to help out a friend in need? I honestly doubt the last one.  
I nodded my head slowly, biting my lip. Shit. It started bleeding. GOOD ONE! What's worst than bleeding next to a vampire! Fuck Axel, you dumb shit.

The blue eyed creature gasped loudly, closing his eyes and shaking his fists roughly. He was in as much pain as I was. Shit. What have I done? I tired sucking the blood back into my mouth but too much was falling from my lip. The vampire slammed his fists onto the wooden table and groaned. I felt so bad for the kid. It was my fault. Just like everything else in the world.

I slowly let go of my hands and sighed, trying to calm myself down, where's Xenmas when you need him? I gazed over at the vampire; he was doing the same thing as me. Smart move. He wasn't a newborn.  
"Hey…" I said slowly, "You alright?"  
The vampire grinned, his aquatic blue eyes gleaming again, "Fine." He was completely, one hundred percent normal. How could he do that!  
My head pulled backwards, almost hitting the window besides me, he was a freak, Honestly. "Right." I scratched the back of my head, only to quickly remove my hand. It was probably a good thing not to move right now. "Sorry."  
He looked at me with his strange blue eyes. I thought vampires had black eyes, although I never met one –until now- I only ever heard rumours. He could teach me so much, if I ever wanted to look at me again.  
"That's okay!" He was strangely happy, what the fuck?  
"Uh… okay… Im Axel." I held out my rather large hand, only to pull it back, so the blood sucker couldn't smell my scent. Rather dumb today, Don't cha think, Axel?

The vampire quickly grabbed my hand and pulled it forward again, shaking it slowly, "Im Roxas." He gazed at me and smiled, his white teeth shining. I did the same, only my teeth weren't white, and I guess that made him grin.

Class flew by pretty quickly, either the time classes ran was different from my old school, or I was having… fun. Talking with a vampire… was fun?  
Roxas walked me to my next class, which he also had. Art, fun fun. The blood sucker kept his secrets hidden, as did I. He didn't tell me anything about his pack. I guess he didn't trust me yet, I didn't trust him either.  
"So, what was your old school like?" The blonde asked me as he sat down in a wooden chair. I did the same, next to him, keeping my eyes on him at all times.  
"Um… well… I didn't really like it. Too many… big people." I knew the vampire didn't catch the remark. Oh well. I tired.

School flew by fast, the blood sucker and I asked each other a lot of questions, which surprisingly didn't involve anything a human wouldn't know. Kinda disappointing, but either way, I had something to tell Xenmas. If I ever wanted too.

Walking back to my new house took awhile, almost an hour, but I go there… eventually. I opened my bedroom door and sighed, falling onto my double bed.  
"Hey Candle Dick!" A voice calls behind me.  
I screamed, jumping off my bed and throwing a random object at the stranger.  
"Ah, fuck!" The random pillow I threw was thrown back onto my bed, revealing the mysterious person's face. It was the vampire.  
"What! How the fuck did you-"  
"I followed your scent." A smile appeared over the blonde's face. It was heart warming. Ew.  
I nodded my head slowly, my red eyebrows rose. "Ah huh… okay… Anything you wanted…?"  
Roxas took a step closer and nodded, walking straight past me and jumping onto my bed, "How many are in your pack?"  
I sighed, what was I going to tell him, the truth? Should I lie? I nodded slowly and sat at the end of my bed, the vampire was still staring at me. I placed my hands over my face. "Twelve."  
"Including you?"  
"Yes."  
He nodded and got off the bed quickly.  
"Roxas?"  
He didn't turn to look at me, "Mmm?"  
"How many is in yours?"  
He then turned his small head slightly, all I could see was the end of his lip, smiling. "Ill show you."  
The vampire grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the window.


	3. What a Day

_Disclaimer: **KH © Square-Enix, and Disney.** I do not own the characters. _

******_

* * *

_**

_Roxas' POV (Point of View)_

The smell… His aroma… Why? Why did he come here? To my school? Why! What was he going to do! Were there more of _him_? Is there a whole pack! IS THERE MORE OF THEM THEN US! I jumped from shock as my teacher slightly touched my arm. "Roxas?"

I looked up at her, straining my eyes not to lose focus and reveal my dark side. "Hm?"  
"Why don't you sit down, Roxas? I think the new kid needs someone to talk to."

I choked on the lion blood I drank last night. Me? Sit next to… him? Impossible. I would never allow it. The teacher pushed me forward… slightly.  
I groaned.

I took a step closer to the empty seat, at the end of the room, his scent hitting me like a ton of bricks, I groaned again and glared at the werewolf. Stupid teacher! I would rather face one million mountain lions than be here right now! Although, im sure any vampire would love to fight one million mountain lions…

I took small steps towards my enemy, still fighting my blue eyes from turning black. But then something hit me, I didn't care about his scent. I didn't even notice it! The only thing I was fighting was myself, my self control over my instincts. It wasn't him. It was me.

I opened the empty seat besides him. His scent didn't bother me; in fact I rather enjoyed it. It smelt like… charcoal. "Hi…" I said slowly, lowering my body into the chair. I stared at him staring at me. He was in pain. I know it. If I was going to keep my secret safe, I would have to help him.  
"… Hey" He replied weakly. If only Sora could play with his emotions. That could help. Or his Alpha, if he had one. I didn't bother reading his mind, all it would be was him making insults about me and my race. Stupid werewolf.  
"Are you alright?" I squinted my eyes again, hoping that came out alright. But then… he did the impossible. He bit his lip, making it bleed. My body tensed. I gasped and immediately closed my eyes, locking my hands into fists, trying to shake out my rage. He just had to do that! The worst thing you could do with a raging werewolf and a hungry vampire in one single room.

The werewolf noticed my reaction and quickly took evasive action. He tried sucking up the blood. That wouldn't help. I could still smell it. I slammed my fists on the wooden table and groaned, probably causing attention by my fellow human classmates. I just wanted this to end! Please! Vampire god! MAKE IT STOP!

I dropped my fist to the side and slowly released my grip. I had to calm myself down or the entire school would be dead in a couple of minutes. I began to calm myself by closing my unwanted lungs, which stopped my breathing. I didn't have to breathe, and neither did any other of my kind. I just hope no student would think I was dead right about now. That would just make things… a lot better! I would get out of school! Calm Roxas… Calm.

"Hey… You alright?" The werewolf asked. All the emotions in my head exploded out of my head in a single blow. Sora was around. He did that. I know it.  
I grinned at the werewolf. "Fine." Thank you, Sora!  
"Right." He scratched the back of his pretty red hair, only to quickly remove it. I guess he thought his scent would fly around me, causing my emotions to fire back up. He was wrong. Sora was close, and not drunk on bear blood. "Sorry."

'_Roxas, don't forget what Leon said. Im proud of you, brother. Very proud.'_ Sora… He could feel my emotions. He was close. In school, for once. Leon… I tired thinking about what he had asked… I forgot. Frustration entered my body and I guess Sora picked up on it. _'Roxas, Leon had sense the werewolves coming for a month and Vincent ordered that all the vampires were on red alert and if they ever found evidence of the four legged creatures, we should hand it in as soon as possible.'_Oh… Yeah… Right.

I smiled at the werewolf, hoping he would accept my bluff, "That's okay!" Ugh. Happiness.  
"Uh… okay… Im Axel." He pulled out his hand but quickly push it back. What was he afraid of? He suddenly bitting his palm? I wouldn't do that! Okay, maybe I would. But only if he pissed me off!

I grabbed his hand and shook it, feeling his intense heat. So the rumour is true, werewolves have high temperatures. "Im Roxas." I smiled at him. He was cute, the way he tired to keep his hidden secrets inside his mind. I laughed at that. He didn't know what I could do. What we all could do. But… what could he do, that we didn't know?

When school finally ended I raced home, jumping through my bedroom window, dropping my book bag and racing out the door in less than three seconds. I had to find out what he wanted. I didn't trust him! Not for a second!

He was easy to follow, his scent burned my nostrils all the way, up and down the streets. I guess he was looking for something. Or someone.

His 'house' was rather pathetic if you think about it. It was small. Smaller than mine. Smaller than a werewolf! How could he live in that! I guess he just wanted the sea side view, which was rather pretty. You could see Destiny Island whole, and the sunset on the other side. Stupid creatures. Stupid lions. Stupid vampires. Stupid me.

I searched the building outside before launching myself through his bedroom window. Even his room was small. He had a double bed which took up most of the room. I laughed at that. I guess he paid for the view.

The front door suddenly creaked and the non human raced up to his bedroom. I gasped and hid behind the door in a split second. The werewolf sighed and collapsed on his bed, I smiled. Show time.  
"Hey Candle Dick!" I yelled, jumping on top of him.  
He screamed, jumping off his own bed and randomly grabbed a pillow and chucked it at me.  
"Ah, fuck!" The soft pillow landed softly on my face and I lightly threw in on his bed. I rolled me eyes. That was fun…  
He stuttered. Throwing his large head from left to right, trying to figure out what just happened. It wasn't that hard. "What! How the fuck did you-"  
"I followed your scent." I smiled, I would have to tell him the truth now, if I wanted to take him hostage. I needed a little adventure in my life, sue me!  
The werewolf nodded his head slowly. "Ah huh… okay… Anything you wanted…?"  
I walked past the still-in-shock werewolf and jumped onto his bed, picking up the random pillow and slowly pawing at it. Like a kitten would to a ball of yarn. "How many are in your pack?" I smirked to myself at that.

The werewolf, what-was-his-name sighed. I waited for a few seconds while he was thinking of an answer.  
_'Should I lie? No, Axel speak the truth. Don't lie to someone like him. You don't know how powerful he is.'_I laughed at that. How powerful _we_ were.

The red head nodded and sat at the end of his own bed, he knew I was waiting impatiently. He rubbed his face with his large hairy hands and sighed, "Twelve."  
"Including you?"  
"Yes."  
I nodded, proud he didn't lie and jumped off his bed. I took a few steps closer to his window. "Roxas?" He asked as I just walked past him.  
I didn't turn my head to face him, "Mmm?"  
"How many are in yours?"  
I turned my head slightly. Bingo! I knew he would ask this. I turned head slightly, "Ill show you."

I grabbed his blazing hot wrist and tugged onto him. He wouldn't budge, he was stronger than me. I sighed to myself, hoping he didn't know. The last thing I wanted was my enemy to find my weakness. The werewolf finally noticed what I was doing and let me take charge. I flew out the window, taking the large stone with me. Thank god I was faster than my other cold blooded friends, or he would be able to figure my weakness out quite quickly.

I sprinted –more likely ran in a normal vampires pace- towards the dark forest, where my family held their meetings. Leon had sense the werewolves coming for a month and Vincent ordered that all the vampires were on red alert and if they ever found evidence of the four legged creatures, we should hand it in as soon as possible. Im sure he'll love me for this.  
"Roxas where are we—ow!" Axel asked before I 'accidentally' smashed him into a tree. The werewolf growled. I know was probably a bad idea to get it fired up but I had to prove he was a wolf.

I knocked him into another tree and the red head roared with anger. "Roxas!"  
"Sorry, Axel." I replied back, trying to get him to calm down. I kept up my pace as I turned past a large oak tree. From the corner of my eye, I could see a blur following me, possibly a vampire, hopefully not a werewolf.

'_Shit, where is it taking him!'_Fuck. A werewolf was following me. I growled loudly to myself again, but this time. Axel heard me.  
"Ugh… Rox-" He groaned, he was falling unconscious. If he did, I would have to carry him… Great.  
"Call your friend off!" I yelled, trying to run faster but was useless with his weight. He was just so damn heavy! Like a steel rock!  
"What?" He replied slowly, I could see him rubbing his face. I knocked him out cold. Sweet.

A large black wolf jumped in front of me, forcing me to a halt. I hissed loudly, my fangs threatening the creature. Three more werewolves jumped out in different directions, trapping me in a box. Shit! Axel tricked me! I let go of the warm hand, which was making my freezing cold fist to sweat. The wolves all took a step closer, growling lowly at me.

Axel fainted at my feet, great. What great timing! More wolves jumped out form a distance, ten surrounded me. The red head said they were twelve of him. Where's the last one? I gasped and turned around, watching my back. All the werewolves… They were oddly colored. Neon pink, bright blue, orange, blonde, what the fuck was this? A circus? Ive never seen a pack of werewolves before but even to me that seemed odd. They wouldn't be able to camouflage well in the night.

I hissed loudly again, turning in a small circle, so no one could easily jump at me from behind.  
"Vampire." I heard a low voice call, a turned into the direction immediately. A dark copper skinned man with grey hair stood on a rock, his hands in his black jeans pockets. I growled lowly, my black coal eyes locking with his deep orange ones. "Welcome" He said in a low, uninviting tone.  
I hissed again, "Get out of my town!"  
The man chuckled humourlessly. "Im sorry, that impossible. We live here now."  
I hissed louder as the werewolves took a step forward, their wide jaws open, waiting for their snack.  
"What were you going to do with our pal?" His tone seemed emotionless, but I knew he was eager to hear my reply.  
I smirked, "Show him my pack."  
All the werewolves, except the man's eyes grew wide. They were all yelling in their thoughts which made me squirm.  
_'More vampires!__  
'How many are there!'  
'It could be a trap!'  
'How is that possible!'__  
'We haven't smelt anything!'  
'Vampires!'  
'More!'  
'What did he do to Axel!'_

I covered my ears with my hands and yelled, screaming with agony, "Stop! Stop! It's hurting me! STOP!"  
The thoughts all immediately quieted down to a mere murmur. I sighed with relief, feeling rather weak. I slowly moved my head upwards, glaring at the old man who had a large evil smirk across his face. He knew it. He knew what I could do! He'll torment me with it! I screwed up!  
_'So, you can read minds.'_It wasn't a question but I let out one big sigh. I failed. I failed my pack. I failed being a vampire. I failed everything. They would torment me until I was dead. My head fell down and I stood there, staring at the ground. I failed. _'Don't take it personally, my young friend. We merely kill what were suppose to.'_I sighed again, he was right. Werewolves exist because we do. We were mortal enemies who destroy each other on sight, and they found me first.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked, in a weak squeaky voice. My body trembled with fear, pain and weakness. It was hard to keep balance; the screaming in my mind hurt me. I could barely move.  
Axel twitched at my feet, his eyes squinting.  
The grey haired werewolf chuckled, placing two fingers onto his chin. "Whatever we want, blood sucker, you are ours now.

The ten phased werewolves all laughed coldly, their humongous heads bobbing up and down, while they looked at each other, desperate for their weak super natural meal. I didn't want to die like this.  
"Please!" I begged. I was never the begging type but dying like this would be humiliating, more humiliating than begging. Not as much as begging in front of werewolves, but at least I would be able to fight for my life. Not in this weak, majorly outnumbered battle you'd call a fight. Pathetic.  
"Sorry." The old man said. "We like to play with our food."

I took a small step backwards, tripping on Axel's fainted body. The ten phased werewolves laughed heartily. I groaned again, wiping the sweat off my face. I didn't want to die… not like this…  
"Goodbye… friend."

The grey man phased into a werewolf in a blink of an eye and dived for me, forcing me to the ground. The ten other wolves followed and jumped onto my cold body. I hissed. It was over.

The man growled and opened his jaw, staring at me with his deep orange eyes.  
_'So long. Vampire.'_  
Everything suddenly went black.


	4. Prisoner

Disclaimer:** KH © Square-Enix, and Disney. **_I do not own the characters._

_

* * *

_

_Axel's POV (Point of View)_

I groaned, scratching the back on my sore head, I couldn't remember what just happened. Did I kill him? Did he kill me? Did we both survive? Did I get to see the vampires? Vampires… ROXAS!

I gasped, opening my dog-like eyes immediately, checking my surroundings. I was moving… yet I wasn't. I looked down and noticed the ground was racing past me… but I wasn't moving. I groaned again, my head bursting with pain. What happened to me?  
"Finally awake sleepy head?"  
I gasped again and twisted my head, Xenmas was there… carrying me on his back. Great! He was a pack mule!  
I groaned again, "What happened?"  
"The vampire tired to sneak you past us and trick you into coming with him to his so called 'vampire pack' and capture you. Probably turning you into a slave… or killing you. Either way you wouldn't like it."

I groaned again, I think Xenmas said that but everything was so dull in my mind, I didn't bother.  
"Roxas…? Where is he now?"  
"The vampire? He's riding on Xigbar's back. Don't worry, he won't hurt you anymore. We'll get as much info about vampires as we can from him then we'll kill him."  
Kill… Roxas?  
"Where are we going?"  
"'We' are going hunting, while Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexeaus and Vexen will watch over you and the blood sucker."

I rotated my head again and noticed two phased werewolves running next to the Alpha with me on his copper skinned back, a neon pink fur creature and a dark blue fur wolf, Marluxia and Zexion. I grinned, sighing and placed my weak head back on the Superiors back. This was totally gay.

I woke up, dazed again in a pitch black room and sighed, picking my large body up and leaning over the wooden bed, placing my overly sized feet on the creaking floorboards. I had a massive headache which made my mind burn. Whatever happened tonight… or last night… or the night before… I would probably never remember again… Like getting drunk… but with a vampire… Ew drunk on blood…

It took a large amount of time to finally get out of the pitch black room and the first thing I noticed when I opened the creaking door was a bright white hallway. The colour burned my sleepy eyes which made me groan louder. I covered the brightness with my overly sized hand, which worked ideally.  
"Finally, you're up."  
I gasped and turned around to see the largest male in our pack smiling at me, his arms crossed over his chest and leaning on a doorframe.  
I smiled back at him. "Yeah well you know Lexeaus, we gotta sleep some time."  
His smile faded into a frown, "Well… most of us do, and that's the problem. The bloodsucker doesn't sleep. So it's hard for us to keep watch. We have to take shifts, and it's your turn soon, you've been sleeping for four days."  
Roxas… was being held… prisoner? The sleeping part didn't surprise me, I was always the sleeping in guy, and that pissed my pack members off… a lot.

I nodded my head slowly and took a few steps closer to my so called 'friend.' He turned around and went though the door he was blocking, I followed him slowly, unsure if I was suppose too. I guess I was since he stopped at another door entrance. Lexeaus glared at me, his larger-than-mine hand was twirling on the doorknob. What was I suppose to do? Chop it off. I gave him a foul look. He only smirked and walked away.

I stood in front of the pale white door, not sure what was inside.  
"Go in it you dumb fuck, Jesus what did he do to your head?"  
I screeched, "IS IT BLEEDING!"  
The orange head chuckled, "No. I was commenting, your head is fine, Pretty Boy."  
I sighed, feeling relaxed.  
Lexeaus chuckled again as he walked away. He must be in a funny mood. I was no comedian.

I opened the door slowly, peeping my head though the crack and looked in slightly. It was a small room, with a mirror in the front of it. A large one too, you could see another room though it. I took a step forward and closed the door behind me. The other room was tiny, smaller than the already under sized one I was in.

I took another step forward, peering into the unknown room. I gasped loudly, covering my face with my hands. Roxas was in there, his legs were split open, his hands between the spaces his legs made and his head was down so you couldn't see his cute face. Two long, black chains were hooked to his wrists and ankles. He was a prisoner.

The sight made my eyes water. It was my fault. If I didn't faint that night he wouldn't be in this mess.  
_'Roxas… Im sorry.' _I thought in my mind, slightly rubbing the tears away from my green eyes.

Roxas gasped and lifted his head up in an instant, his aquatic blue eyes searching the small room for something. Did he hear me? I was pretty sure I didn't say that out loud…  
"A—Axel?" He asked in a soft, weak tone, his head dropped to the floor again. He was tired… or weak… or whatever vampires get…

I could feel the tears coming back.  
"Roxas?" I asked, placing my hand on the mirror.  
His head lifted slowly up again, he was still moving from side to side, looking for something. Me. He was looking for me.  
"Roxas! Im here!"  
He couldn't hear me.  
I sighed.  
_'Its no use, he cant hear me.' _I lowered my head and it softly knocked on the mirror. I doubt he heard that. Roxas… I'm sorry.  
"Axel!"  
My head spun up, my eyes widened. He did hear me! ROXAS!  
"Where are you!"  
"In the room!" I shouted.  
He didn't hear me. _'Fuck… How the fuck did he hear me…'_

Roxas laughed heartily, for someone who was chained up. "I uh… can hear your thoughts, not your voice. Where are you!"  
He can… read my thoughts? Great even out of werewolf form, someone could hear me.  
Roxas laughed again and smiled.  
I smiled too… although he couldn't see mine.  
"Where are we?" He asked. Now serious at the fact he was chained and couldn't see me through the one way mirror.  
_'I think were at the new Werewolf headquarters.' _I honestly didn't care if he found out our hideout. I just wanted him free. He shouldn't be in there. I should.  
"Oh… okay… well… how do we get out?"  
'We…' I sighed. _'I dunno, ive never been here before… Ill search the place later and find a way out.'_  
The vampire nodded his head. "Im… so… sore…"  
My other hand softly touched the one-way mirror. _'I know… Im sorry.'_  
"Axel… No… I am…"  
_'We'll talk about it later. You need sleep.' _What was I saying? I cared for the guy.  
Roxas' lip smiled at the edge, a rather cute face appeared. "I don't sleep… I eat…"  
My stomach curled. _'What?'_  
"Blood-"  
I didn't need to hear the rest. That's what they do. That what he does. Blood. The one word I hated. I shuddered at the feeling of the warm, red liquid crawling through my body. How could he do it? _'Will you die?'_  
"Huh?"  
_'If you don't drink it. Would you die?' _I was serious. More serious than I had ever been in my life. I cared for him. I cared for the… bloodsucker.

It took awhile for him to answer… It was hard for him to talk… the blood… he had none left… "I… don't know. We've never tired… What will… you do… to me?"  
I sighed, removing both my hands from the mirror and taking a step backwards. _'I honestly don't know. They'll make you talk, Roxas. They'll force you too. They'll make you tell them everything about vampires and your pack, and then they'll kill you.'_

I could feel his emotions. Angry, sadness, depression even… weakness. He had it all… bottled up inside himself. He wouldn't make it in here, even a strong solid rock like himself. _'What do you eat? Any specific kind of…' _My throat began to chock but I forced it through _'blood?_

Roxas shook his head, not looking at me. He was really weak; he could barely hold his head up. My eyes began to water again. _'Ill get you whatever I can find, even if I have to go hunting.'_That could be a problem… with the others out as well. They would sense and hear me coming.

I walked out of the room, trying not to look at the captive vampire. It wasn't right. It was cruel. Supernatural cruelty. I opened the white door and sighed, placing my head on the pale wall next to it.  
"It's a shame, isn't it?" I gasped and twisted my head to the left; Xaldin was there, his dreadlocks swaying from side to side.  
"Very. We shouldn't let Xenmas do it."  
Xaldin burst into laughter, his demonic black eyes piercing mine. I gulped slightly. Xaldin always scared the shit out of me. "LET IT GO! Haha! That's gold! Listen to me, Candle dick." Xaldin bashed his hand on my bare back; it probably was suppose to be a pat but with his extraordinary strength… "Honestly! No one has ever caught a vampire before! We can finally learn how these things hunt and stuff! This is a one in a lifetime opportunity! So we lose one vampire what's wrong about that!"

I lowered my head, tears falling from my eyes, my voice croaked. "Yeah… it's just one guy… right?"  
Xaldin gasped, a smile appeared over his face. "Aaaaah… you like the kid don't you?"  
"What!" I slapped him across the face. "I don't like a fucking bloodsucker!"  
Xaldin nodded his head slowly, his overly sized black eyebrows rose. "Sure, sure. Anyway, aren't you keeping watch on it?"  
"Im getting him something to drink, he's thirsty. Plus I doubt he can get out of those solid steel chains, even Saix can't do that and Roxas is really weak now."  
Xaldin placed two fingers under his chin, "I guess… Where are you gonna get the blood?"  
I walked a few steps closer to the doorway, "I dunno… hunt I guess."  
"You'll do no such thing!" A voice boomed behind me, I turned around and saw the rest of the pack, all standing there behind the Superior. Now I was in trouble. "Were not feeding the bloodsucker, he'll gain too much energy after and try to escape."  
I growled, "But he'll die!"  
Xenmas fell dead silent, something hit him. Did I say something? I took a step backwards, he would do something. I know it.  
"Did he talk to you?"  
"No." I whispered back to the Alpha.  
Xenmas chuckled. "Zexion. You're on duty, Axel, go hunt, for yourself, not the bloodsucker. Don't worry about it. He won't live long."

I walked out the doorway and ran through the front door, carrying a pair of tight black jeans with me, just incase. It was like a big… white… mansion… that's all our hideout was.

I phased quickly and sprinted out into the woods. I didn't care about this pack anymore! I wouldn't let them kill Roxas! I would stop them! But I would need help…  
And there's only one type of creature that can…

I sprinted faster than I ever had, past trees, over small rivers and pools into unknown territory. There was no scent to follow, I had no idea where I was going but I kept on running.

I ran for half an hour before I started to feel the pain, my heavy red fur made it difficult to cool down so I phased back into a human. I quickly tugged my jeans on and walked across the woody field.

I sighed, scratching the back on my neck. My nostrils flared again, I caught a scent._'Yesssss' _I hissed to myself as I followed the scent in human form.

It took me ages before I finally smelt a few scent, they were close. There was more than one… two… four… six… a lot… I smiled at my achievement; he was going to live, if I lived.  
A small twig cracked from behind me and I immediately turned around. Another twig cracked from another side with forced me –out of habit- to turn again. I growled, they were toying with me.  
Three creatures jumped out of two different trees.  
They were here.  
They would help him…  
If they could trust me…  
"Vampires." Is all I said.


	5. If You Love Me, You'll Kill Me

**KH © Square-Enix, and Disney. **_I do not own the characters._

_

* * *

_

_Roxas' POV (Point of View)_

I sat there. Just lying there… alone… in a white room… nothing to do… nothing to move… I was chained… I was trapped… I was… a prisoner.

I could hear the werewolves' thoughts, their terrifying thoughts about what they'll do to me. One said kill me, which I wouldn't object too. Another said let me go me, which again I wouldn't object too, but then one said torture, to get secrets about vampires that no werewolf have ever come across before. They knew I could read minds, at least the grey haired man could. Why wouldn't he tell them? Did he forget? Didn't he trust them? Or have they merely started the torture? He knew I became weaker after all the screaming thoughts running through all their minds affected me so… Is that how they'll do it?

I shook my stiff arms slightly, listening to the chains rattle. They reminded me of the cop shows I used to watch, one person –the hostage, was always chained up, whimpering and crying about never seeing its loved ones again. Was that why I wasn't crying? I had no loved ones? Sure, I loved Sora. He was my brother. But he wouldn't care if I died. He'll have a tear here and there but Riku would hold him, stroke his back and say "It's okay, I'm here." Then Sora would get all happy and be like "Yay!" End of story.

The voices in my head never stopped, there was always screaming, they got louder and soft, but never completely silent. Some even thought about their sex lives. Usually with some blonde guy with a mullet. Who was he? A werewolf? Was he like the whore in their… family? Whoever he was… everyone thought about him. Sexual or not, I didn't fancy him.

They say when time freezes a minute feels like an hour, well too me, a second felt like a day. Sure, I was used to time going slow, since I never sleep, but this was ridiculous. There was nothing for me to do, not even anything to look at! It was just a plain white room… with only two things in it. Chains and me, and sadly, I couldn't look at either one.

Days went by, or at least it felt like that to me, if I calculated right, I'd say I would be in here for at least two weeks, but by then, I would of starved to death.  
I was getting weaker by the second, the mountain lion blood, it was draining out of me, I could barely hold up my head, I sighed and gave up. It was useless, no one cared for me. I doubt my vampire pack would even come rescue me! They wouldn't care. They'll just bite someone else and they'll replace me. I wasn't that important to them. I was merely a tool in their toolbox, waiting to hammer something down.

A small tear built up in the corner of my left eye, I would miss life. I would miss the whole 'adventure' of keeping my secret safe, The whole part of carefully hunting down prey and biting into their necks, but not enjoying their warm red liquid pouring out. Life was sweet in some rare cases, and not many humans ever got to see that.

My head and arms were between my open legs, looking down at the ground. I wouldn't last much longer, I was nearly empty.  
_'Roxas… I'm sorry.' _I gasped at the familiar voice. Was my mind playing up? Or did I really hear his sweet, soft voice? With all my energy, I raised my head, searching the empty white room for him. "A-Axel?" I asked before my heavy head dropped down again. He wasn't there… No one was… No one ever will be…  
Axel…  
I'm sorry…

I tired lifting up my head again but I failed after a second, it was too heavy! I was too weak! Axel! I need you!  
_'It's no use, he cant hear me.'_  
I grinned slightly at that. He was there! Invisible! Like Vincent! HE WAS THERE!  
"Axel!" I yelled with all my might, which made me quite weak, "Where are you!" I didn't care about the harsh, annoying, agonizing pain in my throat, I just wanted to hear him talk… one more time… before I died…

It suddenly went silent. Nothing… I heard nothing… It must have been my imagination…  
_'Fuck… How the fuck did he hear me…'_  
I laughed weakly and smiled, "I uh… can hear your thoughts, not your voice." I had to tell him. He needed to know. I was going to die anyway… Who cares if he knows? "Where are you!"

I managed a laugh, a real laugh. I was… happy? A werewolf… was making me… happy? I smiled… why was I smiling? "Where are we?" We? Did I just say… we? I shook my head mentally, I had to get out here… I had too… With him… With Axel…  
_'I think were at the new Werewolf headquarters.'_  
New… Werewolf… headquarters? They had a hideout! Great… They plan on staying in our territory.  
"Oh… okay… well… how do we get out?"  
_'We… I dunno, i've never been here before… I'll search the place later and find a way out.'_  
I nodded my head weakly… The pain… it was making me feel worse, "I'm… so… sore…"  
_'I know… I'm sorry.' _Was he… Did he… He… cares?  
"Axel… No… I am…"  
_'We'll talk about it later. You need sleep.'_  
I smiled crookedly, "I don't sleep… I eat…"  
_'What?' _Has he never heard a vampire tale before? I knew they were all wrong but they all had the same thing in it…  
"Blood… I drink blood."  
_'Will you die?'_  
"Huh?" I tilted my head to the side an inch, what did he mean by that?  
_'If you don't drink it._' 'it'… what a nice way of saying it. _'Would you die?'  
_

I replayed that sentence in my head a dozen times, trying to get it right… I honestly didn't know what would happen… no one had the guts to let others experiment on them. "I… don't know. We've never tired… What will… you do… to me?" What would _they_ do to me?  
_'I honestly don't know. They'll make you talk, Roxas. They'll force you too. They'll make you tell them everything about vampires and your pack, and then they'll kill you.'_  
I knew that… Of course they would… anyone would… It's like Area 51 finding an alien… only more intense and less caring about the captured creature.  
_'What do you eat? Any specific kind of blood?' _I knew he had a hard time saying the last word… anyone would… including me. _'I'll get you whatever I can find, even if I have to go hunting.'  
_

He did care… He wanted me to live. I shook my weak head slowly, barely able to move it now. I was too weak to say anything else and I think Axel got the message. He left… without another word…


	6. The Plan

_Disclaimer: _**KH © Square-Enix, and Disney. **_I do not own the characters_

_

* * *

_

_Axel's POV (Point of View)_

I stared at the three vampires. They looked the same age as me… as Roxas… one even looked like him… The two vampires who jumped out of the one tree looked like a couple. A brunette with spiky hair and a sliver head, with long dangling hair. The other, in the opposite tree was a blonde boy, with red eyes. Why did he have red eyes and the others not? Was he special?

"What have we got here?" The sliver boy asked, taking a step closer to me. I didn't move, I didn't want to send the wrong message, if they were going to kill me Roxas would die too. They would have to trust me… but how can you trust an enemy? The blonde hissed at me, his piercing red eyes darting at my body. He was going to pounce, I knew it.

The brunette, in a blink of an eye was next to the blonde, holding him back from pouncing on me… He was struggling, they both were… what did I do? Was it the way I dressed?

I just stood there, staring at the two vampires practically fighting for survival. I couldn't take my eyes of them. The blonde was snarling and the brunette was growling.

The sliver haired vampire turned back and gasped at the two, they were in trouble. I had to help. "Roxas." I said, the brunette and sliver vampires immediately locked eyes with me. They knew him. Good. I had their attention. The blonde still growled and huffed. "He's in trouble, my pack" I scoffed under my breath. I wish. "Captured him and are holding him prisoner. He'll die if we" again, I scoffed. "Don't help him."

The three vampires all stood still, even the blonde who seemed to have a hard time with my looks…?  
"Where is he!" The sliver one, probably the leader, hissed.  
"I…" I looked behind me… shit… I didn't look where I was going. "Don't know…"  
The sliver vampire sighed.  
"Riku, lets go tell Vincent." The brunette asked.  
"And do what? Let the werewolf get away!"  
I raised my left red eyebrow, I wasn't going anywhere. "I want to help you!"  
"WHY!" Riku screamed, did he… care for Roxas?  
"Because…" I trailed off for a second, thinking of a reason… could I tell them the truth? I was the one who put him in that torture chamber? "I… owe him…" I lied… but someone I felt I did owe him something.

The sliver vampire… also known as Riku growled, turning his back on me –bad move to anyone else but me – and walked over to the other two. "Sora," The brunette smiled, "You get Vincent, hurry, please." Sora nodded his head and kissed Riku on his lips softly before taking off…  
They were… gay?  
"Hayner…" The blonde nodded, "Keep a close eye on the werewolf with me; we don't want him running off."  
I sighed, "I'm not going anywhere."  
Riku sighed, "Sure."

I yawned slightly and sat on the ground, crossing my legs. The two vampires flinched at my movement which was humorist. Were they scared of me? I began pawing the soft green grass under my feet boredly, trying to make time go faster.  
The two vampires about fifteen metres away from me were quietly whispering to each other, I didn't bother to eavesdrop, I didn't care.

After a minute or two, Sora came back and jumped into his lover's arms, who wrapped his own arm around Sora's waist. Somehow I wanted to do that with Roxas. I shook my head angrily. WHAT THE FUCK!

Four vampires all appeared out of no where in front of me. I immediately jumped to my feet, which was probably a bad move, showing I was ready for a fight. I didn't want to fight. I wanted to help.  
"What do you know about Roxas?" One new vampire asked, who looked like the leader of the seven bloodsuckers there… He reminded me of Xenmas.  
"He can read minds." Every single vampire present, including the three new vampires in the background all had the exact same face – surprise. That's all they needed to know.  
"Where is he!" A spiky blonde vampire yelled.  
"Cloud." The leader said calmly, raising his hand up.  
"THEY'VE GOT ROXAS!"  
"Calm down Cloud."  
"ROXAS!"  
The leader turned his head, not his back like Riku did, "Sora."  
The brunette nodded, "Gotcha covered Vincent."

Sora closed his eyes while Riku pulled his face closer to his mate's. In a split second, the angry, pissed off vampire calmed down and groaned. Did he...? He can…? Control other people…? Like Xemnas…?

A large male vampire with shaggy brown hair came from behind him grabbed Cloud from the waist and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Sora," the vampire turned to the hugging vampire, "Leon."

Vincent… I think that was his name sighed, rolling his eyes and turning his head back to face me. Another vampire, a female with long black hair trotted over towards the leader and stood besides him. Vincent smiled at the view but then his face hardened at the sight of me, was it just because of what I was? That's a bit racist…  
"Please. I need your help. He'll die if we don't help him."

They all knew exactly what I was talking about. It looked like they wanted to help him as much as I did. He was lucky. He had people who loved him and cared for him. I had no one.  
Vincent sighed, only to be comforted by I'm guessing his mate, the black haired female. "Have you got a plan?"

I never thought about that… I never even knew ill live to see this. They accepted it. They would help. But seven vampires and one werewolf against twelve werewolves would be a bit difficult.

I shook my head sadly, what person asks their mortal enemies to help them… and not have a plan? Me… obviously.  
Vincent sighed, "Right." He turned his back and looked at Sora and Riku. "You two," They both nodded, "go get the rest and meet us back here as quickly as you can…"  
"Aye aye!" The two said before giggling together and running off. Cute couple.

By the time all the vampires had come, in total we made thirteen, two more than my pack. Sure, I would _pretend _I was on their side, but I wanted Roxas. He won't die like this!

We carefully made a plan, with great detail, a blonde with short spiky hair, I think his name was like Cid… or something, came up with most of the plan, he was smart… and I mean… reaaaaaaaally smart.  
"Everyone got the plan?" Vincent asked, staring at me with his big gold eyes. They were dazzling, just like everyone else's in their family.  
All the vampires nodded their head which left me alone. I nodded slowly, trying to remember the detailed plot.  
If worse came to worse, ill backstab the bloodsuckers and werewolves and charge in there myself, collect Roxas and we'll run away together. If I failed, at least I'll die trying… right?

All the bloodsuckers raced in front of me, leaving me alone in the dark woods, I had no idea where I was going so I followed the scent with my human nose. I couldn't phase, I was told not too, which made me pissed off. I hated being told what to do, and now I'm getting bossed around by vampires!

I shook my head trying to get rid of the anger which frustrated me, if I kept going on like this, ill be forced to phase, not by my mind but my body. I hated that too.  
A small laugh came from the distance but I didn't bother to look. Sora, the small brunette ran past me and stopped, waiting for me to catch up. Running in human form for a long distance was tough… how do Athletes do it?  
"C'mon Axey! Not that far left!" He laughed while insulting me… wow… cute kid…

A picture of Roxas entered my mind which made my heart stopped. I gasped and tripped over a rock, landing on my stomach. Sora laughed out heartily before, in another quick second pulled me up onto my feet. "Jesus Axey, you weight a ton."  
I brushed the dirt off my legs, "Well it's not my fault I'm big and muscular, blame whoever created werewolves."  
The brunette laughed and smiled. I smiled back, he just reminded me of Roxas so much…  
"Hey…" I stuttered.  
"Hi." He replied back.  
I rolled my eyes, "Is Roxas related to you in any way? You two look identical."  
"He's ma homie, bro"  
My left brow rose at his sudden 'gangsta' accent, but quietly chuckled to myself. "Really?"  
"Yarly."  
"Eh..?" I tilted my head in confusion.  
Sora was irritated now. "Yes. I'm related to him." He said plainly, before he walked off, leaving me alone again.  
Ouch…

By the time I _finally_ caught up to the vampires, they were all in position. Leon, the shaggy haired bloodsucker threw a two-way radio towards me and the second I was about to catch it, Sora jumped up into the air and caught it, landing on the ground softly. He smiled playfully at me and ran off.

That's right! Vampires didn't have the ability to read each others minds! Except Roxas of course. What rotten luck… they couldn't backstab and blackmail each other... Pity.

Vincent gave the sign for me to walk into the hideout and so I did. I opened the large door slowly and noticed it was empty. "Hello? Anyone around? Xemmy? Marly? Demy?"  
Zexion walked out of his room and took off his reading glasses, "Everyone's in their rooms having sex. Join them if you want just don't make too much noise."  
I chuckled softly to myself. Orgy XII, that's what we should be called. "Who's watching over the bloodsucker?" I shuddered at the last word. I didn't want to insult him…  
Zexion shrugged, before walking back into his room. He didn't know, or didn't care.

I slightly ran over to the pale white room, containing the one way mirror in it, and the captured vampire in it. I didn't want to see his face, his weak or dead face. I slowly turned the doorknob and peeked through, no one was in the room so I slowly crawled up to the mirror. I held my breath in and looked into the mirror.

Of course he was there. No one would dare let him out. He was sitting, in the exact same position as he was when I left. The tears in my eyes were building up again.  
_'Roxas? Can you hear me?'_  
He groaned, but it wasn't a 'yes, I can but I'm too tired to talk' groan, it was an 'I'm in pain now get the fuck out' groan.  
_'Roxy? Your friends are here, we'll get you out, I promise.'_  
Roxas screamed with agony, throwing his arms up, forcing the chains to go wild.  
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He yelled with his last remaining power. They did something to him. I know it. He was going berserk in there and I couldn't do anything to stop him. Roxas was still screaming, jumping up and much as he could and twisting his whole body, trying to twist the chains till they broke. It wasn't working. Even Saïx couldn't break those chains, and if he couldn't, Roxas couldn't.  
_'Roxas calm down, I'm here it's me Axel.'_The blonde screamed again, using his last breathe. He stopped immediately and began crying, his face looking downwards at the pale ground.

I placed my hand on the mirror, all I wanted to do was hug him, comfort him, and tell him everything would be alright. Roxas… I'm so sorry…

A loud scream was heard outside the door and I knew the plan started, Larxene, who I knew would answer the door, screamed and ran to get help. Vincent and the blonde with the red eyes would follow her and trap her in a room.

The plan was in action and now my part now started. I grabbed the only thing in the room besides me, a chair and threw it at the mirror, breaking it into a million pieces. Roxas gasped and looked up as I jumped through the empty space. His coal black eyes pierced into my skin but I ignored it. I ran up to the vampire and hugged him tightly, forcing his head onto my shoulder. He was weak… he couldn't react. "Roxas." I said softly, stroking his back, "We'll get you out, your safe now."  
"A-Axel?" He asked before dropping his head again. I pulled him closer, so his head was resting on my chest.  
"Sssh… We'll get you out. I promise."  
Roxas nodded his head weakly before fainting in my arms.  
I kept my eyes on him. He was in such pain… yet he never gave in… I envy him… He's the total opposite of the Cowardly Lion.

Just as planned, Rude and Reno crashed through a wall, carrying some sort of tools I wasn't familiar with, must be their inventions. Reno glanced at Roxas in my arms and then smiled at me. I nodded and backed away as far as the chains would let Roxas go.  
"Stay back" The red head said before Rude cut the chains in half. Wow… that looked easy.

I sprinted past the two and out the hideout door, ignoring all the screams of agony from my fellow werewolf companions. I phased silently and raced into the woods, heading for the destination I was told to meet everyone at.

Running in werewolf form was so easy compared to human form, it was so graceful yet fast, and I loved going fast.

I reached the large house and walked through the door, in human form, only wearing my black jeans again. Sora waited for me there, his bright, happy, warming smile always welcomed me. "Roxas!" He yelled before jumping off the staircase and running up to his brother. "Ill take it from here." He said before taking the blonde out of my arms. I nodded and nodded… and nodded…  
Suddenly… I was… tired?  
I groaned and lost my balance, only to be stopped by my left foot stopping me from falling. "Axel, you okay?" someone asked, the voice dazed me and my head spun in circles.  
I fell onto the cold marble floor with a loud thud, "Axel!" the voice yelled again before I fainted from exhaustion.


	7. Damn Dogs

_Disclaimer: **KH © Square-Enix, and Disney.** I do not own the characters.  
_

_

* * *

Roxas' POV (Point of View) _

I woke up with a gasp, forcing my upper body upwards and over my legs. Was I… sleeping? After all these years, all these years of pain and suffering of sleepless nights, I fell… asleep?

I groaned and rubbed my face, trying to get the sleep out of my eyes. That was the only thing I hated about sleeping, no matter how little or much you slept, you were always tired after. What was the point?

I yawned loudly, stretching my arms over my head. I could hear a few familiar murmurs in my head which made me… surprisingly happy. It wasn't the dreadful low roars from the werewolves… It was the soft, quite, friendly voices of my fellow vampires… my friends… my so called 'family'. I smiled to myself and twisted my body, leaning over the side of the bed and resting my feet on the carpet. I was in my hideout room. The room I go to every night when we vampires have a meeting. My own special room… Complete with a double bed… I finally got to use.  
_'Hey, Roxas, come downstairs. I want to talk to you.' _I knew that voice… Riku… The only being I could have a conversation telepathically too.

He probably had the best supernatural power out of all of us. He could use anyone's power if they were in distance. Man, if I had that power, I would have so much fun, too bad he's with Sora, that boy changed Riku from bad to good… sadly.

I sighed at the thought, Riku running around, hurting people from the insides with their emotions, like Sora. Using my power to read minds and blackmail, once again, hurting them emotionally, being able to control living dead creatures from the grave like Cloud… That would be heaven! Stupid Sora… why did he have to ruin my fun?  
_'Okay, I'm coming, be there in a second, Riku.'_  
_'Well hurry up, most of the guys have gone.'_  
And that's a bad thing? _'What's the rush?'_  
_'Your friend, that's what. He won't be here much longer.'_  
I gasped, Axel… was here? He saved me... He broke his relationship with his pack… for me… He sacrificed… everything for me… Why?  
I snarled in my thoughts, _'What did you do to him?'_

I sprinted out my door with extreme difficulty, the sleepiness affected my whole body, making –mostly my feet- numb. My legs gave way a few times but I immediately got straight back up and raced down the stairs. _'We've done nothing! I swear!'_  
_'Then why isn't he going to be here long!'_

I turned the corner and jumped through the door. Riku was there, standing besides a single bed and on the bed was the werewolf, sleeping soundlessly.  
"Because Vincent doesn't want him to stay long."  
I walked slowly over to the bed, next to Riku, who was still staring at the wolf. He looked so pale, so plain, yet he was alive… and breathing.  
"Ill give you two some alone time." Riku said, rubbing my shoulder before walking off.  
"He's not awake you jerk!" I called back, I poked my tongue out but he probably didn't read my thoughts. He never did when he knew I would insult him back. Low life. I hated people like that. That's probably why I hated Riku so much… How can Sora be around him?

I rolled my eyes and sighed, walking closer to the bed. He looked so… innocent… sleeping like a baby, his eyes were closed and his heartbeat was beating normally. Funny, his heart is the only thing that beats in this house, and you can hear it throughout the wide mansion.

I sat down at the edge of the bed, keeping my unblinking eyes on him. He was just so peaceful… I envied him for it. I wish I could sleep. It would be fun to dream…

I leaned closer to the sleeping werewolf, almost touching his skin. His scent… why did I… like it? The charcoal… the smell of burning wood… It sent my emotions... All my rage… everything… all the bad feelings inside of me… Gone… Forever.  
"You better stop staring at me I'm not that good looking."  
I smiled and laughed slightly, looking into the _non_ sleeping werewolf, who slowly opened his eyes, the shiny emerald green gems inside sparkled. He smiled back and chuckled softly, placing his hand on my cheek and rubbing it softly. I suddenly, out of no where purred.  
"You know for someone who hates dogs, you seem to keep a leash with you at all times."  
I blinked, confused. I didn't get that… Was that supposed to be funny? I awkwardly grinned at the… joke and sighed.  
Axel nodded his head and leaned up, taking his whole upper body off the bed.  
"Maybe you should rest." I asked, before he could get hurt or something. I didn't know what happened to him but if Vincent let a mortal enemy into our hideout, then something must have been wrong with him. "You don't look that good."  
"I'm fine Roxy." Roxy? "Just tired, you know, from carrying you." Carrying me? Roxy? Tired? Okay, what the fuck happened!  
"A huh…" I nodded slowly and plainly, not believing him for a second. "So what did happen last night...?"  
"I was out for a night?" He was either surprised at that or trying to change the subject. I went for the second option.  
"I dunno, I'm guessing. Riku never really said anything, he never does, sometimes I wonder why he's in this pack."  
_'Screw you Roxas!'_

I laughed inside my head. So much for privacy.  
Axel chuckled at my inside joke and lowered his rubbing hand down to my chin, I moved closer to his body and started purring again. I could feel my eyes becoming colder and blacker by the second. They weren't use to this feeling.  
"Ill tell you another time, I should probably be getting back to my place, and see how the other wolves are doing, you know, after the fight."  
There was a fight? Axel started getting up but I grabbed his hand, forcing him back onto the bed.  
"No! Stay!" I growled.  
He laughed slightly and scratched behind my ear. A cat… and a dog… once again, mortal enemies in the animal kingdom. "Okay…" He whispered, leaning back on the bed, so his head was on a pillow. I crawled up closer with him and placed my head on his chest. He was warm… Like _really_ warm. It burnt the side of my head but I ignored it.

"What's it like? Y'know, being a wolf and all?"  
He sighed at my question. Was it that hard to explain? I wrapped my arms around his, which were freakishly big and muscular… way beyond Rude's. "It's… well… pretty much just like…" he struggled with the words and I accepted that. I couldn't possibly tell him what it was like to be a vampire… _Blood sucking_ is all I would say… what could he say? _Dog fighting?_ What do werewolves do anyway! They don't suck blood for sure…

We sat on the bed for a few minutes in silence. He stopped talking once he found out I rejected my own question. It didn't bother him.  
_'Hurry up Roxas. We're gonna get some food! Everyone's all ready gone. So hurry the fuck up you're on patrol after it too!'_  
Fuck. Patrolling the grounds. I hated that. Not as much as I hated the taste of blood but it came close. I shivered and Axel immediately noticed. His arms wrapped around my waist as he pulled me closer to his overheated body. "I gotta go."  
"Why?" he whined, such a dog-like tone. I felt like grabbing a rubber ball and throwing it towards him saying, "Fetch Axel! Good boy!"  
"Hunting. You know… Blood."  
His lips mouthed an 'o'  
"Kinda need it… y'know, the whole 'captured vampire and leave it to dehydrate and die.' Thing."  
His lips stayed in the same shape.  
I nodded my head, disappointed. "Will I see you tomorrow?"  
His lips finally changed into a small smirk, the ends pointing up. "Of course, I won't skip school."  
I laughed out loud, my voice probably louder than it needed to be, "HAHA! You're not serious are you!"  
He stared at me with his giant green eyes. I stared crying from my sides splitting. "Haha, you're serious aren't you!"

Axel sighed and leaned upwards, taking me with him, my body fell into his lap, my side almost breaking into two. I couldn't stop myself and he just stared, waiting patiently for me to finish. "Okay, I'm done…"  
He still gave me the same look as I rolled over and crawled into his lap again, wrapping my arms around his neck. I gave him a 'puppy-dog-pout' which made him smile.  
"You make a good puppy, Roxy."  
"Sadly I act too much like a cat."  
His smile turned into a small grin again which took me by surprise, I knew I sucked at commenting but I never knew I sucked that much.

The two of us both sighed as we heard a small howl, coming from a rather large distance away. "Werewolves?" I whispered softly into his ear. He nodded slowly and leaned off the bed. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck, not letting go.  
_'ROXAS! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!' _Vincent? Riku? Cloud… Defiantly Cloud…  
"Roxas…"  
I sighed, letting go and placed my feet softly on the floorboards. We didn't look at each other but I could hear in his thoughts he wanted to ask me something…  
"Axel… I-"

Axel captured my lips, grabbing me by my waist and pulling me up to his height. I moaned at the feeling of his warm lips against my cold ones. I've never kissed someone, and I thought I never would. The whole point of love never affected me so. I guess seeing my brother with the guy I loathed put me off…

I wrapped my skinny, weak arms around his tight neck to make the kiss last longer. I would smell like a werewolf for the rest of the day… Great… Now I gotta hide from everyone.

Axel broke the kiss after a minute and stared into my eyes, his emotions running wild. I didn't need Sora's power to be able to feel what he was feeling. All these emotions… all these… new feelings… They made me… feel warm… I wonder if Axel felt like this all the time… Warmth… it was… cosy…  
_'Roxas if you're not here in ONE minute I will personally slaughter you myself.'__  
'Riku, tell Cloud to, chillax, Ill be there in a second.'_  
Riku grumbled in his mind.

Axel softly placed me on the ground, but kept his arms around my waist.  
"I… gotta go…"  
He nodded his head, "I know."  
I kissed him softly on the chest and raced out the front door of the mansion and followed my family's scent to the Grizzly Bear territory. Everyone was hunting bears tonight… I wonder why…

"Finally!" Vincent yelled as he walked –walked as in, human pace- towards me. I got annoyed at his slow pace so I ran up to him.  
"Yeah, wouldn't miss it for the world." Sarcasm, you gotta love it.  
Vincent nodded his head "A huh… anyway" He clapped his hands and turned to the rest of the pack, "Were all hunting together because as you know Roxas." He glared and turned to face me again. My cheeks turned bright red, "Got captured so were on red alert for werewolves. If we stay together, they're less likely to attack us."

Everyone in the pack all gazed over at me, everyone had an evil 'I-hate-you-because-you-fucked-us-up' face on them, except one person, who smiled happily. Sadly, his arms were around Riku's waist. I sighed.  
"Here is what were gonna do is, the Mountain Lion group, will all go on the left side, half of you blocking the exit so no bears can run out. The Grizzly Bear group will go on the right. Since they have more knowledge on killing bears, they will be the offence. Lion group, your defence. Everyone ready? Right, positions."  
Everyone nodded their pale white heads and walked off. What was I gonna do? I kill both Lions and Bears… I stood still on my spot, hoping someone would tell me where to go, unlikely though. I was never the popular person on my team.  
"Roxas!" Someone hissed. Oh… never mind.  
I turned my head and glared at Reno, "Get your butt over here, you're on our team."  
I rolled my eyes; I would have to lean close to Riku… ew…

I trotted over to my newly made position, between my brother and his boyfriend, who snarled at my place in the cave. I grinned, just to piss him off.  
_'Don't get any ideas, Roxas. He's mine.'__  
'What do you think I'll do to my brother? Fuck him? Hell no, who knows what nasty things you've put into him.'_  
Riku snarled, _'Y'know, someday I'll get you for all the shit you've done to me, how about killing that fucking werewolf of yours?'  
'I'd like to see you try.'  
'Guys, don't fight, I can feel you both tensing up, it's distracting.'_  
"Sorry, Sora." We both whispered at the same time, at least we agreed on something.  
Sora smiled at Riku and rubbed my shoulder, before turning his head to his prey.  
_'Honestly, what do you think I would do to my own brother? You're so over protective, Riku, Grow up.'_  
He growled in his thoughts, only to be kicked in the side by Rude, probably because he was distracted. Suck on that, sliver pubes.

Vincent gave the signal and the right side of the cave all raced over to the bears and jumped on them sinking their fangs into their furry hide necks. I gazed over at the sight and stood completely still.  
"Roxas!" Someone yelled, I turned around and gasped. A large bear –probably the biggest in the cave- stood on its hind legs and roared in my face, before slashing its claws right across my face and body. I yelled in pain and smashed into the ground.  
"ROXAS!" The same voice screamed.

I groaned from the pain and covered my face with my hands. I could feel my blood, the few drops of blood I had left in my body dripping out. My body tensed up and became stiff. "ROXAS! NO! RIKU GET ME THE BEAR!"  
I yelled, not from the pain but from the idea of Riku helping me, "NO!" I screamed, kicking my legs frantically.

The pain pouring from my body suddenly ceased and I knew exactly at that moment I was either dead or Sora deleted all my emotions. Probably the second one, I wouldn't die like that… If I did that would be pathetic… 'Ol' Roxas, died from a scratch from a bear. That's ye grandfather boy, a sissy of a man.'

I shuddered from that thought, proving I was still alive. The voices all around me became low drones, I was falling asleep again… just drifting off…  
"R…as… Ca… ou… hea… me…?"  
"I… thin… he's… de…"  
"No… h… ca…t"  
I closed my eyes and began to drift off… one last time…


	8. GOD DAMN YOU LUXORD!

_Disclaimer: _**KH © Square-Enix, and Disney. **_I do not own the characters_

_

* * *

_

_Axel's POV (Point of View)_

I sighed as he left me standing there in that dark empty room. I watched him go, running at an unnatural fast pace. He was like superman, yet quicker and cat-like. I sighed once again, lowering my head to look at the dusty floorboards. I didn't want him to go. I didn't want it to end. Why? Why did he make me feel this way? It's not right! Two completely different beings. It's unnatural!

I quickly shook my head and recalled what I was suppose to be doing. Going back to my stupid pack. Roxas was so lucky. He had people who loved him. Who helped him when he needed it. People who would do anything for him. Anything including trusting a creature they were built to destroy. How lucky. I envy him. Too much.

In a hurry, I phased quickly and leaped out the closest window, landing on a soft grass patch. I dug my sharp fingernails into the dirt and sprinted off into the distance, heading for home. Low harsh voices boomed inside my head;  
_'Axel.'  
'Axel.'  
'Hey!'  
'Axel.'  
'Fanta Pants.' _I growled, obviously Xigbar.  
Denied.  
_'What?'_ I harshly replied back, still racing towards home.  
_'Meeting at the house. You're in trouble.' _I gulped. What more could Xenmas do to me? We've already moved, ive been tortured and ive even been locked away! Oh no… they're going to shave me… NOO! MY MANHOOD!

Running as fast as my wobbling legs would let me, I sped deeper into the wild forest until I caught the scent of something I forgotten all about. Water. Precious, precious H2o.

I jammed my nails into the dirt and twisted my body around and headed for the scent, my tongue poking out from the side of my mouth. It made my stomach grumble. The yearning and temptation was addictive.

By the time I was close enough to dive into the inviting river, a cracking sound came from the distance and my head immediately turned. I growled lowly as a figure emerged from the drawing mist. The sliver haired blood sucker stood there, his eyes full of loathing hatred.

I smiled awkwardly and waved with my tail before taking a small sip with the side of my mouth, keeping my eyes on him.  
He glared and walked closer to me, his lip curling upwards slowly. I gulped and took a step backwards; I didn't want to cause a fight. Not with him. Not with Roxas' friends.

I awkwardly smiled and chuckled softly, taking another step backwards, _'Heh… Hey…. Riku, what's up?'_  
"There is no use trying to talk to me, wolf. Roxas is not here. I can not hear you." He spoke plainly to threaten me.  
I gulped again and tired apologising with my eyes for anything I had done wrong. He didn't forgive me; he merely took more steps closer until I was backed up against a tree, my fur spreading across the thick oak trunk.

Riku took more strolls until he was face to face with my wolven form, his cold pale white noise touching my black angular one. "I want you and you're little party, out. Forever."

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. How could I—  
"Now, dog! Get out! This is vampire territory and we will not share it with filthy beings as yourself! OUT!"  
I growled silently, I would not get insulted like that. No matter who or what he is. I would not go down without a fight. Territory or not, life isn't like that. No one was the boss of another. Alpha rights can suck my ass. Screw Xenmas and his rank.

Riku made a small unsatisfied noise in the back of his throat, and closed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning backwards. "You're going to stand up for the K-9s that you betrayed?"  
I growled again and shook my head slowly, still not taking my eyes off him. He had no right.  
He smiled softly, keeping his eyes closed. I don't know how he saw me shake my head, but I know he knew I said no. "Pity… Roxas did trust you. And now, you'll just be a stuffed body, looking down on us from our ceiling."  
I growled louder this time, showing my fangs and pawing the dirt.

Riku smiled as one of his eyes creaked open. I guess he liked the sound of fighting a werewolf. I sure did. "Make mummy Alpha wolf proud."  
_'CHEW ON THIS!' _I yelled before pouncing off the ground and grabbing his arm with my steel-like fangs.

He gasped quickly and shook me off, jumping backwards and landing on all fours. I rolled my eyes. If it was a fight that he wanted. It was a fight he'll get. Only problem is, he thinks were fighting for territory. Stupid vampire. Why are they so agitated?

The lunar teen charged towards me, as I did to him, we clashed head on, his hands clinging onto my fangs, forcing my jaw to stay open. I growled and flicked my tail into his eyes, and wrapping it around his neck, pulling him upwards and smashing him into the dirt. He hissed loudly and jumped up smiling.  
_'WHAT DO YOU WANT!' _I screamed only to realise he couldn't hear me. Fucking hell! Where are the bloodsuckers when you need them!

I howled roughly and dived for his chest, piercing his thick stone cold skin and nailing my claws in. Riku roared with agony and smashed my body against large trees, trying to break our contact. It didn't work, a few grunts were excelled but I kept my grip on him. Riku swallowed hard and grunted as loud as I did. He took in a deep breathe and began relaxing where he stood. I took the moment and loosened my left paw's grip and aimed for his neck. Just as my steel-like claws were about to grab him, his arm hit mine, clasping his hand with my furry paw.

We both growled. "If it's a game of Arm Wrestle you want, it's what you'll get." He whispered close to my well trained ears. A small sadistic grin appeared over his face as he knew he had the upper cut. One leg was not enough to push down his muscular arm. I needed my four legs, not three, not two, and defiantly not one. He could still attack with one leg, or one arm. He would just have to suffer the consequences but besides that, he'll still be fit enough.

I placed my hind legs on the ground and pushed them into the dirt, balancing on them. My two front paws were still in awkward positions. One in Riku's chest. The other, clasped in his hand.

The lunar teenager's smirk widen as he crouched down and placed his free hand on the forest floor. I growled lowly and focused on his eyes, making sure they never left his. He was having fun torturing me. I would have to get out of this game now or suffer a broken foreleg.

Riku's head nodded and I knew the game had began. We weren't in the right arm wrestling positions but that would be an impossible task for me anyway, I didn't really have an elbow, or a wrist. Dammit. I've lost an already lost match. Riku put slight pressure on my paw and I forced myself not to whine. At a slow pace, my forearm was getting pushed, and I couldn't push it forwards.

In a brief, quick second, I looked up at my enemie's eyes and they were full of sadistic thoughts and plans. He was liking this. Abit too much. More pressure was applied and his grin widened even more. "Ready to give up?" he asked softly, but in a threatening voice. I shook my head aggressively and tried to break the grip he had on me. It didn't work, and he just laughed.  
_'LET GO!'_ I yelled to myself, why couldn't Roxas be here! Why couldn't he save me? Why couldn't I save myself!

Riku roared with laughter and slammed my foreleg onto the ground, causing a large _crack_ to appear. I howled with agony, trying to adjust my popped foreleg and broken bone.

Riku quieted his laughter took the moment to tackled me to the ground, grabbing me by my thick furry neck and biting into it harshly. I howled with agony as the vampire venom ran through my system. I could feel his cold breath on my red fur and his low chuckle deep in my brain. I was dying. Slowly and painfully.

I tired squirming but it was no use, my energy was being drained by the second, and I only had a few more moments left. _'Riku… stop…'_ I tired calling but it didn't work. He wasn't stopping. Until…

His dripping blood fangs pulled out vigorously as if he had be pushed off and he crashed landed next to me, snarling the whole time. Another figure appeared on top of the lunar sucker but the image was blurry. It seemed like he was trying to keep the fighter down... My vision started failing me and I squinted my eyes to try and make it better.  
"Stop Riku! You have to stop! Don't hurt him anymore! Riku please!' The voice begged.

Riku groaned and hissed, trying to shake off the figure above him but it was no use. My head began to sway and my vision became even more blurry. My head was spinning and I couldn't stop it.

Without my permission, my body transformed back into human form and I screamed with agony again. My human vision was clear and I saw Sora bounce to my side. His face was covered with tears but I knew they weren't because of me.

Sora cupped his hand on my cheek and smiled softly, "Don't worry, you are safe" he quietly said before he slowly closed his eyes and opened them. All the pain rushed out of my body and I sighed thankfully. The brunette kissed my forehead and jumped back over to his mate.

I pushed my elbows off the ground but then dropped my broken one with a wince. I looked at the couple on my right side. It was heart warming. This fellow helps out a dying predator and saves him while his boyfriend is over there, trying to kill it. That's a lot to thank for.  
"Riku… Please… Please stop. Werewolf blood will kill you. Please… Stop…" Sora begged, light crystal blue tears falling down his cheeks and onto Riku's screaming face. His tears reminded me of Roxas' eyes. The bright warming feel. The feeling of wanting to hug him and say everything was alright.

Riku tired jumping back up to finish the job but his mate pulled him down aggressively and hissed in his face, his smaller fangs showing. "Riku stop it now! You will NOT!" He swore, his voice reaching a higher pitch. He reminded me of one of those American strict mothers, "Not kill Axel! Roxas needs him. We all need him! Leave him ALONE!" Sora closed his eyes and yelled, throwing his head back, roaring a loud screech of distress. After half a second, Riku then followed with a loud groan, screeching and throwing his whole body around. I felt sick watching this. I couldn't help because I had no idea what to do; it was breath taking though too. Watching these… creatures you were designed to kill save yourself and them and do a sort of… performance right in front of you. Magnificent.

Riku suddenly stopped and dropped dead silent, his body stopping too. Sora groaned and fell on top of him, either in exhaustion or comfort. I couldn't tell. Vampires were hard to judge, they moved differently from us four legged wolves. "Sora…? Riku…?" I tired calling their names but neither of them moved an inch. "Sora? Riku? Anyone? Someone?" I said in an even softer voice. It wasn't working. They must have died…

Tears began forming in my eyes but I have no clue why. Was I sad because of their deaths? The searing pain in my left arm? Or the part of me being completely alone in the forest naked with two guys one on top of the other? I groaned softly to myself, this… wouldn't end well.  
"Axel?" A voice whispered from afar. My head creaked to find the voice but no one was around.  
I tilted my head in confusion, "Huh?"  
The voice giggled softly and in a split second, a figure formed in front of my eyes. The blue eyed blonde crawled on top of me, sticking his face close to mine. "Hey blood nuts!"  
I awkwardly chuckled, my eyebrow rose. "That's a new one…"  
Roxas smiled. "Heh, it is, isn't it? Anyway" He shook his head. "What are you doing out here…" His head lowered and his eyes lowered too -down my body- "…naked… in a forest?"

A slight grin appeared over my face, Roxas always did that too me. No matter where I was, or what just happened in my life, he would always cheer me up. It's a cute thought. Him, always there, like a good friend. "I uh… was um fighting…" I turned my head to the right and he followed in suit.  
"Sora! Riku!" He gasped and jumped to their aid.

I tired to pick myself up but it was twice as hard only helping myself with one arm, but I managed. I limped over to the vampire's side and fell down, looking at the collapsed blood suckers. Roxas' head turned to face me, his eyes filled with water too. My smile faded and my temptation to hug him increased. "Wha-what happened? W-w-why are they sleeping?"  
My throat dried up and I found it hard to speak, how could I tell him? _'Roxas, you're friend is a dipshit and wanted to fight with me over nothing. He then ended up trying to kill me over nothing and your brother died trying to save him'. _THAT makes sense.  
"YOU WHAT!" He screamed, jumping to his feet. I swore to myself, SHIT, I forgot he could read minds!  
I jumped to his side and tired grabbing him in for a hug. "Roxas, it's not what you-"  
"YOU FOUGHT AGAINST RIKU!" He yelled, the tears falling down his cheeks like angry waterfalls and smacking my hand away in a soft stereotypical version of a girl playfully slapping someone.

My heart broke into tiny glass pieces. It seemed like they would never be able to be put back together again. Seeing him like this… Pouring his eyes out and trembling with fear. Were they really dead? Did I just kill the only person he had left that was closely related to him? Did I just make the biggest mistake of my life? "Roxas… I-"  
"No. Don't talk. Just… leave me alone Axel…" He dropped his head and feel back onto the ground, slowly pulling the brunette off his mate's body and hugging him close to his chest. I just nodded my head. It was probably best to leave him here. I'd try and apologise later.

I ran away, into the drawing mist and phased quickly, only to howl a screech in pain. I had forgotten all about my arm and now it'll be much harder to run with. I took a deep breathe and tired running the rest of the way back, but once I only had a mile to go, I began to limp. In about an hour, I finally made it home.  
"Welcome back, Axel. You finally arrived." Larxene winked, throwing me a pair of leather pants. I mumbled to myself and phased back, ignoring the shriek the blonde girl gave as my nude body appeared. I only laughed to myself. Hey, she was the only woman in this pack. She should be used to it now.

Who knew putting on pants could be so hard? It took at least five minutes to put my legs through those stupid small holes, let alone another five pulling them up with one hand and doing the button up. Dammit! I'm disabled. Hey, Xemmy! Get me a wheelchair!

I began to wonder where everyone was. No one was in view. Not even Larxene! Everyone was yelling in my mind not that long ago, and now… not even a dust bunny has greeted me, and that's low. "Marluxia? Demyx?" I began calling out. "Zexion? Someone?" I sighed. "Anyone…" I whispered to myself, lowering my head. I bet you if Roxas entered his family house, he'd be greeted with hugs and kisses all around. Especially from his goody two-shoes half brother… He's cute.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, I would have to phase. But why would the stupid blonde bitch give me a pair of pants if I would just have to rip them apart anyway? WHAT IS GOING ON! I mumbled swear words to myself and transformed, my newly put on pants ripping into small pieces which were thrown around the place. Not to mention my left arm trembling and shaking aggressively.

A dirty blonde shadow raced in front of me and ran around me in small circles playfully. I growled lowly to myself and yelled, _'Quit it Demyx!' _The werewolf stopped immediately and dragged his body along the marble floor.  
He gave a small pout and groaned, _'Aw, I was only playin' Axey.'_  
Once again, I rolled my eyes and walked past him, ignoring the sadness printed on his face. _'Hey, Walrus.'_ I replied.  
To my surprise, Demyx actually turned his head in response. I cackled and shook my head; I think I found… my new nickname for Blocko-Brain. _'Where is everyone?'_

Walrus only smiled a very cunning smile, like he was a mad scientist or something. Demyx? A mad scientist? Jesus, that's like me being a high class waiter at a five star hotel. It wouldn't work! Not only would I suck at manners. I'd eat all the food before I got to serve it. Plus I don't really have the body of a waiter… I work out too much… Mental coughing.

Without some sort of fucking warning, all the werewolves jump out from hiding spots and tackle me to the ground. I gasped with horror as a sudden, what; rope was tied around my four legs. _'WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!' _I yelled, straining and struggling to get out of the god damn ropes.  
_'You're punishment.' _Xenmas said coldly.  
I scowled and rolled my eyes, _'and what will you do to me?'_  
Xemnas' harsh voice sent shivers down my spine. _'I think you should spend… some alone time with your thoughts.'_

With one nod by the Alpha, all the wolven slaves grunted and heaved me up onto Lexaesus' back. _'How can I have alone time when you all hear my thoughts!'_

Once again, with a nod from the Alpha Werewolf, my body automatically transformed back into my human figure and I screamed, kicking my legs. "No! Don't! Xenmas don't!" Xenmas huffed and clapped softly with his hands. Lexaesus kicked the ground and ran down the hallway until he reached my opened bedroom. I growled and began kicking and fidgeting harder. "Don't. You. Dare." I warned but the orange chocolate coloured wolf tossed me off his back with the side of his body. I grunted harshly as my tied up body bounced off the ground. I death glared Luxord who stood at the door, fully dressed with a large 'haha-sucks-to-be-you' grin covering his British face. "DON'T LUX-"  
Bamm.  
The door closed.  
Click-ick.  
The door locked.


	9. Kiss or Kill

_This is where the story starts making sense... Have fun guys. Kiss kiss_

_Disclaimer: _**KH © Square-Enix, and Disney. **_I do not own the characters_

_

* * *

_

Roxas' POV (Point of View)

I sat there, lying on the cold ground floor with my half brother in my arms. Tears were falling down my face and dropping onto his head but I didn't want them to stop. What happened to him? Why did Axel hurt them? Why did Riku persuade him? Was Axel acting and planning a great trap? Was all this… friendship with him an act? Was my whole life dead? Why wasn't I there to stop him! I could have saved them all. I could have… saved Sora.

I brought my half brother closer to my chest and rested my chin on his head. We both stood perfectly still and I didn't want it to end. The soft Sunday night moonlight was beaming over us. I lifted up my head and closed my eyes. Moonlight helped us Vampires. It was like our God. It gave us power. It was our Protector. But… it also protected _them._  
"Aw, Roxy, you're very soft tonight."  
My eyes immediately opened to search for the voice. My head twisted North, East, West and I even turned my body slightly to look South. No one called. I sighed, I was imaging things already. "Roxy, can you let go, please?"  
My face dropped to an embarrassed stare. GOD DAMMIT! "Oh, sorry." I chuckled, letting go of my grip on my brother.

Sora jumped off and stood in front of me, a broad grin smothering his face. I rolled my eyes. Dammit, I cried over that!  
"Aw, Roxy needs a kiss and hug?" He made a small playful pout and I couldn't resist a smile. Uncharacteristically, I nodded and waited for the request. Sora widened his eyes but shrugged and bent down for the hug. I grabbed him roughly and pulled him down on top of me. He gasped loudly but stopped as I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Thank you, Sora." I smiled.  
Sora smiled back, his bigger than mine. "It's alright!" he replied happily before kissing me on the cheek too and jumping out of my grip over to Riku.

I rolled my eyes, why does Riku get all the attention? I mean, yeah sure, he's… acting on the floor but that doesn't mean he should get _all_ the attention. I NEED SOME TOO YOU KNOW! I'm a human being… Well im a being… okay… maybe im nothing.

I sighed, at least there's someone in my life that would care for me any time, and I just told him to get lost… I walked slowly over to Sora and stunned Riku, who was still ACTING ON THE GROUND. I rolled my eyes as Sora carefully brushed rouge sliver strands of his partner's hair. _'Don't be such a dick, Riku. No need to play dead.'_  
He didn't reply.  
Stupid attention seeker.  
"R-Roxas?" I turned my head to my brother in response to his voice; he looked at me with tears filling up in his sea blue eyes. His hand was tightly holding Riku's which made me force myself not to gag. "Do you think he'll be alright?" It was hard for him to speak. His voice was higher, it was cracking and most of all, and he actually… wanted an answer. What the hell?  
"He'll be fine, Sora. He just needs to rest." _'Not like he can…' _I glared at the body, shaking my head with disbelief.

Sora smiled and picked up the body and nodded to me before running off to the Vampire Meeting House which we call 'home'. I rolled my eyes as; once again, I was rejected from all social contact. What was I going to do now! I was out alone… on a Sunday night. Damn, I think my Mother will be worried. Oh well.

I started chewing on the inside of my cheek thinking about where I should go. I guess I only had one option, and I took it.  
I zoomed off the other way as Sora, deeper into the forest. I love running without anyone following. I actually got to run at MY pace! No more stupid slow vampires who cant keep up. Why was I so different from everyone? All vampires have a connection to blood, I don't. All vampires have a mate. I don't. All vampires even fucking like each other. I don't! No one likes me… I looked upwards and saw the white mansion in view. Everyone… except one…

Looking at that building, a lot of memories flashed back. I was chained up in one of those rooms, and he risks it all to save me. Why? Why would anyone do that? Why would anyone do that for me?

From the corner of my eye, I saw eleven blurry flashes run past at a furious pace. Before I could even react, they were gone. Out of sight and out of smelling range. My body suddenly churned. Did they see me? Did they smell me? Were they coming back? I tired hacking into someone's thoughts but they were too far away to be heard. I smiled softly at that. At least they wouldn't be coming back…

I opened the creaking white door to the torture tower and sniffed around. New scents… but no this-second scents. That a good sign. I smiled and hopped inside smelling my way to his room. By the time I got there, his powerful scent nearly blew me off my feet. It was funny really; I was always told that werewolves had a bad aroma, which, when smelt, your eyes would water and you'd immediately want to kill the victim, kinda like a skunk's scent. But why did I rather want to kiss him than kill him?

I opened the door without hesitation and screamed. "HI AXE—Uh…" It was empty. I sighed and lowered my head in shame, only to smile at him, tied on the floor. "That's a nice position for rape… You should be careful... But then again, it wouldn't be called rape if you liked it." I smiled a sly rape face grin and Axel rolled his eyes.  
"Get me out will ya?"  
I shook my head, "No… I think I'll keep you like that."  
"You wouldn't."  
"I would."  
"Don't you dare."  
"We're not playing any games, Axel, but… if you want." I replied suggestively, winking and licking my lips. I was never the flirty slutty kind of person, but for some reason, every time I saw him, it was like… my instincts were telling me too.  
Axel smiled and tried wiggling either out of the rope or closer to me. I decided to trust myself with the second option and I jumped on top on the tied up wolf, becoming face-to-face with him. His eyes widen with shock and I only giggled at his reaction.  
"You'know, you're very cold." He said in a smartass tone.  
I smirked, "and you're very hot."  
"Im attractive, I know."  
I 'scoffed.

We both stood perfectly still, staring into each others eyes. His emerald eyes were addictive. I was being hypnotized but I didn't know if it was a good or bad thing. The only thing moving in the whole room was Axel's stomach, pushing me up and down as he took deep breaths and released the toxic air into the enclosed room. I wasn't… in any way uncomfortable. If anything, I loved this. Axel held me gently across his stomach as I softly wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled myself in closer. Our noses began to touch and that's when my first blush kicked in.  
"Wow, Roxas, you're really cute when you blush."  
My blush deepened. It felt like my cheeks were burning, unless it was Axel's amazing temperature. "Oh poppy-cock."  
Axel finally had his 'rape-face' on. "You want me to pop your cock?"  
My blush, even though I thought it was impossible, deepened and I snorted a laugh. "Axel…"  
"Help me."  
I tilted my head in confusion. Like a dog would do… But wasn't I more of a cat? "With what?"  
Axel's eyes lowered down his body, then quickly back up to me and down lower again. I followed his gaze and mouthed an 'o'. He nodded and wiggled his body, so I fell off smoothly.

I landed on the ground in my low crouching position and grinned at the wolf, who has now seen my battling position. His left eyebrow rose and I poked my blood stained tongue out in response before crawling back over to his rape-able position and disapprovingly untied the rope around his wrists. He smiled approvability and untied the rest of his body while I watched, rolling my eyes as he struggled.  
"Help me?" he finally asked after three minutes of trying to untangle the thick rope around his ankles. I laughed softly at myself as for once this whole day; I finally got the attention I deserved. I helped Axel with the rope easily, as all I had to do was bite it in half and it all fell apart. He blushed at his uselessness. I poked my tongue out again.

I crawled up his body again and got cozy. We spent hours just sitting and talking about useless school homework, which unfunnily enough, he was interested in. I guess he was a newish Wolf, or… he just fails at school. But then, he's eyes became dangerous. "Can I… ask you a question?"  
I looked up at him with tired eyes, "Mmm?"  
"Can you eat anything besides blood?"

My eyes automatically locked onto him, and the thought of blood made my throat swell up and dry out. It had been awhile since I drank a good meal, since last night didn't really count. I was on patrol all night so all the blood ran out of my system way too quickly. Axel noticed the sudden emotional change on my face and took evasive action. He tired moving his head as far away from my nose as possible but I pulled his head back. The dryness in my throat deepened and it became harder to breathe and swallow. I groaned lowly and rolled my head in a circle, getting a crack out of my neck. "No." I said plainly before finishing off the circles. "But" _'crack'_ "we can substitute."  
Axel raised an eyebrow.  
"Meaning, we can… eat other things, if they are smothered with blood."  
He mouthed an 'o'. I laughed quietly.  
"What about… types. Can you only drink Human blood?"

My lip curled. "No. That's wrong. In my whole new life, I've only ever had Human blood, three times, and that was in the first few weeks of my Reborn life." Axel's face beamed with confusion. "Every Vampire has some sort of… 'Connection' with one type of animal blood. But all Vampires are connected with Human blood. Some vampires… actually choose their connected animal over human, which surprises me."  
"What's your animal connection?" He asked, the confusion slowly running from his face.  
I sighed, "That's the thing… I don't know. I'm the only Vampire I know that doesn't know their connection yet. Even Hayner…" He stared at me again, I nodded pointlessly, "The blonde one" the emotion stayed on his face. "The one with red eyes." It flowed off his face, I smiled. "He's only been one of us for a few months and he's found his." Axel lowered his head to rest it in the corner of my neck. I began to purr softly, brushing his red hair with my fingertips.

"So… can I ask you a question?"  
Axel rolled over so he was on top, placing his hands on the ground so I received no weight from him. I smiled thoughtfully at that. He cared. "Go ahead." He smiled, rubbing my cheek with his left hand.  
"What do werewolves eat? Ive never really knew an answer."

Axel chuckled through his nose and winked. "We eat anything really, mostly raw meat. We hunt, like you, but instead of sucking, we bite and chew."  
"Wow, you'd think you out of all people would suck." I replied with a smartass attitude.  
Axel made a sarcastic face and continued is story before I interrupted, "I mostly like to eat other wolves. Not werewolves, just wild wolves. In our old territory," His smiled faded. "There were a lot of wild pack less wolves which were very easy to kill, but, nothing lasts forever. Saix got into a bad feeding frenzy and brutally killed all the wolves, leaving us with way too many corpses. So… we had to move before the humans got suspicious."  
I was my turn to mouth the letter 'o'.

Axel rolled over again and placed me on top of his chest lightly. "Do Vampires turn to dust in the sun?"  
I rolled my eyes and growled at the stupid stereotypical rumor. "No!"  
Axel's eyes widen with shock.  
"We… change."  
He tilted his head –again.  
I sighed, I hated this question. "I'll show you sometime. In the sun. I promise."  
"Lemme guess, you sparkle?"

All my rage instantly told me to kill this victim but I tired to stop them. They were overpowering and I slapped my werewolf. "NO WE DO NOT!"  
Axel flew across the room and bashed his head against the hard concrete wall. "Ouch…" He mumbled, rubbing the back of his head, searching for any cracks in his head where blood would fall out. I sighed as he sighed in relief; I guess no blood bath today.  
I gasped and ran to his side. "Im sorry… I am really sorry… It's a habit Axel! Please don't.-"  
"I'm fine" He smiled, closing his eyes to avoid me seeing his eyes watering up.  
"You sure?"  
"Y-Yeah, no harm done." He lowered his hand and cupped in on my right cheek. My cheek, in no time at all, began to heat up but I ignored it the best I could. He was too damn hot! Both ways. AAAH  
The corner of my lip perked up. "I'm sorry, it's a reflex."  
"You should get that checked."  
"Ha…Ha" The sarcasm blew me away…

Axel slowly regained his health back and lifted me onto his lap with a small grunt. I wrapped my weak arms around his neck and pulled him in close, taking a whiff of his feral scent. "So… when you transform, do you always lose your clothes?" I asked, a hint in my voice.  
He looked down and I smiled seductively. I think he forgot. He opened his mouth but no words came out, except for a blush which covered his entire face. "Yeah… well we don't usually run around twice as big as we are now with shorts on."  
I nodded to that fact. You don't see turtles wearing a thong… so why would you see a wolf wearing tight… leather… pants.  
"Want me to get you some clothes?"  
"No… I'm good." He winked again and licked his lips. I gasped dramatically and turned my head in a playful disgusted way.

Once again, we sat there, just staring at each other, after a moment of silence, I turned my head and sunk deep into his emerald eyes again. It was long after an hour before he finally broke the silence and asked the one question, I knew anyone who had ever just met a vampire would ask.  
"Can you… turn into a bat?"  
I burst into laughter. My eyes became watery and my sides were splitting. He, once again, like the last time he asked a stupid question about skipping school, waited patiently. I sighed after awhile and wiped away the tears. "…Sorry."  
He gave a soft apologetic smile and waiting for the answer.  
"It's complicated."  
"I have time."  
I sighed. He might as well know. I could trust him. I mean, I've told him vampire secrets before, and either, his pack is really good at not thinking about things like that, or he kept his promise. "Well… we… kinda have the wings..."  
He tilted his head.  
I smiled at his cuteness. "Well… when we are first Reborn, we are born with wings. Depending on your personality as a human, the wings shape, size form and thickness vary. Mine were… pretty big for my body size, showing I had a large heart, and they were pretty strongly thick making it harder for it to be pierced and I think that was from my braveness. But the shape was odd because I never finished my Life Promise, but that's another story.

"Sora has butterfly wings." I beamed.  
Axel burst into laughter.

"After two months, you'd get use to having all this extra weight on your back, but then you'd have to make a Death Promise." I looked at the werewolf who was completely sucked into this story. You could tell by his eyes. He was interested, but… was that a good or bad thing?  
"Anyway, so a Death Promise… is kinda like a Deal With The Devil thing… but all vampires have to do the exact same Deal. You must, go to the origin from where you came from, and live with the humans for one full year. If you could resist temptation of biting into a human and drinking their Source, you would keep your wings.

"This was the most extreme and utterly repulsive thing anyone could ever do. At only the age of two months, it was nearly impossible to resist drinking human blood. At that age, it was also very uncommon to find your 'connection' so you really only had two ways of surviving. One, resist the temptation and hunt wild animals that lurked around. Or two, starve yourself. I…" I looked down at him again before turned my head and staring at a random spot on the wall. "Never got to do the task. When I was two months old, I was alone, and always had been since I was Reborn. I never knew what I was, therefore didn't know about this Task. Therefore, my wings disappeared. But Sora… Sora is a whole different subject. He was never supposed to become one of us, and, for some reason, he didn't have to do the Task, but funnily enough, he kept his wings.

"When… I was reunited with my brother, I found all these guys, and since then, ive been stuck here." Before Axel could ask, I answered his question, my voice becoming quite distressed as I just wanted to finish this answer off quickly. "The only reason, im still here, is because I want to stay with my brother. He loves it here. He loves his friends, his school" I scoffed. "Even his mate… but, I hate it here! Everyone is a bitch and I just want my own life, away from a pack, away from rules, away from wolves!"  
The second I said that last word, I immediately regretted it. Axel's heart sank and all the emotions were carved on his face. "No. No no no I didn't mean it like that Axel… You're good. I like you it's just…"

"You don't want my family around…"  
I stared at him, regret in my eyes. He looked away and avoided eye contact. I just wanted to say sorry, yet somehow, my vocals wouldn't let me. "H-H-H-how can they be your family if they tie you up and lock you in a room? H-H-H-how can they be your family, if you betrayed them to save me? H-how can they be-"  
"Because I wanted to love you!"  
I stood there shocked, my eyes wide.

He threw me off his body. "I just wanted someone to talk to! Someone who would care for me! Ive never had any sort of contact with anyone before! And I guess I was just desperate!"  
"A-Axel…"  
"No. Roxas, I do want to love you. I really do. But… this whole racist fact… It's not right. We shouldn't even be in the same room… You shouldn't be here... You shouldn't-"  
"I wanted that too!"


	10. Open House

_Disclaimer: _**KH © Square-Enix, and Disney. **_I do not own the characters_

_

* * *

_

Axel's POV (Point of View)

I stared at him with wide eyes, what did he just say? He turned his had to the ground to avoid my eyes. I gulped and sighed, doing the same thing. "R-Roxas…" I whispered, lifting my head up slowly.  
"I gotta go." He said in a rush, jumping up and heading for the door, the rope wrapped around my wrists.  
"No!" I sprang after him, knocking myself in front of the only door before he could.  
He growled, "Out of the way, wolf. I'm not in the mood."  
I took my chances and tired persuading him into staying by seducing him. I perked my lips. "You in the mood… for anything else?" I winked and made kissing noises, only be to forced to stop by the blonde who grabbed my lips and threw my whole body to the floor.  
"Axel. Stop being an ass and fuck off."  
"Why don't you fuck off in my ass?"  
He sighed and tightly made fists with his hands.  
Boom.  
DOWN I GOOOOOO~!

I woke up, hours later with a searing headache. How the hell does he punch so hard? And why did he? I know my comment was bad… but it could have been worse. I mean, Xenmas and Saix always flirt with each other with comments completely worse than mine… so why is Roxas so… cranky?  
Must be a vampire thing…  
"Man!" I turned my head with a gasp, only to see a laughing Xigbar at the door, cackling his head off. Wow. Humor me. "You got owned by a blonde!" My face fell. "HAHAHA! Epic fail dude! I bet you now you can't even beat Demmie! HAHAHHA"  
I threw a punch at him.  
He fell.  
Yeah… I could beat Demmie.

I locked Xigbar in my torture room, beaming with happiness. It wasn't everyday you get your revenge. I headed for the front door and jumped out into the open transforming and running with speed, with no heading, at all. The freedom was breathtaking. The mirages of jade leaves blurring past was fun to watch, only if you knew where you were going, or you'd just hit into a tree…

Again.

I picked up the speed, by letting my grip on the ground floor loosen and raced off into the distance of sunshine. I raced up the mountain, noticing more and more sunshine beams appear. The higher I got, the slower I was forced to go. By the time the altitude dropped dramatically, I was, once again, forced to stop but this time, to get a breather. I growled lowly to myself, I better not get ambushed.  
"AXEL!"  
_'AAAH!' _I screamed, turning around with my tail up in a fluff ball and my fangs out, only to cower and hide them by the view of Roxas standing there, with one eyebrow up. _'Heh… Hey poppet.'_  
Roxas kept that eyebrow up and nodded "A huh…"  
I smiled awkwardly forgetting my fangs would probably look threatening, _'what brings you up here?'_  
"What I said last night."  
I tiled my head. _'Eh?'_  
Roxas rolled his eyes, placing his pale hands in his tight light blue jeans side pockets, which matched his sky aqua blue eyes. I looked out over him to check my surroundings and noticed, the spot he was standing in was the only spot which, surprisingly, didn't have sunshine on it. It was like he was in a dark square, in a bright room.

It then hit me. _"I'll show you sometime. In the sun. I promise." _He did say that. He promised he'd show me himself going into the sun. He could trust me. He knew I trusted him with my heart. Or… he just knew he'd be able to hear a deceiving thought if it occurred in my brain. _'So… you'll um… go turn into dust now?'_  
Roxas huffed in a childish tone, "Something like that."  
I took a step forwards, closer to the vampire and held out my front paw in comfort. Roxas smiled and took a deep breath. "Promise you won't run away?"  
_'Please, Roxas, you think I'm that kind of person? But if you do turn to dust, I might have to...'_ I whispered in a playful way, _'Just in case the coppers come.'_  
Roxas laughed slightly, his mouth opening wide. His face made me laugh too. He was happy. In fact, he was loving it too. I made me laugh. The warmth in my heart increased. Roxas closed his eyes softly; a slight smile still pasted on his lips and took a step into the sun.  
_'OI, AXEL! GET YOUR PRETTY LITLTE BUM DOWN HERE, WE GOT SCHOOL!'_  
I gasped, only to make the vampire gasp too and retreat his foot back out.  
_'No no no no Roxas, don't listen to him, Roxas!' _The shocked vampire ran away…

I made my way down, growling, mumbling and cursing to myself over Xenmas' childish act. Why the fuck would he do that? Why couldn't he just wait a few seconds! WHY COULDN'T HE JUST-  
_'Do what?'_  
I gasped as the sliver furred Alpha wolf, stood in front of me, his fierce orange eyes stabbing my heart. _  
'Uh…. Nothing. Nothing happened.'  
'You saw Roxas?'  
'No! I didn't I-'  
'Marluxia! Zexion! Scout the mountain, high and low'  
'Low for Zexion' _I mumbled. The shortie kicked me in the leg. I grinned. That's as far as he could reach… Me Leg. HAH! Oh god I said 'me' XIGBAR COOTIES ARE ATTACKING! SHOOT ME! ...NOT WITH HIS GUNS!  
_'Were looking for the vampire!'  
'Sir!' _The two saluted before running off into a newly formed rainy mist. I sighed, Shit…  
_'Nice work, Axel. You do us proud.'  
_I rolled my eyes. That's a first.  
Xenmas growled a warning.  
Ooooo scary.

I 'walked' to school an hour later, I was still the freshman in a new week. Damn. I entered my first class, which happened to be PE and was wonderfully introduced to the class…. again.  
Luckily, for me, Roxas, Sora, Riku and Olette were in the class. Great! All Vampires. Party time at my house!  
The girl skipped to my side and grinned a smile, which, was bigger than Sora's. Wow, what's she on? "Hey Axel!"  
Roxas snickered at my joke about Olette and Sora. Coool, im a comedian. Roxas rolled his eyes in reply. "Nice going, Hedgehog."  
My face slid to its usual confused face, "with what?" Hedgehog? That's what they're calling me now? What happen to the red head jokes?  
The blonde groaned, "Your stupid posse following me. It took me ages to shake them off."  
I smirked, "I thought you were fast, muffin cakes."  
"Not fast enough." Olette replied, walking past us two, Sora and Riku following. Riku grabbed Sora's waist and pulled him in for a kiss, who obliged appreciably. After they broke their lips apart, Riku walked into the Male's toilets, while Sora looked at his step brother with worried eyes. Roxas nodded, making Sora smile but the boy still had a worried look but he ignored it and walked off to his mate.  
"What was that about?" I asked, suspicious.  
"Nothing. Don't worry."  
"Tell me." I grinned.  
"Bloodsucking-" He shivered. "Thing."  
I looked at him with the same worried look Sora had.  
"I-I-I… tell you later, kay?"  
I nodded,  
"Promise." He walked off, into the changing room too.

I got dressed pretty quickly since I was used to changing at a fast pace so often. I caught the eye of a few guys staring… Were they staring at my fast changing or my body…? Sweet, im a jock. HAH! BEAT THAT SOCIETY!  
Roxas shook his head and chuckled to himself, walking over to me and patting me on the back. "No Axel… You're not a jock… They're laughing at you because you forgot to put underwear on."  
I looked down… Dammit.  
Riku, Sora and other faces I knew burst into laughter and walked out of the room, embarrassed to know me. I sighed but suddenly quieted down as a well-known hand brushed my bicep. "Don't worry. They don't know anything."  
I forced a smile and shoved the only piece of clothing I didn't have on over my chest. I looked at the vampire, who, I couldn't believe I didn't see it before, wasn't wearing a shirt. Holy cow.  
Roxas gasped and followed my eyes, only to raise an eyebrow and snorted a laugh through his nose. "Oh shush."

I walked over to the rest of Roxas' family, who greeted me with unusual expressions. Sora beamed warmly, as if he accepted me into his family. That was cheerful. Ive been accepted with creatures who should hate me. Why do I feel happy? Im happy that things I should be killing aren't killing me, but are torturing me with my cruel and crap life? HAH! My life is shit on a stick…

I need a hug.

The three vampires were all staring at Riku with the exact same look. What was this? A game of Follow the Leader? Riku looked down, avoiding my face. What did I do? Besides exist. Roxas grabbed my hand and walked away, forcing me with him. He sighed once we were near the other side of the Gym. The blonde looked at the ground. He was avoiding me too. WHAT THE HELL! It was the way I dressed. Wasn't it! DAMN YOU FASHION GURU!  
"Riku is sick."  
My emotions fell. I was stunned. "What?"  
"He-He…"  
I placed my left hand on his shoulder and began rubbing it. "Roxas… are you okay?" He shrugged my hand off and walked out of the Gym, just a second before the teacher began the class.

I walked back over to the bloodsuckers, once again, the same look and the same exact placing of the vampires but the only thing that had changed was Sora's face, which moved close to Riku's neck. Was he going to kill him? Suck out his blood? His soul? His dignity? I guess Riku was either too sick to reply to my comments or Roxas was too far away form him to hear my thoughts, but either way, I was bummed. I wanted a reply. HIT ME RIKU! ONE BADASS REPLY AFTER ANOTHER.

The teacher blew his whistle and neither of them moved. Olette was the first one to sigh and break the silence, walking past me – avoiding contact – and away to some humans. Sora's jaw inched closer to his neck but Riku flinched and twisted his neck, leaving Sora rejected where he stood.

Riku walked past, a slight limp in his leg, towards the PE teacher, who nodded and pointed for Sora to accompany him to the Office where he'll ring his 'parents' to come pick him up. Lucky dipshit. Why can't I act that well? How can you be sick… yet limp as if your leg hurts? So he's sick… of his leg hurting? My god! Excuses, excuses.

The rest of the day went slowly –again. The only Vampire which actually stayed the whole day was Olette, but she stayed at least three meters away, which, was very suspicious. Back to the drawing board. Every creature –Vampire or Werewolf – hates me. No, loathes me. No… extremely hateful loathes. If that's a word.

I walked back to my apartment and slumped onto my bed, groaning and taking off my shoes with my feet. What a fucking annoying day! Pieces of shit. Why does my life suck so badly! I covered my head with my bed sheets and began to drift away into my dreams at four o'clock.

A loud _'thump' _was heard outside my bedroom and I woke up with a startle. A small shadow appeared at my doorframe and I squinted my eyes, trying to make the picture less blurry. I groaned and rubbed my eyes, stretching as the sudden scent hit my nostrils. It was okay, I know that scent anywhere. "Hey Roxy, what's happenin'?"  
Roxas growled, taking a step closer to my bed. I raised an eyebrow and looked at my digital clock; '12:59' read. "Why you would ne here so late? Go get some rest." I replied to myself, stretching my shoulder blades.

Roxas growled again, taking another step closer. My eyebrow rose higher and I quickly turned on my bed lamplight. He stood there, motionless with piercing coal black eyes and two long fangs, dangling from his mouth. My instincts began to kick him, telling me to kill the prey but I resisted, groaning to myself. "R-Roxas?" I whispered, my voice cracking. I had to admit, I was freaking scared. He looked like he would kill me. In fact he could kill me, if he put up a fight that is.  
"I need more…" He moaned, taking yet another step closer, his eyes poking me in the face. This was the first time today I had got some sort of eye contact with a vampire but now I wished I hadn't complained about it.  
"Want what, Roxas? Tell me what you want."  
"I want more. Now." He spoke plainly, taking another step closer.

We were now inches away from each other, my body shook under the bed sheets while he, stood there completely still as a statue next to my bed. "Want what though? Blood? C'mon, I'll help you hunt." I pushed my leg out of the sheets and onto the floor, only for it to retreat back onto the bed as Roxas quickly leaned down so our faces were one inch away.

He took in a big whiff of my scent and sighed, closing his eyes. "More…" He whispered, gently touching my neck.  
My heart began to race, my body quivering. He wanted… my blood? More of it? When the hell did he get one taste of it before! What the hell is up with these Vampires! Are they all on crack!

Roxas leaned closer, our noses touching. He kept taking deep breaths, taking my smell in and the second I gasped, he jumped onto my body, pinning me down like a lion. "More…" He whispered into my ear, his fangs, beginning to drip with saliva.  
"R-Roxas…I-I-I d-d-don't know how you got my b-b-blood the f-f-first time anyway."  
He growled, tightly gripping my wrists, like handcuffs. I tired squirming but he held me down toughly. This wasn't Roxas… It couldn't be.

His coal black eyes stunned me, like a deer in front of headlights. I was helpless. I couldn't do anything. I was gone… Roxas… How could you… The vampire sighed harshly, softly kissing a spot on my neck. "More" he whispered again, but this time to himself. His hands gripped tighter around my wrists as he straddled onto my lower body, arching his back lower.

Roxas pierced a spot on my neck with his sharp fangs. "Roxas!" I screamed, kicking my legs as the blood rushed down my neck like a bloody red waterfall. He moaned as he began sucking the life out of me, his fangs, moving up and down as his tongue wiped away the escaped blood which poured out of my system.

I vigorously shook my head from side to side, screaming out my lungs. Roxas immediately, out of anger and uncomfort, grabbed my head with one hand and held it in place. His other hand, tried gripping both my wrists but he failed as size conquered. With instincts kicking back in, I pushed his body off mine and he fell onto the ground, his fangs ripping out of my skin harshly.

Roxas jumped up, his eye's still painted with demonic essence. I flinched at the sight as he jumped back onto my body and roared, digging his nails into my chest and ripping it apart, raw flesh showing broadly. I howled with agony as, once again, he threw his head back onto the bitten area on my neck and began sucking again. I moaned as he did, but not with pleasure like his.

My power began to dramatically drop and my energy flowed out. Roxas began sucking harder as my body tensed up from the bloodloss. He moaned softly and unlocked the grip he had on my chest. His fangs dug out of my neck and he wiped away the excess blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. He sighed pleasurably from his full course meal and his eyes slowly closed.

My breathing slowed down to a minor pant for air. Roxas lazily looked down at his meal and then at a spot on the wall in front of him, he looked down at me again and then back at the wall. He shook his head and gasped. "AXEL!" he yelled with fury, as if he didn't know what happened. He wrapped his arms around my chest and tired lifting up my body but once again, failed at my body weight. My vision began to fade and my brain began to run dry. "I… uh… we… no…"

I fainted, dreaming black nightmares.


	11. Connection

_Disclaimer: _**KH © Square-Enix, and Disney. **_I do not own the characters_

_

* * *

_

Roxas' POV (Point of View)

I stared at my feet, clicking my ankles together like Dorothy, _'Theres, no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like-'__  
__'ROXAS! PLEASE, WHERE ARE YOU! PLEASE I NEED YOUR HELP!' _I gasped as Sora ended his thought call and immediately picked myself up, ignoring whatever Axel mumbled. "I gotta go."  
"No!" He yelled, jumping in front of the door.  
I growled. I had no time for this. My step brother needed me. "Out of the way, wolf. I'm not in the mood."  
"You in the mood… for anything else?" He winked and made smooth kissing noises. I closed my eyes and yelled inside my head. I grabbed his lips and threw his whole body onto the floor with a loud _'thud'._  
"Axel. Stop being an ass and fuck off." I growled again, walking over to the door and twisting the doorhandle.  
"Why don't you fuck off in my ass?"  
… What… did he say? Did he just say… what I think he said…? He just… suggested… OOOOOOH NO! My fists tightened as I turned around, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and punched the living daylights out of him. Jerk. Big fucking douche bag jerk.

I walked out the door and down the hallways, past some werewolf with an eye patch on. I ignored his sudden confusion. "Your friend is in there, I suggest you wake him up before his pea brain dissolves." I walked off again as the wolf burst into laughter.

I ran out the front door and headed towards home, the mystic jade forest trees blurring past me fast. I got home in a matter of minutes, a record for me, and every other vampire out there. _'Roxas. In my room, please, please hurry.' _I obeyed my brother's command and opened his bedroom door, to see everyone in there, worry, sadness and remorse in their eyes. No one had a sparkle of hope in their eyes, not even Sora.  
"W-What's going on?" I asked, encircling my arms around Sora's waist, resting my head on his shoulder. He smiled softly at my comfort.  
"It's Riku. He's sick." Sora croaked, his eyes filling with water as he turned around and held my waist tightly, his face hugging my chest for comfort and brotherly support.  
My left eyebrow rose, "Sick?" Just then I noticed the Lunar Child, lying across Sora's double bed, his rest softly resting on a pillow.  
Vincent nodded, "We can't classify a diagnostic yet, but we think-"  
"The werewolf blood." Sora interrupted, looking up at me, his eyes glinting with sorrow. It must have been urgent because Sora always respected Vincent, never interrupting him or anything. What is the world coming too? All over some stupid retard with old man hair?

"When he and Axel were fighting, Riku ended up biting into his neck and sucked on his blood. We think that something must of happen during that time."  
I looked at Vincent, curious, sadistic thoughts running through my mind. He deserves it. C'mon, he's a dick! Riku needs to die in a hole.  
"So…" I thought about what has happened, "Werewolf blood… is… poisonous?"  
Reno shrugged, "Who knows, but why would you want to find out?"  
I nodded thoughtfully, "I guess."

I shook the thought out of my head as everyone left Sora and I alone in the room with the unconscious dickhole. "Do you want me to go?" I asked softly, looking deep in his crying ocean blue eyes.  
He nodded slowly, his spikey brown hair wiggling up and down. I softly kissed him on the forehead and jumped out his open window, running off into the distance, no where particular.

Morning rose quickly and after all night of squalling around, I finally found something interesting… So Axey-Waxy's out on a little morning jog? I picked up my speed and followed him up the mountain. I stalked him for over an hour, before he finally began to notice the altitude dropping. Hehe, the fun thing about being a vampire is you don't have to breathe! Oh well… If he dies of suffocation, ill be there to save him. Super Roxas! Dramatic theme tune plays.

He walked on for abit longer, before he finally began to shut down. I rammed up his ass and screamed, "AXEL!"  
_'AAAH!' _He screamed back, automatically jumping into his defensive mode. I smiled but one eyebrow rose. Cute. _'Heh… Hey Poppet.'_  
I nodded dumbly, "A huh…"  
He smiled awkwardly with his fangs still out. I laughed softly to myself, very, very cute. _'What brings you up here?'_  
"What I said last night." I replied, a grin under my face. I was bored, might as well spend time wisely. He might as well know.  
He tilted his head to his left side, once again, showing the cute puppy inside of him. GOD HE'S SO CUTE.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and waited for the thick skulled K-9 to figure it out. His face changed. Ding-ding-ding-ding-ding! We have a winner.  
_'So… you'll um… go turn into dust now?'_  
I huffed, annoyed at his childish comment. "Something like that."  
Axel took a step forward and held out his fluffy red paw, I smiled thoughtfully at him and took a deep breath. I can trust him. I know I can… I… "Promise you won't run away?" I asked, to keep myself from saying the last two words.  
_'Please, Roxas, you think I'm that kind of person? But if you do turn to dust, I might have to...' _He whispered in a playful way, _'Just in case the coppers come.'_  
I laughed slightly at that, the smile staying on my face. I softly closed my eyes and took a step into the light.  
_'OI, AXEL! GET YOUR PRETTY LITTLE BUM DOWN HERE, WE GOT SCHOOL!' _  
He gasped loudly which made me flinch and gasp too. _'SHIT!'_ I screamed to myself. My body tensed up and froze.  
_'No no no no Roxas, don't listen to him, Roxas!' _My body started going into the stage of shock but I shook my head furiously and ran for my life.

I ran down the mountain in a matter of seconds, jumping, diving and running with force. If any of those werewolves get a glimpse of me I'm dead. I growled to myself as murmurs began calling in my head. _'SHIT!' _I screamed again, heading towards the Vampire hideout to lead them off.

One werewolf was less than a hundred metres from me before trapping itself between trees. I sighed with relief but then began to sprint again from two more wolves taking its place. _'STUPID WEREWOLVES!' _I cursed under my breathe and pushed forward, taking a sharp turn to the left, a few miles before I would reach the Vampire Hideout.

I rushed down a valley at a high speed. The trees and shrubs became larger blurs and my running speed hit seven hundred miles per hour. The normal running speed for vampire would be around four hundred to five, maybe five fifty if they were lucky. My lowest average, was five sixty. Makes you wonder…

A werewolf's average speed I wasn't quiet certain, but it'll be around about ours, since they were designed after us. But I don't see how they could still be following me! I growled to myself and cursed, punching my fist at a quick rock that flew past. I ran off again towards the School, noticing it was about time when Prison started, correct?

As I began to enter Twilight Town, I picked up my speed, increasing the change I'd just become a blur so no one would see my face. I got to school in two minutes flat. Why would someone run to school? Damn… I'm a nerd.  
"Sora. Riku. Olette." I welcomed, flashing straight in front of them.  
Sora and Olette laughed while Riku groaned and rubbed his stomach. "Aw, Rikey got a bad tummy ache?" I cooed in a baby voice, trying to get some sort of reaction.  
"I feel like I'm going to spew…" Was all. Pfft, that's not fun.  
I frowned.

The four of us walked to PE, ignoring the addicting human scents which surrounded our every turn. We entered the Gym hall and quickly formed a circle, making small random talk, making it look like we were doing something. A familiar and the most addicting scent flew into my nostrils. Olette skipped to his side, "Hey Axel."  
_'Wow… her smile is bigger than Sora's, what's she on?'_  
I chuckled at Axel's comment and rolled my eyes, "Nice going, Hedgehog."  
"With what?" _'Hedgehog?'  
_I smiled. "Your stupid posse following me. It took me ages to shake them off."  
He smirked a charming grin, "I thought you were fast, muffin cakes."  
"Not fast enough." Olette replied, walking past us two. I scowled at her.

Riku and Sora began to kiss lightly, which made Sora smile. As they broke, immediately, Sora looked over his shoulder towards me, worry filling his eyes. _'Roxas… I'm scared, think he'll be okay?' _I nodded, and that made Sora smile.  
"What was that about?" Axel asked, suspiciously, I guess he saw that.  
"Nothing. Don't worry." I replied plainly. He didn't really need to know.  
"Tell me." He slyly grinned. I smiled, the cuteness of the doggy again.  
"Bloodsucking-" My body shook. "Thing."  
He gave me the same look as Sora. Why is this so cute!  
"I-I-I… tell you later, kay?" My voice cracked as my body shook again.  
He nodded and accepted the fact.  
"Promise." I walked off, into the changing room too, to accompany my brother.

I took off my pants and quickly replaced them with my PE shorts. I took off my PE shirt the second before Axel then came in, a smile on his face. He began undressing on the other side of the room, taking off his pants too.  
_'Oh my god… he's not wearing underwear.' _A random student thought.  
Riku cackled softly, looking at me. I caught his eyes and turned around, only to blush on the spot. Several guys did the same, only they didn't blush. Axel was oblivious to this… I guess… he was used to people staring at him…

Finally, he turned around and noticed all the heads swishy back. _'Sweet, I'm a jock. HAH! BEAT THAT SOCIETY!' _Riku snorted with laughter and Sora smiled happily at him, hoping he felt better. I walked over to Axel's side and patted his shoulder in embarrassment. I chuckled to myself, "No Axel… You're not a jock… They're laughing at you because you forgot to put underwear on."  
He looked down. Sorry mate.

Everyone in the room burst into laughter and walked out ashamed to even be the same gender as him. He sighed but stopped as I rubbed his bicep slowly. "Don't worry" I said calmly, trying to cheer him up. "They don't know anything."  
Axel smiled happily and tossed on his brand new PE shirt, only to stop after and stared at me with his eyes bludging out of their sockets.  
I raised an eyebrow and looked down, only to blush and snort through my nose, "Oh shush." I replied in a cute voice before tossing my shirt on and walking out the door.

I walked over to my fellow Vampire's sides, who were all watching Riku, sadness covering their face. "Roxas… He doesn't look so well…" Sora stated the obvious.  
"I know…" I replied in a soft caring voice.  
"W-What if I… suck the blood out myself?"  
I thought about that for a second… "No, Sora. You'll just hurt yourself instead."  
Sora's eyes began to run down with liquid and I couldn't help myself but hug him softly and kiss him on the cheek, "It'll be fine, Sora. I promise." Why was I promising stuff I couldn't handle? I wanted him to die. Riku doesn't deserve to live.

'_What was this? A game of Follow The Leader? What did I do? Besides exist.' _I groaned, "I'll take care of this."  
I grabbed Axel's hand in mine and I blushed at the contact. I pulled him with me to the other side of the gym. _'Roxas… Please… Don't…' _Riku asked. Tears actually began filling in my eyes. What the hell? SCREW YOU SORA! FUCKING WITH MY EMOTIONS.  
Riku growled with a low sick tone, as if he was forcing it out. I kinda did feel bad for him, but it was his own fault! Trying to kill someone that was my friend. Fuck you.  
Axel immediately thought I began to ignore him too from my lack of speech_._ I was too busy fighting the anger and sadness in my mind_. __'WHAT THE HELL! It was the way I dressed. Wasn't it! DAMN YOU FASHION GURU!__  
"_Riku is sick." I finally just blurted out. No point in hiding it. It was pretty obvious.  
Axel's face fell. He was stunned. _"What?"_  
"He-He…" My voice broke; I did feel bad for him. For Sora. For everyone. If Riku died, Sora would only have me. That's another life he would lose that he loved with his heart. His birth givers, his step parents, and now maybe Riku. Sora has a strong heart… but anyone would fall from something like that…  
_'Riku… if you feel that bad, say you have a bad stomach ache and you want to go home. They'll ring up Vincent and he'll let you go back. Don't think you can handle this yourself, I know you can't.'_

Axel started rubbing my shoulder softly, after a few moments of blankness he asked in a soft tone, "Roxas… are you okay?" I shrugged his hand off and marched out of the Gym, ignoring the teacher's first monologue for today's lesson.

I slumped down the stairs and rubbed my sore head… Kids were playing on the grass area, laughing, singing and happily smiling. Lucky brats. They didn't have the awful immortal life of a stupid vampire. I'd give anything to be human again… I'd sell my already lost soul or eat five live chicks, or even kill little children, disguising myself as a happy clown. Then, while they follow me down the Gumdrop and Candy cane lane, I'd snatch them up and make them into Tabouli. Yum… Nothing says 'I-love-you-so-much-my-Muffin-Face-Poopie-Kins' like a vegetarian meal covered in raw kid flesh and blood.

I walked out the School gates and onto the main road, looking out for any werewolves that could have followed me this far. Who cares about jigging? I mean, I'm like six hundred or something years old. Sorry guys, I lost count at five hundred, forty nine years three hundred and twenty four days, one gillion sixty billion something-or another million minutes and WHO KNOWS HOW MANY SECONDS… Anyway, I think I know my education. One day can't hurt.

I began to run again, but this time at my own, average five hundred and sixty kilometres an hour pace. I headed towards the lake, where Riku and Axel had their little… duel. It's actually quit funny, from what I heard, Riku jumped on Axel, yet the wolf beat his ass. WHAT A LOSER HAHA! GO YOU NEON RED TUB OF FOUR LEGGED MEAT!  
Riku needs to know how to fight.  
Training in hell…  
… my ass.

I reached the river in three minutes, sighing happily. THANK GOD! I needed some rest. I jumped into the cool river, my worries just washing away with the slow current. I closed my eyes and drifted away, letting the current just take me away. . .  
Nothing could make this worst until…  
Oof!  
Hit by a rock.  
I growled to myself and rubbed my nose. Stupid rock. Why couldn't it just move out of my way? I had the right away.

The refreshing scent of the water left me relax and moist. My body tingled with joy as different species of fish swam by, nipping on my skin randomly. All the thoughts flowed out of my head and I was practically a dead corpse, floating on top of the river.

I kept riding down the stream for hours, just watching the sunset behind the mountains. The peaceful atmosphere ceased as kids from school, screamed and raced each other into the river, diving and making out happy noises. I growled to myself, small bubbles reaching the surface from my breath. Stupid children. Always ruined everything.

I launched myself out as if I was a spring and ran back home, grumbling all the way. One day, you'll see, all those little kiddies will be-  
"Roxas!"  
I looked up and saw Sora running unevenly towards me, his leg's straining and wobbling, about to give in any second. I flew towards him and caught his body, the second he began to tip forwards. "Sora! Are you okay!"  
He panted heavily, sweat beads forming above his forehead. "It's R-Riku! H-H-He- You need to come this way!" He spat out, squirming out of my grip and heading back to the Vampire Hideout. I rolled my eyes at his wobbling and picked him up 'bridal style' and raced home.

I slammed Sora's bedroom door opened with my foot and everyone in the room –except one – gave me an odd look. I beamed to cheer everyone up, and to be the odd one out. Sora's huffs and puffs became softer as he squirmed out of my arms and fell on top of Riku. "R-Riku…?"  
Everyone's faces fell.  
I beamed, brighter. "Soooooo~" I sang. "Why the long faces?"  
"Riku's dying. Quicker than I thought. He'll be dead in a few minutes." Vincent replied plainly, no tone in his voice. He was like a zombie. They all were.  
Sora moaned and cried like a banshee. No one moved.  
"Annnnnd there's no way to help him out?" I sang again. I broke the depression hanging in the room.  
"Not really."  
"W-W-What about s-s-sucking the blood out?" Sora cried, holding tightly onto Riku's shirt, his crystal tears dropping onto his face.  
Tifa sighed, "I wish that could help… but then the virus just spreads to another."  
Sora whimpered.  
I rolled my eyes, Werewolf blood… It smelt nice… How could it be harmful?

Everyone hushed and the silence clouded over the room again. Even the happiest little Elf ive ever known was sad… Wow… tough crowd. Cloud was crying on Leon shoulder, Tifa was spilling sparkling sapphires from her eyes while Vincent was cooing in her ear, Reno held Yuffie close to his chest, his arms rocking her waist back and forward, trying to distract her. Cid, Rude, Hayner and Olette had their heads down, looking at the floor, twiddling their thumbs and crying softly… and yet, I stood there, completely happy, rocking on the balls of my feet, trying to cheer up the depressed crowd. I felt like renting a clown suit and throwing cream pies at everyone's faces, blowing confetti in their eyes and making everyone laugh. WHY! Why couldn't I be a bloodsucking clown!

I shuddered as the scent of the werewolf blood filled my nostrils, it was addicting. My instincts were roaring in my system, making my whole body shake. The smell was made me feel like a druggie who overdoses yet, hasn't had a single taste in days. Quitting smoking couldn't be like this. It couldn't be this… much torture. This was killing me! I balled my fists as they shook furiously. My throat dried up and was craving liquid. My skin wrinkled up as well. What was this? It was like I was turning into a prune in a bath; yet, no liquid surrounded me to suck on… Except for one place… One… easy reachable place... I arched my neck to try and get a crack out but no sound admitted. I had too… I couldn't live without it… I wanted it… I needed it…

I flew across the bed and sunk my teeth into the thick ice barrier called Riku's neck. Sora's gasp filled the whole room, making everyone's face turn. Rude jumped onto my body and tried throwing myself away but my fangs locked into place. The warm red liquid poured down my throat and I moaned for more. Why was this happening? I've always hated blood... Blood was my least favourite thing… and now… I craved it.

Rude grabbed both my arms and pulled them behind my back, popping them out of my shoulder. I growled lowly, keeping my jaw attached. Riku groaned and flinched on the bed, his body rapidly lifting off the bed. Vincent and Reno helped Rude out, trying to detach Riku.

I roared as they succeeded. My body fell on top of theirs, huffing and puffing madly. I wanted more, I needed it. I jumped up again but Yuffie, Tifa and Hayner all pushed me back down again. "No!" I howled, reaching up for the corpse with my hand. Sora cried again, falling down by my side, placing his hand on my forehead. "Roxas… stop" he said calmly.  
It was all over.

I woke up and sighed my rubbing my head. A sharp pain digged into my brain and I groaned. Headaches. Hangovers. What humans get. What all creatures would get. My drug… Human's alcohol… they all had something in common… and now… I knew what it felt like.

A soft cream hand stroked my shoulder and I shuddered. My arms must of just popped back into place. I could feel the bones healing. It was terrible. A horrible slow pain. "Roxas…" I slowly turned my head to the side, not bothering to turn my body too. Sora sat there, glum with stained wet cheeks. I lowered my head to avoid eye contact. "I'm sorry."  
"W-What happened?" He whispered, his voice still cracking from his cries.  
"I-I-I dunno, I just… wanted the taste...badly."  
Sora nodded slowly, wiping his cheeks. "T-Thank you."  
My head shot up and I stared into his eyes, astonished. He… thanked me… for killing his mate? "What?"  
He smiled softly, "You saved him Roxas… You drank all the blood. He might have died very quickly if everyone didn't stop you first but he's fine now. Thank you."  
I smiled back with one lip curling. I guess I helped him… and I made my brother happy again… but… was it for the right reason? "Where is he now?"  
Sora pointed to the door then turned back to face me. "Resting in my room. He'll be up and running soon. Vincent made me stay with you until you woke up, just incase you went berserk again."  
...Berserk? "Okay."

Sora lightly kissed my forehead and cheek before walking out the door. I threw my head back onto my bed, sighing harshly. A giant black oval shaped egg-like portal appeared in front of my door and Tifa popped out with a broad smile covering her face. I forced one back, still glum and moody. "How we doing, Roxy-pu?"  
My face dropped even lower, "Fine." I replied coldly.  
Tifa ruffled my hair with her palm and threw me a white plastic packet. "Eat. You'd be hungry."  
I sniffed the packet and threw it back at her, "No thank you." Blood… was not my thing.  
The long black haired woman smiled and threw the packet back, "Try this one." I caught the white slooshy bag with one hand and sniffed it softly. I groaned and tossed it back. "No thanks."  
"This one?"  
I shook my head, "None thank you."  
Tifa threw it anyway. I sighed and sniffed it.

My eyes popped out of my brain and my throat became dry again, the addicting smell filled the room and my mouth dripped with saliva. Without hesitation, my fang bit into the packet, blood pouring down my throat hole again. In no time at all, all the blood was gone.

I threw it back, "Thank you."  
Tifa smiled deviously. "So it's true."  
Vincent appeared behind her and had the exact same facial expression. "Congratulations."  
My eyebrow rose, "huh?"  
"You found your connection."  
My jaw dropped. Words couldn't explain it… my connection… I had found it… Finally… after all these years… after all this time… Finally… I was a true vampire. "W-What type? I mean… what am I connected with?" I asked excitedly, a smile bigger than Sora's plastered over my face.  
"Werewolf."  
The expression dropped. "WHAT!"  
"We got that sample from Riku before you arrived yesterday. That's Axel's blood. You're connected to him."  
I was stunned. I truly was… in fact connected to him.  
"W-What? H-How I-I-I…" I left my sentence to die.  
I really did fall for him. I really am… connected.  
"But-but-but isn't werewolf-" The word was hard to throw out of my mouth. "Blood p-p-poisonous?"  
"It should be… but you survived."

Hours passed and the building in my stomach began to urge for more. The connection wasn't willing to savour the taste. I just wanted more and more. How could this be? Feeding twice in one day was enough… but for a third time? Usually vampires can live without blood for up to ten days… Why can't I go for a few hours! My throat began to dry up again and my eyes went black. I needed more… but there was none left… He had some… He had it all… Axel… He was the provider.

I sprinted out the door in a millisecond, not bothering with anyone following me. Just one bite, that's all it'll take. He'll share. He doesn't need it all. He wont' hog! Sharing is caring! I was at his apartment in 30 seconds. His scent… His addictive soft stench. It was mine… All mine. His wondrous blood. The liquid. The gold… was mine for the taking.

I opened his window and jumped in, waking up my prize. "Hey Roxy, what's happenin'?" he asked. I ignored the obvious and growled lowly. I wish prey would just think about what would happen to them and just forfeit their bodies over to their predator. No point in putting up a fight. You're dead anyway. I took a step closer and ignored the rest of the pitiful creature's mumbles.

"I need more…" I moaned softly to myself, stabbing his scared, frightful face with my eyes. If he was going to put up a fight then he'll die a slow and painful death. "I want more. Now." I took a few slow steps closer, now, practically touching his face.

My prey tried to make a quick getaway. He pushed his foot out of the bed and I forced it back in. I leaned down closer to him, scolding him for his cruelty. I took a deep breath and caught a large quiff of his odour. It was breathtaking – literally. I immediately had to let go of it so I wouldn't destroy the walking corpse. I took another whiff and sighed gratefully, catching every aroma the man had. "More…" I said, touching his neck with the tips of my fingers. _'He wanted… my blood? More of it? When the hell did he get one taste of it before! What the hell is up with these Vampires! Are they all on crack!'_

I leaned closer and ignored his thought. Yes... I was on crack… and he was my crack… his delicious drug… forcing me to do tasks I never wanted to do… all for a pitiful amount which would just leave me hanging, still wanting more. I leaned in closer so our fine skin began to make contact. I took in numerous breaths, which made him quite nervous. He finally broke the silence and gasped. I jumped onto his chest and pinned him down as I would to any prey. I crawled closer to his ear and whispered "More…" My fangs, dripping with saliva onto his shoulder blade.

"R-Roxas…I-I-I d-d-don't know how you got my b-b-blood the f-f-first time anyway." I ignored him again and gripped his wrists with my hands, forming handcuffs. I smiled at my succuss; he was finally noticing I was in control. Give up animal. You'll just make things worse if not. "More." I whispered again, gripping his waist tighter with the sides of my legs. I lowered my back so our chests were touching.

I finally got dessert and pierced his neck, the blood pouring out like tomato sauce from a brand new bottle. "Roxas!" He screamed, kicking his legs wildly. Stupid creature. Forfeit already. You're dead anyway. I sucked harder on the blood as it rushed through my body, filling me up once again for the third time today. The animal shook its head and roared out his heart. I guess he had a family, a mate, even kids. With the uncomforting movement of him turning his neck, I slammed my hand onto his head, stopping him in his tracks and thoughts. With only having one hand holding his wrists, they prey got out easily and he began to fight back. He tossed my body off his, my fangs tearing out his side.

I jumped back up and noticed the blood rushing down his pierced holes. Wasted liquid. How harsh. That could be used for so much more. I launched my body back onto his and dug my nails into his chests ripping the layer of skin horizontally. My tongue began to lick all the escaped rubies and after a few seconds, I bit into the spot again, sucking rougher now. I moaned pleasantly, I was nearly one hundred percent full.

Blood stopped flowing and I growled at it. I tried sucking harder again but it was pretty much empty. He was done, finished. I moaned softly and released my nails and fangs, my eyes closing slowly from my full meal and wiping the blood away with my hand. I looked down at my dead prey and sighed, looking up at the ceiling, quite happy at my success. Wait… I looked down again… then back up… Oh my god… "AXEL!"

I wrapped my arms around his chest and tired lifting his body up to my face but he was so damn heavy. "I… uh… we… no…" He mumbled before his eyes rolled back into his eye sockets. "Axel…" I moaned softly. I killed him… I killed my friend… my best friend… the only person who really cared about me… The only person I really cared about… "Axel…"

There was only one thing I could do… but I knew… my body wouldn't let me without a fight. I had to give it back. The drug. My addiction. My connection. He had to have it. He needed it. I groaned, just thinking about it make my body tense up. I leaned down to the bite mark from where I devoured his soul. I softly placed my lips on it and kissed him lightly. "I'm sorry…"

I picked up his hand and, with his own nails cut my wrists, his own blood pouring out. I crawled up his body and placed my wrist onto his lips, the mind blowing odour and liquid poured down his throat hole. After thirty seconds I began to notice the sheer luck of it all. It wasn't dripping out fast enough. I growled and cursed to myself, wishing I didn't have to put up with this. I tucked my wrist skin under Axel's teeth and pulled my delicate layer of skin, tearing in half. I roared at the pain, but not the physical torture. The mental procedure my brain was going through inflicted more pain than the actual cut on my wrist.

I placed my slit over his mouth again and repeated my experiment, covering my nose and mouth to try and defeat the dominance fighting within my body. Axel coughed slightly, and then groaned. I sighed with relief before falling backwards and fainting from ironically – bloodloss.

I woke up in the same place I woke up last time – my bed. Sora was there again too, his eyes bright with worry. "Roxas." He said softly, rubbing my cheek, taking away the headache which started to fog over my brain. I smiled appreciably placing my hand on his in response. "Are you okay?"  
I nodded my head slowly, hoping no part of my body would just fall off.  
Sora sighed happily, thanking whoever for saving me. "Riku heard in your mind that you were going out to hunt Axel. He knew you would probably kill him so we both followed you. The second you fainted we rescued you before the werewolves came back."  
I lifted my upper body off the bed and gasped reluctantly. "Axel! Where is he!"  
Sora placed his hand on my chest and slowly forced my body back onto the bed, my head resting softly on a comfy pillow. "He's fine. The werewolves are taking care of him. We couldn't bring him back without causing suspicion of kidnapping and start a war."

An interesting emotion appeared on Sora's face, one I haven't seen in a very long time. "So it is true…" Tifa said that too… Oh so were back to this page again.  
I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I am connected to him-"  
"Not that num nut."  
I frowned. "Then what?"  
The corner of Sora's lip perked, but not in a bad way. His face softened and his hand began rubbing my cheek again. "You're in love with him."  
I was stunned, "W-What? No-no I'm not."  
Sora nodded intelligently, he knew what he was talking about. After all, he could sense it. "Yes you are~" He sang cheerfully.  
I let that fact sink in. Without me even knowing it yet… If my brother says so, I guess it was true… "Am I…really?" I whispered unsurely.  
My brother pecked my nose before getting up and walking to the door, placing his hand on the door frame, "Of course."  
I thanked my brother quietly as he left me in the dark room alone.  
Damn… that was… quick.

School was a bludge again. No real need for it. I sat down in my usual seat for English and looked over Sora's shoulder, who winked as Axel entered the classroom with a pout on his face.  
"Hey Axel." I greeted him as he sat in the only seat left in the room – next to mine.  
His facial expression changed immediately to a beam. "Hey hey!"  
_'Want me to talk to him?' _Sora asked, excited about the newly discovered fact about my life.  
I chuckled to myself. "Go ahead, but later."  
Axel must have thought I was retarded but I guess he would have known what I was doing; after all, he knew my biggest secret.  
Sora beamed too, clapping his hands excitedly, making Riku smile a rare smile too. Oh great. Sliver Pubes was feeling better again. No its fine Riku. No thank you needed.

English ended quicker than last time, after all, I finally had someone to talk too without getting interrupted by someone else. Axel and I left our seats and he walked me to my locker. "Soooo~" he sang. "What happened last night?"  
I sighed, opening my locker and shoving my books in without a care. "I'm so sorry."  
He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck, "No worries. But what happened?"  
"I found my connection."  
He raised an eyebrow, his face filled with confusion. It was kinda cute, I mean, the whole puppy-dog pout confused face thing. All he needed to do now was tilt his head. "Soooo~ You sucked my blood?"  
I laughed at his stupidity, "No doofus, you are my connection."  
He tilted his head. BINGO! Throw the ball now! "Oh… really?"  
I nodded, "Mmmhm, surprised?"  
"A little…" He scratched his head again, awkwardly. "I mean… aren't we suppose to be like… enemies… yet were connected?"  
I closed the locker door. "A huh. I'm a fucked up little vampire."  
He smiled deviously, "Fucked up?"  
"Oh shush." We laughed together before he walked off into the other direction from me. Our only class that we didn't have together. Maths.

I began walking alone, around four corners and down the long deserted hallway. Usually this part was loaded with students… now all of a sudden, no one was around...  
"Hellooooo~" I called, looking into every unlocked classroom for some sign of life. No one replied back. It sent shivers down my spine, the empty atmosphere. The neglected lonerised haunted school, just like in horror movies. Now would be about the time someone jumped out and-  
"AAAH!"  
Everything went black.

"oh god, oh god, oh god, HEY! Hey you!" I began to pick up a scent… "You that smells like…" I took a whiff of the air; this defiantly wasn't Axel's blood. "Onion boy! What the hell!"  
A demonic laughed echoed around me, the voice booming inside my eardrums. I tied screaming but a hand covered my mouth and pulled me into a room. The creature locked the door and chuckled darkly again.  
"Okay Riku, had your fun now? This isn't funny, let me go."  
The mysterious creature snarled. "Riku is here… isn't he?"  
I gulped, "Yes, of course."  
Two straps tied my wrists together in a flash. I tied pulling them apart but the creature snapped my left index finger and my right thumb. I yelled for help, ignoring my broken bones. A ribbon or silky strap ran through my mouth, enabling my voice from screeching anymore. The breathing of the creature grew louder as he strapped my legs down too.

My body was picked up and placed on a cold metal tile, like the ones in the Veterinary clinics. I tired asking what it wanted but it just came out as an inapprehensible muffle. "Pwrese!" I cried, my hearing, touch and smell senses kicking in stronger since I lost he ability to see. _'Riku! Riku I need your help! Please help me! I've been captured by something! PLEASE! '_I begged. I didn't want to ask him but I didn't want to die. Not in school. Not while my life just started to take a step forward.  
_'WHERE ARE YOU!' _Sora cried desperately. Man, Riku was fast.  
_'I don't know! Riku, please! Save me!'_  
The creature snarled loudly and punched my head, blood and a loud gasp escaping as a reaction. "Don't call for your friends." It hissed. How did it know I was speaking in my mind? Did it have the same power as Riku or I? "Iwm wot!" I tired complaining but the words only came out as a muffle. The thick black sheet on covering my eyes grew tighter as the creature tied it to the table. "You'll suffer for this, young one." It spoke harshly, opening its jaw and taking a whiff of my blood. This wasn't a human. It was a vampire...

The door crashed opened and four snarls all collided together. Sora, Riku, Olette and the creature.  
"No…" Sora whined. "Riku!"  
The monster chuckled, "Well if it isn't Sora, how have you been?"  
Sora uncharacteristically snarled back in a cold harsh voice, "Get lost, you. Leave my family alone."  
I muffled incoherent words and Riku answered. "Sephiroth."


	12. Grotte de Désir Caché

_This is where the fanfict gets REAAAALLY dramatic... xD cha. Well... Yeah._

_Btw, I'm getting a lot of feedback saying this fanfiction is great... guys, its updated quicker on DeviantART so go check out my account xD_

_I'm already up to like... chapter... 27 or something on it.  
_

_Disclaimer: _**KH © Square-Enix, and Disney. **_I do not own the characters  
_

_

* * *

_

_Axel's POV (Point of View)  
_

I sat myself down on the only empty chair in my Maths classroom. All the students looked at me like I was a freak. What? They've never seen a werewolf before! Oh… right… Humans… Idiots. Go fry a duck.

I sighed harshly as the teacher walked in, booming her loud monstrous voice to get all the students attention. This was the only class I didn't have with Roxas, and man, was it boring! I missed his clever smartass comments, his jokes and his face. His beautiful, beautiful face-  
"Hey Axel!"  
I snapped out of my daydream and looked down. Sora was standing there, his eyes brighter than ever. "Hello." I replied plainly, abit disappointed with his arrival.

Sora noticed my emotion and clenched his jaw. "Can I ask you something?"  
"You may." I snapped.  
He huffed, "Just so you know… my brother… likes you."  
My ears perked up.  
He noticed. "Like… _like_ you."  
"Ooooh~ Really?" Evil, sadistic plans were running through my head but I shook them out. I wasn't going to do that to him. Xenmas on the other hand...  
He nodded, his chocolate coffee hair wiggling up and down. "Yeah, so, just so you know… Don't hurt him… okay? I've never seen him so close to someone that emotionally, besides me, before so be nice to him, okay?"  
I nodded as my reply, taking in every word. "I won't. I promise. I'll be his next Sora! Yet... more active, if you know what I mean."  
Sora's facial expressed made me snort a quiet laugh but he ignored it and kissed my clothed chest – since it was the highest he could reach – and walked off out of the room and down the hallways. So Roxas does like me. Sweeeeeeeeeet.

Maths class was slower now… I was eagerly waiting to meet up with Roxas again… Dammit. I'm in love with my enemy.  
"Riku!" Sora whined from a distance. My ears perked up again and my instincts immediately made my body shake. Something was up… if my well trained ears heard that shriek, something bad was happening.  
I raised my hand and impatiently waited for my teacher to ask the obvious question.  
"Yes Axel?"  
"Can I go to the toilet!" I squealed.  
A few hints of muffled laughs were heard in the class. What? I couldn't ask to go to the toilet… That's a natural thing for humans… why was it funny?  
The teacher nodded her head and I darted out the door in seconds.

I followed his newly made scent towards an isolated deserted hallway. I gulped as the stereotypical ghost town image popped into my head. This would be about the time when someone-  
Roxas screamed from the door closest to me. I yelled and rammed into the door, breaking it off its hinges. "Axel!" The blonde called. I walked through the broken doorframe and saw four vampires, one tied up and blindfolded. "Roxas!" I yelled back, trying to make my way to him. I untied him and took off his blindfold. He sighed with relief and wrapped his arms around my neck while I pulled him off the metal desk.  
"W-W-Where did he go?" He whimpered, his body shaking. I grabbed his waist and forced his head to my chest, his eyes tearing sapphires.  
"He's gone, Roxas. Don't worry." Riku plainly replied back, taking Sora's hand and trying to walk back out the door but Sora pulled out of his grip and wrapped his own pair of hands around his step brother's vulnerable body. "Shhh, its okay. It's over. We're here"

Roxas stopped crying – I'm guessing from force - and looked at his brother. "W-W-Who was that?"  
Sora ignored his question and pulled his body off mine, hugging him softly, their bodies slowly moving towards the metal desk. "Just some creep. Don't worry, its over." He looked over at Riku with worried eyes but the easily-angered teenager just nodded.

Sora and I escorted Roxas home, which was quite funny. Sora placed Roxas on my back as I transformed into my four legged neon red furred coat wolf formation and ran back to the Vampire Hideout. Sora said it was cute. 'Like mummy koala holding her young one as she climbed up the tallest tree to eat more eucalyptus leaves.' Koalas are cute. So I take that as a compliment.

He told Vincent about what had happened while I took my weakened Roxas to his bed, placing him softly under the covers, kissing his forehead softly. "A-Axel…" He moaned seconds after the bed sheets were comfortably over his chest.  
I stared into his eyes, "Yes?"  
"S-S-Stay. Please."  
"Of course."  
Roxas smiled softly and kissed my hand, since it was the closest body part to him, so he didn't have to move. I rubbed his cheek softly and tucked myself under the sheets, pulling the blonde closer to my warm body. He moaned softly and got comfortable, taking the advantage of my heating body temperature. "A-A-Axel…" I only just noticed the stutter in his voice. That memory... Whatever happened at school... it was taunting him. Hurting him. Doing God-knows-what to him. Roxas... I'm sorry I didn't get there in time... I am so sorry.  
"Yes, love?" I whispered softly, stroking his hair with my fingertips.  
"I-I-I-I wanted to ask you t-t-t-this ages ago."  
I leaned my head in closer, almost touching his forehead with my nose. "What's wrong?"  
"Will you be my mate?" He looked up at me, his bright shiny sapphire blue eyes staring at me. It would be too hard to say no. That cute delicate face saddened would be a worse sight than seeing your best friend be tortured and killed right in front of your eyes, and yet, Roxas was my best friend! Jesus, the world is dark.  
I chuckled lightly, kissing his forehead, "of course."  
He smiled and dozed off in my arms, letting the nightmares fade away. I wouldn't let them hurt him anymore. Nothing will. Someone or something. No. He was mine and all mine.

I woke up with a startle. A blurry yellow image gazed in front of me and I rubbed my eyes to focus more. Roxas appeared slowly, his mouth becoming wider with every second. "Hey Beautiful." I smirked.  
Roxas began to purr and climbed out of my clinging muscular arms. He jumped out of his bed and opened his only window. "Axel... I want to show you something..."  
I yawned loudly as my body screamed 'No!' I ignored it and jumped out of the bed too, stretching my arms, legs and spine... Just like a cat.  
Roxas giggled softly, covering his mouth with his hand and took mine in his afterwards. I smiled softly in response. "Keep up." He whispered before letting go and diving out the window, arms first.

I gazed into the darkened forest as he landed softly and turned his head backwards, smiling devilishly back. "Whoa..." I gasped to myself before trying to do the same as him. Sadly, I landed face first.  
The ground hurts... Who would of thought?  
Roxas ran up to me and helped me back up onto my feet, that large smile still painted on his face. "Harder than it looks, huh?"  
I nodded, ashamed and embarrassed.

I followed him for ages, running on all fours quicker than I've ever gone before. I knew he was fast but MAN! Was he fast!  
Just to make things worse, with the night sky printed above our heads, it made it twice as hard to follow, in the end, I just followed his scent. It worked, until I hit a tree... Six times...

I finally found him sitting on a rock waiting patiently, I guess he was used to waiting for everyone to catch up. I would be. He giggled softly at my loud panting for breath. I guess vampires didn't need to breathe. That was good... Now... if only I could turn into one... "Hey Tortoise, how's it going?"  
I rolled my eyes and sat in an empty spot on the rock, sighing softly to myself and I transformed back to human. I needed rest... REST DAMN YOU!  
"Shut up, you." I laughed.

Roxas let my energy return before taking my hand and leading me up the mountain at a human's bushwalking pace while I was still naked and in human form. He was fine with it, in fact, I think he liked it. Going at whatever pace he wanted. I wouldn't mind running again, and when I asked him, he plainly shook his head.  
"Here we are." He finally said, stopping in his tracks. I turned my head and gasped.

We were standing in front of a large cave, moss was growing all around the entrance, camouflaging it. It was merely impossible to see from a great distance, in fact, if he didn't point it out, I would have never even saw it myself, and I was standing two meters away from it!

I mouthed a large 'wooooow' as Roxas dragged me into the entrance. My mouth became wider and words shouted out as my eyes scanned the inside. The walls were, once again, covered with moss but a few small holes appeared around the cave, letting in a beam of moonlight, which made very dim lighting.

A small rock welt was digged out in a corner, a small waterfall hanging over it. The rock mouth held a large amount of water before it overflowed and one long trail of water dragged itself down into a large dent in the floor, which was obviously hollow that lead to the river, or this place would flood.

A few random ferns and bushy plants were scattered across the large cave, reaching up high for the moonlight and scarce water splashes. The sound of the small water running from the mouth of the waterfall echoed throughout the cave. Roxas began to purr softly, taking my hand in his again, looking up into my eyes. I looked down and replied back, doing the exact same thing, except the purring thing. I couldn't purr. It's not a dog thing. We howl. Not a pretty sound. I turned my head again then, taking another look at the den.

In the centre of the back wall was two large haystacks, covered with splats of blood. I smiled at that. Roxas liked his privacy. "Roxas... this place is amazing! How did you find it!"  
His purring became louder as he tugged on my arm softly and lead me to the haystacks. "When I was first Reborn, I wondered over here, trying to grasp all the powers I had begun to notice forming inside of me. I looked around of a hiding spot and ended up finding this thing... but the funny this is, Sora would have just joined Vincent's pack around that time so I was closer than I thought I was to him, and if I knew anything about Vampires or catching and following scents, I would have found him again a long time ago."

I whistled hot air out of my mouth from his story. That's incredible. Being so close, yet so far from your brother, and not even know it.  
"Mmmhm, and then I ran away from this place and met Arieth and Zack, but that's another story." He replied and sat on the haystack, patting the other side of it for my butt to sit on.  
I nodded and responded to his request.

Behind the two haystacks was a two square metre grass patch which was trimmed perfectly. The grass blades were sparkling emerald and all the blades were cut exactly the same size. I lowered my body and touched my palm to the green field, gasping at its touch. It was even softer than it looked. Roxas spent his time on this large patch, putting love and care into each speck.

I sat on the haystack Roxas asked me to and smirked my well-too-known smirk. The blonde beamed back and jumped into my lap, encircling his skinny arms around my waist. Even with him sitting on my lap, giving him a big height advantage, I was still taller. I laughed softly to myself but stopped, hoping he wouldn't slap me for that.  
"So, what is this place?" I asked in a quiet tone. The beautiful atmosphere was still paralysing.  
He smiled. "Grotte de Désir Caché."  
I tilted my head; he sighed lightly and shook his back playfully. "It means 'Cave of Hidden Desire' all vampires get one. It's our own little home, where no other vampire can intrude."  
My head stood still in the uncomfortable position.  
"It just means that this is like my human house. Where, if I wanted to, raise a family and stuff that human's do, but with slightly different keys."  
My neck became sore but I kept it still.  
Roxas rolled his eyes at my stupidity. "Well… for one, we don't pay for this. Screw bills. Two, well… Ours have a curse."  
"Curse?" I asked, changing the side my head leaned on.  
Roxas nodded, "Yeah, it's complicated."  
"Go on."  
He smiled softly before it grew in size at the sight of my tortured face. I probably looked like a parrot…  
"Well… the jest of it is, well, when we find a cave, or tunnel, or whatever you wanna call it, we make it ours."  
"Like marking your territory?"

Roxas' head jiggled softly to his sides, shrugging too. "Kiiiiinda~ but we don't pee."  
I laughed softly, shaking my head from its position, letting it get some rest. Why do we even pee? It's disgusting. I don't want other things smelling my piss.  
"We talk to the Devil, and tell him. Kinda like that."  
"You've talked to Satan?"  
"Not… personally. You just gotta take my word on it, it's hard to explain. We just, tell him this is ours and a… well… sort of a shield clouds over the place."  
"Shield?"  
"Yeah, kinda like that. If any other vampire tries to over cross one, apparently, they are sent to Hell to live forever under the Curse of the Three Brothers."  
I raised an eyebrow. "…Three Brothers?"  
"Tortured for eternity and die every night in a pit of black smoke and crackling lava created by the three sons of Satan."  
"Sounds nice."  
His upper lip curled and his eyes darted towards the ground. "Five star hotel."  
I ignored his movement with a question, trying a breather. "So this curse… its-"  
"Vampire rumours. Just like werewolves only transform by the full moon."  
I made a face, "Ah."

We sat there for a couple of minutes, Roxas, still death glaring the ground, his fists were balled tightly and his lips were still curled. From deep down in his throat, he was growling to himself. He was thinking about something, I don't know what, but something was wrong. "Hey Roxas?" I whispered, trying to break the silence.  
"Hm?"  
His complete facial expression changed in a millisecond. From a large crossed face to a smiling, welcoming one. It wasn't natural. It was like he had forgotten everything that had happened in those few minutes… What was he thinking about?  
"Sora's around?"  
He raised one of his blonde eyebrows, confusion running overtaking the happiness. "No… why?"  
"Just wondering."  
More silence hovered over us. Two minutes pasted and I knew I had to be the one that stopped it.

I leaned slightly down and captured his lips. He obeyed and pushed my body backwards playfully back on the haystack, laughing a goofy torturing grin. I gasped under my breath and waved my arms around to remain balanced on the yellow stringed box. Roxas laughed as I danced with my arms and sadistically pushed my chest backwards again, this time, I fell, taking him with me. I landed on the soft grass patch, no sound emitting from either of us.

Roxas crawled up my chest and I kissed his addicting lips again, using my 'vampire' sucking skills to do all the work. I could be a good vampire. Besides the tail and fur. It could be effective! Flying around with wings, diving in like an eagle and sucking the blood out of some helpless human or animal. Roxas has it made! Damn! Why was my life so bad! Eat, sleep and hunt. That's all we do! Nothing compared to his wondrous life.

Roxas moaned softly and began to purr, his eyes sparkling blue crystals as he slowly began opening them. I sighed softly to myself, licking his bottom lip. He was just so… gorgeous! How could anyone want to lock him away in a cage and torment him by using him as a scientific guinea pig. Xenmas was cruel. They all were. Why couldn't I be born with them? It would make my life easier… His life easier… Our love life easier! EVERYTHING WOULD BE EASIER!

Roxas broke the kiss and groaned shortly. "Stop it." He warned, fire blooming in his water eyes.  
I felt puzzled. "Huh?"  
"Your life isn't _that_ bad, Axel. Just… don't worry about it." He cupped both his hands on my cheeks and pulled himself into a kiss, pushing my body onto the soft grass bed after it became to ascend, trying to deepen the love. I fell down slowly, hitching up my elbows on the ground, supporting my weight so I still had Roxas' body off the floor.  
I deepened the kiss with success. _'Yeah, well, neither is yours. I like your family.'_  
Roxas laughed slightly and pushed my body fully onto the grass. I sighed and gave up, letting him be in charge. Whatever he wanted, I'll give it to him.

Roxas nibbled softly on my neck which, at first, made me flinch. He knew why. Who wouldn't find a vampire sucking on your neck scary at first? I could trust him though… He knew that, he waited until I settled down then smiled and began again. He straddled onto my hips and smiled deviously. "Guess what?" He asked, a sly curious tone emitting from his lips.  
"What?" I asked, abit frightened about what he would say.  
"You're not wearing underwear."  
I looked down and rolled my eyes at his joke. Of course not. Werewolves don't wear anything when they transform back into human form. He knew that. That joke was pathetic. Roxas' head dropped and he sniffed softly, rubbing his nose. "Oh, c'mon! You're not going to-"  
Roxas began to cry.  
I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Roxas… I"  
He quickly jumped off my body and dashed out the cave entrance, out of sight.  
FUCKING HELL!

I pulled myself up and wiped my sweating face with my overly sized hand. Why did I screw up everything! It was just a fucking joke, Axel! WHY DID I SCREW THAT UP! He'll hate me forever now… The one and only person I could ever love… would loathe me. All because of some simple joke… Roxas… Im sorry…

A yellow blur appeared in front of my eyes, roughly pushing my body back onto the grass patch as he locked his legs on my hips again. I smiled and he did the same back. "Sorry." I mumbled, turning my head to the side on the ground.  
He poked out his tongue playfully and cupped my chin. "No worries. It was a crappy joke anyway."  
I smiled awkwardly, Roxas, following in suit.  
I fiddled with random blades of grass, keeping my eyes away from Roxas' and for a minute, we both stood still, listening to the small waterfall pouring. "Sooo~ What now?"

Roxas' grin widen to a very evil smirk and he straightened his back, looking down at me from up high. "Well…" He uncharacteristically unzipped his dark blue jeans. That smirk on his face widening even more. I gulped as he arched his back and kissed me once more.

The kiss lasted what seemed forever until my love broke it and wiped his mouth with a sigh. I looked up with curious eyes, wanting them to slowly glance lower. Sexual thoughts began running through my head but I tired stopping them as Roxas jumped, a blush appearing over mine and his.  
"You know…" He said, licking the side of his hand –like a cat- and brushing it through his hair. "The sad thing is, I can read your mind. But you can't read mine."

He stopped what he was doing and looked deep into my glass eyes. "Then tell me what you're thinking."  
He smiled and softly pecked my lips before jumping off my chest and turning towards the entrance of this secret den.  
"Part of me wants to tell you everything. Yet, I know, deep inside, I can't."  
I pushed my upper body upwards, placing all my weight onto my elbows. "Roxas, you can trust me. I'm not going to tell. I'm as trustworthy as Sora."  
"That's the thing." He turned around to face me but kept his eyes on the ground. "Sora doesn't know."  
I pulled my whole body off the ground and hugged my newly made mate around his waist. "Roxas…You can trust me."  
He sighed and wiggled out of my grip and walked over to the small waterfall, placing his fingertips under the blue liquid. The water spread into two lines and splashed softly over the ground. I watched it carefully, not bothering to walk over to his side. If he wanted me there, he would ask.  
"It involves…" He sighed again, watching my eyes in the water's reflection. "My girlfriend."


	13. True Form

_Disclaimer: _**KH © Square-Enix, and Disney. **_I do not own the characters._

_

* * *

Roxas' POV (Point of View)  
_

I shouldn't have said anything. He didn't need to know. It would hurt him to know! Why… Why was I being stupid! Now he'll have to know the story… My story… The story which had cursed me all these years. Screw the Three Brother's Curse! Mine was worse! The prostitutes got it bad… Xion got it worse… and me… I've suffered all these years.

"W-W-W-What?" he began to sob. I sighed harshly to myself. Here come the waterworks. "I-I-I-I thought we were going out. You asked me to be your mate! Why are you cheating on someone! Why with me!"  
I sighed again, "Axel-"  
He screamed, flailing his arms in every direction, crystal glass tears falling down his cheeks, the same size as his two tattoos. "NO! Why me! Is it because im the new kid! Because im not like you! Because im a werewolf?" His voice quieted but he kept the same angered emotion. Even if he looked slightly happier and his voice was more cheerful, he was still glum, depressed even. "Im… not a vampire… that's what it is. This is all a cruel joke… and I fell for it."  
"Axel, this isn't a joke! I really do lo-"  
He swiftly held his palm towards me and interrupted my oncoming monologue about how I wasn't lying and how much he really meant to me.  
"Tell me. Yes, or no. Do you have a girlfriend?"

His hand fell down. "Axel I-"  
It rose again the instant my mouth opened. "Yes. Or no." He plainly spoke, fire raging in his eyes.  
I gulped and sighed, lowering my head in shame. What could I say? I do… but I don't… She's mine… but… she-  
"Yes. Or no."  
I paused for a minute, tears filling in my eyes. "Yes." I finally said, slightly lifting up my head to see his reaction. Axel had no emotion on his face whatsoever. He was just… blank. He didn't blink and it seemed like he wasn't breathing. I finally jumped up and wrapped his arms around my back. "Axel…"

He blinked shortly and swiftly jumped out of my grip in wolf form and darted for the entrance, he crawled out before I reached him and headed into the sunset. "Axel! Im faster than you! I can catch up!" I yelled. I knew he could hear me. I had a screeching voice. Like a banshee. Sora always told me that. So did Arieth. Gosh I miss her. Her and Zack. Xion and Naminé. Them all. They were all mine. We were a family. We were all connection. Unlike this pack. Unlike Sora and I.

I followed the wolf down into the forest, chasing after his scent. Every step I took, he took four. I was catching up easily, and he knew it.  
"LET ME EXPLAIN, AXEL!" I yelled again, trying to persuade him to stop.  
_'Leave me alone!'_ He cried back, turning his direction steeply. I dug my nails into the dirt, turned my body swiftly and kicked off the ground on all fours – like Axel. It seemed like forever since I let my natural vampire instincts take over. Like Alex from Madagascar, when he first started running on all fours, he completely changed into a true lion. I was a true vampire again.

My tail started growing out of point and I roared with happiness, my cheer echoing through the whole forest. My fingernails began to grow into talons and my legs became much thicker and stronger from more muscle appearing. My jaw line grew longer and angular, more sharp fangs poking out from my gums. My eyes grew wider and my hair poked more back from the two large curved horns poking out just above my ears. My actual ears grew longer too, turning into large elf-like ears; a sliver chain piercing connected ran through three holes in my left ear. One at the top, one in the middle, and one in the earlobe. I roared my loud demonic screech, not caring who heard it. It had been centuries since my last four legged run. Axel was going to think im a freak if he saw me like this…

"Axel!" I howled. Truthfully, that was my calm soft voice. In our true form, we aren't cute and cuddly. Were vicious and deadly. Murders. That's what we are… That's what… I am.  
_'Go away!' _He hissed back.  
I snorted, a small ember flying out of my nostril and picked up my speed again.

I sprinted down the forest, dodging past all the blurry trees which felt like they were trying to knock me down. I growled under the breath and his scent devoured my insides. I was close. Real close. Less than one hundred metres. If it wasn't for these damn woodened poles. I would see him. "Axel!" I yelled again. He hissed in his mind and I growled back, fed up with this wild goose chase.

I ran up a hill, crossing over his path and passed him in a flash. I kept my speed up, flying across the field in seconds. I stopped and turned a sharp corner. Axel ran down into the heavily wooded area, dodging the trees carefully, his breath huffing and puffing, echoing loudly. I jumped out in front of him and forced him to stop. "Axel!" I roared. He gasped and stood there frozen.

The woods were dead silent. All you could hear was his loud gasps for breath, filling the forest with his strange noise. _'W-W-What are you?'_ He asked dazedly, still frozen in place.  
"A vampire." I growled back.  
Axel's gulped echoed in my trained ear drums, rolled around in there for seconds then flew out, into the open for the whole world to ear. His eyes bludged out of his skull and his hinged legs caved in. He slumped onto the dirt, his head still staying up though. I smiled softly, trying to show him I was still the person I always was. The thing I've always had been. I've always been here for him. This wasn't to change anything, would it?  
_'What do you want from me! Are you going to kill me now!' _He roared with anger and phased, swinging his arms around. "If you are, do it now! SAVE ME THIS TORTURE AND PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY!"

My stomach dropped, my face followed. He really said it… I was killing him. Torturing him. Was this torture? He didn't know the meaning of torture. I'VE BEEN TO HELL AND BACK AND HE THINKS THIS IS TORTURE!  
He couldn't live a day in my life.  
My pitiful, lonely life.  
"Axel…"  
He turned his back in one motion, ignoring me. "Fuck off."  
I growled to myself and swiftly changed back, jumping in front of him again and throwing myself at him, bursting into tears. "I'm sorry! I am so fucking sorry! I need you Axel! I want you I-I-I-I" The tears filled my eyes and mouth and I was unable to speak, I collapsed onto the ground and tightens my fists, pounding the earths floor with hatred. Life just keeps fucking me over. EVERYTHING IS DEAD TO ME NOW. They can't just keep doing this to me.  
The Three Brothers Curse.  
I vowed.  
My vow will succeed.  
I will not stop.  
In honour of their deaths.  
I will kill them.

Axel fell to my side and wrapped his arms around my back, snapping me back into reality. "Im sorry too," he whispered into my ear. "I will never let you fall." I smiled softly in his tight securing arms. He meant that, and that was all I could ask for.  
"Let's go back home." I suggested in a whisper. Axel nodded in reply and picked my body up 'bridal style', my head softly and comfortably resting into his chest. I smiled and lightly kissed his chest while he walked the long distance back to the Vampire Hideout, not complaining at all.

Axel tucked my body under my bed sheets before climbing carefully next to me, without ruining the sheets. I laughed faintly at his concentration and rolled over so our noses were touching.  
"Tired?" I asked as his eyes began to close.  
He nodded, "Abit."  
I pecked his nose, and then rubbed it with mine. "So am I. Confusing."  
"How?" He whispered back, trying to keep the noise down so he could drift off into sleep.  
"Vampire's shouldn't get tired, or even sleep for that matter – and I feel like falling away into my dreams."  
"Then don't allow your body to stop you."  
"Mmm…" I moaned quietly.  
We both got comfortable, lying on each other and fell asleep, his arms around mine.

I woke up from the sun hitting my eyes. I hissed lowly to myself before I would phase and an innocent voice giggled. In reaction to the sound, I jumped out of the werewolves' arms and gasped, twirling around in a circle to find the owner of the voice. Sora appeared in front of me, his arms around my waist.  
"Hello."  
I groaned, rubbing my eyes. "Hi."  
"You fell asleep."  
"I did…"  
"Vincent's worried."  
I rubbed my eyes harder and yawned. "About what?"  
"You."

I made a confused noise, tilting my head to the left. Sora giggled again, his pearly whites showing. He didn't have the bad habit of hiding his teeth behind his hand when he laughed. He could control himself mentally, physically and emotionally very well. He had a good trainer, and I guess Riku helped him too.  
"A meeting has been called." He replied to himself, his eyes shooting out seriousness into mine. The only reason Sora ever became focus on something was when someone he cared about life was in danger. Was I going to die? Because I slept? "Its starting now. Don't bother waking up Axel. Its for Vampires only. Lets go."

I nodded sternly but lifted up my index finger in front of my brother's eyes, to capture his attention. "Two seconds."

I jumped onto Axel's body softly and crawled up to his head. I pecked his lips lightly and stroked his hair out of his sleeping eyes. Smiling to myself, I jumped off him again and clasped my fingers in between Sora's before walking out of my bedroom and into the meeting room.

Sora opened the grand white doors which creaked slightly. While they were still automatically opening, we both entered without hesitation, the brightly lit room engulfing us, blinding us temporarily. Thirteen large white thrones towered across the room, each a different size, indicating what rank you were and hight. I wasn't the highest, yet I wasn't the lowest, so I was fine with it. Obviously Vincent had the tallest throne, then his mate, then Cloud and Leon. I just… didn't see why Riku was higher than me. Why is he so special? I came into this pack before him. Why was his above me? He couldn't do more things than I could. He wasn't better at anything than I was… why?

Tifa transported herself from her crowded chair to a step in front of us, a dark portal appearing behind her, from where she teleported. I greeted her with a smile before jumping up into my place in the seats, still disappointed in seeing Riku higher.  
"Welcome all; it is great to see you all together." Vincent announced.  
_'Yeah, its been three long hard seconds…'_ I said to myself.  
Riku rolled his eyes. _'Ssssh pansy."_  
_'HYPOCRITE.'_  
"We are all gathered here today for an important reason. Roxas." Everyone's face automatically stared at me. I sunk into my chair, embarrassed. "Has begun to… do… different things than normal" yes, I have always been different, haven't I? "Things than us. Anyone care to give a hypothesis on what's happening?"  
Cid coughed, "Ahem, I have an idea."  
Vincent nodded, "Care to explain?"  
"Well." He started. I rolled my eyes. Here comes the monologue. "Roxas has been acting strange since the werewolves' arrival, yes?" I rolled my eyes again and rested my head on my palm, which was placed on the arm of the seat. "Well, it has come to my attention, that _maybe_ its their fault."  
"Objection!" I yelled, just for the fun of it. It did feel like a court room, and I was on trial. I was always on trial.  
Vincent's face hardened, "What?"

"You can't blame them for nothing! You have no evidence that this is Axel's fault! Its just a coincidence."  
Cid brushed his hair with his hand roughly, "I'm just saying what I think, Roxas."  
"No need to get your g-string tangled up." Reno commented, showing a goofy grin.  
I growled. "But there is still no evidence."  
"You drank Axel's blood, maybe that's what's happening."  
I looked up to see who said that and saw Riku, looking down at me, his eyes filled with fire. I tilted my head with confusion. How the hell did he think of that?

Vincent jumped out of his chair and leaped onto the arm of mine. "Eureka! That is it! One of the werewolf powers is being able to regenerate more energy while sleeping then humans! That's what is happening to you!"  
Everyone in the room was dead silent. My face fell but Vincent's was full of excitement and wonder. He loved knowing new things. I did too; I just hated being the experiment.  
"Of course!" Cid yelled back. "It's so simple! Werewolf blood runs in Roxas' veins! He is taking on their powers!" He smacked his head lightly.  
"Cid, Tifa and Yuffie, to the lab now! We must research this strange outcome." Our Alpha ordered, the smile still printed broadly over his face.

Everyone began to leave the meeting room slowly, leaving Sora, Riku and I alone. I looked down at my shoe, finding it very interesting.  
Sora broke the silence. "Soooo~ Part werewolf, aye?"  
I scrunched up my face, mimicking him in a bad manor. "Part werewolf, aye, wha-wha-wha. Shut up Sora!" I was cranky. Leave me alone.

My brother jumped back and hid behind his mate's back, for protection, like a child would do. Riku chuckled softly, wiggling his hands around Sora to keep himself as a sheild. The second his eyes hit mine, they hardened. _'You hurt my Sora, I'll kill you.'  
'Wow, Riku. I've never heard that before.'_ I replied in an irritated tone. Seriously, who HASN'T heard that before?  
_'I'm just saying it. To get it through your thick skull.'_  
I snarled back, wrinkling my nose. Sora noticed my emotional changed and pushed my body back with his hands, my anger flushing out quickly. I groaned from the feeling. It was like your soul being drained. It was horrible.

Sora's hand reached up and lifted up my chin, so we were looking face-to-face. "Please."  
I nodded slowly, feeling abit dizzy from what he did. My brother looked at Riku with worried eyes and his mate replied back with a nod. Riku walked up to me, picked my body up and took me to my room. I was too weak to argue with him touching me. I'll yell at him later.

I woke up again still tired, with sleep in my eyes. I wiggled out of my tightly tucked blanket sheets and looked on the other side of the bed. I saw empty space and I frowned to myself but quickly shook it away. I jumped out of bed and opened the window, throwing myself out of it roughly. Maybe he went back to his house.

The sky had completely gone coal black since my last wakening, black as our true eyes. I ran into the forest at my own pace, desperately wanting to have affection. It seemed like ages since I had any _good_ male attention. In a mere minute, I was in the heart of the woods. I turned my body in a circle and sniffed the ground, hoping to find his scent. I failed, disappointed in myself.  
I began to talk to lonely tree. I was that desperate. "Dammit, well at least he's not in danger."  
_'Too late'._

My head snapped up quickly. He didn't say that. It wasn't Axel. His voice – the voice – it was different. It was… _him_.  
I leaped up high and landed in a thick tree's tallest branch. My eyes and body switched into hunting mode, my senses becoming stronger.  
I turned my head upwards and blocked all the other thoughts out of my head; Axel wasn't going to die tonight. The other will. That bastard. He killed them, and now, ill murder him.

"KADAJ!" I screamed from the treetop, waiting for a reply as my howl echoed through the jungle. My roar was heard for minutes, that was powerful I was when I got into the mood. Birds gasped at my tone and flew off away, in a desperate attempt not to become Vampire food.. My eye twitched and then I saw him. Yards away, on top of a hilltop. He was as small as a dot, but that didn't make a difference to me. He moved two of his fingers, motioning me to follow him. I growled lowly, biting my lip harshly. "COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A REAL VAMPIRE YOU ASSHOLE! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER!"

His demonic laughter echoed through the forest as well and out of reaction, I grumpily jumped out of the tree landing on the forest floor with a loud 'thump'. I growled faintly before shape shifting into my true form and soaring after the murder.  
_'Coming for me, aye Roxas? Miss her? Coming to KILL ME!'_  
"ILL MURDER YOU WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS YOU FILTHY BACK STABBER!" I roared demonically, rushing on all fours.

I sprinted for his body as quick as my four legs would allow me to go. My paws began to burn and turned bright orange, flames starting to form. My body was seeking his blood. The taste of it. The smell of it. The burning scream his lungs would screech as my fangs pierced his cold fragile neck. The horror. The joy. The blood!

As I drew closer to his hilltop, I began to notice the strong glint in his eyes. The same glint. That… exact… same… face. He would die. Tonight. Here. His blood will be smothered all over the floor. Just like hers… I am so sorry… I could have saved you. If only I just… turned my heel. One move… costed me so much.

He then began to appear in view, his perfect shape cutting my insides. He spoke loudly and clearly, his voice sending shivers down my spine. Memories haunted my mind "Well… well… well, if it isn't the loveable Roxas. How are we today? Feeling fresh? Like a freshly picked daisy?" I growled lowly, keeping up my speed. He knew she likes daisies. Of course she did, they were her favourite. I would pick her a fresh bunch everyday.

"SHUT UP, FOOL! YOU WILL BE SLAIN TONIGHT!"  
He laughed mockingly, finding this amusing. I roared again, saliva dripping from my fangs as I drew closer towards his standing point.  
"Come get me Roxas! Im aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall yours! Just like Xion!" He insulted.  
I screamed with agony, shaking my head violently. NO!

I was less than ten metres.  
And drawing closer.  
My body tensed up.  
My never-beating heart began to race.  
I opened my jaw and locked onto my target.  
This was it.  
It would end now.  
He would die.  
Tonight.  
Murder.

I dived for him, my claws, jaws and eyes all opened for his attack.  
Tonight.  
He.  
Will.  
Fall.


	14. To Kill is to Be Killed

___Disclaimer: _**KH © Square-Enix, and Disney. **_I do not own the characters_

_

* * *

_

Axel's POV (Point of View)

"Put him down there Riku."  
"Next to the wolf?"  
"No, on him."  
"There?"  
Extra weight fell onto my stomach lightly.  
"No, Riku, closer to his head."  
The thing moved downwards.  
"Not that head!"  
"Oh."  
It moved upwards until it reached my shoulder.  
"Like that, Sora?"  
"Yeah."  
There was a small pause.  
"They look so cute, Riku."  
"Not as cute as you."  
"Aw, you suck up."  
A small laugh was heard from the first voice. I scrunched my nose softly.  
"Aaaah, I think we woke him up."  
"Scared of the big bad wolf, Sora?"  
Another pause.  
"Aw, i'll protect you, young one."  
"Oh yes please, wise ass."  
Two chuckles this time.

I groaned softly and rubbed my head, finding it quite difficult having this extra weight on my shoulder. I squinted my eyes but they closed without my permission. I guess I was really tired. I tried, once more to open them, this time, succeeding in my plan. Sora and Riku were standing in front of me, one smiling his usual joyful grin, the other, uncharacteristically smirking. I raised an eyebrow and lifted up my body to get a better look at his body image and gasped at the giant syringe he was holding in his hands. I threw myself off the bed and landed on the floor with a crash, waving my arms around madly.

Sora jumped onto my chest and his palms grabbed my face. In his left hand, I noticed another syringe, taunting me with its sharp edge. I screamed but immediately fell sick as the whole fearing emotion flew out of my body. "Ssssh, calm down Axel. It's okay. We won't hurt you." He whispered into my ear, soothing me with his calm voice.  
"W-W-What's the needle for?" I groaned, still staring at the razor sharp point, which was smiling evilly back at me.  
"We just need blood from you and Roxas. That's all."  
I groaned, closing my eyes and keeping them tightly locked. "But my blood is Roxas' why can't you just take his?"  
Riku sighed with irritation, probably because I was acting like a child. But he hangs around with the mother of all kids. Shouldn't he be used to it? "Because it may change slightly while it runs through his body. We don't know, that's why we're experimenting."  
"I'm an experiment!" I yelled, probably louder than it needed to be.  
Sora shook his head. "No Axel. This is all we need. It will help us know more about what's happening to Roxas." He added a smile to the end of that, just for support.  
I groaned. "Can't you just… knock me out or something?"  
"Can do." Riku beamed sadistically.  
Riku's hand covered my face and within a millisecond, I was out like a light.

I woke up with a started, my head bashing against a wardrobe door. When the hell did that get there! I rubbed my sore forehead as a stabbing headache appeared but I pushed myself off the ground, in hopes to find something to get rid of this aching pain which just flew out of no where.

I walked out the door and unsteadily trotted down the narrow hallways, using my arms on the walls as support to keep my body balance.  
"Think this will keep Roxas alive?"  
I stopped at a door as I heard the one word 'Roxas' enter my ears. I turned around and eavesdropped into the conversation, wondering what the vampires were talking about.  
"I do not know. It may. He's in pretty bad shape as it is; we don't want him getting worse."  
"Aw, Vincent, it's not your fault."  
"It's my entire fault Sora. I killed him."  
"Nooooo~ It's not. How were you supposed to know? Anyone could have made that mistake. Even Riku!"  
"Thanks Sora. I love you too."  
The voice –I think Vincent- sighed. "No. It is, and just to make it worse, the boy still doesn't know."  
"He will never know Vincent. It's best for him."  
"You shouldn't know either, Sora. It'll be my fault if Sephiroth gets you."  
"No Riku! Never. He will never touch me. As long as I have you two Brothers here. No one will touch anyone in this pack. Believe in yourself, Riku. Sepiroth has no chance against both his siblings."  
"You say it with such confidence, Sora. So much. You have not seen the power my little brother seals within. I do not know if we can keep you alive much longer. My father will not allow it."  
"Just believe Vincent. Two against one. We have the upper cut." I noticed the "we" in this sentence. Was he apart of it too?

My mind began racing with questions. I couldn't answer any of them. Who was this Sepiroth? How did Vincent kill Roxas? Were they just playing a game on me? What does this even have to do with my blood?

Without hesitation, I opened the door to reveal, Sora, Riku and Vincent all huddled up behind a metal table, like the ones people operate on. The three bloodsuckers all glared at me, even the Happy Little Elf.

The rooms atmosphere cut into my throat, I tried to gulp but even then my blood being to boil and my pulse began to run. There were large machines rumbling around, groaning and moaning steam from their values. Large vials and beakers were set all over the table, some bubbling red liquid, others staying still with my blood inside of them and a few minor glass full containers changed colour. They were experimenting. On me. On Roxas. My blood. I gulped but asked the one question which was prickling my mind. "What did you do to Roxas?"

Vincent held his head down in shame, looking at the clean sparkling white-tiled ground. Sora patted him on the back softly, trying to cheer him up but it was no use. Riku sighed softly and walked over to the corner of the room, sliding his back down on the wall till he hit the ground and laid there comfortably, watching my every move.  
"I didn't know it was him. It was a mistake." Vincent muttered.  
"What mistake? What did you do?" I asked, eager for an answer.  
"I…" He kept his head down. "I… nearly took his life, while taking his life."  
I raised an eyebrow. You lost me.  
"It's a long story."  
I closed the door behind me and jumped onto the sliver metallic table eagerly. "I've got time. Please?" I begged.  
Vincent gave it with a harsh sigh. "Well… it all started… when the rules of Vampires were created. The Rules of the Damned they called it. Its kinda like a contract all doomed beings must go through."  
I nodded, fascinated.  
He smiled faintly. "Well… one of the main rules is "Tuer tö'est être getötet."'  
My other eyebrow raised.  
His smiled widened from my intellect.  
"It means, 'to kill is to be killed' in the Vampire language."  
"You have your own language!" I commented, stunned. We didn't have a native tongue. I doubt we even had anything like that! Man, Vampires are cool! And smart!  
He nodded, "All the rule says is, if you kill someone, and they become a vampire without a Script, you'll be hunted down by the Three Brothers."  
"Oh yeah. Roxas told me about them. The three sons of Satan, correct?"  
He nodded.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a small glint shine in Riku's eye. He immediately caught Sora's who, had a very worried look painted on his face. Did the Three Brothers do something to him?  
"Well… That's what I did. I killed a person who became a vampire without a Script."  
Sora's face fell down.  
"What's a Script?" I wondered, tilting my head softly.  
"A Script is what Satan gives you if he wants you to Reborn someone. So, he pretty much is commanding you to go kill someone and make them a Vampire."  
"How do you get them?"  
"He gives them to you. End of story. It's very rare you'll receive one, maybe once in a vampire's lifetime. No one wants an overcrowded population of blood suckers." I nodded, I guess that was logical. "He mostly gave them out to the Three Brothers."  
My head titled again.

"I was given a Script to kill Roxas for reasons… werewolves aren't allowed to know." That surprised me. So, I'm allowed to know all this knowledge of the history of Vampires, but not why Roxas was Reborn? Why was that? "But I accidently killed someone else."  
I gasped, "What!"  
Sora's face fell down.  
"You see." Vincent started his speech. "Vampires need an exact amount of Vampire venom inside their system to be able to be Reborn into our race, and, when it came to biting Roxas, I had used it all on my other victim."  
Sora shuffled in his spot and walked over next to me, jumping up onto the table and wiggling under my arm until he was comfortable. I smiled softly and stroked his hair. He was a mini Roxas.

"When I was going to bite Roxas, he was with another person and at that time, I thought the other creature was him."  
I tilted my head again, "But wouldn't they look differently?"  
"I didn't know what he looked like at the time. On the Script, all it says is their names and where they live. That's it. The rest you have to solve yourself."  
I nodded, accepting that fact.

"Roxas was with a person who was intoxicated with a deadly virus that was killing a lot of the human population. Logically, I thought that person would have been him, making it easier for us to kill them. Satan sometimes helps us. On rare occasions, he makes the doomed human ill with something so they're easier to destroy. He's not all heartless."  
I chuckled softly, shaking my head at his cruel joke.  
He smiled back at my reaction. "I attacked the helpless soul and used up about ninety percent of my venom on him. Naturally, Roxas thought I killed him, since, back then, he would have no idea who or what I was. He fought me, trying to throw punches at my face and doing anything he could to even give me the slightly pain. Of course, nothing could hurt me, but I still became quite irritated so, out of a habit I guess, I bit him.

"Roxas fell down easily and collapsed, transforming very slowly. But, sadly, he only got ten percent of my venom so he hasn't completely developed. Although, he was made to be one of us, he still only has a small amount of his body developed so something must be wrong with him. I can't do any tests on him without him becoming suspicious so I can't find out what exactly problem but, from what I know, it's nothing on the outside. He can run faster than us – so it's not that -, he has the right body shape and size, he is well equipped with powers and such, so it must be something within him. I'm guessing his immune system."  
I raised an eyebrow.  
"Vampires have high immune systems, so that is probably faulty."  
I nodded. 'Who was the other vampire you bit, if I may ask is he still alive?"  
Sora flinched under my arm, the vibrations shaking all over my body. "Yes. I am."  
I gasped, "You!"  
He smiled softly. "I did say we were brothers." He added a small laugh after that and pecked my hand softly before jumping out and running into Riku's arms, who greeted him with a bigger kiss.

I turned my head away from the happy couple, who were pretty much sucking off each others faces. I envied them. Since Roxas and I officially started dating, we haven't exactly showed off our affection for each other. The only thing we've done was kiss. I'm sure Riku and Sora have kissed more than we have. I'm sure they've even had sex. A lot… Yeah, they've had sex. Like two monkeys in a barrel. Mmm… Monkey food.

Vincent was still upset. His head was down lower to the ground so you could only see the top of his head. I felt like getting up and hugging him, but seeing as I'm still the enemy in this pack, I should try and avoid that.  
"Axel."  
Vincent poked his head up after he spoke, I tried cheering him up with a faint smile.  
It didn't work. "You should go back to your pack."  
My smile turned into a frown, "Why?"  
"Because you've been here long enough. They'll start to get suspicious about where you go all the time. Go back for a few days and then come back here later."  
I nodded at his very wise comment. It was true. I have been spending a lot of my time with the Vampires and they would get suspicious after awhile.

I jumped into my bed in my Wolf Hideout, a large sigh emitting out of my lungs right after. Larxene stood at my door, rolling her eyes as I glared at her, wishing she wouldn't just trespass into my room uninvited. I wasn't straight anymore. So I didn't find her amusing.  
"Soooooooo~" she sang. Knowing Le-Bitch, she was thinking of some evil plot to get my ass kicked in by Xenmas. Or, she has already done that and now is about to rub it in my face before he comes and spears me in my stomach. "How's your girlfriend going?"  
I raised an eyebrow, she's quick. "Girlfriend?"  
She nodded, walking like a model –one foot in front of the other- towards my bed and sitting in my lap, her lips puckered out. "Yeah. Well, think about it, you've been going out a lot lately and every time you come back, you're exhausted. Unless you're out masturbating, well then, I don't want to know."  
I rolled my eyes in a non humorous manor. She always had two things to say to me: 'Are you masturbating?' or 'Were you masturbating?' That's it. Shows what women know. Seriously, could she get anymore stupider?

I sighed and rubbed my red hair, wiping about the sweat beads. "Yes, Larxy. Of course." Sarcasm, obviously, but, still. If I know my blonde bitch, she probably had a wire strapped around her boobs. Not only to make her "twins" look bigger, but also to get my 'confession' on tape. Damn woman. They make life so much harder. Maybe that's why I'm attracted to Roxas…

"Larxy."  
"Mmmm?" She hummed, looking down at her freshly painted fingernails. I looked at mine. Filled with dirt and god knows what else.  
"You want to know something?"  
"Yessss." She hissed passionately, getting her hopes up now.  
"I'm gay."  
She burst into laughter.

Although it was true, she didn't know that. She thought I was lying. They all did. All the werewolves always – no matter what I say – would think I wasn't telling the truth. I could say Xenmas' hair was grey, yet somehow they'll think of an excuse to entitle me of being wrong. Like, saying his hair was "dandy white" or something. Ironically, it was my enemies that trusted me. They could trust me when I told them Roxas was trapped and dying. If they could believe me, how come they couldn't?

Larxene was still pissing herself. She cackled loudly, smacking her hand on her leg every now and then as her mouth was wide open, emitting white noise.

Minutes passed, and she finally settled down. I just sat there, watching her.  
She wiped away her tears, sighing with relief. "Ooooooh. That is a good one. Haaaaah. I have to tell that to Demyx. He'll shit his pants when he thinks about Marly like that. Aaah." She wiped her eyes again, nodded then left the room.  
I smiled to myself.  
Mission accomplished.

The next day was horrible. School was worse, and not having Roxas made it hell.  
I rushed up to Sora and Riku, greeting them with a smile and wave. Riku smiled back but Sora frowned.  
I frowned in reply, "What's wrong?"  
He looked up at me, that glint in his eyes was hidden, under grey fog. Something must have happened… "Oh. Nothing. I'm just thinking."  
I looked around, turning my body from side to side without moving my feet. I saw Olette off in the distance, talking to some human chicks and flirting with human boys. I wonder if she actually liked any of them. Would she be allowed to date a human? If Roxas is allowed to date a werewolf then I guess is possible. Or maybe, she's just practising her power. "Where's Roxas?" I asked.  
Sora's frown appeared again, "He's at the Hideout. He won't be here today."  
"Why?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. Did I do something?  
"He just needs to sleep. He had a long day yesterday."  
"Wasn't that long when I was there… Besides the making out, it was a pretty short day." I mumbled.  
The couple looked at each other, then back at me with worried faces. What? What did I do?

I spent the whole day with the Vampires, not caring about their race. If anything, it didn't really register in my mind what they were. I just saw them as my friends. That's all they were to me. That's all they'll ever be. We laughed together, chuckled together, and even kissed together. I was forced –by dare- to make out with Olette. Im told by her im a good kisser. Riku says I make a funny face while leaning in, and Sora, well Sora just made a cute noise.

English was hilarious. Sora placed a note slyly on Riku's back saying '24/7' and pointed down to his butt. Everyone in the class was laughing but what he didn't know was Riku got him back with a note saying 'Only for Riku' with arrows going in every direction. After the period ended, Sora finally told his boyfriend about the note, but he never returned the gesture.

The four of us all walked to the Vampire Hideout together, in a quickened pace. They seemed eager to return home. Maybe because of Roxas. I asked them nicely if I was allowed in and together they sang 'yes'. I guess they were expecting me to ask, I'm predictable.

The second I walked into his room I gasped and dashed to his side, wrapping my arms around his waist. He was lying still on his bed and his eyes were shut. Along the sides of his arms were large deep cuts, which were stripped to the bone. My eyes watered up and my nose scrunched up. On his face were small scratches which seemed to collided at the centre of his neck, leaving a long trail of red behind. I couldn't see what damage had been done to his body. He was tightly wrapped in clothes, probably to stop bloodloss.  
"W-W... What happened?" I asked, finding it hard to speak.

Sora sat down at my side, slowly rubbing my back softly, trying to calm me down. His eyes gazed over Roxas' body, and then shot back at mine. "He says he got mauled by a bear. But we doubt that. He's trying to cover for someone. We think he got attacked by a vampire or werewolf.'  
"Werewolf? Who? My pack?" That wouldn't surprise me. They would pounce at anything that moved. I'd only be surprised at how much damage they did to him. Eleven wolves against one vampire would leave marks like that. But Roxas was faster than them. He could just run away.  
"It's hard to tell." Riku replied, cooing in Sora's right ear, keeping his eyes locked on me. "Probably your pack, since they're in our territory, and Roxas may have been trying to protect that, but the scratches could also have come from a weapon a Vampire wields."  
I nodded, frustrated. Whoever –or whatever- did that to my Roxas, was going to pay. No matter what. Im here to protect him. No one will ever touch him again.  
"Is there anyone out to get him? Anyone even close to it? Does Roxas hate someone?"  
"The closest person to that is me, but I didn't do that. Im not skilled enough."

Sora frowned at Riku's response and wrapped his arms around his neck roughly, making Riku support the boy with his neck. "He doesn't hate you. He just… dislikes you, because I spend more time with you then him."  
"Maybe you should change that then…"

Sora frowned again, and kissed his boyfriend. "I don't wanna!" He cried, turning into a small five year old child, "I love you! I love Roxas as well but you're mine! He's Axel's! I want you!" He shook his head, his voice reaching a higher tone. 'Of course, I want to spend time with him but he's never here anymore! He's always out in the woods! In the scary part too! I'm not spending my time out there, it creeps me out.'

Riku smiled softly and kissed the brunette back, happy about the reply he got. I turned my head away from the loving couple and looked upon my beloved, who was still sleeping. In the corner of his lips, they were curled. Like he was smiling faintly. Maybe he could hear me… Maybe he could hear us…  
"Roxas… I love you."

Sora and Riku stopped instantly. I turned my head and noticed them both staring at me, one with his mouth opened. "What?" I asked. "Not allowed to love someone?"  
Riku shook his head but stopped as Sora slapped him one.  
"Yes you can it was just… sudden."  
I sighed. "Sorry."  
"Don't be." The brunette jumped into my lap and kissed my cheek. "Nothing wrong with loving someone Axel. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."  
"Thank you." I grinned goofily, chuckled softly, Sora following in suit.

Vincent entered into the room soundlessly, and as soon as he was in sight, Sora stopped, closed his mouth and jumped to Riku's side.  
The leader nodded to them, they nodded back, and then turned to me. "Axel." He said.  
"Yes?" I replied tonelessly.  
"I have a mission for you."  
"What?"  
"It involves… the Three Brothers."


	15. Deal with the Devil

___Disclaimer: _**KH © Square-Enix, and Disney. **_I do not own the characters_

_

* * *

_

Roxas' POV (Point of View)

I growled lowly at him my eyes piercing him venomously. He smiled back, mocking me, enjoying every second of this. He loved seeing his victims being tortured. He loved seeing their life shatter in front of him, their limbs being torn apart, watching the last sparkle from their eye fade away as they die forever in the most horrible way possible. Sadistic arsehole. It won't happen to me. Not again. Two is enough. He won't take a third. He won't get Axel. Not as long as im here, protecting him.

I leaped up into a back flip and landed in my fighting stance again. I held up my Keyblades above my head ignoring the fact blood rushed out from both arms.  
"Give up Roxas! You're done. Go back home." He sneered.  
I hissed. "Never! This ends here!"

Keeping my weapons up with a tight grip, I dashed after Kadaj, tackling him brutally with force. Left, right, left, right, right, left, left, down. He dodged all my attacks swiftly, a smile broadly pictured on his face.

It was his turn now. His turn to lead the tango. This deadly dance won't end until one of our weapons was stabbed into the other's heart. He wouldn't end this. Not without myself falling. He was programmed like that. He was one of the Three Brothers. I was sure of it! Satan taught him well. But Zack taught me better.

He took his first step and slashed his sword forward. I ducked my head quickly and out of habit, stepped backwards with caution. He repeated his moves without hesitation, trying to change his fighting patterns to put me off. I dodged them all, some closer than others. My breath was wasting. My blood was running out quickly.

"Giving up Roxas? Running on empty I see. You won't live much longer. You'll die from bloodloss soon enough. That won't be my fault. You'll only have yourself to blame. Who will take care of the big brute Axel if you die over your own stupid decision? Never be over confident, Roxas! I thought Zack taught you that!" Kadaj's sword swayed in front of my chest and before I could react, he threw my wasting body into a thick tree.

I gasped as my two Keyblades stabbed the tree trunk next to my head on both sides. My foe strutted to my side, trapping me in his box. He looked down and we locked eyes. I tried screaming but all the bloodloss from my body left me weakened.

He smirked his sadistic grin, rubbing my cheek with his leather covered hand lovingly, just to put me off.  
"Aw Roxas, I didn't want it to end like this. I really didn't. You know you can't defeat me." He placed one hand on his hips and used the other to create a face palm. "You think after the third time you'd learn."  
I spat out blood as I opened my mouth to speak. "You won't get him! I won't let you! Even if it's my soul you take, Third Brother, he'll still be clean! I won't let you take another from me!"

He chuckled, finding all this amusing and wiped off all the blood that splattered on his face with his index finger. "You think I want a werewolf honey-"  
I growled at the word. I was not his honey.  
"I'm not going to take a wolf's soul." He continued, ignoring my threat. "They're dirty anyway."  
I screamed, trying to wiggle my way out of his trap. "NO! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME! IF YOU DON'T WANT HIM, THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT!"  
"No one."  
"THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!"  
"I want you to suffer."

I roared, shaking my head violently, bashing into the tree, my Keyblades and him. "Why! I've suffered enough! Xion, Naminé! They were both mine! You killed them and now you say I should suffer! What does it mean to you! LIFE MEANS NOTHING TO YOU! I HAVE LOVED ONES!"  
"You had." He grinned widely, adding an evil chuckle after that.  
"What…" I gasped. I had? I have… I have two left… Arieth and Zack… "What did you do…?"  
He turned away, breaking me from his cage and shrugged. "Meh."  
"WHAT DID YOU DO!" I cried.  
He shrugged again.

I fell onto my knees, looking at the pitiful earth beneath me. Even dirt was stronger than I was. I wasn't anything. "Why… why are you doing this to me? Why me? W-What can you accomplish? You want me to suffer… and I have… I've done things to myself… you know that… why… why isn't it enough?"  
Kadaj lowered his body and peeked his face into mine. "Because that's life, Roxas. It's tough. Get over it."

Tears fell down my face as the rain began to pour. I didn't know which drops were mine or the skies, but I just let them roll. He was right. Life was tough, and there was probably nothing I could do about that. Could anyone do anything about that? I doubt it... Some people are born with good lives. Sora for instance. He has the best life anyone could ask for. He always smiles. He has a great boyfriend, a loving family, and great friends. He has it made! Why couldn't I be him… Why couldn't I have that? I did… I do… but… forever… Forever and ever babe.

Kadaj sighed slowly, placing his sword under my chin and raising it, forcing my head up to look at his sadistic mug. "Roxas… You won't win… go back to your family while you're still alive. They'll heal you up and then I promise." A sparkle twinkled in his eyes. "I promise you, we'll fight again."  
"To the death." I replied back quickly.  
He nodded, and then disappeared in a flash leaving me to drown in a pool of Axel's blood.

I sighed harshly as my body landed softly on my bed mattress. I smiled to myself, cradling a pillow in my arms. What Kadaj said was true. I was running on empty. I had two and a half minutes before I would die. I groaned softly on my pillow unable to breathe or in fact, move at that point. I gasped softly in my mind and tried screaming but nothing came out.  
"He…lp'" I yelled, only for it to come out as a whisper. "He…lp…" again, nothing. I moaned mentally and grabbed the pillow I was holding weakly and threw it at the door. It flopped and rolled, but not even off the bed.

I didn't want to do it. But to keep my life and more importantly, Axel's alive, I would have to call for him. _  
'Riku… Riku…'  
'What!' _He hissed back furiously.  
_'What are you doing…?'  
'FUCKING YOUR BROTHER.'  
_

Whoops.

A minute passed in silence… more time wasting. I had thirty seconds left…  
_'Riku… Riku…'  
'WHAT! FOR FUCK'S SAKE ROXAS, IN THE NAME OF SATAN, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!'  
'I'm dying…'_

My door flew open and Sora rushed in with crinkled clothes and the smell of wet sex covering his body. Riku followed in after, glaring at me harshly, his clothes even more crinkly, with only one button done up.  
"Roxas! Oh god! What happened!" Sora whined, frantically pulling my body into his, trying to do anything he could to keep me alive.  
"I… uh…" I stuttered, shaking my head away from his body, to get rid of the sex smell. I hated that smell. The odour was horrific. It was the main reason I wouldn't be able to go that far with Axel. He would smell like it for days. The werewolves would get suspicious, if they weren't already. I couldn't do that too him. If we somehow… weren't suppose to be, he would have to live with the thought of intercourse with a vampire all his life. If his wolf pack found out, he'd die! I couldn't… I wouldn't do that to him… ever.  
"Oh… my… god. Riku! Get-"

At that exact moment, Vincent walked in, dashing to my side and eyeing the large gashes in my arms. He mumbled a growl, turned to Riku, looked at him funnily and walked out the door. Why didn't he say something…? Did he think it? But I would hear it… OH GOD! I'M LOSING MY POWERS TOO!  
"You're not losing your powers, Roxas. You'll be fine." Riku reassured me, rubbing my sweaty forehead. I didn't believe him. Not even for a millisecond…  
Ten seconds left.

A dark portal appeared in front of the bed and Tifa walked in, smiling her feminie greeting. She held out a plastic white bag and threw it softly to Sora. He caught it carefully, as the bag moved up and down from the liquid contained inside.  
"Drink this." Sora sternly said, moving the blood packet close to my lips, cradling his hand under my neck, tipping my head over abit. I shook my head but agreed since it would keep me alive. I sniffed the packet and groaned. Mountain lion. My favourite…

I bit into the bag and immediately wanted to spew, the cold blood swum down the throat hole, into my intestines and filled up my system half way. I groaned as I could feel the icy blood roam around my stomach, filling up all the blank holes. I finished the bag and sighed with relief. At least I'll live… I'd live for another day with Axel but my side before Kadaj would rip us apart.

Another bag was thrown at Sora. "Drink."  
"Nooooo…" I moaned, shaking my head softly.  
Sora pouted cutely and forced the bag onto my fangs, piercing the wrapping and letting the juices flow out. Bear blood this time. What a relief…

I finished the packet quicker than last time and wiped the excess blood from my mouth with my sleeve, stilling gagging at the taste of two of my least favourite types of blood both mixed together. I smiled and lifted my upper chest off the bed, looking at Sora and Riku who were waiting patiently. "I think it's about time we got Axel's blood into those bags."  
They chuckled heartily with me, filling this empty house with our laughter.

The noise quieted down as Sora's face fell. He looked at me worriedly, his eyes weltering up. "What happened to you?"  
I sighed and rubbed the left side of my head. To my amazement, my arms didn't hurt. The blood was already healing the flesh and in a few weeks –by estimate- they would be fully healed. "Got mauled by a bear." I lied.  
He bit his lip. "You okay now?"  
"Fine. I just need to rest abit, kinda tired."  
Sora threw himself into my arms. "OH GOD ROXAS I AM SO SORRY!" he cried, rubbing his head into the corner of my shoulder like a little kid would.  
I squealed and fell back onto my pillow, hesitating to hug my step-brother back with my torn arms.  
"I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I SHOULD HAVE COME WITH YOU, AW ROXY!"  
"Ssssh, its okay. I'm fine now." I reassured him. I wasn't lying about that. I was fine now. Kadaj couldn't get me here.  
He nodded slowly took himself off me, jumping to Riku's side for more reassurance. He was a kid, he needed support. "If you need anything, Roxas. ANYTHING. Just tell me."  
I smiled, "Thank you."  
They turned to walk out the door.  
"Wait!" I called.  
Sora bounced to my side again, smiling the smile he always does. He loved knowing that he could help someone. He loved being there for creatures. Vampires, Humans, even werewolves. I guess… I guess he was just a kind, loving, caring vampire. "Yes, hun?"  
"Tomorrow, after school, can you bring Axel here?"  
"Of course, sweetheart." He kissed my forehead and walked out, hand clasped in Riku's.

I woke up, the next day with the sounds of Axel and Vincent talking next to my bed. I kept my eyes closed, just in case something important came up. Secrets have been getting out of hand lately. I've been keeping the biggest secret from my pack since day one. How could they accept it now? If they were keeping something to themselves, then I couldn't complain. So I wasn't the _best _person to trust when it came to keeping secrets. I never had been really.  
"Axel, you know what you have to do."  
"But that's creepy, Vincent! I'm not doing that!"  
"Do it! I order you."  
Axel groaned. "But sir~"  
"Do you want to be apart of this pack?"  
Silence hovered over the room for a minute, before my mate broke it with his reply. "Yes… Anything for Roxas."  
"Then do it."  
He groaned again, sadder this time. Whatever he was suppose to do… I doubt he liked the idea very much.

Footsteps were heard echoing through my eardrums then and the door closed. Axel sighed loudly and crawled into bed next to my body, his arm wrapping around my waist. I tried not to move to cause suspicion of my eavesdropping. I moaned quietly in a dreamy daze and turned my body –keeping my eyes shut- and cuddled closer into his body. He laughed through his nose as his arms tightened. My head was placed on his shoulder and I moved my arm up to his other shoulder, encircling it. He probably thought I was asleep and this was all a dream. I could live with that. Whatever makes my darling happy.

We stayed like that for hours, both of us with our eyes closed, our breathing soft and our bodies close. I was the first one to say something, breaking the silence.  
"Mmmm. Axel, you awake?" I asked, making sure he didn't know I was alive the whole time.  
He moaned, rubbing his face with his free arm. "Yeah, have been for awhile, I didn't want to wake you."  
"Thank you." I kissed his cheek before moving to his lips. He obeyed and helped me out, returning the favour.

I broke the kiss with a groan as loud murmurs entered my mind, all screeching horrible noises.  
_'Riku… how can you keep secrets for so long… it makes no sense. Why is it so hard for me?'  
'He better do it soon… just to clear everything up. Hurry Axel. While you have time.'  
'Does my butt look big in this thing?'  
'Mmmm… Cat food… No one better see me eating this!'_  
"Whaaaah!" I roared, covering my ears with my palms tightly.  
Axel screamed, "What? What! What did I do!"  
"Nothing! Stop it! Fuck off!"  
"F-Fuck off? Uh… Okay…" His face fell and as ordered he took his foot out from under the bed sheets and lightly tapped in on the carpet, showing that he was going to obey my command. "I'll just go then, leave you to rest."  
I hissed, closing my eyes, sealing them tightly. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"  
Axel jumped on top of me, grabbing my wrists and forcing them off my covered ears in a split second "What's wrong?"  
"I… uh… Voices… tell them to stop…" I groaned.

My body began to shut down, my vision going blurry. The voices grew louder and turned into one giant screech. Before I could scream with agony the strange tones died down to a low murmur, which thankfully faded away a few moments later. I sighed with relief and smiled to my mate, who was still worrying, his eyes scanning my body up and down, checking every spot to see if and where the damage was. "I'm fine, it's okay now." I said, rubbing his face for support. He really did care…  
What… was… that?  
Oh no…  
It's kicking in.  
The curse.  
The vow.  
Not now!  
Please!  
NOT NOW!  
Kadaj you fucking asshole!

Axel kissed the top of my head before going back to sleep, cradling my whole body in his arms again. I tried following in suit, but it seemed, that I couldn't. The Three Brothers were coming for me…  
I was going to die soon…  
Maybe not by them…  
But this curse will get me…  
Satan will have my soul.

Weeks past. Faster than expected. Since my battle against one of the Three Brother's, I haven't had any signs of his return. I was grateful for that; it let me spend as much time as I could with my werewolf buddy. Axel has been extremely delightful lately. Our relationship was taken up to the next level as for the first time, we began kissing in public. The other Vampires didn't care, since they all couldn't complain, but once we started, they all seemed to awkwardly leave the room and not come out of their bedrooms for some time… I didn't bother to ask… I really didn't want to know…

I sat on Axel's chest, waiting from him to wake up from his slumber. He was so gorgeous when he slept. In the corner of his lips, they would always be curved. He was dreaming of me. It was always me. I dreamt of him too, I'm just surprised the bed hasn't been soaked yet. Maybe werewolves don't do that…

Axel moaned softly, rubbing his forehead while his eyes were still closed. I took the advantage of this state.  
"Happy anniversary!" I shouted in his ears, waking him up entirely. I pecked his lips and dropped a small perfectly squared present in front of his eyes, blocking his view of my face. He groaned, pushing his body upwards on the bed to get a better position.

Axel rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "Has it been a month already?" He mumbled.  
I nodded eagerly. "A huh. A month since we met."  
"A month since my life changed." He replied back with a grin.  
"Since _ours _changed. A month since I first saw you in the classroom."  
He chuckled, "since you were forced to sit next to me."  
I crawled up to his side and placed my head on his shoulder, hugging him softly, the present rolled down to his lap as his body lifted up. He used his elbows to support his weight, and mine.  
"Yeah, man, that was torture. You smelt bad!" I teased, a goofy grin covering my facial expression.  
"You can talk!' he poked my rib, tickling me. I laughed. "You smelt bad too, you know!"  
"Hah!" I laughed again, tickling him back in the same spot; he tried protecting himself with his hands but failed in doing so. I was much faster than him. "Yeah, well, if it wasn't for Sora, we'd both be shreds of flesh."

Without warning, Axel kissed my lips, rolling on top of my body and placing his arms next to my head, supporting his weight again. It was obvious I couldn't hold up his massive ton of flab, but still, he didn't have to rub it in my face. The small present rolled off the bed making the smallest of sounds, neither of us worried about it, not moving from our positions. "Yeah. Sora really helped us both out then."  
"Sora always helps me out. If it wasn't for him…" I flinched, my whole body shivered from my head to my toe. "I-I don't know where I would be now…"

Axel lustfully kissed my lips, opening my mouth with his and as I accepted, his tongue touched mine. We danced together lying down on the bed, his body grinding against mine, our lips never breaking the seal. He moaned softly and stuck his tongue in deeper, I emitted a small sound in return, before a large cough echoed through the room. I looked at the door and growled, before stopping myself and pushing Axel's body off mine, his throat making a disappointing noise. "Good morning, Sora." I greeted my brother.

He smiled, scratching the back of his head. "Heh… did I interrupt something?"  
"Ye-"  
"Not at all." I replied quickly, before Axel could, who frowned irritably. I gave him a crossed look, disappointed in his childish act.  
Sora jumped onto the bed, a large grin rising. "Did you give it to him!"  
I chuckled, rubbing his ear like a cat, he purred and fell onto the bed, laughing and giggling at the same time. I joined in, crawling up his body, tickling him harder. "I was gonna! Then you show up!"  
Sora's laughter intensified and pushed myself off him. I fell onto the floor, bumping my head. "Sorry" He whined. "I shouldn't have come in. You two enjoy your…" He looked up at Axel, who had an annoyed face, wishing Sora never intruded. "Yeah… sorry." He fled out of the room, swearing in his thoughts.

I looked up at Axel too, grinning. "So, you wanna open your present?"  
He nodded as I handed him the nicely wrapped box. Without hesitation, he ripped it open, chuckling at what was inside.  
"It's a dog collar!"

The prize was a brightly green coloured leather collar – too match Axel's eyes – with a metal trinket hanging off it in the shape of a bone. Carved into it read "Axel, bitch owned by a blonde." His eyebrow rose at the comment. I shrugged. "Female dog."  
"Ah…" He replied, picking up the present and pointing it towards me, gesturing me to put it on him. I took it and strapped it around his neck, making sure it wasn't too loose or too tight. When it was done, I crawled into his lap and kissed his lips again, admiring the sparkling gift.  
"I should get you one" He said, biting my lower lip softly.  
"Mmm… saying what?'  
"I dunno… how about 'Roxas… Bitch's bitch.'?"  
I snorted. "I like it."  
We agreed with a kiss.

We both met up with the rest of the gang in the lounge room. The second Axel walked into the room, everyone roared with laughter. I stared up at him respectfully and he kissed me back, ignoring the rude noises from the clan. "Nice collar Axel!" Riku snorted, hiding his face.  
"Bad boy has to be locked up, ya'know. Tell me Roxas, where's his leash?" Reno chuckled.  
I smiled, trying to make the best out of the joke. "He has to wait till next month. So until then, he can just pee in your room."  
Axel laughed as Reno gulped, hoping that was a joke in return. No one wanted werewolf piss in their room… the scent would stink up the whole house.  
"I like red head's rooms the best. They all welcome me ever so dearly." Axel smiled a devious grin, only for it to widen as I encircled my arm around his waist, pulling him closer.  
Reno bit his lip and left the room without another word, his mate, Yuffie following abit later.  
_'Nice going Blondie. Where'd you get the present? A 5 munny shop?' _Riku commented inside my head.  
I growled, _'shut the fuck up, Sliver Pubes.'_

School was fun. Everyone in the school accepted us which surprised me. Usually, in other schools, the gays would get beaten to a pulp, and then the bullies would flush their heads down the toilets to try and drown them… Maybe they expected me to be gay since Sora is. I guess they were used to seeing males cuddle and kiss in public. It is all that Riku and he do… So I guess… you get used to it.

So maybe I overreacted? I mean, the whole day, I was clinging onto Axel's sleeve and eyeing everyone because I thought someone would jump up in front of me and throw me into a bathroom for a Swirlie but funnily enough, no one did. I know I could just beat the shit out of them with one punch, but then that'll give away my identity… and we didn't want that, now do we? Maybe it was just an excuse to stay as close to Axel as possible, either way, I didn't mind… and neither did he for that fact.

When school ended, all of us –including my love- walked back to the Vampire Hideout. Sora, Riku, Axel and I locked ourselves in Sora's bedroom, to do a thick book of homework which was only given to us today, and we had the rest of the night to finish it.

Olette and Hayner have been spending a lot of time together lately, the second Olette got home from school, she would immediately go to his room for 'help with homework.' Wow. Maybe those two are going to become mates. She'd have to be careful though. No one wants a Newborn as a mate. Speaking of Newborns, Hayner has been a vampire nearly a year, he should lose his eye colour soon.

"Hey, Axel." I snickered, biting my lip to stop the laughter from escaping my mouth.  
His head tilted to his left, towards me, but kept his eyes on the book he was reading. _The Lord of the Flies_, I sighed. He was trying to act like a goody-too-shoes for English. He always did. I guess he liked the teacher. She was nice – to an extent. Seriously, I wouldn't want her crabby ass old man face in my cereal for breakfast.  
Riku pissed himself laughing at my mental joke. Sora raised an eyebrow and patted his back, looking at me for an explanation. I shrugged, not bothering to answer.  
_'Thank you, Roxas. He does seem much cheerier today, don't you think?'_  
I nodded.  
"What?" Axel asked.

My head automatically locked onto his, forgetting about the conversation I started earlier. I had a bad habit of doing that. "You wanna do something tonight?" I bit my lip harder until blood poured out. I flinched uncontrollably. Wait, that wasn't Axel's blood… THAT WAS GOD DAMN BEAR BLOOD! "Aaaah!" I squeaked.

Axel immediately slammed his book down on the table and looked into my eyes, grabbing my biceps and squeezed them. "What's wrong!"  
"I gotta go hunting…" I whispered, trying not to cause attention to myself. The others didn't need to hear this, it wasn't their problem. Even if we just spoke in this place, every other Vampire, even ones in the other side of the house could still hear you. It was horrible.

He raised an eyebrow, probably embarrassed about how much he overreacted. He cared. I didn't mind. "Oh. When was the last time you…" He found it hard to find the right word without making it sound like an insult. Anyone would find it harder… well… at least all non-blood suckers.  
"I guess…" I thought hard, actually trying to answer his question, "when Sora fed me that bear package."

Sora jumped out of his seat and stalked behind me, inviting himself into the conversation. "That was a month ago, Roxas!"  
"I know" I hissed back, annoyed.  
"Why haven't you died from dehydration? Are you running on empty?"  
I shook my head. I knew the exact answer for that. The Curse. It was affecting me. Controlling my body. I could live without blood now… But… For how long? "I guess… Never took real notice to it. Been hooked on love." I smiled to my mate, who smiled back lovingly.  
"Do you wanna go hunting with me tonight?" Axel asked.  
I grinned. "Sure!"  
Riku sighed harshly, closing his book "Oh god…chick flick" he mumbled to himself and walked out the bedroom door, shutting it with a loud _'bang.'_  
I accepted Axel's invitation with a kissed, and Sora, awkwardly sighed too. _'Be careful, Roxy. Please, for me. I don't want you hurt, or Axel for that fact. You might get out of hand while your out tonight, just promise me this.'_  
I broke my kiss with Axel, looking Sora in the eyes.  
_'Promise me, if you change, you'll hit me and not him.'_  
I glanced at him, worried as our eyes locked in an unbreakable seal. He was coming with us, watching us in the dark… just to be caution. He thought I couldn't control myself… he thought… I would try and kill Axel… I wouldn't…. I couldn't…

Sora waited for my response, twiddling this thumbs and cursing lowly under his breath, thinking he offended me.  
"Axel." I plainly spoke.  
He turned his head, "Yes?"  
"Leave. Please." I demanded.

Without a second thought, the wolf left the room, leaving the door wide open. My newly summoned devil-spiked tail snapped it shut, my eyes not leaving Sora's.  
He gulped, not liking the isolation and seeing my True Form coming out. "Roxas… I'm sorr-"  
"I will NEVER" I spat out clearly and powerfully. Sora backed away into the wall, with wide scared eyes. "Ever hurt him! Get that through your brain Sora, NEVER!"  
"Okay!" He cried, sliding down the wall with his back and crawling up in a ball, tears falling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry! I-I-I didn't mean it like that! I-I-I just wanted to protect him, Roxas! Please, please d-d-don't hurt me."  
I growled and hissed, stalking over to his side and whispering in his sensitive ear threatening; "Don't bother."

My brother whimpered and sunk lower into the ground, his head buried deeply in his knees. "P-P-Please Roxas, don't hurt me. I'm sorry."  
I flapped my tail as talons began to grow from my fingernails. I was transforming uncontrollably. My fangs popped out of my mouth and curved down my jaw. The curse. It really was kicking in. "Sora…" I said in a demonic voice, which was the calmest tone I had in this form.  
My brother kept his head down, crying out his sorrows, wishing I would just… _fly away…_  
"Sora…"  
He ignored me again, the crying becoming softer.  
"SORA! LOOK AT ME!"  
He obeyed slowly, rising his head reluctantly. His eyes were completely outlined with red, his blue pupils barely glowing. I was hurting him… yet… somehow… I didn't care.  
"Where I say something, you LISTEN!"  
Sora whimpered to himself, trying to keep it hidden, he nodded his head like a trained dog and apologised. "I'm sorry Roxas. Really, truly. I'll never do it again, please, please let me go."

I growled again, hissed, and then kicked my brother in the stomach with all my strength before strolling merrily out the door. I nodded my head towards a few vampire housemates that walked by and happily skipped out of the house's front door entrance. Once outside, I fully transformed into my True Form and dashed deep into the woods, following my old scent until I reached my Grotte de Désir Caché without turning back. I sighed as I walked inside and fell backwards onto the soft patch of grass, fading back into my vampire form. I still didn't care about hurting Sora but oh well, what's he going to do?

I began to drift away in this quiet atmosphere, the peaceful hoots of owls, the howls of wind brushing along the rocks and trees and the sound of footsteps running this way…

Wait, what?

"YOU ASSHOLE!"  
I jumped up and glared at Riku who stood outside my cave, growling, hissing and waiting to attack.  
"What now, Sliver Pubes?" I asked, rolling my eyes. There goes my peaceful slumber…  
"What did you do to Sora! He's crying his eyes out and vomiting blood everywhere!"  
I sighed, rubbing my temples, "I did nothing. So fuck off and leave me to rot in peace." I rotated my body with my heel and fell back onto my patch of grass, blocking the view of Riku with the large log.

In a split second, Riku grabbed the cuff of my jumper and swung me into the large rocky wall, smacking my head directly into the edge, cutting it in half. I gasped and dropped to the ground on my knees, looking down at Riku's Converse shoes.  
"W-What… How can you… You just gave up your soul to the Thee Brothers!" I yelled, blood spitting out of my mouth every time my jaw moved. The Curse of the Three Brothers would affect him. He broke the shield! He entered my territory!

My head raised up to look into his eyes but all you could see was darkness. Pure darkness. "Well, that's a risk I'm going to have to take." He grabbed my jumper again and threw me across the cave again. I landed harshly into the ground but shot back up onto my two feet, glaring and jumping into my fighting position.  
Riku chuckled, "you don't know how to fight Blondie, but… I do."  
I smirked on the inside, its funny how much they don't know about my secret life. I was the best fighter the Queen has ever seen. "Well… I guess I'm just going to have to try my best."

Riku grinned and dived for my chest. A second before he would hit me head on, I grabbed his right arm, spun in a circle and threw him across the cave like he did to me. I quickly followed his flying body in a sprint and punched him in the face, which collided into the wall for a double hit.

It was Riku's turn to spit up blood and as he did, I took the cheap shot to uppercut. My fist hit him directly in the jaw and his head went flying, his body following after. He dropped to the ground heavily, a grunt emitting from his throat.  
"Riku… don't do this. You'll hurt yourself. Go back into Sora's arms; spend as much time as you can with him until the Three Brother's take you away."

Sliver Pubes didn't move from his spot, he probably fainted. Great… I'd have to take him home…  
I sighed, walked over to his body and picked him up reluctantly and ran out of my Grotte de Désir Caché, heading towards the Hideout.

I hesitatingly opened Sora's bedroom window one handily and jumped through. Sora had his head mushed into the pillow, his shoulders wildly moving up and down. He was still crying. Without making one small sound, I place Riku's body next to my brother, Riku's head nicely place on his pillow. Sora looked up and gasped, only to frown and rotate it away from me.  
I sighed, "Riku and I got in a fight. He tried defending your honour. He's hurt but I don't think I hit him hard enough for him to faint. You might want to check him out, just to be safe."  
Sora mumbled incoherent words through his pillow but before I could response he waved his hand signalling that he wanted for me to leave. I obeyed without complaining, closing the door afterwards.

To my surprise, Axel was waiting at my bedroom door asleep, his head resting on the doorframe. I smiled, crawling into his arms and kissing his jaw. I can't believe, someone like him, would hang out with someone like me. I mean, I'm a vampire. He's a werewolf, and yet, he spends nearly 24-7 around blood suckers. Why?  
He woke up with a stumble, wondering where he was. "Uh, hey."  
"Hey, do you wanna go now?" I asked.  
Axel rubbed his head, probably still dazed from waking up. "Sure, but, may I ask, why was Sora so glum?"  
"Don't worry. It's nothing important."  
"Okay." He replied before encircling his arm around my waist, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. "Let's go."

Axel transformed into a wolf and swiftly sprinted into the forest. I chuckled loudly as I watched the forest trees blur past us. Riding on a wolf's back felt weird at first, but now, I'm actually enjoying myself. There, I said it, I AM ENJOYING THIS.

Axel stopped himself and I jumped off his back softly, kissing him with gratitude. He licked my cheek before staring straight forwards. I followed his direction and gasped. Mist had covered the whole forest with a thick layer. It had been decades since a layer this dense had arrived so I was pretty freaked out. Axel whimpered softly, hiding behind me for protection.  
"It's alright, hun. It's not going to kill us" I chuckled, shaking my head with dismay at his reaction.  
_'Don't be so sure, Roxas… I don't trust weather.'_  
I turned around and growled. That was Sora's voice.  
_'I'm sorry… I had to come… I-I-I am still upset about w-w-what you did to Riku… but Roxas…'_  
I looked down at my feet, ashamed in myself. How could he live with me? I was a horrible friend… and a horrible brother.  
_'Roxas… I love you. You'll always be my brother, no matter what. I'll always be there for you, okay sweetheart?'  
_I nodded my head, accepting his words, but, inside, still ashamed.  
Axel nudged my head. '_You okay?'_  
"Fine, sorry, just thinking."  
He licked my cheek again, his coarse tongue leaving a few scratches behind.

Axel followed me deeper into the woods, like a dog on an invisible leash. Sora followed too, in the tree branches. I don't know if Axel could hear him, but either way, neither of them reacted. The deeper we went, the thicker the fog got. I couldn't see anything besides white, not even a hint of Axel, and he was standing right next to me!  
Axel whimpered softly, '_I don't like it here, lets go back. You can just have my blood, Roxas.'_  
"Don't be such a scaredy-cat" I smiled. Oh, the irony!  
He huffed back as his reply. I knew he was getting frightened, but there was nothing to be scared about. Although the fog was a disadvantage, having three supernatural creatures here, we could easily defeat a bear… but… maybe not a-  
Sora screamed.  
_'What's that!' _Axel yelled, jumping into the direction of the voice.  
"Sora!" I screamed back.

I ran after him, jumping up into the tree branches and following the sound. Left, right, left, right, left, right. I reached the top which at least two stories high and looked out in the distance. He stood there, Sora in his arms with his hand covering my brother's mouth in a tree as well, probably about two hundred metres away.  
"Kadaj!" I roared, furious. "Give me back my brother!"  
"Come and get him, Roxas! This ends tonight!"  
I roared again and dived off the thick branch, avoiding all the other wooden hands that would probably save a human's life from this height, and landed on the solid floor with a loud _'crash' _I looked up at my enemy, then at Sora, who was kicking and trying to hit his opponent, crying and sobbing as he did so.  
_'Roxas! Who is this! Please! Please save me! I-I-I don't want to die!'_  
Out of torment and sadism, Kadaj licked up Sora's cheek slowly, moaning as he did so.  
Sora screamed hysterically. "ROXAS!"  
"I'm coming!" I yelled back, absolutely positive about my answer. I was. No doubt. I wasn't going to lose another. No tonight. "Kadaj!" I roared from a distance.  
It caught his attention, "Hm?"  
"I'll make a deal with you."  
I grinned.  
He grinned.

Kadaj jumped off a tree and bounced onto the ground like I did, hooking Sora under his arm. "What _kind_ of deal?"  
"You let my brother go, and I'll give you my soul."  
"No!" Sora cried, trying to wiggle out of the grip of one of the Three Brothers. He failed.  
"Mmmm… That could work."  
"No! Roxas, don't do it!"  
"All the Three Brother's want are souls, correct? Then, fine. Take mine." I replied, ignoring my brother's protest.  
"No! Roxas! Please stop this! How do you know he's a Third Brother?"  
"How don't I know?" I raised an eyebrow as Kadaj made an interesting face.  
"Roxas! Think this through! He's not one of the Three Brothers!"  
Kadaj shook Sora's body and smashed him into a tree, knocking the boy out. I sighed with relief, now we could get down to business. "So? Sora's life for yours?"  
I nodded, standing up straight. "Yes."  
"What about your heart?" He raised his eyebrow and gave a smug look, trying to take advantage of this wager.  
"Fine. If you want that too, you've got it."

Sora mumbled and rubbed his forehead softly, groaning at the pain. "Uuuuh… Rox… Don't do it…"  
I rolled my eyes harshly, lowered my body slowly, picked up a rock and threw it at my brother's head, hitting him directly. He fell over again and fainted.  
"Okay. You got a deal." Kadaj sneered.

With one jump I landed next to the vampire, looking him straight in the eyes. He looked back at me, a small twinkle which meant so much to me.  
Naminé died with that twinkle.  
Xion died with that twinkle.  
Now, it was my turn.

Kadaj held out his hand, a long sparkling purple line twirled along his arm, around his palm and hand, then down to his index finger. I gulped, staring at the Line of Death. I wasn't regretting it. In any way. I would save the people I loved, but… what would they do without me? Sora has Riku… he'll be fine. Vincent will be fine… I wasn't that big in the pack. Cloud will be fine… for some reason I have a feeling Hayner could take over my spot when hunting together. But Axel… Axel will be too… He's got his pack… His life will go back to normal. He'll live without knowing Vampires… Without having all this trouble. Without backstabbing anyone.

I held out my hand slowly…  
They'll survive.  
Im sure they will.

Kadaj grabbed my hand and shook it, the purple string-like line running from his arm up mine.  
"Roxas! No!"

A bright light flashed before my eyes… then… darkness.


	16. Entering Hell

___This is my personal favourite chapter in this whole series that i've written up to this point... _

___xD I love Riku so much. Hurrrrr.  
_

___Disclaimer: _**KH © Square-Enix, and Disney. **_I do not own the characters  
_

_

* * *

_

Axel's POV (Point of View)

"They're making a mess of everything Xemnas! Every little piece of our plan is falling! The blonde bloodsucker keeps destroying us! He's stronger than we thought!"  
"Mm. Then what's your plan Saïx?  
"Fucking kill the creature! If we want this land, then we should use brutal force!"  
Xemnas smiled, his middle finger rubbing along his bottom lip. I sighed in my chair, wishing I didn't have to hear this…  
"Yes Saïx, that is a nice plan, but if you remember, last time we got _destroyed _by the vampires. We're out numbered." He snapped, harshly hissing the word which stabbed his heart with embarrassment. "Now. If we tried maybe… stealing Roxas again… we could make a bargain?"  
Xigbar nodded and laughed, fiddling with his eye patch. "Yeah, bro, but dude, it wasn't on purpose, Mr Fire Crouch over there fell into his little trap."  
The Alpha sighed, his eyes darting to mine. I whimpered in my seat, sinking deeply into the little hole.  
"Well… That is a very good point Beta Xigbar, but then again… we could… do it again…" The Superior threatened.  
I gulped, '_again?'_  
Xigbar burst into laughter, which filled the whole room with his howls. "Yeah brah, do it! Man, make Axel do something for a change! He could be the damsel in distressed."

It seemed like everyone in the pack agreed with it, heads bobbing up and down, some smiles appearing, mostly out of sadism. I gulped, being the only creature here that had a different view in this case. "But… I…"  
"You will shush, young one. I will concoct a devilish plan to get these Vampires down… We shall go for the brown haired kid… and Roxas. What's the brunette's name? Anyone?"  
_'Sora…' _I thought… he couldn't hear me while in Human form. Thankfully, no one could… except Roxas. '_Roxas… Roxas… Can you hear me?'_

It was worth a try…

No other werewolf knew my relationship with the Vampires, and they never would. I wanted to live my life with Roxas, forever and ever… I was made for him, I was sure!  
"How about we just storm in and fuck over the little midgets?" Saïx suggested.  
"As if! You'd be the one fucked over Lolly-pop head." Xigbar commented.  
"Lollypop?" The blonde mullet boy said excitedly, his face lighting up with hope.  
"Shut it Demyx."  
"Aww." He whined as a reply.  
"No… what we have to do is use Axel as bait! Duh!" Marluxia commented, keeping everyone back onto the main topic.  
"Hey! I resent that!" I yelled at Marluxia who was trying to get his revenge. It wasn't my fault I put blue dye in his fragrant shampoo… Okay, maybe it was. But he deserved it! No one wants to look at brightly pink hair bobbing up and down while they hunt. It's embarrassing. At least blue is somewhat darker and camouflages with the night a bit more.  
"Alright. Brunette and blonde it is. Anyone got any ideas on how to get them?" Xemnas asked, his finger still lightly brushing over his lip.  
I sighed, wrapping my lankly arms around my knees, squishing myself into the narrow white arm chair my butt was stuck too.

"Okay, I got an idea!"  
Everyone's head automatically swished towards Demyx, who smiled a big goofy grin. He was an unique character like that. Always smiling and playing his stupid sitar. A month ago, I would complain about how sucky my life was. I would say that I was a depressed emotional drama queen who everyone I knew seemed to hate me and even I did too. But now, everything seems different in my eyes. I have a family who like me for who I am, I don't hate my life and I even have someone who I love and who loves me back.

My life was great.

My life may not be the best out there. Hell, I still have a few negative points stabbing me in the back every now and then, but, I am quite happy with how it turned out. I am in love. My life would be perfect... if we were together forever. Binded by the Howls of Nightlash.

"So we'll just ambush them if they even take one step into our territory?" Xemnas asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I shook my head, regretting what I said next.  
"How do they know where their territory ends, and ours begins. We stole their land, legally, it's all still theirs."  
The Alpha smirked, finally biting his finger. That's not a good sign. "Yes... That's true, Former Delta Axel, but what can we do besides that? We'll just have to mark our territory and hopefully, they won't pick up the scent and we'll catch them."  
"Bingo!" Xigbar cheered, grinning sadistically.  
_'They're not that stupid... Roxas will smell their piss from miles away, and if not... I can just tell him. Together, we're a good team.'_

The weekly Pack meeting ended, and I headed for my new home, where I was happily greeted by the brunette, beaming broadly.  
"Good afternoon, Sora." I said, turning back into human form, bowing my head in a gentleman-like way.  
Roxas' brother bowed back, closing the door behind himself. "Roxas is out, but he'll be back very soon, you could probably wait in his bedroom."  
I thanked Sora for his generosity and left the front room, heading for my mate's bedroom.

Since Roxas wasn't home yet, I thought I might as well wait for him in his room, like Sora told me too. I twisted the door knob but it didn't budge. It was locked.  
Great.

My jaw automatically opened wide and a loud yawn emitted out of it. I raised an eyebrow to myself before suddenly I dropped into deep slumber in front of his bedroom door.  
Man, meetings make you tired.

~o~

_'What's that!' _I yelled, jumping into the direction of the scream.  
"Sora!" Roxas screamed back, before vanishing before my eyes.  
_'Don't do it Roxas!' _I yelled. He didn't hear me.

It was hard to see where he went with this thick fog everywhere. Whatever was happening – Roxas could see through this blanket. This is why I hated being a freakin' werewolf. I had so many disadvantages when it came to fighting with or against vampires.  
_'Roxas! Roxas! Roxas where are you?'_  
He never replied back.  
_'Roxas!'_  
… Nothing.  
He was in trouble. He had to be. Anyone would at least consider saying _something_ back to show that you were okay…  
"Roxas! No!" Sora cried.  
A bright light appeared and flashed before my eyes, blinding me.

In a matter of seconds, which felt like minutes, the fog disappeared. I squinted my eyes, trying to focus on the area. It was empty… except for one body.  
_'Sora!' _I called, running up to him in my wolf form. I licked his cheek softly, waking him from his slumber. He was lying on the ground, his hand reaching out as far as it could go without popping it out of his socket.

Sora mumbled incoherent words –unless he was speaking in the Vampire tongue- and shook his head, trying to lose his confusion. "Uh… Axel? Is that you?"  
I nodded my wolf head and licked his cheek in reply, showing I was here, and I was there to help.  
"R…Roxas is… gone."  
I nodded again. It was obvious.  
_'Where did he go?' _I asked, finding it useless. No one could hear me… Roxas wasn't around for Riku to hear… and he wasn't close either.  
"We…We need to go find help…" He mumbled.

Sora unsteadily picked himself off the ground, but, as his feet began to cave in, I jumped in front of his collapsing body and he landed softly on my back.  
"Ax…el… Please… Go find Riku."  
I made a small caring noise, showing him I accepted his command.  
I kicked off the ground in a random direction and dashed back into the woody area, hoping it would lead me out of this forest. I began to pant loudly as a bright light shown in my eyes. I was going in the right direction. I was heading home!

I smashed my head into the front door of the Hideout, opening it with force. I jumped through the wooden frame and howled for attention, seeking someone's help. Luckily, Riku rushed out of his room, and in a blink of an eye, he was by my side, his arms wrapped around Sora's weakened body.  
"Riku… I…"  
"What happened!"  
I transformed into my human form to speak, since my love wasn't here to translate. "Sora got hurt by a vampire… He took Roxas as well."  
"Roxas! He's gone! A v-v-vampire took him! But it wasn't Sephiroth! His silver hair wasn't as long b-b-but he… he…"  
Riku leaned closer in and softly kissed his lips, "What?"  
"Riku… He's gone… He took his life… for me. I told him not too… but… but… He thought he was one of the Three Brothers. I tried telling him he wasn't but… I couldn't… without telling him the secret… Riku I'm so sor-"  
"Sssh... it's okay." He hushed, trying to calm Sora down with his soothing voice. "We'll get him back. Axel."  
I looked sharply at him, and then nodded my head.  
"How come you're wearing pants?"

I raised an eyebrow and looked down, HOLY CRAP I WAS. "Shit! That's never happened before…"  
I phased… and phased back… why was my leather pants still in shape? They had no tears, rips or even on them, they looked brand new.  
"You should get that checked out." Riku picked up Sora softly and turned his body around, heading towards Vincent's room.  
"... Yeah." I mumbled to myself, since Riku had already left the room. "But who?"  
My life... was now officially screwed.

I walked in a small circle, every few steps from my four paws changing my direction to the opposite. Furiously growling at everyone in the room, I walked over to the steel table and jumped on it, like an injured pet would at the Vet. '_What are we doing!' _I roared.  
No one answered me.  
All the vampires in the secret lab room stared at the floor, some whimpering and some crying. Sora, who would be reacting the most, was sleeping up in his room. I thought only Roxas could sleep...  
"So... what did this person look like?"  
Riku sighed harshly, wiping his eyes with his shirt sleeve. "Sora just said he had silver hair."  
"Was it Sephiroth?"  
"No. He said that too. It wasn't him."  
Vincent growled, smashing his hand on the steel table, shaking it. I steadied myself, whimpering at him to be careful. He ignored me. "Then where the fuck is Roxas!"  
"I... don't know." Riku whispered, his head still looking down.

Vincent turned to me, his eyes blood red with ambition. "Where... is Roxas?"  
I shook my head, and then turned to the floor. I had no idea...  
"We'll just have to wait for Sora to wake up. Give him time, Vincent." Cloud said, finally adding someone else to this conversation every other vampire avoided entering. They didn't want to get on Vincent's bad side.

The Alpha of this pack turned his back on me, walked over to the bare white wall and slid down to the ground, placing his head in his hands.  
I whimpered again, lowering my head. I wanted Roxas back. Everyone did.  
The rest of the pack besides Riku and I left, following each other in one line out the door. They didn't want to be around when their Master exploded. I wouldn't care if he let it all out on me. I wouldn't care if I died. I needed Roxas.  
"Roxas... Where are you?" Vincent mumbled.  
"He's not here."

All the heads in the room turned synchronised towards the door. Sora stood there, tears in his eyes.  
The Alpha stood up quickly and instantly held the brunette's shoulders. "What happened to him!"  
"He's gone!" Sora cried. "He took him away! He made a deal! The guy took his heart and his soul. There was nothing I could do! I'm sorry!" Sora burst into tears and ran into Riku's waiting arms.

Vincent sighed and hit the wall with his fists roughly, a grunt following deep from his throat. "FUCK!"  
Sora flinched, shaking in Riku's grip. "I'm sorry! I couldn't do anything!"  
"It's not your fault Sora... shhh." His boyfriend said, cooing in his ear.  
"So, Roxas is in Hell."  
I tilted my head in confusion.  
"If this... monster took Roxas' soul and heart, he'll be in Hell among all the other lost bodies."

"What are you thinking, Brother?" Riku asked.  
A sparkle twinkled in Vincent's eye. "We are going to rescue him."  
"We're going to Hell?" Sora gulped, his voice weak from crying.  
"Yes. Everyone go pack your equipment, we'll leave in five minutes."  
I barked, getting his full attention. I was going with them.  
"No. You're not."  
I growled at Vincent, my ears pointing backwards.  
"How!" He roared. "This is Vampire Hell were going too! They'll smell you the millisecond you place your foot on the ground!"  
I barked again. I don't care how it happens. I was going!  
"There is a way..."

All the heads in the room, once again, turned to the door. Olette stood there, a shadow behind her.  
"How?" sneered the Alpha of this pack.  
"Hayner can help."  
The blonde, who I've only seen once before stepped out from behind her, his eyes closed tightly.  
Vincent scoffed. "How will the newbie help?"  
"He can use his power."  
Riku, Sora, Vincent and I all raised an eyebrow.  
Olette giggled, "he has a shield."  
Our other eyebrow rose.

Hayner finally opened his eyes, a powerfully bright emerald jewel colour beamed out, before turning to a sun coloured yellow. He lifted up his left arm and twisted his wrist. Instantly, Olette made a face. I tilted my head, but, as if from reaction from my facial expression, Hayner spoke.  
"Riku, I want you to punch Olette."  
The silver haired teenager scoffed. "I'm not hitting a girl!"  
"Never stopped you before..." Olette giggled.  
Sora joined in on the laughter.  
Riku rolled his eyes. "No. I'm not going to touch you."

I growled and dived for the female, sprinting on my four legs and leaped for her face. As I became an inch from her nose, my body was thrown to the other side of the wall. I crashed onto the ground harshly and, just to make things worse, the lab shelf of experimental liquids poured all over me before the wooden shelf collapsed onto my body.  
"Cid isn't going to be very happy..." Someone mumbled.  
Vincent smiled. "Congratulations on finding your power, Hayner, but placing a shield over Axel won't help. Just because the Vampires attacks won't damage him doesn't mean it won't stop them."

Hayner smirked. "No... We'll keep his scent hidden."  
Everyone in the room raised an eyebrow again, except for the two vampires, who were smiling deceivingly. My head felt woozy, and my eyes were closing uncontrollably. I began spinning in small circles but I couldn't' feel my legs move. I fell over, only to drop into someone's arms. It was Sora, who giggled at my little wimpy dance to try and get comfortable in his soft arms.  
"...Hi." I whispered, transforming back into human form.  
"Hey hey."  
I smiled.  
He smiled back.

"So, do you think you'll be able to hold your powers up?"  
"Of course, Vincent. Also, its good practise."  
The Alpha shook his head. "No, Hayner. If you take it down, even for a millisecond, Axel's smell will flow out. Vampires will find the scent and suspect us. You have to concentrate. You can back out if you want."  
It was Hayner's turn to decline. "No. I want to do this. Axel has the right."  
I licked his cheek, even though I wasn't on all fours this time. He chuckled and wiped my slobber away with the back of his hand. I winked, laughing back at him.

"Alright." Vincent said, patting the blonde's back approvingly. "Then we'll leave in a few hours, but first." He turned to me, a devilish smile on his face. I gulped. "We need to change your appearance. You look too much like a wolf."  
I gulped again, taking a step backwards, hitting the wall. Sora giggled. "How can you change a wolf's appearance?"

~o~

"Oh fuck no."  
"Come on, Axel! You look sexy!"  
I looked in the mirror and stared at the reflection of this mysterious person. I stood there, with my red hair tied back in a pony tail, my two tattoos with makeup covering over them, my bright emerald eyes covered by black contacts, and my clothes thrown away and replaced with a dark purple tuxedo.  
"I look like a pimp..."  
"Yeah! A very cute pimp."  
"Sora..." I looked down at him. "Pimps aren't cute."  
He frowned. "Well you make them look cute."  
He walked away before I could reply, and jumped into Riku's eager arms.  
"Well at least you look more like a Vampire, K9." Sora's boyfriend commented.  
I rolled my eyes. "You just admitted that your kind are pimps-"  
"Both of you be quiet."  
I turned around and glared at Vincent, who smiled at my image before his facial expression became serious. "Alright. We'll leave in an hour. Prepare everyone."

Sora giggled ad eagerly jumped up and down next Riku, holding his hand as he did it. "Oh! Oh! Oh! We're going to Hell! Can I bring sunblock?"  
Riku sighed and rubbed his forehead, "you're not coming."  
The brunette stopped in his track and his jaw dropped. "Why! He's my brother!"  
"Sora, we're going to Hell, which mean the most demonic area filled with bad guys and rapist who even if they look at you, you'll scream like the little baby you are and we'll have to protect you AND Axel the whole time."  
Riku nodded at Vincent's comment, put proceeded to add more, "plus, Sephiroth will be there, and we don't want that."

Sora's eyes began to tear up and before anyone you react to hugging him, he screamed out "you guys are meanies!" and ran upstairs, his door slamming echoing through the whole house.  
It was then dead silent. An awkward silence filled the room.  
No one moved.  
Until Riku's voice poked the air, "at least he took it nicely."

Vincent smiled as the hour passed and everyone scattered into the science lab room, their briefcases packed and ready for a long trip. I look over at Hayner, who was standing not an inch away, determination painted over his face.  
"You still alright with this?" I asked, shifting my body in this ridiculous purple tuxedo.  
He nodded stiffly. "Yes. Everything will work out fine, Axel. Don't worry."  
I tried nodding back to his positive attitude, but it somehow still made my negative side overpower my thoughts.

"Alright!" The Alpha cheered, "the Gateway to Hell is now" he flicked his wrist and a bright red ball flashed into my eyes. "Open."

The ball scrambled onto the floor for a brief second before exploding in front of Vincent and turned into a large dark portal, like the ones Tifa could conjure up. The Alpha, followed by Riku entered the portal unhesitatingly. Olette followed which left only Hayner and I.

My eyes caught his and I gulped, he nodded once more before his pupils changed to a dark coal black colour. I gasped as my body began to feel a slight tingling feeling. My arms became numb and my fingers felt like they were going to fall off. I strained myself to keep on my feet but within seconds, the pain has disappeared. I looked back over at the blonde, who, once again nodded stiffly and pushed me into the portal.

I began to scream.  
Flashing pictures raced past my vision in record speed. I couldn't recognise anything but I could see that the colours were becoming much darker, before I could react, my face slammed against a cold concrete floor. Riku roared with laughter.  
"I guess werewolves do suck at teleportation!"  
Vincent slapped him over the head while I pulled myself off the floor. "Shush, young one."

I looked around to capture in the atmosphere and gasped at the sights.  
It was just like a stereotypical nightmare would look like, fire spewing everywhere, dark clouds covering everything, slaves being tortured in every sighting and no signs of light anywhere. I shook my head, it was horrible.

Just as we all began to take a step forwards, to start our rescue mission, a scream was heard echoing from the portal and without a second glance; a brunette flew out of the teleport, landing on the ground harshly.  
"Sora!"  
Roxas' brother got up in a beat, cowering in fear as his boyfriend hissed repeatedly at him.  
"What are you doing here!"  
"I'm sorry..." He cried, keeping his hands in front of his face as a shield.  
"I told you not to come!"  
"He's my brother, Riku! You would do the same!"  
Riku stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly, losing the battle. Vincent rubbed his shoulder before making eye contact with Sora. "You shouldn't have come." The boy nodded, his eyes staring at the cold floor. "But, since you're here, come. We will find your brother."  
Sora beamed a smile and jumped into the Alpha's arms using his own head to hug his master.

After a few awkward chuckles, Vincent pulled the off him. Hayner snarled out of no where and shook his head. All faces darted in his direction, wondering what happened. He looked up innocently and wiped his nose. "Sneezed..."  
Olette patted his back before walking off towards the city, Riku and the rest following after.

I stared at the blonde and brunette who were left. Sora smiled while Hayner gave a chilled relaxed nod, telling me to go. I obeyed and took my first step into Hell, the blonde standing not an inch away.

We walked for hours, which seemed like forever but without a sun, it was difficult to tell what time it was. Vincent and Riku lead the way, their bodies completely straight and their arms swinging from the front to the back, like they were marching. Sora and I made a few chuckles about their struts but once it got too loud, the leader, synchronized, turned around to glare at us. Sora, in character, smiled an innocent smile and kissed his boyfriend on the lips, like nothing happened but, being the stubborn boy he was, Riku spat it out before turning around and marching on. Sora poked his tongue out in response, I nodded in approval.

We finally made it to the 'big city' as Vincent called it and we entered the large gates protecting it.  
"Halt!" A low growling voice screeched, jumping out behind Riku and Vincent as they passed through the gates. The rest of us flinched back as a large warty green ogre stood in front of us, covered in heavy armour. "What are you doing here!"

Sweat began rolling down my forehead as finally, I had met my first Hell citizen. As the sweat dripped down my body, I began to feel paranoid about my scent, hoping it wasn't somehow leaking out of my protecting ore.

"We're here with Riku and Vincent!" Sora cried, defending the four of us which had been left behind. The guard laughed at us, hissing with power.  
"Yes, sure, like King Vincent and Prince Riku would hang out with children like yourself! Don't make me laugh, slave!"  
Sora whimpered and crawled himself out of view of the empowering ogre, who, was still chuckling outrageously.

Just as the guard began to stop, a hand reached around his fat neck and a gasp emitted from his throat, forced to turn around to see his opponent, Riku stood there, fire burning in his coal black eyes. "I would just like to let you know..." He began to threaten, "that you... just insulted my mate, also another Prince of Helldra."

The guard groaned an apology, slightly turning around in Riku's grip, trying to say sorry to Sora with his eyes. The brunette accepted, I guess also feeling it was true from its emotions, and nodded his head for Riku to let go, he obeyed.

The green creature tumbled to the ground, gasping for air. The sliverette leaned down to his eye level and hissed, "First warning, don't you EVER insult my family and friends, because if you do... I WILL hunt you down."

The ogre nodded, repeating his head movement quicker and quicker for ten seconds, Riku snarled again and roughly kicked the being in the plated chest before grabbing Sora's wrist and pulling him through the gates. The three began to walk off again.

I smiled and finally took another step into Hell before the gates came crushing down on my face. My eyes lit up and I screamed out 'Hey!'  
The ogre stood up slowly, his head covering his stomach and wiping away the sweat covering his face. "No... slaves allowed to enter at this time, Master's orders." He gasped, still trying to fill his lungs with air.

Before I could react, Riku was behind the creature and in a mere second a loud '_CRACK' _was heard. The guard fell to the ground, his neck snapped in two.  
"Riku!" Sora cried from behind him, his eyes stunned at his movement.  
"I gave him a warning, and I told him not to be a bitch to my family and friends, and then he goes and locks them out of the city! I told him that, Sora!"  
"But it was a misunderstanding! He didn't know!" The brunette wailed.  
"Sora..." Vincent hummed softly, placing his hands on the younger Vampires shoulders, "This is Hell were in now, honey, Riku is Prince of this entire world, and I am King. We are allowed, by law, and by our Master that we can kill whoever – or whatever – we want. If anyone annoys us, we don't hesitate to do what we were created to do. Riku gave him a warning, which was actually a nice thing to do. Don't worry about it, Sora. It's the circle of life."  
The brunette looked down, still not satisfied with that answer.

All six of us _finally _entered the Gates to the Hell City were, the second we finally found the first sign of civilisation, all the citizens of this forsaken place turned around, staring with their ghastly eyes at us. Sora whimpered under pressure. They were all demonic creatures, ghosts, ghouls, vampires, ogres, phoenixes, dragons, even a mummy or two... But no werewolves.  
"It's okay, Sora, they won't hurt you." His boyfriend cooed in his ear, randomly appearing out of nowhere.  
I screamed from his arrival and his eyes darted to mine. How the fuck did he appear there! He was a mile in front of us three seconds ago!

He didn't have his usual crystal emerald eyes... they were black. Completely hollow black. I whimpered like Sora before he slapped my head and hissed, "Vampires..." He explained, "don't... fuck around Axel!"  
I nodded quickly before he stormed off, grabbing Sora's wrist with him, pulling the boy along again.

"Prince Riku!"  
"Look over there, its Prince Riku."  
"Is that King Vincent too?"  
"The royals have come back?"  
"Prince Riku and King Vincent have come back to take over?"  
All these whimpers and murmurs were heard from the townsfolk, who stared at the two as they marched onwards. Riku wrapped an arm around Sora's waist, to stop girls from squealing. I guess knowing that the hottest prince of Hell was taken, and gay, does put you off... Hah.

After another hour of awkward stares from the citizens, we finally made it to the main city.  
"Alright," Vincent started, "Roxas will be here somewhere in this hotel." He pointed to his left and synchronized, everyone but Riku all turned their heads and stared up at a monstrous-like building, which seemed to go on forever-and-ever up into the black sky.  
"This is where everyone – that is anyone – lives. If Roxas isn't here, then I don't know where he would be." Vincent explained, not even bothering giving anyone eye contact.

"Why would Roxas be here?" I asked, "you said that everyone that is anyone would be here, who is he?"  
Vincent smiled, as if he wanted me to ask that.  
"Well Axel... Think about it. Sora is a Prince, right?" I nodded, "yes, and Roxas is Sora's brother, right?" I nodded again. "Well there you go. He is in the line of becoming a royalty."  
"So, one day Roxas could be King?"  
Riku snarled, "If Sora, my brothers, Tifa, my father and I all tragically died then yes, he would probably be next in line."  
"Tifa?" I asked. The chick who could open portals in our pack?  
"Yes Axel. She is my mate, and Queen."  
I shaped an 'o' with my lips... oooooh... I get it now.

As Vincent quickly finished explaining a few things to me, he marched into the building, Riku following not two steps behind him. Sora and I giggled at their movements again but stopped as his boyfriend, once again, threatened us with his eyes.  
Okay... I don't know if it is just me... but Riku seems a bit more... stiff today.  
Hah.  
Stiff...

To my surprise, the hotel was luxurious inside. Coming from the dead, depressing atmosphere of people chewing each other's bones off, ghouls and ghastly things roaming around from outside, you kind of like opening doors and finding a whole new whole inside. This place was calm, quite, even had elevator music playing softly. The furniture was antique and clean, like mint condition comic books. The few hotel workers, although were demonic creatures like ghosts and dragons, and one mini ogre who wore a small tuxedo, had a nice attitude, and weren't completely ignorant like the Gate guard.

Vincent walked up to the front desk and asked which room my mate was staying in. The small dragon whelp – who was wearing a black and white penguin tuxedo too – smiled and replied 'Room 669A' The King smiled back charmingly and rubbed the pup's head before marching off into the elevator, everyone running after to catch up.

I was the last person to squeeze into the small claustrophobic space, which thankfully, just had enough room. As we flew up to Floor 86, Sora squealed with excitement and clapped his hands, beaming with happiness.  
"Glad to be getting your brother back?" Riku asked with a kiss.  
"Yes! I can't wait!"  
Riku and Vincent chuckled softly.

Squeezing out of the doors, everyone followed Vincent to the room, but before he opened it, he turned around, blocking the door and glared sharply at everyone.

"Listen... we don't know what is in there. Roxas could be doing anything" Riku snorted a laugh. "But the point is, Sora, no matter what you have to keep quiet. This floor belongs to the most powerful beings Hell has to offer – which I don't understand why Roxas is here, but anyway-"

Vincent unlocked the door and everyone burst through the small doorframe, exploding into the hotel room. The place was tidy, not a dust speck to be seen, the TV was off, the windows were closed and the lights weren't on either. Riku pointed towards the bedroom door and I smiled, jumping in front of him to open it. Vincent got there before I and gave a disturbing face saying 'shut-the-fuck-up-and-be-quiet.' I obeyed.

The King opened the door and Riku, Hayner and Olette followed him inside. Sora was next then myself.  
"What the...?"  
"Ho-ly cow."  
"Oh..." I said, disappointed. "Roxas..."

There he was...sleeping and shirtless in his King sized bed, covered up in a thick doona cover, with another shirtless and sleeping girl, cuddling up to him on his chest.


	17. Meeting the Wife

___Disclaimer: _**KH © Square-Enix, and Disney. **_I do not own the characters_

* * *

_Roxas' POV (Point of view)_

My life flashed before my eyes.

My childhood life, Naminé, my real parents, the cottage, the mysterious man, the fire, the adoption centre, human Sora, falling in love with him, our adopted parents, their deaths, turning into a vampire, finding Zack and Arieth, training, Xion, then running away, finding Sora and joining Vincent's pack, meeting Riku then falling in love with Axel…

I would miss all those memories. My ups and downs were a part of me. Yeah, sure, I probably had more downs than ups but that what is what made me, me. Naminé and Xion changed my life forever. My sister and my fiancé. My two best friends I'd ever had, after Zack and Arieth. I just wished… they met.

I landed harshly on the dirt floor, a grunt emitted from my throat. The atmosphere hit me like a ton of bricks. It had been a long time since I had been here… my real home.  
"Roxas! No way! Is that you, son?"  
I picked myself swiftly off the ground without using my hands. I looked around to find the voice and there he stood, the black haired male smiling at me. "Zack!" I yelled running after him and jumping into his arms.  
"Roxas! What are you doing here!" He cried loudly, happy tears falling from his eyes as his arms tightened around my waist.  
I chuckled softly, letting go of my father. "I… Well I died."  
"About fucking time." He laughed back, holding his hand up in the air for a hive-five. I gave him one, before he ruffled my hair with his palm. "Come on, Arieth is waiting."

The two of us walked to his house in the middle of the Hell city, making small talk while we headed for our destination, trying not to give away too much information without his wife being there.

Zack opened the front door for me and the second I hoped in, two screaming girls ran up to me and jumped onto me, my body and theirs, falling to the ground.  
"Roxas! You're back!"  
"We've missed you!"

The three of us helped each other up and there they were – Xion and Arieth, my girlfriend and my mother, grinning broadly at me.  
"Hey guys."

Xion grabbed me in her arms and laid a kiss onto my lips, smiling as she did so. She was so happy and so was I.  
"Its been too long, sweetheart." I cooed in her ear softly, rubbing her back.  
"Yes…" She whispered into my ear. "You should have died earlier."  
I chuckled... Yeaaaah...

"So tell us the story, Roxas." Zack said, walking over to his wife, pecking her on the cheek then leaping onto the leather sofa next to the fireplace, placing his head on his head comfortably. "How'd you get down here?"

So, I began to tell my tale. Xion, Zack and Arieth already knew most of my life, since we used to live together. From when I met them last time, I had just gotten up to the part where Riku had joined Vincent's pack, and I was jealous that he stole Sora from me, and since then, I haven't really said much to the three together. Zack knows a bit more of my folklore, since I recently saw him just after I first met Axel, but besides that, he doesn't know that I had fallen in love with an enemy.

"So then, he rescued me from his pack, and we… we just fell in love." I looked at up my audience, who were all staring at me with big eyes filled with intensity.  
"So… you're in love with a wolf?"  
I nodded at Arieth's question. It was true… Very true.  
"Have you done anything with him?" Xion asked, looking down at the ground. I wrapped my arm around her and rubbed my head against hers. "Not much… no sex or anything like that if you're wondering. My heart belongs to you, Xion, it always will. No Sora or Axel will ever get in the way."  
Her head lifted up, and she grinned a beautiful smile that I loved. "Good."

I told them about my Grotte de Désir Caché, how I showed Axel my True Form, How Axel showed me his wolf form, when we first started dating and how we ended up making out in the school janitor's closet once. Then… I told them about Kadaj coming to kill Sora.

When I first was transformed into a vampire, I was alone. Alone and forgotten in a new world. My life wasn't complete, and I had no idea where I was. My body was stiff and yet it felt like liquid. If I even leaned onto a tree, my weight would make it tumble to the ground… I didn't know the power I possessed. I walked around in circles doing absolutely nothing. I knew had nowhere to go. I didn't know I was a vampire, nor did I know I was human. Then, I fell into their hands.

Zack and Arieth. The two kindest creatures I have yet to meet, picked me up off the street, taught me who I was, and what I was. I was… Roxas Nightwing. Defender of Helldra. I was created into a vampire to help protect the Royal Family when in need. I was… one of the most important creatures ever to roam.

I was taught by those two everything I still know today. All these kind of fighting moves, the way of the Vampire, even the True Form, which only very talented Vampires can withstand.

I was taught how to wield the Keyblade, which only the first three ranks in the Forsaken Army were even allowed to touch, let alone use in everyday life. I was considered a natural. Zack let me be the first, even over him, to keep a Keyblade on at all times. I was the first being –ever– to keep a Keyblade. I was, at that moment, the most powerful being in existent. After Master of course, and apparently the three Brothers.

Master loved me. He said he favoured me over all the others in Hell and even gave me a large hotel suite in the middle of the city. That was an honour. Even though it was room 669… Oh well… Its just ironic.

I went out on so many mission. Mostly to kill werewolves that were too big for their boots, but still, I felt honoured. But then… then I met him…

Kadaj. One of the Three Brothers. I was sure of it! He killed her… He killed my love. He killed my Xion. The three of us were in a fight, just before that, I had killed a very tough red head Werewolf, who, didn't even beg for mercy. He had guts, he was a real warrior. He was… Leader of the Pack.

Kadaj came out of no where and tried stabbing me in the chest after hours of battling over nothing. In the end, Xion took the bullet for me. I turned my heel too slowly and was left defenceless for one second. One second was all it took! I lost my love… because of one mistake…

I couldn't stop crying for days. Years even. I blamed it completely on myself when Vincent and Arieth tried to tell me otherwise. I went into deep depression and it seemed like I would never get out. I physically began to hurt myself, and I even sliced my wings off. I lied to Axel about that… I did get my Wings… I just… destroyed them in the end. I had lost three important people in my lifetime. Naminé, Sora and now Xion. Two of those people I was in love with… the other was my sister… It was… devastating.

I stopped doing mission, I rebelled about my Master and Zack; I couldn't even take looking at my reflection in the mirror. I was a monster… I let it happen.

It took years for Zack to finally snap me out of my misery and the only way he did that was telling me that Sora was still alive. All those years… I went two hundred years thinking that I was the one who had killed my brother and now… he was still alive. He… he had lied to me…

I left my Arieth and Zack, who were like Mother and Father to me and set out in search for my brother, when I finally found him, he had already started a new life with a pack. His feelings for me weren't real anymore… He wasn't in love with me anymore… He wanted to stay friends and not let it ruin our friendship but I couldn't take that as an acceptable excuse. I tried for years to kiss him, but he always rejected… and once he found Riku… it just got worse.

I could hear them… in their minds, what they were thinking. Twenty-four seven. Even when they were having sex! I was used to it… yes. When all the vampires were having sex with their mates and they always thought dirty thoughts but Sora's feelings for Riku… I envied him so much… I wanted to be him… I wanted Sora for myself…

Riku and Sora always kissed while I was in the room. I don't know if it was on purpose, but I'm sure Riku knew… He thought I hated him… I never disliked him. I liked Sliver Pubes, he was a good friend. It was Sora… Sora was the one I hated.

Zack sighed harshly and rubbed his face sloppily. I tilted my head in his direction wondering what was up. '_Master calls, you better go.'_  
I sighed back. Fucking great… A mission already, and I haven't even been here for five minutes.

I opened the Master's grand door and walked in without hesitation and without being welcomed. 'Roxas! My boy!' Satan cried, holding his arms up from a distance of the large room. In a spilt second, I ran the two football field hallway and bowed before my Master, who lifted up my chin with his index fingertip and cackled.  
"It has been a while, my boy. Why haven't you died earlier?"  
I smiled and purred in his arms. "Eh, I was busy."

A scent began flew into my nostrils and my eyes began to burn. I knew that scent… I knew that foul odour anywhere I went. I turned around. "Sora…"  
"Roxas!" He squealed, running into my arms and hugging my waist tightly, I lost balance and fell to the floor. Trying to hold in my urge to kill him, I wiggled out of his grip and gasped. The pack was there… and Axel too.  
"What the-!"  
"We came to get you back Roxas." Sora cooed in my ear, rubbing his head into my neck. I bit my lip. Hold in your anger Roxas… you know you can.  
_'Don't worry about it, Numb Nuts, I don't want you to come back either.'  
'Its your lucky day Riku!'_ I sarcastically replied back. '_I can't come back because only the Three Brothers can bring back the dead, and they all hate me!'  
'You've met the Three Brothers?' _He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
_'I have actually, they're all fucking assholes.'  
_Riku snorted a laugh.  
I don't get it…

"So how did you guys get here? Aren't you all dead now?"  
Olette shook her head. "No, Vincent and Riku-"  
Vincent interrupted her by covering his hand over her mouth. I raised an eyebrow. "Heh… what she meant was I hacked into the Gates to accept us into coming down here."  
My other eyebrow rose. "That's impossible."  
"How would you know?" Riku questioned.  
"Because he is my High Servant, son, he knows this place inside and out."

"Dad! What the fuck!" Riku whined.  
"DAD?" I yelled. "He's your father!"  
Vincent smacked Sliver Pubes across the head. "Way to blow our cover."  
"Wait… He's your father too!"  
The Leader of my old pack nodded.  
"That means…" I turned around to look at my Master. "They're your sons… which means…" I turned around again. "You are the Three Brothers!"  
Vincent smiled. "Two of them at least."  
"What!" I spluttered. Everything I have ever learnt up till now was a lie. "You mean… all this time… I've been hanging out with two of three of the most powerful beings ever created…"  
"Aw shucks, Roxy" Riku grinned rubbing his fist into my scalp, burning the skull. I hissed.  
"Why didn't you tell me this!"  
"No one knew but us and Sora."

I looked over at my step brother, whose eyes trailed away. "You knew… and you never told me…"  
"I-I-I was told not to, Roxas. Believe me, I-I-I w-w-would of if I could." He broke off into tears and tried jumping into a hug but I rejected his approval and turned my body away. Just as he fell to the ground, Riku swooped him up before he touched the floor and wrapped his own arms around his mate's waist. I scoffed.  
They were all liars.

"Roxas… if we told you, we would have had to tell everyone one else in the pack too."  
"Good!" I yelled at Vincent. "That's what a pack does! They tell the truth! Packs don't keep secrets from each other! That's why Zack's is so unique!"  
Silence hovered over the place…  
"…Zack… Zack Fair?"  
I nodded my head slowly, not catching eye contact from my ex Alpha.  
"How… How do you know Zack Fair?"  
"He is my real Alpha. He is my Father and he is the best friend anyone could ever have."  
"Your father?" Sora whispered, astonished.  
"Not my real father, he just treats me like family, so I call him my dad."  
"Where did you meet him!" Vincent growled, his eyes becoming furious and burning with rage.  
I tried not looking at him, but his facial expression made it hard to look away. "Before I came into your pack, when you turned me into a Vampire, they saved my life and taught me everything."

Vincent, out of no where, roared and punched the wall beside him, the whole place shaking from his attack. My Master hissed back and told him to calm down but my ex Alpha ignored him and turned his back. "Zack betrayed me… That filthy little backstabber."  
I growled in return to his comment, no one would insult my family like that.  
Vincent turned back towards me. "Like you can talk! You betrayed Axel's trust by sleeping with another woman!"

I gasped. How the FUCK did he know about Xion!  
"That's fucking right! So shut your mouth you little bastard before I do! You can not talk to me like that!"  
I roared back. "I loved Xion before I met Axel! You have no idea what I've been through!"  
Vincent cackled a laugh. "Yeah right, I'm sure it's been so harsh on you."  
"Shut up!"

I flew off the ground and pounced for his neck. Just before I became an inch to contact, Vincent swiftly spun around and grabbed my wrist and I crash landed on the ground. As his fist headed towards my head I kicked off the marble white floor and jumped out of the way, landing on my feet. I hissed at him as my hand reached out for his ankle and twisted it.

My opponent fell to the floor and before he could react my Keyblade was pointing to his face, not even an inch away from his nose.  
He scoffed. "How did you get a Keyblade?"  
I didn't lower my weapon. "Master told you. I'm his High Servant. Second Rank in the Helldra Army. I'm the rightful bodyguard of Satan himself."  
He scoffed again, before ignoring my weapon and getting back onto his feet. I let him go… for now.  
"You hypocrite."  
My head turned towards Riku's direction, while he continued his rant.  
"You had a little hissy fit at us for lying to you, when you've been doing the same thing! You never told us about your power!"  
I smirked. "You never asked."

Olette, Hayner and Axel, who I hadn't really noticed have been in the room, since they were so quiet, all turned their faces in a different direction when I tried making eye contact. Axel whined in his thoughts. '_How could you do this to me Roxas?'_  
I walked over to him but as I tried hugging him, I noticed a barrier covering his body… How the fuck did that get there?  
"Axel… I'm sorry, I do love you, but I loved Xion before, and she has done so much for me."  
"You were everything to me Roxas…"  
"As you were for I, but… I can't. Not to Xion."  
Axel sighed, a tear falling from his eye. I wish I could kiss it away but I couldn't. Not with this shield around him. That wasn't there before… I swear other creatures would have noticed it…  
"So where does this leave us?"  
I bit my lip as I started crying. "Axel…"

"Werewolf!" Someone called.  
I turned to face the voice which spoke only to find Master smirking at us all.  
"After all this drama I think we need a break. Roxas!"  
"Yes sir!" I bowed before him with respect, placing my Keyblade forward on the ground and putting my weight on the handle.  
"Why don't you show our guests around? Hm? You can complete your mission tomorrow, after all, you did just arrive."  
I nodded. Since I couldn't decline something from the Ruler of Hell.  
"Vincent, Riku, please follow me, my sons. I have some work here for you."  
"Wait! What about Axel!" Sora cried. "How can Hayner keep the shield up for so much longer? Especially if were going out for a tour to popular places!"

Satan chuckled humourlessly but clicked his fingers anyway. Hayner groaned for a second then fell to the ground only to stop himself with his hands. A gasped emitted as he frantically turned his head towards Axel.

The barrier was up again, this time, bigger, stronger and more invisible. "Don't worry, Hayner. You can rest too, I'll support the wolf for the rest of the trip."  
"So…" I looked back down at the marble floor. "I still can't touch my love?"

My Master swiftly forced his palm into the air in my direction and I flew off into Axel's chest, a grunt emitting from his throat. I laughed as we both hit the wall from the pressure. The barrier was still up… but I could still feel his touch. 'Never mind…' I whispered before looking up into my mates eyes.  
"Hi there…" He said, smiling.  
"Hey…" I replied back before sealing our lips with a kiss.

The moment only lasted a few seconds before Axel broke it with a sigh. I frowned a Sora face. I wanted that to go deeper.  
_'It's weird kissing you now that I know you're already taken…'_  
"I'm not taken in this room Axel~" I sung happily, trying to suggest an idea.  
He huffed a quiet laughed before shaking his head. '_I'm not cheating.'_  
Yet Axel… yet.

Riku, Vincent and my Master left the room through a dark portal, only for Sliver Pubes to come back through and ask Sora to come with, since he was now a Prince too.  
Great!  
Not only do I serve under those two, I now have to obey commands from my step brother. God fucking dammit.

I grabbed Axel's hand in mine and began to purr softly. I don't care what he thinks; I still love him to death. Xion would understand… right? I mean… she didn't care when I told her I've kiss him before… right?  
"Alright… do you guys wanna go on a tour?"  
Olette and Hayner nodded, and I waited for Axel's reply, since it was just us four now. After a few awkward seconds he smiled and kissed my cheek. "Sure, let's go."

I guess, against my will, I had to show them the whole city. I started off with the Cocaine Store which is legal here. Hayner, being an innocent seventeen old in human years still didn't know about drugs so, having a heart, I didn't have the guts to tell him.

Next I took them to the Lava filled spa bath where the two new lovebirds, Olette and Hayner who, not five minutes ago, told me they were dating, found a place to secretly go make out. I tried suggesting to Axel the same idea but he only walked away. Rejection…

We finally made it to the end with the Training Centre after probably three hours of showing my ex pack members crappy tourist places. Why the HELL do we even have tourist spots in Hell! People can't just… be reborn again! Well… not while they're in Hell…

I told Hayner and Olette to go try out some equipment for educational reasons and the second they were out of vision and wrapped my arms around Axel's neck and forced my lips to his.

He moaned softly and his hands moved up to my hips. I engaged in the kiss deeper and without warning, his tongue entered mine.

My loud moan echoed through the whole gym and random thoughts began to fill my mind.  
_'Is that Master Roxas making out with a guy!'  
'Whoa! Master Roxas and a man!'  
'Does Miss Xion know about this!'  
'Wow, that guy kissing Master Roxas is sex-ay!'_

Axel pushed my body onto a wall and without hesitation, ripped my shirt off into shreds. I gasped out loud before smirking and snagging his lips for another grand kiss. His hands trailed all over my chest and the skin-to-skin contact made me blush furiously.

Axel moaned again as his lips lifted off mine. I whimpered for more contact but my voice cut off as hot wet kisses trailed down my neck and into the corner of my collar bone.  
_'Whoa! Sex scene!'  
'Dude! Master Roxas is getting in ON!'  
'Are they going to have sex? … If they're going to have sex I'm leaving.'  
'GO MASTER ROXAS GO!'  
'I wish I could fuck Master Roxas.'_  
I coughed at that last thought. Don't they know I can read minds!

Axel nipped at my neck playfully before apologising with a few kisses on that exact spot. I moaned once more before my back was pushed roughly on the wall again. My mate's fingers gripped tightly on knots in my hair before engaging in another wet kiss. "Uh… Axel…" I moaned once our lips parted. My mate only grinned evilly before ripping my whole shirt off my body, leaving me half naked.

I tugged roughly on his shirt suggesting he should do the same. He shook his head slowly, the grin still painted on his face before going back for my mouth. Being a stealthy ninja, like I am, I tilted my head so he kissed my cheek. I playfully poked his nose. "No kissy, till it gets brezzy."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Or what? Hmmm?"  
I chuckled and grabbed his little tie. "Or this little… pimp outfit gets forced off."  
I wondered why Axel was wearing that tuxedo… Although he did look sexy with his hair tied back, but his tattoos were hidden by makeup and I didn't like all the layers or clothing he was wearing. It would take longer to take them off.

My mate laughed and poked his tongue out, only to have my mouth cover it. Our kisses finally began sloppier as I tried undoing his tie without breaking our seal. In the end, I failed… miserably.  
"Hey Roxy, wanna get out of here?" He cooed.  
I nibbled on his lower lip. "Sure! My place?"  
"It's the only place."

In a matter of minutes I opened my hotel room door and the instant we both walked in, Axel bashed me against the wall and as if he was in a hurry, threw off all of our clothes and jumped into my king sized bed. I laughed and followed in suit, falling on top of him.

Axel kissed me once more before lowering down to my collar bone. He bit on my skin until it began to bleed and as if he was a vampire, began sucking on it. I laughed at him. He was doing it all wrong.

"Axel..." I whispered, crawling onto his chest and placing my head on his shoulder. His hand brushed up and down my body.  
"Yes?"  
"Do you… Do you still love me?"  
My mate cupped my chin and pulled it towards his lips before once again, kissed it. "Of course."  
"W-What about Xion?"  
"I can't stop you from loving someone else and even if it does make me feel uncomfortable, I will still always love you."

I then noticed smething. This was the first time he saw me nude. I instantly blushed and covered my body in the blanket on the bed. Axel raised an eyebrow then knew exactly what I was doing. I squealed as he tried ripping the sheet out of my grip but it didn't work.  
"Oh come on Roxy! You see me naked all the time!"  
"Nooooo~" I whined.  
"Stop acting like a baby!"  
"Noooooooooooooo~!"

_'Roxas is still out! My god, when is he going to get back! He better not be hanging out with that wolf!'_  
"Shit!" I hissed.  
"What!" Axel squealed.  
"Xion's coming! Hide!"  
Axel squeaked as he picked up his clothes and frantically ran around the bedroom, rooming for a place to be unnoticeable. I rolled my eyes but laughed slightly at his performance before opening a portal with a flick of the wrist. Thanking me, he pecked me on the cheek before jumping through the Gateway. At that exact moment, Xion walked into the room.

"Hello sweetheart." I smiled.  
"Hi Rox-" She gave me a weird look.  
I was standing there, in my boxers, in front of her. "How was your day, sweet cheeks?" I asked, pecking her on the lips before walking past her into the lounge room. She followed slowly.  
"It was okay…"

Then she became quiet. I looked over at her and she was staring at something on the ground with a huge frown.  
Axel's hair tie.  
Oh… shit.


	18. Oh, I'm so Fucked

___Disclaimer: _**KH © Square-Enix, and Disney. **_I do not own the characters_

* * *

_Axel's POV (Point of view)_

I jumped through the portal and strapped on my boxers before crash landing on the surface below me. I dodged a wall to maintain my balance and picked myself off the ground. Vincent, Riku, Sora and Satan were all staring at me… in my boxers.

Vincent chuckled. '"Had a good night, Axel?"  
I nodded my head. "Cha… until Xion arrived."  
Riku burst into laughter. "Did you get caught!"  
"No!" I denied, cringing my face. "Roxas kicked me out just before she walked in."  
Satan laughed. "Good on Roxy-Chan."

"So…" I awkwardly said, looking around the room for nothing. The King of this whole place smiled then roughly patted Sora's back, who stumbled on his own feet from the force and coughed.  
"Welcome to the family, Sora."  
"Thanks!" He eagerly replied, his infamous smile appearing broadly over his face.  
Riku nudged into his neck and purred. "My Prince."  
His mate blushed then stroked the sliver Prince's hair softly before pecking him on the lips. "My King."  
"Not yet, Sora, Vincent and Tifa have to have their turn first." Satan winked before turning to the older Brother and smirked. "Which will arrive very shortly."

Vincent nodded as his eyes closed slowly, I don't know what happened, but all the vampires seemed to join in, then a second later, all synchronized, their eyes opened. Okay… that was creepy.

Riku, his mate and the ruler of his entire fortress left without another word, leaving me with the Alpha. I smiled awkwardly to him, before he walked over towards me and cupped my chin, "you know what you have to do, right?"  
I nodded. "I can't do it, Vincent. I haven't found Sephiroth, but when I do, I will just talk to him."  
The Alpha glared at me, he knew I wasn't going to backtalk. "Just do it Axel! Live or die, you are going to do it."  
I sighed, disappointed and annoyed at myself. "Yes sir."

I walked around Hell for ages, and it seemed like I was going in circles. My mind and body were starting to give up on me and soon, I'd probably just collapse. How could Vincent ask me to do such a favour which in the end, I'd probably lose my life too? Didn't he care about me? Didn't he care about how Roxas would feel if I died? Would he even care if I did die!

Just my luck, he was fucking there. I just spent HOURS looking for him, and once I was finally fucking tired, he comes out. YOU FUCKING BITCH!  
"Sephiroth!" I yelled from a distance as the long sliver haired menace turned around into my eyesight on a large forest battlefield, just outside the city.

The place was full of thick trees which would probably help when it came to battling. It had a large, probably an estimated two football field area which was only covered by thick grass, which only reached just passed my shin.

Sephiroth turned around and his eyes disappeared into a midnight black colour. I backed away softly. Even Roxas' eyes never went _that_ colour when he was pissed off.  
"Well well well, what do we have here? How did a wimpy little wolf life yourself get into the Big City?"  
I snarled, showing my fangs. I know I was still in human form, but I did still have a shield on me, so I probably wouldn't get hurt if he suddenly pounced. "I happen to be an important person here."

The sliver haired Second Brother snorted. "What? An important dinner? Mustn't let the baby trolls get hungry" He put his hand up to his mouth and pretended to whisper. "I hear they get awfully pissy."

"Shut up!" I yelled across the field. My opponent raised an eyebrow before pulling a very long sword out of his sheath. That sword… was twice the length of my body. Ooooh… I'm going to die tonight.  
"Alright, let's get this done quickly. Wolf."  
I looked up into his eyes as he directed his attention to me.  
"I'm not going easy."

Before I could react, Sephiroth had disappeared into thin air. I gasped and without warning, my whole body flew from one end of the grassy area to the other. I landed on my face and tumbled to the ground.

With my head looking in the right direction, I saw my opponent fly after me, and with a swish of his blade, he tried to uppercut. I dodged it steadily and attacked his thigh, since it was the closet body part but somehow he vanished again. I growled as I was alone in the dark forest.

I phased into a wolf without hesitation, breaking the shield that surrounded me and used my trained ears to listen for any sudden movements.  
Nothing.  
Not one… small sound.  
I turned around in a circle, keeping my eyes on every direction.

My claws dug into the ground and I released them shortly after. The soil was wet from the rain not long ago, so that's a minus for me. Wolves as well as most other canine family members are clumsy by nature... Oh crap. I turned my head swiftly to the left and then jumped behind myself. No sightings.

Out of nowhere again, Sephiroth swung his sword in my general direction but I avoided it by jumping behind a tree which took the damage instead. I growled and leaped out from behind the tall oak and locked my jaws into his shoulder. Sephiroth screamed and as his body tried to shake me off but I bit into him harder then let go, pushing off his body and, while in the air, I kicked him in the head when he went down to check his injury. I smiled and landed on a grass patch in a defensive position.

Sephiroth turned his head back and locked eyes with me, snarling too. I joined him in his little game of seeing who the bigger creature is but without taking me out of his sights, one of the Three Brother's jumped up in the air, pointed his sword down to the ground and dropped, aiming for my body. I dodge rolled out of the way then sprigged back into his weapon. Being a long and thin blade it snapped in two from my massive weight.

He wasn't very happy.  
"You broke my Masamune!" He roared.  
I smirked a charm and before once more sprinting towards him, leaping up and aiming for his face. Being pissed now, Sephiroth just swatted my body away from his arm and my body crashed into a tree.

My throat groaned as I fell harshly onto the soil ground. My enemy walked over with his broken sword and placed it on my neck threatening.  
"You… You will suffer the consequences."  
I panted on the ground dramatically and as he squatted down to brush my face; I bit his hand and head butted into his stomach. He fell and I jumped on top of him and clawed at his middle section deeply, blood pouring out smoothly.

I felt kinda bad for him. He wasn't wearing any armour, (nor was I for that fact, but werewolves don't anyway and we have thick fur so I have the advantage), his weapon was broken and all he had left was his own two fists. Ha! This fight is nearly over.

Sephiroth jumped up and I tumbled off, my claws ripping into his skin more before finally letting go. The wounds were thick so soon he might collapse but not taking any chances, I charged for his leg, getting an even greater advantage to this battle if successful.

The sliver vampire dodged and swiftly swished his sword from under my legs throwing me off balance and landed harshly on the floor again, dirt piling itself up my face.

As I turned again, I noticed that my front left foot was beginning to go numb. Looking down slightly, keeping one eye on my opponent and one on my foot, I saw that blood was slowly dripping out of middle digit. Crap! That better heal soon, or it might get infected.

I snarled again as my nose curled up on itself. I went in for another attack and jumped up in the air, claws out. Just before Sephiroth could attack, I grabbed his wrist with my tail and still above ground, threw him across the field. I landed into a tree and took off after my opponent who fell to the ground harshly.

I head butted him directly into the stomach and before he could react, I roared and bit into his neck. The irony was hilarious. If he actually died from this move, I would piss myself laughing.

As Sephiroth struggled, I tightened my hold and twisted my neck in different directions just to kick in another shock of pain for the vampire. Out of nowhere, the back on his hand punched my nose and I let go automatically, crying a small whimper.

Without a second thought, I jumped back into a defensive position. My ears becoming erect and forward, and my tail standing vertically upwards but curled towards the back. "You will die tonight! You killed Roxas and tried murdering Sora so now it's my turn to destroy you!" I roared.

Wait… did I just say that out loud? In wolf form?

"Oh pish posh K-nine. Who set this up, Vincent?"  
I nodded and growled at the same time, carefully keeping my eyes locked onto him, just in case he somehow vanished again.  
"Yes... Vincent told me to find you and blackmail you into stopping you from attacking and devouring Sora's soul."  
"...Blackmail?" Sephiroth asked, raising an eyebrow. "What does he have that I want?"  
I smirked. "Power."  
He gasped. He knew what I was talking about.  
"Vincent is going to become King of Hell soon and we all know you want that kind of power." He made and pulled an agreeable face. It was true. "So, he's willing to make a deal with you."  
I had him locked...  
"Vincent will let you become High Prince, before Prince Riku, if you destroy your mission to hurt – or kill – Sora in any way. He's Prince of Hell now, and he's needed – Alive."

Sephiroth let that sink in. Of course he'd say yes. He would become the next King! Satan said that Riku was next in line since he much preferred Sephiroth out in the field working, so this would be a great opportunity to make, ironically, a deal with the Devil.

I waited patiently for his answer, both of us in slight pain, my wounds tingling from the weather and the small breeze flying into my open wounds. He just stood there, staring into open space with a slight jaw unhinged. Finally, he made his decision.  
"I choose... no."  
"What!" I screamed.  
"...Being King is fun and all, but I get to kill a Prince now! That'll be hilarious! Plus, Riku would want to seek revenge so i'll kill two instead, and, on top of all that, I get to kill a werewolf too! Now THAT'S a good deal!"

Without warning, Sephiroth took a strike at my head. I was thrown high into the air and, just as my body was about to hit the floor, the vampire, taking his broken weapon, stabbed it right into my back, the pressure of his weight and the ground's colliding to make own big massive hit. I roared in agony.

Sephiroth cackled sadistically and picked himself up, leaving the dead weapon inside me as I groaned from the pain. I could feel my blood rushing out... I wasn't going to last much longer... With his steel plated army boots, he kicked my four legs with effort, and since it was the steel that was hitting it, the pain hurt twice as much. One again out of sadistic pleasure, the vampire stomped on my hind left leg, snapping it in two.

I let out a howling screech as in an instant, a loud _'snap' _was heard. That wasn't a good noise, and to make it even worse, my enemy's evil snicker was drowning out my cries of plead.

I tried getting back up, but as I reached a few centimetres off the ground, my body collapsed. I was losing a lot of blood and my body was shutting down... I had lost...  
Without a blink of the eye though, I suddenly picked myself up forcefully and leaped onto the vampire's back as he had turned around. My claws dug into his tough but silky smooth skin and my jaw locked into his neck.

Trying to keep balance of the undead creature while he was standing, I tightened my grip in his flesh, and even placed my hind right leg into a slab of the meat, since my left leg wasn't healing properly.

Sephiroth roared as my talons stripped the flesh off the bones and shredded them to pieces, his blood escaping quickly to the surface. I smiled as my hold on his neck tightened. I twisted my head sharply in the opposite direction to try and snap his neck but for some reason, it didn't. I made a confused face for a short period of time but Sephiroth took his chance and jumped up into the air, back flipping in a full three-sixty revolution before crashing down onto the grass area. I smiled as sadly, for him, my half dead body wasn't under him for his wrestling move to be completed.

He was now fed up. We exchanged glares once more for a few moments but then he sighed.  
"I'm not going to get anywhere with this body now am I?"  
I tilted my head... "with this body?"  
Sephiroth smirked once more before suddenly falling to the ground on his knees. He made a small maddening cry before large black beams surrounded him and wiggled in a large circle, trapping him.

All of a sudden the black pillars merged together to form one and enclosed within Sephiroth. He roared as the one pillar grew so big it made a large satin-like curtain around him, blocking my view of what was happening.

"Sephiroth!" I called, somewhat worried he was hurt. I still didn't understand how I was speaking out loud in my wolf form, but it wasn't a negative outcome. The curtain still hovered over him but at last it seemed to drift away. I saw a shadow appear behind it... But it wasn't a human form...

There he stood...  
Sephiroth in his true form...

His body was much bigger than Roxas', who made it look like he was just a whelping. His eyes burned with fire and his jaw dripped a mix of saliva and green liquid –which I couldn't indentify from this distance. His claws were much thicker and sharper and even his fangs looked it too, and his whip tail scared the shit out of me when it slashed across a tree, leaving a huge mark where it struck.  
Holy shit...  
I was dead...

_'Giving up now, wolf?'_ He chuckled, seeing my reaction from his form...  
I shook my head slowly, wondering if I was lying to myself or not... "Nope, not at all..."  
It felt weird being the one who heard someone in my mind, and yet, I spoke towards them, out loud. I now have become Roxas... and Sephiroth was me...  
_'Oh well... let's see how you do against this!'_

He charged towards me and I followed too. We hit head on and both struggled with the collision. Sephiroth dug his claws into the mud for some sort of an advantage but it was too wet for achievement. Instead he just opened out his wings for balance and used them against me. I growled and slightly tilted my head, trying to keep myself locked with his, having difficulty balancing with only two legs in perfect condition.

Sephiroth added more pressure to his skull, trying to outdo mine. We were playing a game of Tug-o-war but instead of pulling, we were merely pushing. The changed vampire added even more and I cried out as I could feel my neck beginning to feel the pressure.

Out of nowhere, I quickly let go, Sephiroth falling from the weight and I grabbed his left wing, biting into it hard, its soft silky-cloud like membrane piercing easily. The vampire fell to the ground loudly, no blood sinking out of his new wound, but he defiantly lost the ability to fly. I smiled to myself. His advantage was gone. He couldn't swoop over me like an eagle catching its lunch. I could still win this.

As Sephiroth threw himself in my direction once more, his talons and jowl open for a critical attack, I fled quickly in reaction, turning my body and running off into the distance, having it extremely hard with a broken hind leg. I could hear his pants and the dirt flying past him as his claws dug into the mud and threw it behind himself. I could feel his slow cold breath hovering over my lower body and slowly, he was catching up.

Just as his fangs tried grabbing my neck, the mud became too much for my weak left paw and I dropped into the thick mixture. Holy shit... slipping just saved my life.  
Sephiroth turned around swiftly and glared at my exhausted state.

With a broken dagger still in my body, I quickly arched my neck over to grab it and while I was in a defenceless position, Sephiroth tried attacking me but as planned, I pulled it out just in time and it went straight through his mouth and out the other end. He cried with pain and, quick as a bullet, the blood splattered out the back of his head and onto the tree behind. It was a gruesome punishment, but he deserved it.

As he tried pulling his own sword out of his own skull with cat-like paws, I jumped up behind him and snatched his tail in my fangs. I growled as the small and thin bone smoothly snaked out of my grip but once his devil spade tip tried escaping from the small gap in my jaw, being too large for the exit, it was stuck in place. I laughed.

All of a sudden, the lower part of his tail whipped around my neck and began choking me stressfully. I growled, letting go of the spade automatically and tried finding a way to get the thin cord off my neck.

Sephiroth lifted me off the ground and using my paws, I tried scratching the tail, but it didn't work as I wanted it too. The vampire only tightened his hold, leaving me nearly breathless. "St...op! Seph..." I couldn't even yell his name... The air rushed out of my lungs and into the air faster than a heartbeat. My eyes began to close and all I could see was darkness... I lost the fight... in a poor pathetic way...

Sephiroth let go and my body crashed onto the floor harshly, leaving the last bit of air escaping. I gasped for more and for a moment I rolled on the ground for it. The vampire chuckled to himself, looking at the state I was in...  
_'You really are pathetic... Werewolves will never learn... no matter how many you kill; one more will always show up seeking revenge...'_  
"W-hat!" I gasped, my throat dry from no oxygen. My eyes began to water and I finally began to feel all the other pain surrounding my body. I was in no condition to fight again...  
_'Is why you're here, right? Your father...'_  
I blinked, seeing it was the only real action I could do.

I stared at the ground, my arms, legs, back and neck sore from the battle. I was dead. Gone. I was through. Sephiroth won…  
The winner of the duel transformed back into his original form and squatted down to my level, raising my head upwards, to look into my eyes. "Ah man…" He laughed. "You look exactly like your father when he died."  
I roared, using my last bit of energy to wiggle around aimlessly. He killed my father! MY FATHER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF HIM!  
"No… it wasn't me, if that's what you thinking… but do you want to know who did kill him?"  
I locked eyes with him and without a doubt, I nodded. Of course.  
"Your bum chum, Roxas."  
I roared again, snapping my jowls. ROXAS WOULDN'T KILL HIM!  
"Your little mate got a mission to kill him and sure enough, he captured him, tortured him, and then silt his throat. Your dad died in agony…"  
I stared at him... "...what?"  
"Yep!" Sephiroth beamed, he was ecstatic to be telling me this... "Your little vampire friend Roxas killed him. Dead. Gone. Forever. He died here in Hell so he can't be resurrected."

...  
Roxas...

How…. Why would Roxas do that? What did he accomplish from that? Why did he kill my father?

Roxas… betrayed me.  
My own mate… killed my father because of a mission...  
...Why...?  
...Roxas...  
Well… at least I'll die the way my father did.

My eyes began to close as I took my final breath…  
… Roxas…  
My life…  
… was over.  
… Roxas and my father…

…  
…Why?

A small crystal glass tear fell from my eye as they closed... My heart stopped beating and I hovered towards the darkness.


	19. So, This is my Life?

_____Disclaimer: _**KH © Square-Enix, and Disney. **_I do not own the characters_

_____By the way, as you're reading, you'll notice a character called Stefanie. She's my friend and for her birthday I said I'd put her in my series but I didn't know at the time that she as going to be such a popular character, so I kept her in. She's Fun-Sized-Redhead on DeviantART. Go check her out, she's a great artist._

_

* * *

_

Roxas' POV (Point of View)

I looked into her eyes and I saw pain. She could easily guess what happened between the both of us. I sighed and held my head down to the ground. I was worthless. I shouldn't be here... I was lower than dirt itself.

"Xion…" I said hesitatingly, trying to reach out for her pale hand but she retreated. "I… I promise… nothing happened. Please-" I begged. "Please, please listen to me. We…" My voice began trailing off. I wasn't lying… but it felt like I was. "We didn't do anything… We just kissed…"

My fiancée wasn't happy. Her eyebrows crossed, her hands trailed down to her hips and she stood their biting her lip, blood rushing out. My nostrils flared from the odour and right at that second, I wanted to tackle her to the ground and smother her with kisses, but I knew it wasn't a good idea… hey, I'm a vampire… We have a fetish for blood.

"I'm going to kill him…"  
"Xion please! Don't hurt him!" I cried, following her quickly to the door and jumping in front of it, closing it roughly as she tried twisting the doorknob 'I was the one that wanted sex! Not him! Please don't hurt him!'

"Oh, so now you're changing your story! What happened to 'we didn't do anything'!"

My whole being dropped. She yelled at me and flailed her arms around, her coal black eyes staring into my soul. "Xion…"  
"No Roxas! Shut up! I'm sick of this! He has to die, okay!"  
I just stood there, staring blankly at her.  
"He is a werewolf Roxas! You need to be with a vampire! With me!"  
"but…' My voice trailed off again. "I love him."

Xion shook her head, slowly lowering it to face the ground. "He's a werewolf, Roxas. You're a vampire, it's not meant to be."  
"Anything is possible… who says we can't be the two that bring our races together?"  
She gave a disbelieved look. "Roxas, I love you, I'm your fiancée, you should love me, and me only, not some flashy loser, and since when were you _gay!"_  
I sighed. Yeah... since when was I...? I haven't loved Sora all these years for nothing...

Xion walked over to my side, placed her hands on my biceps and softly kissed my lips. "I love you too." I said, after my eyes shifted open from a small daydream.  
"So, can you forget about the red head freak and marry me?"

She kissed me again, deeper this time. I moaned into it and shivered as her tongue interrupted and touched mine. "Xion." I moaned again, until she broke off. She looked me deep into the eyes and I swear, a puppy just died.  
"What?" She asked sternly. Okay. _Now_ a puppy just died.  
"I… I love him… I can't just forget about him. You can't just forget about me in one moment, could you?"

Xion growled and walked away, out of the room without another word, slamming the door behind her. Okay. NOW twenty puppies just died.

I walked around Hell for a while, aimlessly heading in no direction and kicking a lone rock as I did so. Why does life always pick on me? Seriously, I was happy with Axel then all of this happened…

As if it was a sign from God, a message ran through my head.  
_'Roxas, meet me in Headquarters, now, you have been assigned a mission.'__  
__'Yes Master.' _I replied back to Satan, rushing off towards my destination, arriving there in no time. I LOVE being fast. I opened the doors quickly and leaped inside, walking up the red carpet isle and catching the eyes of the numerous vampires in there, Sora, Riku, Vincent, Hayner, Olette, my old friends Aqua, Ventus (who strangely looks A LOT like me), Terra, a few vampire Moogles and few hundreds of other soldiers in Satan's army.

I sprinted up to the top of the large room, bowing before my Master on his Throne, Vincent and Riku, both sitting beside him in somewhat smaller thrones. I turned my head slightly and there was Sora, beaming a board smile and waving like a child, kicking his feet in the air on his new throne.

Being in a good mood, I walked over to him and bowed in front of him too. "Yes, my Lord." Sora giggled softly and blushed. Riku, who jumped off his throne, purred and nuzzled the boy's neck, nipping at a soft spot softly. I rolled my eyes to myself. Oh god… Happy mood ruined.

"Rikuuu~" Sora sung. "Get off of me!" he chuckled, flailing his arms around before Riku jumped on top of him and smothered the boy in kisses. I wasn't the only one who rolled my eyes this time. Vincent, Master and Tifa all joined me, but Hayner and Olette seemed to be too caught up in themselves to notice. They kissed slightly, before Yuffie slightly kicked Hayner in the back and pushed the two closer together. "You can thank me later." She said, before walking away. I chuckled. Everyone was so desperate.

I jumped back as Sora and Riku fell off the throne, the sliverette climbing up his mate's body and pinning him down like a lion. Vincent coughed loudly but was ignored as the two shared their love in front of an entire army…

Master rolled his eyes but ignored them. "Roxas, we have a new mission for you."  
"Hold up." I said, interrupting my master by putting one finger in the air. I turned to the two females in the room –Sora not included-, who gave me weird looks. "How did you guys get here?"  
Tifa and Yuffie both giggled. "I'm a teleporter, Roxas; I can teleport myself and others anywhere."

I nodded at Tifa's logical answer, "sure, but, where's the rest of our pack?"  
"They're not here." Vincent said, wrapping his arms around Tifa's small waist. "Rude, Cid, and Cloud are doing some chores for me and of course, wherever Cloud goes, Leon follows, so that's why he's not here."  
I raised an eyebrow. "Where's Reno?"  
"SURPRISE!"

I screamed and jumped as a loud screech pieced my ears. I turned around and growled at Reno, who stood there smiling. "Oh come on!"  
He held up a Polaroid of my face, my large mouth open from the scream, my eyes widen and my nose scrunched. "That's..." Reno paused, looking at the picture. I snarled under my breath. "A very... interesting picture of you Roxas."  
I rolled my eyes but let him finished, no point in telling half a joke.  
"Your mouth is big enough to put a dick in there! What, practising for Axel!"  
"I'LL KILL YOU!" I roared, jumping onto him.  
Reno screeched a high pitch girl scream and flailed his arms on the ground. Riku pushed me off him nearly effortlessly and pulled the red head by the ear down the steps, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

Sora jumped up and leaped into the spot next to me. I purred into his neck and licked his cheek. He smiled and winked. Well... at least Reno was out of the picture... Ha! Picture... Polaroid... the irony... oh... oh I'm good... Hah... I'm funny...

I turned back around and nodded again, then proceeded back to Satan. "Excuse me. Sorry for interrupting." I let him continue.

He continued like there was no interruption. Satan was a gentleman, irony once again. "There is a werewolf pack not far from Hell's front entrance and I would like to you push them away – you've done this mission before, so I think it suited you the best, also, I think it's the same wolf pack as last time."  
"Pack of werewolf freaks? Sure, no problem. Am I granted the access to kill if needed?"

The ruler of Helldra nodded, grinning. "My boy is back!"  
I squeaked like a chew toy as Satan hugged me tightly, my bones cracking in places. "It's so good to have my favourite warrior back!"  
I smiled at him and licked his cheek once, just to be friendly. Yeah... it was good to be back.

I accepted the mission and, just before I was about to leave, the hallway doors opened with a crash.  
"Sephiroth!" I yelled, running after the creature as he stumbled slowly into the room. As he collapsed, my arms caught him, blood pouring all over them.  
"What happened!"  
"...Wolves... Werewolves... Fucking creatures..."

I growled as his head dropped backwards. Fucking creatures was exactly right. "Must be that exact werewolf pack! What gives them the right to pick on Sephiroth!"  
"He deserves it, Roxas."  
I growled at that voice. Riku. Why does _he_ always have to disagree with everything I say? The second he comes back into the room BANG! He has to cause a fight. "What!"  
"Don't you know about him trying to kill Sora! He deserves to be beaten up by werewolves! He fails as one of the Three Brothers!"  
"Sephiroth is one of the Three?" I asked, looking into his bleeding, scratched face.

Sora sat beside the body, looking straight into my eyes, 'he's the one whose has been out to kill me for years, Roxas. Why are you treating him like a friend?'  
"He _is_ my friend!" I growled.  
_'So am I but really, come on Roxas!'_  
...Did Riku... Just call me his friend? "He's never done anything to me!"  
"He was the one who kidnapped you at school, Roxas! Fuck, did you forget about that?" Riku yelled back.  
"Huh?" I tilted my head. What? What was he going on about?  
"Silence all!" Master called. The room automatically went silent, "Roxas, proceed with your mission, forget about this, I'll deal with it."

I nodded sternly, glaring at everyone in this room besides Satan and Sora. What did they know that I didn't know? How was Sephiroth a bad person? How could he be trying to kill Sora all these years! I've never even seen him anywhere CLOSE to our territory! And how the FUCK did he become one of the Three Brothers! Wait, he's related to Riku then... HOLY SHIT! SLIVER PUBES AND SEPPY ARE RELATED! I leaped up onto a windowsill, jumping out the nearest open window. "Riku and Sephiroth are related! The sliver pubes run in the family!"

I raced out of Helldra quickly, both laughing and crying at what I just witnessed. All these years and yet I still never was told? At least with my secret it was easy to guess! Every time someone mentioned the war between Vampires and Werewolves, I would always defend the vampires, knowing facts that even Vincent didn't know, and that's saying something!

I would always pretend not to know how to wield a sword, which was pathetic – the fact I was acting so horrible, not the wielding the sword thing – Sora even laughed at me. SORA!

I always pretended never to care about relationships. So I guess that's why when Axel came into the picture it was such a shock. Everyone probably thought I was a-sexual. Which I can live with, but really... I like to get laid every once in a while. The prostitutes weren't so bad... They just got bitten and sucked on a lot. I'm sure they didn't mind. They got paid, didn't they?

Vincent always said that the fact I'm so pretty (I guess blonde hair and blue eyes makes you pretty), and that I was a virgin (or so he thought), made the girls goes nanas. I never got that. Fangirls. Ew. Do you know how long it took for me to finally accept Xion into my life? I thought we were just going to be friends. Oh well... our first date to a meat miner factory was perfect.

Love was tough. I've always known that. It took me a lot of tries to finally find someone that liked me back. I went through a lot of boyfriends and girlfriends, and I think at one stage I dated Cloud's human daughter... which is probably why he hates me now...

Oh well... right? No point living in the past.

I arrived in the area of the woods where the werewolf pack hid out last time. I found werewolves (not including Axel, because I don't really think of him as a wolf now) pathetic. They were always trying really hard to avenge their family's honour. God. Your family member is dead. Go pity them and live on with your lives.

I stalked around the yard, checking every surface, every crack for something... anything... just proof that somewhere, somehow there was a four legged being here. Then, I got my evidence. The smell. The familiar odour which inhaled into my nostrils. Oh yeah. It was that old pack.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are~!" I sung in a merry tune, just to toy with them.  
_'There's your predator, and now your prey. You can kill him, Lea.'_  
My head automatically turned into the direction of the voice, snarling and throwing my Keyblade into the thick tree. It went all the way through and before it landed on the ground I summoned it back into my hand. So... they want to play a game, do they? Alright. I'm cool with that.

I took a few more small steps into the territory, keeping my ears and eyes focused on everything around me. There were no sounds... none at all... so my curiosity thickened.

"Come on wolfys, let's get this over and done with. I have a date tonight." I wonder if Axel would let me take him out for dinner tonight... I haven't seen him in a while. I hope he's okay...

One growl came from behind me, and as I turned around, one jumped out in front of me. I spun back, hissing.

"You have got to be kidding..." I said, and there she stood. That bitch of a red headed female. Of course it was her. It was _always_ her pack. She was just pitiful. I killed her husband, who was Alpha of this pack, but hey, that's what I do! Ever since then she's wanted revenge. Come on! I was forced to kill him! It was either him or me... and I'd rather him die than me.

She growled again, eyes darting towards me. "Why have you come here?"  
I sighed, lowering my weapons. She wasn't a threat to me, and she knew it. I killed the strongest male in this pack – and in the world – so she knew I could murder her ever so dearly. "I've been assigned another mission."  
Her head perked up. I smiled.  
"Yes," I continued, "it's the same as last time actually, but if you co-operate, I will have no need in slitting wolf throat."  
_'Lea, get ready, he's all yours, I'll just keep distracting him.'_  
I sighed again, werewolves were really pathetic... Did they not know about the power I possessed? "Oh, and this Lea person, better back off."

The woman's throat making a choking noise. Oh yah, she was screwed. Lea... was... a pathetic name, I must admit. I'm guessing he's suppose to be powerful. Maybe, he was replacing the old Alpha? So miss red headed bitch got a boyfriend? Or husband... ew. See, if Axel or Xion died, I would have the guts to date... wait Xion is already dead. Nevermind!

"How... did... you know about Lea?" She whimpered.  
"I'm physic." ...kinda. "Now move out of this territory or I'll have no hesitation in slaughtering your entire pack!"  
_'Lea! Get him!'_  
I rolled my eyes as a twig broke behind me. Without taking my eyes off the Alpha female, I turned my body halfway around and then quickly took a peek at my enemy. Holy shit... no god damn way.  
"Axel!"  
He looked down at the ground.  
"Axel!" I repeated. "What are you doing here!" I smiled, dropped my Keyblade and ran up to him, leaping into his arms and nuzzling his neck. He chuckled softly back before dropping me to the ground harshly. "Ow! What the fuck was that-"

Axel snarled in my face, transforming into a wolf. My eyes widened and I forced myself not to cry. Why... why was he doing this? Why... was he going against me? I wasn't going to hurt him!  
"You see Roxas, we have our warrior again." The bitch threatened.

I turned my head and jumped up, grabbing my weapons and holding them in a fighting stance. "Look," I sternly said, not bothering with this shit anymore. "I know everyone in your pack, even with... Lea" a shiver ran down my spine. Why were they calling Axel, Lea anyway? "You have no chance of winning. Element of surprise is the key to a fight, and this is no surprise at all. If all you're werewolves jumped out now, I may be outnumbered, but you're out skilled. You need tactics to win a fight, and right now, you'll have none."

I was being one hundred percent honest then. What's the point of fighting to the death if you didn't have a fighting plan? I lowered my Keyblades. "Go home. Design a good plot, train up your warrior then come and fight me. Use the element of surprise to your advantage. This isn't going to work out. I'll win, and you know that."

A body tackled me from behind and, as I gasped, I saw my lover's emerald eyes sparkle back at me. "Axel..." I sighed pleasantly, stroking his wolf mane before he licked my cheek. His head lowered and he softly bit into my neck. I chuckled, "stop it Axel! Sheesh!" Such a vampire soft spot.

Then all of a sudden, his whole jaw clamped onto my neck, I gasped but before I could react he said '_Surprise!' _and snapped my neck.


	20. Since when was my life a soap opera?

_Disclaimer: _**KH © Square-Enix, and Disney. **_I do not own the characters._

_

* * *

_

Axel's POV (Point of View)

I could see the light in front of me, and it seemed like my body was heading towards it. I tried to stop myself… but the light was so… pretty. My eyes widened and I just… wanted to touch it.  
"Stop him!"  
"Don't let him go!"  
"Lea! Don't head towards the light!"  
…don't… head… towards… the…

My eyes shot opened and the sun glared into them. How long was I out for! Two shadows appeared over me as they swayed from left to right frantically. I felt fingers over my face, randomly poking and pinching places. "Ow!" I hissed, as someone or some_thing_ pricked my eyelid.

What… happened? I remember… fighting Sephiroth… that's it… Did I die? Did he kill me? Am I dead now? I didn't… feel dead. But what did 'feeling dead' feel like?

My vision began to come back and I strained them to focus on the two things in front of me. Two characters with red hair appeared, their faces still blurry to me.  
"Oh Lea! You're safe!"  
I groaned… who the fuck was Lea?

One of them picked me up in their arms and the other started walking beside us. The other, who was a bit smaller than the one carrying me, chuckled lightly.  
"Stoooop~" I groaned, singing drunkenly. One of the things snickered slightly and nodded its head before; the world was passing by me in flying colours.

Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude~! I'm like… high! Like tooooooooootally high~! Is this what death was like! WHOA~! If this is what death is like... I should have died earlier!  
Wait... Roxas... Where's Roxas? "ROXAS!" I screamed, flailing.  
_'Whoa there!' _Someone said, chuckling as my body collapsed onto the ground. I fell onto my head and groaned, making my headache even worse. Ugh. I tried picking myself up but my arms were too weak.

The beings chuckled again and something clamped onto my back and put me on my two feet. I blinked. What... the...  
I looked down.  
There were two wolves.  
Two werewolves.  
Two _red_ werewolves.  
I blinked again. Okay Death was trippy.

I waltzed away from the wolves, eyes rolling. Since when were there other wolves in Hell? Wasn't this Vampire Hell? Why weren't they in Werewolf Hell? _Is_ there even a Werewolf Hell?

One of the wolves grabbed my shirt sleeve and growled. I turned back around to him and glared. "What do _you_ want?" Why were random wolves trying to get me anyway? I wasn't one of them... I belonged... sadly to Xemnas' pack. Although, I'm sure they're celebrating my long absent.

_'Follow us, Lea.'_  
Who the fuck is Lea?  
"My name is Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized? Not Lea." Fucking dumb wolves.  
The taller werewolf looked back at the shorter one, before turning back to me. '_Alright, Axel. Please follow us then.'_  
"Why?" I growled. "What's in it for me?"  
Although his voice was soothing and calm, he still let off an angry tone, jealously emitting from it. Why was he jealous? WHO THE FUCK ARE THEY!  
_'You'll like the surprise, trust me. Let's go.' _They twirled around and started walking away, hoping I was following.

I'd... like the surprise? What could I like from two randoms? Food? Oh, I'll take food. I was kinda hungry... I haven't eaten this whole trip... Besides a side serving of Roxas... but hey, that's not enough!

What's with him thinking I would trust him, anyway? Because of the colour of his fur? Well then! What a racist wolf! I wasn't going – Okay... maybe... that helped. I had never met another red wolf before... so I was interested. Thinking about it... Reno was the only other red head I've ever met... but he's a vampire...

I guess… I followed them. What could happen? Really? Raped and murdered? …Okay… Yeah maybe. So _why_ was I following them again? Jesus… my logic was horrible! It didn't mean make sense! Ah well. Kids, don't do drugs.

The two werewolves were chuckling to themselves, and, being kinda left out, I asked. "Hey, what are you guys laughing at?" I never really realised why I could suddenly talk out loud in my wolf form… but it was cool!  
One of the wolves phased, I guess to talk to me. "Axel. Shut your mouth and follow." Pfft. Meanie poos.

After what seemed like _hours_ of walking, we finally made it somewhere. We were deep in the forest. I knew that for certain. The small space between the trees made it quite suspicious. Why would someone want to hide so close to Vampire Hell? Really? It was just suicide!

One of the werewolves barked and ran off, a small chuckle heard in the distance. I raised an eyebrow. Werewolf-does-what now? The other red wolf suddenly pounced onto my neck and as I cried, I randomly transformed back into human against my will "Hey! What the fu-"  
Some random red head placed her finger to my lips.  
That red head… she was… beautiful.

Gorgeous curly red hair with a cute side fringe, big clear sapphire eyes which stood out, nice clear pale skin, no freckles, a round face which made her cute face even cuter, and perfectly lined lips. Man, if I wasn't dating Roxas… I would totally fuck her.  
"Good evening Axel, I'm guessing you don't remember me. I'm your mother."

…

…I would still fuck her.

She slightly chuckled, holding out her hand. I took her gracious offer and she helped pick myself off the ground. I brushed off the dirt off my naked body and I blushed in front of her. God dammit woman. Stop looking there!  
"Don't worry about it, Lea. I've seen it all before."  
Woman's seen _WHAT_ before?

She laughed softly to herself, her curly red hair dangling and rolling at the tips. I raised an eyebrow. Although she was so... pure and innocent, you could still see the demonic, irritated emotions. "What's wrong, Lea? Still confused?"

I blinked at that name again. Who _was_ Lea? Why did they keep calling me that? My name was Axel. A-x-e-l.

The woman held out her hand and gestured for me to grab it, I obeyed and she forced me to start walking beside her. We went deeper into the jungle, until we came to a large village, made complete out of bark, bamboo and banana leaves.  
"Daaamn~!" I said, whistling at the view.

They were living like a poverty suburb. There was a small river (judging by the sound) not that far away, which obviously was their water supply, they seemed to have no electricity, only candles, which hung from vines to give the village rare light, the housing was just large tents, made from the bark, bamboo and banana leaves and around every tent, was a few sharp stakes, obviously for protection. But what did werewolves need protecting from?  
…Vampires? Killing vampires with stakes!  
Really?

I followed the red head and observed the people. They were all werewolves, obviously. You could tell from their smell and they all had large muscles, even the women. All the wolves gave me weird faces, every now a then, I could hear a small _'Lea'_ or _'He's come back'_ murmur. I've come back? Where did I go? _When_ was I here?

We made our way to the biggest tent of all, which seemed like the size of a normal house in the human world. I noticed all the stakes around it doubled in size and number. I whistled. "Wow. Someone likes their protection."  
The redhead, who I'm guessing is their leader now, chuckled slightly, before lifting up the entrance flap and inviting me in. I followed after her, glancing around the inside.

The place seemed bigger than what it was form the outside, but it wasn't really. There was a few plants around the edges, and two royal thrones at the end, one, clean, shiny and new, the other, dusty with cobwebs. Huh… what happened to the other one?

"Welcome back, Axel." The redhead turned around, clapping her hands with a huge broad grin over her face.  
I laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of my neck. "Um… thanks."  
She laughed too, but I didn't get at what. "You still don't understand, do you?"  
I immediately shook my head. Of course I didn't… What WAS this place!

The woman sat down in the clean throne, exhaling sharply. She nibbled on her index finger, watching me closely. I raised an eyebrow and did the same, which she giggled at. "You've always been a cute one, haven't you?"  
I raised my other eyebrow. Me cute? …Riiiiiiiight. No. Roxas was the cute one. I was the ugly beast next to him. Oh. Haha! I see the irony in that! I'm a werewolf! A beast. Clever. Very, very clever.  
...wait. So does that mean Roxas is the Beauty? Hurr hurr...  
"Alright, so shall I explain everything to you?"

I nodded. "Please do." Save me from insanity. Seriously, if my father randomly pops out and it turns out he's a frog someone's going to get strangled.  
She clapped her knees and crossed one of her legs over the other. "Alright, lets get this show on the road."

"First of, my name is Stefanie. I am your mother and you are the new Alpha Male of this pack."  
WHOA… whoa whoa whoa! Wait… WHOA…  
Mother?  
Alpha Male?  
…PACK!  
I stepped backwards. "W-W…"  
She interrupted me, knowing I had no words. "Your father was killed by a bloodsucker." She growled and turned away from me, wiping a small tear from her eye. "He was protecting everyone in the pack and… and that _monster"_ she snarled at the word, "took him hostage and tortured him until his final breath."

I whimpered and look at the floor. How… could anyone be so heartless? Killing someone who was just trying to protect the ones they loved? That's horrible!

Stefanie turned back. "Anyway, so you're the new Alpha Male, take your father's place on the throne." She waved her hand next to the dusty royal chair, her eyes still watery.  
I stepped back again. "I-I-I I can't… I'm not a good fighter." Plus, I still _somewhat _belonged to Xemnas' pack. He'd kill me!  
"Lea, don't you understand? It's in your blood to protect this family! Only you can stop Roxas!"  
…ROXAS!  
My eyes widened "Roxas! Roxas the… vampire!"  
She blinked. "Yes. Roxas Livingston. Satan's body guard. He was the one who killed your father."  
Hol-ey… shit.  
Sephiroth was right… He wasn't lying… Roxas… really did… I knew he killed my father… Sephiroth did say that but… I thought… he might be lying… he wasn't… So… Roxas really did betray me.

I stared at the ground, feeling nauseous. "W-W-What about… the Lea thing? My name is Axel. Not Lea."  
My mother beamed. "I know, but Lea was your father's name, and you look a lot like him, so everyone called you Lea."  
I nodded. I guess that was an acceptable excuse… But still… I wasn't like him. I was a weak, pathetic and in love with my dad's murder. I wasn't cut out to be an Alpha Male.

Time flew pass quickly. My mother told me about the tribe, how it was formed, why Roxas came, and what he did to my dad. So… all up, my dad was protecting the pack while I was only a few months old, he died in their bloody arms, and while he was being held in a torture cell, Roxas took me from my mother, and hid me in the human world, where later, I met up with Xemnas and joined his pack.

So Roxas was the one who ruined my life. Lovely.

Before night fell, a few Beta and Delta's of the new pack (which I finally became a member of, after my mother convinced me), taught me a few tricks of how to fight. Stefanie told me that Roxas would come back soon enough. We were technically in 'vampire territory' so, of course, he'll do what he did last time and try and push us away.

I was told I'd have to stick up for the rest of the family like my father did, and maybe perhaps fight him. But I didn't want too. I didn't want to kill or _be killed_ by the one I love. I don't care if he killed my father! I never knew him! I wanted to hear Roxas' side of the story first!

Night came and I sighed with relief, collapsing onto my leaf bed and falling asleep within a minute.

The next day was all a blur to me. Roxas came… and… then he was gone. The tables turned. I… I backstabbed him. I snapped his neck. He wasn't dead. No, vampires could live through a break like that. It took a lot of effort to kill a bloodsucker but… I hurt him. I betrayed him. But he… he betrayed me.

They locked him up underground, in a prison cell made especially for him. They said he should be honoured that they put so much energy into capturing him. I… guess so…

I got given a tray of plain food, holding dirty water and plain bread to give to him. Bailey, the smaller out of the two wolves that took me away the other day, just scowled, telling me to be careful because he's apparently dangerous. Hm... Would Roxas try and kill me too? Like my father? Who do I trust more? Roxas...? Or my so called mother.

The metal door squeaked open, after three or four loud clanks shifted to unlock it. I whimpered from those sounds, that was a lot of security for one creature...

I entered slowly, peeping my head through. It was all dark besides a tiny battery powered pocket light, which was flickering every few seconds.  
"Eh... co...me on. G-et... off."  
I heard his grunts and I whimpered again, slowly closing the door behind me, the tray wobbling in my shaky grasp. The tin can of water shook, making a metallic sound echoing in the enclosed room. The can finally dropped off the tray, spilling on the cold floor and making a loud banging noise. Roxas gasped, which made me gasp.

I dropped the whole food board in reaction, which made him gasp sharply again. "I don't want the food-!"  
I nodded in the dark room, knowing he couldn't see me. "I-I-I-I-I... Y-y-y-eah... o-okay."  
Roxas growled lowly, his upper lip curling so it turned into a snarl. "What do you want?"  
"I-I-I... I'm sorry R-R-Roxy..." My whole body shook and I could feel my heart pounding rapidly. What if... he just... killed me? Right here... Right now.

There was a pause. Neither he nor I were breathing. My heart was thumping twice as hard and I could feel a tear form and run down my face.  
The pause lasted over a minute... which felt like all eternity to me. What... was he thinking? I didn't have his power... He could read mine... but I couldn't read his. It was horrible. For all I knew, he could be thinking of a plan to kill me. To strangle me to death! WITH A TOOTHPICK!  
He chuckled, "Oh Axel, you always think of the worst scenarios."  
I blinked, another tear developing. "Roxas..."

Roxas laughed heartily and picked himself up, running for my body to hug me because something cracked and he was thrown back against the wall, grunting harshly as he body crashed onto the floor.  
"Roxas!" I yelled, running after him and collapsing next to him, encircling my arms around him, pulling him close to my torso.

I felt chains. Thick chains around his wrists, connecting to his ankles and neck. Huh... They weren't lying... They _did_ have high security! Fuck. Not even a fly could get out of here.  
"Axel... I'm so sorry..."  
I smiled faintly, kissing his forehead. "For what?"  
Roxas' hand trailed up for my cheek, the chains rattling after him. I cupped his trapped hands, holding them to my lips. From the little flicker of the light, I saw the faint smile on his face, enjoying the moment before the battery died again, leaving us in the darkness.

Roxas kept silent, seeming to avoid my question. I didn't mind though, I understood. "You're not a monster, Roxas." I whispered into his ear. He quietly began to sob, rubbing his tears off on my shirt, leaving a wet mark.  
"I'm sorry I killed your father."  
Oh... so it was true... "She... wasn't lying..."

His hand fell from my grasp, the shackles falling with him. "Axel, please..." His voice became weak, falling dead every few seconds, my head turned away, my heart sinking. "Please listen to me... I... I didn't... If I knew his son was going to be such a great influence on me I wouldn't have-" He stopped. "I'm so sorry."

"You shouldn't have tortured him Roxas!" I suddenly growled, dropping him from my lap. He squeaked, the chains stopping him from trying to grab my hand.  
"I know! Axel! I didn't know he was your-"  
"Anyone would be sad if it was their father! Not just me! It's the principal Roxas! You killed him for no reason!"

Roxas burst into tears and I heard the chains fall to the floor as he collapsed. His wails echoed throughout the whole room, my heart once again, sinking from the noise. His guilt trip made my own eyes start to cry. Ah... god damn.  
"Roxas... please stop."  
His sobbing continued, until he wiped his nose and made a small gulping noise. "I-I-I... I can't- I'm so sorry..."

I bend down on my knee and slightly hugged him, still upset. "It's okay. Roxas, you didn't know."  
He shook his head, his sobs coming back. "But I killed innocent people because of an order!"  
I leaned down lower, cupped his chin and pulled him in for a soft kiss. "I know. But your Satan's bodyguard, I understand."

He still denied, making it hard to prove him wrong. I didn't care- I never MET my father! For all I knew, he could have been an abusive, angry dickhead to me! I didn't know... I would never know... and Roxas didn't know either... Maybe he did die protecting our pack, maybe he was a great husband. But I loved Roxas... I couldn't lose him because of something from the past.

Roxas' wails still continued, until I finally picked him up carefully, the chains still rattling, and placed him in my lap, stroking his golden locks. "There are some things in life you can't change..."  
He whimpered, I nuzzled his ear in comfort, "but you can't live in the past. Forgive and forget, right?"  
Roxas blinked at me, slightly clinging closer to my chest. "Besides." I kept going, a smirk forming on my lips. "You look sexy in that black leather suit."

Finally he became his normal self and laughed with me. It was good to hear his laugh, that high and happy chuckle. "Shut up you." He giggled, playfully shoving me, until I lost my balance and fell, pulling him with me. The chains choked him slightly, a grunt emitting from his throat, but he just pulled on my leg until I slid closer to the wall, so he had more freedom to move. I frowned. Ah well.

"So..." He said, still slightly laughing.  
"Hm?" I moaned through my nose, just hearing his faint breath in the darkened room.  
"So Stefanie is your mum?"  
I raised an eyebrow, even though he couldn't see it. I leaned against the wall and pulled him onto my lap again, "yeah, she is."  
"Ew." He chuckled, cuddling close to my chest, his head resting on my shoulder.  
"Heeeeey..." I mumbled, giving him a look which he saw for a brief second as the light flashed but then died again.  
"What? She's beautiful, sure, but come on. She's a werewolf." I laughed at his self-hate for werewolves, which kind of made our relationship ironic.

We sat there for a while... just... sitting. Not talking, not moving... just... sitting, feeling each other's skin and watching our chests move and down with each inhale and exhale. I had to say that today was perfect. I had him back; I understood where I came from, and finally who I loved. I would give the world up for Roxas...

I sighed warmly, kissing his head softly. "You know... we're alone in a dark room..."  
I felt his eyebrows rise and his cheeks hook upwards. Oh yeah. He caught it.  
Just out of the blue, he randomly tackled me to the floor, purring softly and nuzzling into my neck. I yelped loudly as he pinned me down, the chains moving freely as we were on the side of the wall.

The door crashed open, slamming against the wall and two werewolves charged in, snarling.  
_'Get him off! Don't let the Alpha get hurt!'_  
"No!" I shouted as Roxas' fingernails dug into my skin, ripping down long lines as he tried clinging onto my skin. One of the wolves bit into his neck and threw him across the room, the chains choking him and pulling him back, smashing him into the wall. The same wolf did the same thing while he was down, Roxas falling unconscious after the blow.

I was pulled forcefully out of the room, just watching my love's limp body stay motionless on the floor, the door slamming shut behind me.  
Dude...  
Total cock block.

The last thing I heard was Roxas' high screech pierced my ears behind the metal door. Oh... SHIT!


	21. I feel like God but not in a good way

_Disclaimer: _**KH © Square-Enix, and Disney. **_I do not own the characters._

_

* * *

_

Roxas' POV (Point of View)

I hissed in pain as I was cornered in the room, snarling to defend myself. The chains were making me defenceless, an easy target for attacks. The werewolf who stayed in the room smirked brightly, before phasing back into human, his tattered pants still shaggily hanging over his privates. "You know what's the best part of all this?" He asked.  
I slowly raised my head, meeting his blood lusting eyes. "What?" I sneered out, my nose curling.  
He pulled a whip out of the back pocket of his pants, smiling largely, I gasped to myself, eyes darting to the weapon. "I won't regret a thing."

The second he said that, the whip cracked against my cheek, ripping off skin easily and making me scream in agony. The wolf chuckled hilariously and snapped it again, straight for my back. I howled again, tears forming in my eyes. I could feel blood roll down my back and bubble in the wound.  
"This is so good!" He smirked, wacking it against my back again.

I cried in terror, the noise making my body flinch and the searing pain making it all worse. "Stop-!" I gasped, my hands shaking violently. "Please-!"  
The wolf suddenly obeyed, eyes widened before he dropped to his knee, in that proposal position, at my eye level with a faint smirk. "The vampire is begging? The vampire is begging for mercy!"  
"Yes-!" I gasped out again, feeling my body become weak, the wounds stinging.  
His smirked widened, but then it turned into a scowl. "Did Lea beg? Did he beg for mercy? Did he go onto his knees, tears in his eyes and _beg!"_

My insides ripped apart at that second. Lea… Lea did beg… He begged to be let go… He begged for us not to kill anyone… He begged… for freedom. But I just stood there. I just stood there, laughing and whipping him too. The tables had turned… _I_ was the one chained up. _I_ was the one being whipped. _I_… was the one going to die.

The wolf snarled lowly and slapped me across the face, my head knocking against the hard wall, blood spewing out. "Answer me!"  
I sobbed quietly to myself, my throat clogging up with the last bit of blood I had left. I should have asked Axel to let me drink from him… I was running on empty again… I was going to die soon. "I-I… I…"

He slapped me again, my head knocking into the wall again. "Answer me, vampire!"

I burst into tears in front of him and screamed out "Yes! Yes! He begged for mercy until his final breath!"  
The wolf pulled back, that smirk still on his face. He huffed softly. "I thought so." He picked himself up and stood over me, looking down at pathetic, blood covered vampire me and before leaving, he punched my face once more.

I was left alone… With my thoughts… With my wounds… With my memories. Begging for forgiveness.

I whimpered lowly, curling up in a ball, sobbing to myself. I had been here for what seemed like years… but really… it was probably only a few days. Oh god... if it's only been a few hours, I'm so dead!  
_'What about Roxas? What do we do about him?'_  
My body was almost empty, leaving a hollow dead shell. I could barely move or even think… but that thought… it ran through my head clearly.  
_'But that seems so illogical. Roxas would never have done that to dad!'_  
Axel… That who it was. His thoughts were so clear in my mind… But only his. Why? Because of our connection? I was connected to all werewolves though, not just him… so why could I hear his so perfectly and not theirs too?

_'Mother, please… I've known him for a while now! He's changed!'_  
Axel seemed to be trying to convince her something… Did he tell her everything?  
My past…  
My powers…  
Our love…  
…Everything?  
_'Please… You can't kill him like that…'_  
So… I was going to die?

The door squeaked opened, letting a line of light hover of my face. I hissed as the temptation of summoning into my True Form became great, but I bit my lip to stop doing so. Axel came in, quickly closing the door. "Oh thank god you're not dead!" He quickly ran to my side and pulled my limp body into his lap, stroking my hair. He gasped at all my wounds but didn't question it. I guess he already knew.

Not having much energy left in me, I only opened my mouth, gesturing for him to feed me. It took him a few moments to realised, but once he understood, he placed his palm over my mouth and I bit into the side of his hand.

I sucked on the ruby liquid until I felt slightly refresh, not enough to keep me going and break out of this prison, but enough to keep me alive… for a few days. I licked at the wound and saw Axel's pale face. I had nearly drunk him to death. A snack to me, was all his blood... I always felt bad feeding off him. "A-Axel?" I whimpered, holding his bitten hand in mine.

"Y-Yeah? Yeah just… let me catch a few breathers, kay?"  
I nodded and slipped out of his grip, hearing the shackles shake but I ignored them. I could possibly break them… it might be too loud though… and maybe I wasn't strong enough right now too…

I hugged Axel's back while he was regaining his strength and kissed him softly on the neck, smiling. "Thank you, love."  
He grinned back, turning around, his spine against the wall and pulled me in for a hug, his hands wrapping around my waist, his lips meeting mine. "No worries, I'm not going to let you die."

He tried to pull me in for another kiss but I turned my head away, suddenly feeling a massive lump in my throat. "What's… What's she going to do to me, Axel?"

I saw his facial expression drop in the corner of my eye, before he gulped slightly and groaned. He ignored my question completely, nuzzling his head into my neck and purring softly. I pulled away again, meeting his eyes after a moment. "Tell me. Please! I'm begging you." My eyes watered as I realised once again, the tables had turned, but unlike before, this wasn't physical abuse it was mental and emotional. It was hurting more because it was coming from _Axel_.

He kept silent for what seemed like an eternity, my eyes sparkling in want. "Please Axel… you have to tell me." His response was a sigh, before he picked up my body, the chains rattling, placing it on the floor and leaving the room, locking it afterwards.  
Even… my love can't tell me.

More days passed. I think. I was curled in that ball again, my mind racing with questions. Why was Axel acting like this? Was he going to leave me for this pack? What about Sora… Was he going to come save me? Were any of them? Did they even _know_ I was gone! No… I left to go on a mission. They would think I was still on it… But it was only a short one, so they could be somewhat worried… Right?

Meals came every once in what? A week or something. Just a bowl of cold bear blood, which had fur, hair and probably spit in it. Yay. But I drank it. I drank it sloppily, but I still threw it down my throat. It wasn't much, it wasn't enough to give me much energy, but it was enough to make me last another day. Another day… in this torture hellhole.

My throat became dry, my hands started shaking, all I could hear was my rasping voice echo in the four walled cell, my whimpering cries making me sound pathetic. All I could feel were the wounds slowly healing up, but every now and then, when I struggled to move, I felt them reopen again, which I guess, in the end, the healing was doing nothing.

I needed fresh blood to heal quickly. If I drunk a lot more of Axel, I wouldn't be covered in these cuts. I would also have enough strength to transform into my True Form... but I can't. Even if light flashed on me, I still wouldn't have the energy to move.

The door opened again, but this time, I was cuddling myself in the corner, where the light couldn't get to me. I didn't smell Axel's sweet scent this time, it was someone else's. Their graceful steps echoed in my hollow mind until their heels were at my weak head. Her orange locks twirled and bobbed around when she leaned down, smirking down at me. I whimpered and hid my face, too weak to even protest.

"Well well well Roxas. How are we doing?"  
I felt like getting up and punching her pretty little face in, but I didn't even have the strength to move my fingers. She had been planning this for a long time. I bet she just couldn't _wait_ to slit my throat. That's how he died… That's how I'll die…

She pouted, "awwww… Does Roxy feel baaaaad?" Stefanie kicked my limp body, making me flinch. "Awwww… Does Roxy wish he never brutally killed my husband?" I winced again. Yes… Yes I wish I didn't. The second I found out he was Axel's father I wish I didn't! This… This was just the icing on the cake!

She bent her knees and stroked a hair away from my cheek, smiling at the whip gash across it. "Awww… Well Roxy won't be in too much pain soon enough." With my last bit of strength, I turned my head to face her, giving her a confused look. She smiled and laughed for a brief second, hoping I would react to that. "Tonight, it's the full moon. A werewolves favourite night, and that can only mean one thing." She smiled broader, "and what's that one thing, Roxas?"  
…Crucifixion. Fuck me dead.

I waited patiently for the time to come. The time when it would be midnight, the time for a crucifixion. The time when… I would die.

The doors opened quickly and without warning, three werewolves snarled and leaped in, two taking the locked shackles in their jowls and the other one, grabbing my neck. The two wolves broke the chains off the wall (but kept it around my arms and legs to keep me handcuffed) and pulled me out of the room, the wolf's jaw still clenched around my neck. I groaned lowly, too weak to protest as the prison door closed behind me. Stefanie stood there, leaning against a wall before she flicked a finger in a direction, gesturing for the wolves to take me away. Where's Axel!

The three wolves growled and dragged me out of the steel chamber and towards a wooden stage, out in front of the Alpha's tent. I gasped as I saw a large crowd, all cheering as they saw my limp body being dragged. I turned my head slowly, trying to find Axel in the crowd. He wasn't one of the wolves carrying me… I would smell him. Unless… I was so weak I couldn't use senses now… Oh shit.

They laid my body on a wooden stick and stretched my hand out. My breath intensified as I wondered what they were going to do before a staple gun rose to my palm and I was shot. I screamed weakly before they did it to my other palm and then my feet. Come on! I wasn't Jesus! What the hell!

Stefanie smirked and chuckled, before giving the signal and they lit a fire under me. My head dropped as I watched the flames sparkle, the smoke starting to climb up. I gasped weakly and struggled to even move. I couldn't escape… Even from a STAPLE gun.

Just out of nowhere, something roared and three werewolves in the back row got pushed to the floor. Stefanie growled and turned around, hissing at whatever caused the sudden domino fall.

A hand appeared out of thin air and then a chocolate blur raced passed me, before a smile in front of me emerged, fading in slowly. "Oh Roxas… look what they've done to you…"  
I groaned softly, feeling the warm hand cup my cheek before Stefanie in the distance growled, leaping forwards to attack the blur only to have another blur (this time red) appear and growl back.  
She gasped in horror. "You wouldn't…"  
The blur roared and attacked her, throwing her off the stage, it going with her. The chocolate blur, started becoming clearer, until it wobbled slightly and placed its palm onto my mouth.

I sucked down the bear blood quickly, a smile forming on my lips. The blur turned into my brother, and once I realised he had come to save me, I let go and screamed out "SORA!"  
He chuckled back, that huge infamous smile hooked on his cheeks. "Hey Roxy~!" He sung with joy. "How you hangin'?"  
I sarcastically laughed at his joke. "Ha ha very funny, now get me down from here."

He nodded and without hesitation, pulled one of the staples out of my hands. I emitted a loud scream from my throat and it caught the werewolves' attention. Riku (the first blur which appeared before) hissed and grabbed two red wolves' throats, ripping them apart easily. He jumped up onto the stage and hissed loudly again, eyes darting towards all the four legged creatures that tried to attack Sora and I.  
_'Thanks Sliver Pubes, I owe you one.'_ I thought, smiling as I did so.  
_'Yeah yeah yeah, it was Sora's idea to come save you. He was worried. I'm only here to kill some furry butt. Which reminds me…'_ He turned around swiftly, and once Sora had slowly placed me on the floor, Riku kicked my butt roughly, my legs nearly caving in but Sora caught me just in case.  
"Riku!"  
_'Hey! My butt isn't furry!'  
'Yeah, but your boyfriend's is.' _He chuckled back.  
_'How would you know-'_ Axel… "Where's Axel!"

A large snarl was heard before the stage, followed by a whimper then a girlish cry. I gasped and tried to help the creatures, but Sora grabbed my forearm and pulled me away, running off into the distance.  
"Riku will catch up later! Come on! You're weak and we don't have much time to get you as far away as possible!" We ran for a bit, my legs always ending up caving in, which in the end, made Sora carry me, but then my mind suddenly exploded.  
Where was Axel! I didn't see him! He might be hurt!

I jumped out of Sora's grasp and ran back unbalancing. Sora gasped and followed me, catching up quickly.  
"What are you doing!"  
"I have to go save Axel!"

Sora protested but in the end, stayed with me to keep me safe and away from danger. We made it back to the village where the fight was still taking place.  
_'Yo… …ill… .ie… …y… so…''  
'I …d… no…ng…'_  
Muffled thoughts scattered in my brain and I groaned lowly, Sora reacted immediately by hugging me tightly. "I need more blood… I've run out." I only took a small amount from Sora before, which I had just used from running. Damn… I was so hopeless today.

He nodded and desperately jumped into the battling field, grabbing a dead werewolf's corpse and bringing it to my mouth. He held the wolf's neck closer and nodded. I agreed and quickly dug my teeth into his flesh, drinking up as much blood as I possibly could, becoming full quickly.

I was connected to werewolf blood so it gave me a lot of strength and energy, but it still felt different. Axel's was a much better taste, and although now I was full, if I was drunk Axel's, I would be much more powerful.  
_'You don't understand! He's different now! He saved my life!'  
'He's a vampire, Axel! He killed your father and you want to SAVE him! You're not my son!'  
'I love him, mother! I'm in love with him! I won't let you hurt him!'_  
Stefanie gasped, eyes widening. '_You… love… That's disgraceful!' _She growled and leaped in for an attack, aimed for Axel's throat before I jumped in, right at the right moment and took the shot. Stefanie tackled me to the ground and ripped out my throat, snarling at me. '_You corrupted my child!'_

She held out her paw above her head and lowered it quickly, swiping at my face before Axel's jowls grabbed her by the neck and threw her body away. He kept his grip on her tightly, shaking his head violently so her body swung from left to right, choking her to death.

He opened his jaw and phased, gasping with shock as he saw my body.  
"Oh god… Roxas!" He picked up my body, tears falling into the wounds but still being half alive; I merely rolled my eyes, took his palm and sucked blood yet again for tonight. I was already full, but Axel's blood was much more refreshing.

The cuts started healing, covering the wound in a layer of skin, which would at least keep the dirt and shit out for now. I pulled away, only to lean up and kiss his lips just once. Riku and Sora sighed and collapsed on the ground next to us, Sliver Pubes pulling his mate into his arms.  
_'Fuck you Blondie… I'm fucking exhausted from killing all these fucking werewolves.'_  
I chuckled softly, hugging Axel close. '_I'm sorry Riku. I truly apologise.' _Wow… did I actually _just_ apologise to Riku!  
He hummed softly, before playfully punching my bicep. '_It's fine. I did enjoy it. Plus, You, Sora and Axel are fine now, right?'_

Sora smiled faintly, cuddling deeper into his mate's arms. "Mmm Riku… You're happy… and so is Roxas. You guys are finally talking without fighting?"  
Riku laughed for a brief second before kissing the top of Sora's head. "Yeah… I guess we are." He winked towards me, which made my eyebrow rise.

"Don't get used to it, honey bunny. To hell if I'll be friends with you."  
Riku scowled. "Did you just call me 'honey bunny'?"  
I smiled innocently. "Nooooooo…"  
"You're dead."  
I blinked, that facial expression still painted on my face, "nooooooo~ I'm Roxas."  
"Better start running." He warned, a sly smirk forming.

I whimpered, picking myself and running towards home, laughing as Riku tackled me to the ground and rubbed dirt into my face. Axel and Sora followed us not much after, Axel in his wolf form, and chasing Sora around.

Axel laughed, and snapped playfully at Sora's hand, but he drew back just before, tackling him to the ground and the two rolled around. Riku came up behind him, huffing sharply, I turned towards, wondering why he had to ruin the moment.  
_'What's wrong with you, Sliver Pubes?'_  
He looked me straight into the eyes, seriousness burning in his pupils. '_We have to talk.'  
'About what?' _I tilted my head like a puppy dog… Or a wolf.  
_"I… wanted to ask you a question.' _He paused for a second, before looking down at the ground.  
I peeped my head into his view cutely. '_What's wrong?'  
'Roxas… I want… to ask you something.'_  
I gestured for him to go on.  
_'Can we… meet… somewhere? After we go back to Helldra of course.'_  
I nodded. '_Sure.'  
'and don't tell Sora.'_

What could possibly be so important that Sora couldn't know? Riku and him were like Peanut Butter and Jam! They GO together! He wouldn't keep a secret from him unless it was really important…  
So… what was so serious?

Sora giggled and jumped onto my back and kick my thigh. I neighed like a horse and galloped away, Axel following right by my side. We all giggled like children until we got to the King's Headquarters, where Satan, who somehow killed our childish mood, wasn't very happy.

He stormed around the desk, throwing things off the wall in an outrage, he roared in anger and his fists slammed onto the desk. The four of us all flinched at his actions. "You pathetic beings!" He shouted, throwing another object across the room.  
No one had the guts to speak.  
"I asked you to do ONE thing for me Roxas!"  
I gulped, great… so all this was my fault?  
"ONE thing! And you failed!"  
I whimpered. Shit shit shit. "But I took out the one person you wanted! Stefanie is gone!" I argued back.  
"and guess what?" He sneered, scowling.  
I blinked at glanced at him, feeling like I was just a pile of dirt again.  
"She survived."  
God… Fucking dammit!

Shit. Shit. Shit shit shit. SHIT!  
"Calm down Roxas. Sheesh, it's not the end of the world!"  
"Shut up Riku! Yes it is! I fucking didn't kill her! She's out there now!"  
Riku scoffed. "Last time I checked, it was Axel who was fighting her."  
"Whatever Riku. Either way, she's still alive, and that means _I'm_ the one that's going to suffer."

Riku and I were alone in my bedroom. Sora and Axel went off to hunt, while Riku said he'd keep me company in my room. Um... okay. That's not suss at all. So why was Riku being so friendly recently? He said he was my friend... He saved my life... and now... He's keeping me company?

"Riku..." I whined, crawling over to his side and dropping my head on his chest miserably. He stroked my hair, "I don't want to get yelled at by Satan..."  
"You won't. I promise."  
"How?" I asked, my voice cracking. Satan, when pissed, was one of the scariest things ever to witness. Correction: the _worst_ thing! He doesn't exactly look like a fluffy huggable bunny.  
Riku just shrugged. "I'm his son... he'll listen to me." '_For once.'_  
"Riku that's not very helpful." I scowled, hearing his little mind comment. I wonder if he meant me to hear that... Or just forgot about my power. Ugh...

He sighed harshly, resting his head on my pillow. "Maybe..." He sighed again, thinking of something which muffled in my head. "You just need some cheering up right now."  
I rolled my eyes at that comment. "Me? Cheering up? I think you forgot I'm mister 'Never-Has-A-Happy-Emotion-Unless-Sora-Forces-It-On-Me'"  
Riku chuckled, and ruffled my hair. "Aw come on! You have your happy moments!"  
I gave him a blank face. '_Oh really?'_

"Yeah! Liiiiiiiike..." Riku bit his lip, trying to come up with a memory. "Oh! Axel makes you happy! You're always smiling around him."  
"Riku..." I shook my head. "He's my boyfriend. Of course-"  
"Exactly." He smirked, "aaaaaand Sora made you happy! When he saved your life before you grinned!"  
"Because my ass was saved! Even if the ugliest witch with a boil on her nose which popped onto my face saved my ass from that stupid werewolf, I still would have smiled!"

Riku sighed again, pouting softly. "What about sex?"  
"Hm?" I responded, tilting my head to the side.  
"Aren't you happy when you have sex with Axel?"  
I bit my lip. Oooooh... '_I... haven't really had sex with Axel yet.' _I said in my mind, because it was too embarrassing to say out loud.  
"What?" Riku said with a smile, stopping himself from bursting into laughter. "Sora and I did it the day-"  
"I know!" I scowled. "I heard it all! Sora has a dirty mind."

Riku burst into laughter, cackling loudly. "Ha! Oh yeah! You would have read his dirty thoughts! HA!"  
_'Oh fuck you Riku...'_

When Sora and Riku met... that was a bad time for me. I was still in love with him, so when he met Riku, and thought all those magical and thoughtful feelings about him, I just... couldn't stand it. It took me years to finally convince myself he was better off. Years, and yet I still don't one hundred percent forgive him. The _day_ they met, they went off and had sex. Sora... Sora's thoughts... All those dirty images. He was a virgin! My love was thinking dirty thoughts about someone else and I was forced to listen to them! That's horrible!

Riku groaned after a while, feeling his side. "Ooow... I think my sides split."  
"Serves you right." I mumbled, looking away from him as he cowered in pain.  
"Oooow..." He groaned. I rolled my eyes towards him and pushed his body off the end of the bed, the thump onto the ground making me grin.  
"Oh look Riku! Something did cheer me up!"  
_'I hate you so much...'_  
"Nah. You love me."

The day went by pretty quickly. Riku stayed by my side the whole time, since Axel and Sora were still out. How long does it take to hunt? It was about one am when we got back to Helldra, but its nearly dark now... What's keeping them?  
"You know..." Riku said, looking out towards the distance.  
We were sitting together in my apartment's private balcony, watching the fake sunset that the slaves create every night from their blood, guts and souls. Romantic, huh?

"What?" I asked, looking at his face from the side. His hair waved back and forth across his face, sometimes hiding his features, others, showing them beautifully.  
"I've actually always been envious of you."

My eyes widened at his comment, suddenly having a heart-to-heart talk with him. Oh god. My brother's boyfriend was envious... Of _me?_  
"Why? I'm no one special."  
"Exactly." He said, turning his head to face me. "You don't know what it's like to be a god damn Prince of Hell! It sucks. Everyone has all these high expectations of you..."  
I whimpered slightly. "Well I'm the Devil's bodyguard... so do I. He expected me to kill Stefanie and I-"  
"It's different Roxas."  
"How?" I frowned.

Riku sighed again, the tone emitting from his throat and echoing outwards. He lowered his head to look at his hands. "Everyone... was so saddened when I came back here."  
"Whose everyone?" I asked.  
He lifted his head from the ground but kept it away from me, making sure we didn't lock eyes. "Slaves. Workers. Peasants. Dad. They all hate me now."  
I snorted a laugh. "Why would they hate you?"  
"Because..." He started, sighing again first. "I'm not who I used to be,"  
"and that's a bad thing?"

"I was... a rebel back in the days." I burst into laughter, but his straight glare stopped me instantly. He kept going with his monologue. "Dad... used to train me up. I was fighting a lot, I was doing missions. Well a mission." He rolled his eyes. "Which I didn't even complete." He bit his lip then rolled his eyes again, going back to the story. "Everyone loved me. I was the most famous Third Brother. I would just walk down the street and people would cheer at me.

"I was training to be like my brothers. Powerful. Tactical. Even sexy." I laughed again. He stopped me... again. "I had everything I wanted, but Dad still wanted me to become a King one day."  
"How's that bad?" I asked, interrupting his story.  
Riku sighed once again, scowling at himself. "He told me I needed a mate."  
Hah.

"Dad did the whole royal thing. He took the most beautiful women in Helldra, put them in a line and told me to pick the one I wanted." He met my eyes, a sad facial expression covering his face.  
I rubbed his hand soothingly. "Who'd you pick?"  
"None. I used the excuse that they were all too ugly. I guess... I was an in-the-closet gay."

I chuckled softly, and so did he, shaking his head though. "Once I went out to do my mission, I met Sora and I became his boyfriend, so when we came back here..." He stopped, looking back down at the ground. "Everyone hated me because I loved someone I shouldn't."

I tilted my head again, and tried peeping into his personal space, to glance at his face which was covered by his curtain of hair. "How can they say who you can love or not? He makes you happy... that should be enough."  
"It's not because he's a guy... Well... maybe that's some part of it."  
"Go on..."  
He looked away again, out into the sunset, which lit his face up in bright colours. Fitting for this mood. Hm...  
"My mission was to kill Sora."  
"Whoa..." I said, exhaling some air. Damn. So he had to go kill someone, fell in love, bought them back here, and expected everyone to forget about it and love him too? Damn. I see why they hate him.  
"Exactly. I couldn't even complete _one_ lousy mission."

I wined softly, rubbing his hand again. "But that's not your fault Riku. He still makes you happy. If you did kill- Wait, why did you have to kill him anyway!"  
He shrugged. "Sora was never supposed to be a vampire."  
What-!  
Oh. Oh yeah. He never had a Script. "I'm sorry Riku.' I rubbed his hand again. 'But your dad doesn't seem to mind. He allowed Sora into the royal family, right?"  
"True... but deep down, I think he still hates me."  
I shook my head. "No Riku, deep down he knows you're happy."  
He turned his head slightly at met mine. "Thanks Roxas."  
I smiled. "Yeah... Don't except too much. I still hate you."  
He chuckled, "oh do you?"  
"Yeah!" I beamed. "You stole my brother, you ass!"  
"Don't you mean I stole your brother's _ass_?"  
I gasped dramatically, and slapped him playfully. Shut up!"

Riku cackled and stood up, playfully pushing me to the ground. I leaped up and did the same thing, before he grabbed my arm and pulled me with him. We both girlishly screamed and fell to the floor, Riku on top of me. I tried wiggling out of his grip, before he leaned forward and kissed me.

The moment was spared as I kissed him back but then withdrew sighing gasping loudly. "Riku!"  
He only sighed pleasantly and crawled closer to me, adjusting his neck and leaning in for another kiss. My mouth forcefully opened and once the tip of his tongue touched mine, I collapsed under him.

He broke apart after a few moments, a trail of saliva between us, but I couldn't see it since my eyes fluttered shut. "R-Riku… I-I…"  
"Don't say it."  
"S-Sora… A-Axel will-"  
He stopped my protest with another kiss, picking up my dreaming body and heading into my bedroom again, closing the balcony doors and locking them.

~o~

I hummed softly, closing my eyes. Riku panted beside me, his arm encircled around my waist. "R-Riku..." I groaned, feeling tired and sweaty. "W-W-Were so bad..."  
He chuckled lazily, kissing my neck softly, leaving a few hickeys in our little fling.  
"S-Sora will kill us..."  
"Sora doesn't have to know..."  
I groaned and pushed myself out of his grip, falling off the bed and collapsing on the ground, the bed sheets falling with me. Riku just laughed through his nose, poking his head out to stare at me. "Love that cute little ass."

"Shut up!" I hissed, throwing the pillow at his face. "Oh god... Axel will kill me."  
"Naw he won't. He doesn't have knoooooooooooooooooooow." Riku sung, falling off the bed too and on top of me, this time, the bed sheets sandwiched between us.  
"He will probably find out." I sighed miserably, feeling guilty now. Oh god... I was so horrible. I cheated on him... With my brother's boyfriend! That was low! …Too low.

"No he won't." Riku denied, crawling closer again and kissing my neck. "How will he find out? He can't read minds like you and I." He smiled, his tongue trailing up my sweaty body. I gasped softly, my fingers automatically pulled down of his hair, grabbing two locks in my digits.

I felt really guilty now, but Riku seemed to object. He removed the bed sheets and purposely inched his lowers closer to mine, making me shiver in delight. "S-Stop, R-Riku."  
He chuckled through his nose and inched lower to my nipple but that's where I stopped. "Riku!" I slapped him across the face with a scowl. "Enough is enough!"

"Come on Roxas! I just took your butt virginity! At least let me have _some_ sort of reward!"  
I frowned and blinked at him, not changing my facial expression. "Riku…"  
He sighed. "Fine!" He huffed and crossed his legs and arms on the ground, pouting like Sora. I raised an eyebrow at his adorable face, giving into temptation and pecking him on the cheek.  
"You're cute. But I live with the suffering of knowing Sora's in love with someone else. No matter what you say or do, I won't have sex with you again." I chuckled and leaped up off the ground and wiggled into my leather pants, seeing his jaw had dropped.  
"Mother fucker."

I helped him get ready by grabbing his clothes and throwing them at him, smiling as he caught them all with one hand. He rolled his eyes and he put them on, trying to seduce me into more pleasure. I denied of course. I had already cheated on both my boyfriend AND brother… why would I do it again?

"How do you do it?"  
I turned around, seeing him half naked. His muscled chest showing. I tried to ignore it, rolling my eyes at him. "Do what?"  
"Live knowing that Sora's in love with me?"

I actually kinda regret telling him I was in love with Sora… I kinda just moaned it out when we were about to climax… Kinda bad… Kinda.  
"I don't know…" I frowned, looking down at the ground awkwardly. "Sora's just… Well he's happy with you, right?" He nodded. "Well that's all I need. I guess." I bit my lip with another sigh, "and I have Axel… I guess so… I'm happy."

"I'm sorry man."  
"For what?"  
Riku paused for a second, blinking. "I don't know."  
I raised an eyebrow. "Seducing me into having sex with you? Yeah, apology accepted."  
"Hey! I didn't seduce you! Sora was no where near us! I couldn't use his powers!"  
I snorted a laugh, "I wasn't talking about Sora's powers! You can still seduce, r-tard."  
He tilted his head innocently, pouting his lips. "How can I, Roxy-Poxy-Smoxy?"  
…Did he just? Noooooooooooooooo… He wouldn't- He did!

I pointed towards his six pack. "Well. Those are a huge hit."  
He beamed, "really?"  
Okay, so all of this is just going to be a trap that I'm going to get sucked in… then get sucked. Literally. Fine. Whatever.  
I strolled over to his side and stroked the muscle with the tip of my fingers. "Yeah sure Riku! Look at them! They're like fucking tanks!"  
He smirked and before I knew it, he pulled my chin up and kissed me again, throwing me onto the bed again.

Note to self; Keep away from Sliver Pubes.  
Note to self number two. Sliver Pubes _does_ have sliver pubes!

~o~

I kicked my leg out of boredom, placing my left one on top of the other, crossing my hands over my chest. Satan was going on about some... dramatic monologue about how Helldra is falling and Heavenia was better. The werewolf world... was better than us? Ugh. OH SHIT! I HAD TO GO SEE THE ANGEL-  
_'What about the angels?' _Riku asked, raising an eyebrow. He was sitting on the other side of the white oval circle, his leg crossed over too.  
_'Eeeer... N-Nothing!'_

Heavenia... or Heaven as the humans know it as, is where all the werewolves go. As we do with Hell. They have their own King, God, and the angels as slaves and workers. It's not as pretty as the humans make it. It's actually in some ways worse. Satan and God had some huge argument when Satan created the werewolves, saying they needed their own world to live in since they were designed to hate Vampires, so God created Heavenia, and like the sneaky little cheater I was... I was just a little spy for them... against my will of course. No one knew that. Satan... Zack... Sora... Riku, no one.

I wasn't really a spy though... Not really. I was merely just a pawn in God's hand. If he needed to find knowledge, I was forced to tell him. He was blackmailing me. With my sister. Naminè. She was up there somewhere... and one day I'll save her.

_'Obviously it's something, Rox-ass. Tell me.'  
'Stop calling me that! It's Roxas!' _Ever since I... did that with Riku, he hasn't stop teasing me with nicknames! Fang-Banger, Rox-ass, and Pasher Dasher. It's annoying!  
_'Riku, Roxas, stop fighting!' _Sora yelled at us, scowling. He seemed his happy-go-lucky self again, so obviously he hasn't figured it out yet. He's been back for a day and already he and Riku have done it. God... Talk about nymphomaniacs. Man… How was I going to tell him?

The meeting ended and I dashed out quickly, smelling Axel's werewolf scent easily. I followed it until I found him in my apartment, greeting him with a kiss. He picked up my body easily and twirled me around, not breaking our seal, and once he put my body down, I hugged him tightly. He was much more comfortable than Riku...

'Good afternoon, Axel." I moaned softly, nuzzling his stomach, since that's pretty much where I could reach.  
"Good afternoon to you too, why are you so happy?" He chuckled back, picking up my body again and holding me close in his arms, carrying me to the couch and laying me on himself. I smirked widely, pulling him in for a kiss.  
"I got to see you, that's why."  
He nodded and deepened the kiss, rubbing his lowers with mine until-  
_'Riku! Roxas! Get the FUCK to my office! NOW!'_  
Oh shit… Satan is angry… it is never good when he is angry…  
_'What did we do?' _Riku complained.  
_'Exactly Riku… What DID you and Roxas do!'_  
…Busted.


	22. Balls Hurr

_Disclaimer: _**KH © Square-Enix, and Disney. **_I do not own the characters._

_

* * *

_

Axel's POV (Point of View)

I sighed as Sora grabbed my hand, pulling me away from Roxas, Riku and the furious Satan. I whined but followed him, all the way back out into the woods again. I raised an eyebrow as he stopped nearby a large tree, slumping onto a log, under the heavy shade of the leaves. He whimpered and sobbed, running his index finger on his palm, keeping his eyes away from me. I blinked and pursued him, sitting next to him, confused about his sudden emotional change. This wasn't like him...

"I-I..." He sobbed, bursting into tears.  
I rubbed his back and cooed into his ear. "What's wrong?"  
"I-I-It was your mum..."  
"What about her?" I raised an eyebrow. Oh god. This wasn't going to turn into a huge, melodramatic thing, right?  
"I-I-I... I felt her emotions... and I-I..." RIGHT! No melodramatic thing!  
I nuzzled his neck, still keeping my hand circling on his back.  
"S-S-She's in love with you!" …THEREEEEEEE'S the melodrama.  
"What!" I hissed.

Crocodile tears fell down his face and he hugged my body tight. "I'm so sorry A-Axel! I-I-I hate my power!"  
I hushed him with another rub on his back, telling him it wasn't his fault.  
My mum... was in love with me? How? _Why_!

Sora cried again, his tears making my shirt wet. "I-I-I... She loves you because you remind her of Lea..."  
Aaah crap. So... She loves her _son!_ That's incest man! Really bad incest! To hell if I'll make love to my own _MOTHER_  
...wait... I did say before I would fu-. Ew. Okay! TAKING THAT BACK!

"Oh Sora, why are you crying?" I sighed and pecked his forehead. "None of this is your fault."  
He whimpered and cuddled closer into my chest. "B-B-Because... I..." He stopped; I raised an eyebrow and pulled his chin up, so I could see his face.  
"What?" I whispered.  
"Because I have feelings for you too."  
...God damn.

Sora's cries echoed throughout the woody fields, making my heart sink with guilt. Why was everyone falling for me? Roxas... Sora... My _mum_! This was plain gross! I only loved Roxas. I only had feelings for Roxas.

Sora cupped my cheek with his hand and pulled himself up to my lips and kissed me. Suddenly, a powerful urge to kiss him back inflicted me and I obeyed to temptation and I moaned slightly, my heart racing.

Why... Why did I suddenly feel so... sexual? Lust was running through my veins. I needed something new in my life and Sora could give it to me. I just felt like removing Roxas from my life and replacing him with Sora.

My lips broke our seal and I groaned for a second, pulling my head away from him before he could do anything more. "S-Stop... playing with my emotions."  
He whimpered, pushing his body closer to mine before I threw him off with a grunt, his frail body landing on the ground loudly. "W-Why!"  
"Because I don't love you Sora! I love your brother! Not you!"  
"He doesn't have to know!" He frowned, picking himself up and crossing his hands over his chest with a pout.  
"Riku wouldn't cheat on you with Roxas! So I can't do the same thing!"

Sora's eyes widened for a second, before he sobbed and slowly fell to the floor, hugging his legs in a ball. He began to cry again but this time, I tried ignoring my feelings, obviously Sora was trying to make me feel guilty. Sneaky little thing!  
"Y-You're right." He bawled, wiping away his tears. "R-Riku wouldn't cheat... would he?"

I shook my head and hugged him tightly; wrapping my arms around his small figure and pulling him back up onto his feet, cuddling him again until he stopped sulking. "Nor would Roxas." I agreed, pecking him on the forehead again. It was probably a bad idea, kissing someone that seemed to like you. It was just teasing him. I wasn't sadistic like Xemnas or something!

"You do know I'll have to tell Roxas and Riku this, right?"  
He gasped loudly at my rhetorical question, his eyes lighting up with fright. "N-N-N-N-No! No you can't tell Riku! H-H-He'll kill me!"  
I shook my head again. "He loves you Sora. He won't hurt you." Roxas had to know too._He'll_ be the one to kill _me_! He loved Sora... and Sora liked me... Great. So I'll get punished for nothing.

With the excuse we used to tell Riku and Roxas why we had to leave so quickly, we ended up actually doing it. Sora and I went hunting, finding a large brown bear lost deep into the forest. I happily killed the beast, letting Sora drink the blood, while I eat the flesh. We were a good team, nothing was wasted. Sora sadistically used the bones as drum sticks, beating them on the tree trunks while I ate, giving me a musical performance to remember. The sound was horrid, and so was his singing, but that's what made it special.

While we were slowly walking back, Sora and I made small chit-chat, him asking what's it like to be bitten and sucked everyday by my mate. I just laughed at that, shrugging, although, ironically… doesn't Riku… suck off Sora, one way and more? Knowing the fact that Roxas and I were connected in a way no one else could was very special, and I kinda thought of him sucking my blood as an affectionate act.

Then we started talking about my sex life. Yes, I know. I had none. Sora laughed at that, but I just threw him into a bush and ran away in response. He asked why Roxas and I never... "performed" but I just shrugged. We nearly did... twice. But it never lasted. Something always interrupted us. Stupid wolves in the torture cell. Oh yeah, I would of _tortured_ him badly that night!

When we finally got back to Helldra, I was told by a guard that Satan had started a meeting, and Sora was expected there, since he was Prince of Helldra now... so he ran away, leaving me awkwardly with the guard.

I turned to him and chuckled, embarrassed. "So... You guards are finally allowing me inside without any hassle?"  
He just grunted, gesturing me to leave him in peace. I nodded... best not piss off ogres with axes.

Once I met Roxas in his apartment, I tried telling him about what Sora tried to do, but the second I got anywhere near it, he groaned from our kiss and jumped off me.  
"I have to go."  
I blinked, raising myself from the couch. "W-Why?"  
"Satan's pissed."  
"What did you do this time?" I scowled.  
He shrugged awkwardly, biting his lip. "N-Nothing."  
"What does that mean?" I kept that scowl. What isn't he telling me?  
"It's nothing Axel! Stop it!"  
"What?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. Why was he suddenly yell-  
"I'm not yelling! Shut up!"  
"...Oh...kay." I sung awkwardly, making a weird face before sighing and picking myself off the couch, going over to hug him but he just backed away, keeping at least two feet away from me. I asked what did I do, but he just growled and left the apartment, Xion opening the door just as he ran through, blinking a confused face too.

"What happened?" She asked, closing the door behind her and placing a grocery shopping bag on the kitchen table. I just shrugged at her question, not even knowing the answer myself.  
"Male PMS?"  
...Probably.

Xion and I didn't have the best relationship... but we lived. We tolerated each other because we both love the same person. It worked out well. We helped each other with cleaning around the house. I took the bedroom and bathroom, Xion took the kitchen and living room. As I cleaned the bed, I noticed a small... substance on the bed cover.

...Obviously... someone has done it in here. I guess Xion and Roxas... Lucky bitch. Carefully, not to vomit, I picked up the sheet and threw it into the wash, making sure I didn't touch any of that... gross stuff, and turned on the washing machine.

I sighed and collapsed on the lounge, my head hitting the arm rest. Xion exhaled too, turning off the vacuum. "What's wrong?"  
I shrugged nonchalantly, feeling something in my stomach churn.  
Okay.  
So I was in love with Roxas, and yet Roxas loved Xion too.  
Sora liked me, and yet I didn't like him too.  
Roxas and Sora are brothers, and yet Roxas loves Sora, who doesn't like him back.  
Riku has the power to kill me. Easily.  
So I'm screwed.

"Hey Xion..." I grunted, heaving my large body off the sofa. "Do you think Roxas would ever leave one of us for the other?"  
She snorted a laugh, polishing some silverware. "Well I'm his fiancé, so if anyone is going to get dumped it's you." She smiled, showing her fangs in the smile and innocently went on with cleaning. That... didn't answer my question.

Once Roxas' _"Fiancé"_ left the apartment, Satan randomly appeared on the couch, watching some animal show. 'I have to talk to you, wolf.' He scowled, not even looking at me.

I blinked and walked over to him, trying to get eye contact but he ceased to move. "What's wrong?-"  
"You need to get out of here."  
I raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Why-"  
"You do not belong here." He interrupted me again.  
"Why?"  
"Because you are not vampire, and Roxas..." His hand clenched up. "Roxas is away."  
"Away? Where did he go?" Roxas just left without saying anything to me?  
"That's none of your business. Get out. Forever. Never come back."  
My eyes widened as I tried to protest. He couldn't just throw me out like that! "But I-"

Before I could finish my sentence, the King grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, and threw me into some portal, and in a blink, I crashed onto a large surface, dirt sealed into my mouth.

I gasped loudly, spewing out the grass and dirt and coughed, trying to wipe away the taste. "Ugh... Mother fucker." He did just kick me out like that! I picked myself up lazily and turned around, seeing I was stuck deep in the woods, Helldra far into the distance, a large thick coat of mist making it nearly impossible to see. Oh god damn you Satan.

There was a rustle in the trees and I gasped sharply, twirling around towards the sound, growling as I watched a shadow appear. Once a small innocent grunt emitted from the bush, a ginger girl appeared out of it, scratches all over her face.  
"Mum!" I called, running after her, hugging her tightly once I reached her. She burst into tears in my arms and cried loudly, rubbing her bloody face against my shirt. I cooed in her ear and rubbed her back, wondering what happened.

"That bloody _thing_ happened! I just woke up! I nearly died because of him! He's trying to finish what he started!" She burst into tears. "Roxas is such a little-" Her cries stopped her from insulting my love as they echoed throughout the forest.

I picked up her delicate body and walked off towards the battle field. Her wails kept going once we reached our destination. The rotting smell of dead corpses had already appeared. Ugh. Gross.

Mum dropped out of my arms as she crawled to their sides, placing her hand over one of the werewolf's heart and with a flash of light, and saying some magical gribbish, the wolf came back to life.  
"Holy-!" I exclaimed, backing away. "That's gross!"

The wolf's shaking gasps slowly stopped after a few moments, my mum's soothing voice trying to help him out. He groaned, his body flailing for a second.  
"Like vampires, we can raise werewolves from the dead." She said, probably hearing my mental questions of _how_ this was possible! "But unlike those filthy bloodsuckers, we can use it as many times as we want."

I leaned down against the two wolves, still blinking at all this. "How many times can vampires cure death?"  
She smirked, going over to another corpse and using the same spell. "Only once in their life time. It's called an 'Il Das Leben Morte' it mean "The living death." It's pathetic really.'

So vampires could resurrect each other but only once in their life? Has Roxas used it before?

Mum and the other wolves went around curing all the other werewolves which had died in the fight, and once everyone seemed to be alive and well, Stefanie went on about a speech. "We need to go see the Angels in Heavenia. They'll figure out what to do with Roxas."

Okay... What is Heavenia? Angels...? Did she really mean like... those stereotypical angels with God? _Those_ kind of angels!  
"Pretty much, Axel." One of the wolves, Phoenix said, smirking. "It's just like what humans would call Heaven just... not as holy and all that."  
Huh...  
He chuckled, punching me lightly in the arm. "Well the vampires have Helldra, ruled by Satan and we have Heavenia, ruled by God. Get it?" Whoa!  
"Wait, you've met God!"  
He chucked again, 'naw, no one really has. He doesn't like talking to many people. You can talk to high angels though.'

So... okay this is weird.

We went down some hole in the ground, and boom. We were in Heavenia. It was just like the stereotypical heaven. Bright. White and... luxurious. We were greeted by Angels, one with bright pinky-red hair, in two pig-tails, who had the cutest soft giggle. "Welcome to Heavenia!" She giggled again. "I'm Vanille. I'll be your hostess for this evening." Great. Were we at a restaurant or something?

"First of all, I'd like to know, who is a holy virgin here?"  
I raised my hand vertically in the air and felt something stab my heart. GOD DAMMIT! I WAS THE ONLY ONE WITH MY HAND UP!  
"Oh come on!" I groaned, blushing furiously.  
"My son is a virgin?" Mum blinked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Shush you." I hissed back, eyes darting towards her. God dammit Roxas. When we next meet, I'm going to pound your ass so fast-  
"Vanille I'm back."

Holy... No way... No god damn way...

"Roxas...?" Bailey stuttered.  
"Roxas..." My mum groaned.  
"Roxas!" I smiled broadly, making him turn around from a pillar that he seemed to be hiding behind.  
His eyes widened but he then smiled. "What are you doing here?"

Stefanie growled and pushed her way through the crowd of werewolves before she came to Roxas' side, hissing at him. "Better question is what are _you_ doing here, bloodsucker!"  
He smiled his charming look, my heart just melting in place. Mmmm... Roxy pie. "Here to help you actually."  
What!

I marched over to my mum's side, smiling and winking at Roxas while she wasn't looking. _"How ya doing short stuffs?"_Thank god only he could read my mind during my human form...  
He rolled his eyes playfully towards me, before mum insulted him. "How can a backstabbing blood sucker like you help us? You killed my pack!"  
He blinked innocently. "Is that why you're here in Heavenia now? To get them back?"  
She took a step back in reaction, gasping lightly. "How did you know about the name-"  
"Roxas is our little spy." Vanille said, smiling warmly. "He's on a mission from God to help the werewolves. He's on our side Stef."

Mum just flashed her eyelids, blinking at me, then Roxas, then me again before walking away, her pack following her, and so did the Angel. I coughed at Roxas when we were alone, nudging him with my elbow.

Roxas grinned and hugged me tightly, pulling my neck down so he could kiss me. I laughed and pulled away, only to sigh and remember what happened with Sora... aaah... god damn.  
"What happened with Sora?" He asked instantly. AAH! Stop reading my mind! "I can't!" He screamed back, laughing once more.

I kissed with again, slipping my tongue in slightly, pulling his body up closer to my chest, my arms wrapping around his legs so I could easily lift him off the floor. The kiss intensified as he was taller now, in my arms, off the ground, and his hands intertwined with my hair, grabbing a few locks and tugging on them roughly. I moaned softly at the action, closing my eyes in a dreamy state.

Once we were done I sighed lowly, exhaling. "Why are you here Roxas? Why are you helping werewolves?"  
He sighed too, taking a step away from me. "I..." He lowered his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "God is blackmailing me."  
"Blackmail?" I always thought God was like a nice holy man... like the humans suggest he is. With the beard and white robe.  
"He's not like that." Roxas sighed again, sitting down on the marble floor. "God... has Naminè."

I blinked again, "huh? Isn't Naminè your-"  
"My sister. Yeah."  
"I thought she died..."  
"She did. That's why I'm here."  
"Um…"  
Roxas smiled faintly, rolling his eyes playfully at my face. "Stop making cute faces, Axel. It's annoying."  
I pouted in response. "I can't help it!"

Roxas' smiled hooked up his cheeks before he roughly grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me down for a kiss again. My eyes closed and just as it was about to become hot, he pulled away teasingly. "Look Axel…" He sighed, turning his head away.  
I whimpered, wanting more of that kiss.  
"Naminé's being held hostage here… I need to get her back…"  
"Held hostage?" I blinked. "Jesus… is God that much of a bitch?"  
Roxas rolled his eyes, shaking his head at my words. "You're so annoying!"

With a few more kisses and hugs, Roxas turned around, walking towards a door before he twirled around graciously with a dark sadistic smirk. "Oh Axel, you know how Vanille asked people to put their hands up if they're a Holy Virgin?"  
I scowled, scoffing. "Don't remind me." Stupid mother...  
"Well... Let's change that. Tonight. Promise." His smirk widened before left me in the great white hall, saying he had to go and do a few more things before the Heavenia Royal Ball.  
…Heaven… has Balls?  
Hah!  
No but seriously… balls?  
Is it like… a dancing thing… or actual … Um… I'll… I'll just leave it at that.  
But seriously... balls?

"Come on Axel! We need to get you into a tux!"  
So in the last few hours, all I say is this; I met up with Roxas again, we kissed, I wanted more, he started going on about his dead sister, he teased about my virginity, he left, I met up with my wolf pack, they were bragging about is Dance tonight and now… Now I'm being forced to go to it.  
Yaaaaaay.

"But why do I have to go?" I pouted, frowning as my mother picked out an average black and white tuxedo to wear.  
"Because Roxas is around Heavenia and I don't want him to kill you."  
…Pfft.  
"I can take care of myself muuuuuum." I whined, obeying her and putting the vest on slowly, still scowling.  
"Oh shush! You'll be fine! Everyone says they hate going to these kinds of things but then they end up having a good time." She smiled, giving me the black coat.

"Yeah Axel!" Bailey smiled, his light brownish hair, lighter than Sora's wiggling. "Just go with the flow~!" He waved his arms and hands in front of his face, making a wave gesture. "Plus, you don't have a date... so it's better."

Okay... either I was fucked, or Bailey was fucked. "Don't you need dates to go to a ball?" I frowned. "So you can dance with them, go get them punch... those things?"  
"Yeah... I guess." He replied, awkwardly scratching his neck. "But you're so ugly no one would _want_ to date you!"  
Mum slapped Bailey across the head. "Oh shush you!" She hissed, turning back to me with a smile. "I think you're gorgeous, honey."  
Oh joy... I have a face only a mother could love...

Great. So the 'ball' started. Everyone in the pack, all dressed up nicely in tuxedos or dresses, like my mother who had a frilly dark blue dress on, that touched the floor, which matched her eyes and make up. She looked beautiful, I must say.

Bailey had taken his girlfriend Chloe, who was also in the back. Bright bleach blonde hair, dark chocolate brown eyes, tallish with lots of curves. Pretty too.

Even the loser of the pack, Alex, who was short, chubby, black haired with brown eyes had a date. Vanille. ...Really? Everyone had one but me... Joy, and the person I was looking for... was nowhere to be seen.

"Alright," Mum said, turning around, smiling warmly at us. "So everyone, we met back at our hotel at three am, if I don't see your figure sleeping in bed by five, I'm calling the Angels."  
Everyone groaned.  
"What?" She asked confusingly. "It's enough to go have sex with your partner!"  
"But not _good_ sex" Bailey commented, smirking.  
...Oh god! I'm so lonely!

Stefanie grimaced and smacked Bailey across the head again, before shuffling her hand, gesturing for everyone to skedaddle. Leaving just me... her... and her date...

...Never mind... they left too.  
...Awww...

I walked onto the dance floor alone, only at the edge though, wondering if I could find my love between all the dancers, twirling around to the soft, romantic music.

Finally, my eyes glanced at him. He was in the middle of the floor, his head moving sideways every now and then, searching for something. He bit his lip, looking desperately... for me...  
_"Roxas!"_I called, waving my hand up in the air. _"Roxas it's me! I'm over here!"_  
He ignored me... no reply.  
"There you are." He smiled, walking towards me.  
"Oh finally!" I shouted, the music eating my voice easily. All the dancers swirled synchronized, making my head spin. Owww.

Roxas giggled and ran towards me, laughing heartily while I stuck out my arms, waiting for him to leap into them before... before...  
He stopped...  
Hands around someone else's waist...  
...Nuzzling into her neck.  
...What?

"I'm here for you..." He whispered, my ears only just catching them from the music. The two twirled in a circle with everyone else, Roxas' hand on the girl's waist, his other clasped in her hand, while the other one on his shoulder.  
...that... whore.

"You look beautiful today..." He smiled, letting go of her waist and twirling her in a slow circle. Her pale white dress spun, before she met Roxas' chest, a bigger grin on his face.  
"Thank you..." She said, holding his hand closely.  
What? No compliment back? What a sleaze.

The two graciously danced longer, lighting up the stage with their beautiful steps. Roxas wouldn't stop looking into her eyes, but I could never see her face, since his back was always in the way.

Finally, the song stopped, and so did their touches, besides Roxas' hand still intertwined with hers. "May I get you some punch?" He asked. In response, she nodded, the two walking slowly over towards me. Oh shit... I was standing next to the punch!

"Axel!" Roxas beamed, not quickening his pace at all to see me. Pfft. The other chicken didn't say anything either, nor even look at me. ...Bitch.  
"Axel this is Naminè." He said, finally reaching me.  
I blinked a confused look.  
He scowled. "My sister."  
...Ah crap.

Still not getting eye-to-eye contact, I scowled and leaned down to meet her face, 'hello.' I said. She whimpered and backed off, Roxas automatically hugged her, close to his chest.  
_"What a bitch."_I frowned. _"No eye contact? Is she that rude?"_

Roxas glared darkly, upper lip curling but no noise emitting. 'She's blind.' He angrily said.  
Oh... shit!  
"No no... Roxas leave it please." She said, rubbing his cheek softly. They were the same size... and looked the same age. "He didn't know."  
Oh thank GOD she doesn't have the personality of a bitch too.  
"Axel!" He hissed.  
"What! Oh come on!" I whimpered, backing away.  
Naminè huffed, falling over towards me, collapsing into my chest. Roxas growled and tried pulling her back but she hesitated, hugging me tightly. "You're really skinny..."  
Uuuh... is that an insult?

Roxas hissed, eyes darting towards me.  
"Please Roxas... I'll be fine."  
He stopped instantly and apologized with his eyes. "I'm... very protective... of Naminè. Don't take it personally."  
_"Why?"_I asked, hugging her back.  
"I told you... God is blackmailing me. She lives up here... by herself. I-I-I don't see her much and..." His hand clenched.  
"It wasn't your fault, Roxas." She sighed, her white hair rubbing against my rib cage. "I've told you this before... stop blaming yourself."  
"I-I-I-I...' He cried, eyes filling up with water.  
'Roxas...' Naminè said, her hand reaching out for him.

Roxas automatically stepped forward, so her hand caught his cheek, she rubbed it softly, before his hand clasped with hers again. "May you take me home? The loud music is hurting my ears."  
He nodded and apologized to me, leaving and walking away from the Ball. Naminè turned around though, but their hands were still together. "Axel...?" She questioned my name.  
I nodded in reply, but I guess she couldn't see that. "Yes?" I finally said, embarrassed.  
"May you join too?"  
I nodded again, but realized I looked like a fucking idiot and stopped myself, running towards her side and taking her other hand, before we walked onwards, heading to her bedroom... which I had no idea where it was...

Once we got there though, Roxas opened the door, and let go of Naminè's hand, who used them to guide her around her room, although she knew where most furniture was. She sat down on the couch and took off her high heels, sighing with relief.

Roxas turned to me, biting his lip. "I'm sorry it looked like I was dancing with someone else..."  
"No no..." I protested. "I-I-I was the one who thought those bad remarks. I'm sorry."  
He smiled and nodded, pulling me down for a peck on the lips. "I apologize for not dancing with my mate." He nuzzled into my neck and purred lightly.  
"Axel is your mate?" Naminè asked, rubbing her aching feet.

It was weird watching her talk... She didn't give you any eye contact... which made you question if she was talking to you or not. Her head was looking in a completely different direction anyway... but I guess you just had to get used to it.  
"Yes." Roxas replied, running to her side and rubbing her feet instead.  
"Why does he smell bad?" She asked, a chuckle emitting from both Roxas and I's throat.  
"He's a werewolf, darling."  
"A werewolf?" She smiled, laughing slightly too.  
"My brother... bodyguard of Satan is dating a _wolf?_"  
Her emphasis of the word "wolf" made me laugh again. She didn't mean it in a bad way, more of the comical way. I guess it _is_ amusing for someone who should hate werewolves to date one.  
"Yes..." Even Roxas chuckled. "It is rather silly."

"How's Xion?" She asked, her eyebrows crossing. "Did you break up with her?"  
"No..." He replied, biting his lip. She couldn't see his facial expression, but i'm sure from the tone she understood.  
"So she's still around. Two loves I see."  
"Three." He laughed again. "Still love Sora."  
"Ah." She giggled, wiggling her toes.

So... I guess Naminè knew everything? Did she know more about everything than I did? Well come to think of it... Naminè was his real sister, so they would have some memories together...

Finishing with massaging her feet. Roxas placed them down on the marble floor, before running to my side, pecking my lips again before retreating into a bedroom... I'm guessing Naminè's and bringing out a pair of clothes.  
"Pink penguin pyjamas tonight?"  
"Yes please." She replied, picking herself up and walking over to his side.  
"Two seconds, Axel." He said, heading into her bedroom and closing the door behind her.

Exactly two seconds later the two walked out, Namine dressed in the pink penguins, giggling slightly.  
"When do you want to go to bed?" He asked, taking her hand again.  
"Mmmmm..." She thought about it, cutely placing a white nail polished fingertip to her chin. "What time is it?"  
I looked over at the digital clock on the oven. "It's eight."  
Wow only eight? Damn I had _hours_ left...  
"Mmmmmm... One more hour? My favourite show is on now!"  
_"What's her favourite show?"_I asked Roxas, blinking.  
"Hannah Montana." He replied, scrunching up his nose.  
Oh god. She's one of _those_ girls.

The two sat down on the couch, smiling and laughing as the show started. I took off my tux and pants and transformed, rubbing my fur against Naminè's feet playfully, making her giggle as it tickled. Even Roxas laughed.  
"She likes the singing." He smiled, nuzzling into her head softly. "There aren't many show blind people can watch and understand."

Just then, the show started, and even if I didn't like it, I must say, it was fun watching Roxas and Naminè sing the shitty lyrics... Huh... Roxas knows all the lyrics to the words... Must... Blackmail...

In response to my thoughts, Roxas threw a pillow into my face, making Naminè gasp from the air flying towards her. He gasped and hugged her softly, explaining what had happened.  
Wow... he was protective...

The show finished and Naminè sighed, picking herself up and walking towards the bedroom door, opening it easily. Roxas ran to her side, but she whimpered, not wanting his help. She said goodnight to him, then to me quietly. He kissed her temple just before she closed the door and then Roxas dashed to my side, confusion still painted on my face. "Okay... what's up?" He asked, hands on hips.

I laughed awkwardly, copying his moves. "Why does anything up to be... up?"  
"What are you confused about?" He smirked, turning off the TV.  
"Everything." I admitted, sitting down on the couch.  
"I thought so." Roxas dashed towards the refrigerator, taking out a bottle of... something and pouring two glasses. He waltzed over to my side, gave me one then opened up the balcony door, the cool breeze coming in. I followed, taking a sip of the... vodka?

"Naminè was born blind." He stated, placing his arms on the balcony wall and arching his back into a comfortable position, his butt leaning out. I blinked, sipping the alcohol innocently.

"I was always the one who took care of her. When I was human, back in those days... everyone thought she was bewitched.' Since Roxas is what? Seven hundred years old or something... back in the days where he was human... they were all against Satan and witches... so being blind was a sign of the devil...

"But when she turned vampire..." He sipped his drink, sighing. "I was only six years old."  
"But... you guys look-"  
"I was human. Taking care of a vampire."  
Dayum...  
"Of course I didn't _know_ she was one... I was so innocent and sweet... but... Sephiroth..."  
"Whoa, you knew Sephiroth back in those days!"  
He nodded, laughing slightly. "Sephiroth was the one who bit her."  
Fuck man...  
"But there was one good thing about it..."  
"What's that?" I asked, sipping my vodka which... burnt my throat.  
"She got her sight back."  
"Wow." I whistled.

Roxas went on with his story... telling me how he was a six year old. Taking care of a newborn vampire, who was seeing the world for the first time, while at night, she ran off with Sephiroth to learn about being a vampire. It was hard for him... His family couldn't know about her so she had to pretend to be blind around them...

Then one day... Naminè got thirsty...  
"She just..." He took another gulp of the alcohol. "She bit me."  
"But... Vincent."  
"That's the thing... it didn't change me."  
What...? How...  
"I don't know..." He replied, reading my thoughts. Mmm... this was kind of easy. I didn't even have to say my replies. "I still can't figure it out. But I think I was like... half vampire or something."  
"Why would you say that?"  
He shrugged. "I had the thirst for blood too."

He told me that, at the age of eight, he was craving blood. Before he met Sora and his family died in the fire, Roxas would sneak out and go to the black market in the city, and buy a vase of human blood from the money he stole from his family.

They thought the vase of blood would cure some disease... stupid people back in that time, but Roxas just used it to feed himself. He found out what Naminè was when he offered her some one day and she drank it all. A little book work and rumour from the Church across the street helped too.

Then once his family died in the fire, he thought Naminè was gone too, and met up with Sora in the orphanage. He snuck out of there every once in a while, taking Sora with him and going across the place to buy more blood. Sora always innocently asked what he was drinking, but Roxas never replied.

Then one day, when he went by himself... He was approached by Sephiroth. That guy said that Roxas was just an experiment. He told Naminè to bit him and since she was only a newborn, she couldn't develop enough venom to turn him into one too.

Sephiroth thought he would die... but instead, he was half turned. He gave Roxas some blood and he tackled him to the ground for more, before realizing what he did and ran away from Sephiroth, ashamed.

Roxas was never the same... He hid himself from the world, only letting Sora talk to him and instead of hating life; he ended up falling in love. Sora was the only person who cared for him, once they found a new family, he started to fall for him and in the end, they started to "date". They kissed when no one was looking and even did... other things. WHICH I STILL HAVE NOT DONE!

Once Roxas was turned and lost Sora, he found Naminè again with Zack, Aerith, and Xion, who all became a family, but after a hundred years of training and being happy, Naminè was stolen and killed right in front of his eyes by Kadaj and his brothers, Yazoo and Loz.

Roxas became depressed again. He was always cutting himself and one night, he was so pissed off, he cut off his own demonic vampire wings. A curse was put over him by Satan and he was forced to become his body guard. Zack and Aeirth trained him up unwillingly, but when they found out his skills in combat, they allowed him to train with wise Masters, and soon enough, Roxas became one of the most powerful vampires alive.

He was sent out on a mission to find a silver-haired man (which turned out to be Riku) and destroy him, but he found Sora instead, and since then, he had been living with him.

That story... was too unbelievable. But why could I accept it truthfully?  
"I'm so sorry Roxas..." I said, rubbing his back.  
He smiled weakly, nuzzling into me. "It's fine. I don't mind being a vampire anyway."  
"Why's that?" I asked. After all that, I would be TERRIFIED of being a blood sucker.  
"Because. It led me to you." He smiled and leaned up to kiss me, and I blushed from his words, biting my lip.  
He was so cute.

"You knooooow~" Roxas sung after a few moments, smirking. "I did promise you something from before..."  
I raised an eyebrow, having completely forgotten, "and what was that?"  
Roxas smirk wider, before he crawled in my lap and started unbuckling my belt. "Well... You're still a Holy Virgin, riiiiiiight~?"

I raised my eyebrow and cocked my head to the side, not catching his drift. He licked his lips seductively and then it smacked me. Oh god... I was _sooooooooooooo_ stupid. "Of course."  
He rolled his eyes playfully. "My god. You _are_ a virgin."  
Oh... shut up Roxas.

"Oh, by the way Roxy..." I had to tell him what I was suppose to tell him in Helldra... I had too. He had the right to know.  
Hearing what I thought, he glared slightly, meeting my eyes. "What?" he snarled.  
I bit my lip, gulping loudly. "You're brother..."  
"Sora... yes?" He asked, still glaring.  
I gulped again, a huge lump in my throat. "He... and I..." I looked away, but my eyes met his again, and I swear I felt like my soul was going to be sucked you. "We... kissed."

God dammit.


	23. I need to stop being such a whore

_____This is the last chapter I have up on dA, so updations might be slower, but don't worry, I'm a fast typer~_

_____Oh, btw, if you wanna review, please reply with your answer on if I should make a sequel of this story. Thank you~_

_____Disclaimer: _**KH © Square-Enix, and Disney. **_I do not own the characters_

* * *

_Roxas' POV (Point of View) _

I met up with Riku inside Satan's private room, and he... didn't look impressed. Not one bit. Oh shit. We're about to die.  
_"What did we do?" _I asked Riku once I stormed in, quickly running to his side. Satan had his head down, slowly rubbing his temples. His eyes were hidden so I couldn't tell if he was angry... pissed... or even joyful, but I could guess that it was bad...  
_"No god damn idea... but he's pissed." _  
Shit. This... This won't end well.

The Ruler of this whole god damn place finally lifted his head, scowling darkly. "You two..." He sternly said.  
Riku and I both gulped, taking a step back with wide eyes.  
"You are in so much trouble..." Satan growled, slowly picking himself out of his chair, leaning towards us.  
Riku and I kept leaning backwards, taking slow steps backwards too, trying to keep the same equal distance as we had with the King at the start.

As Satan kept leaning forward, we leaned back, and soon, just as we were about to fall, Riku took my hand and closed his eyes, and in a split millisecond, the Ruler was behind us, with his hands around our waists. "YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE~!"

Riku and I both blinked, turning to face him. Riku's grip on my hand tightened before Satan picked up our intertwined hand and kissed it. "That is..." He pointed towards me with his dirty fingernails, then to Sora's boyfriend. "You and him- THAT'S CUTE!"

Riku raised an eyebrow and pulled away, letting go of my hand. He whimpered softly, rubbing his own, being completely confused at this whole ordeal like I was. "Roxas... and I... are cute?"

Satan nodded and smirked, pushing our sides together. "What you guys did last night... That... That was so adorable."  
Oh my god... He... He... He _knows_!

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck! "What!" I exclaimed, slightly blushing. "L-L-Last night was a mistake!"  
Riku turned towards me, eyes wide. "It was a mistake?"  
"Yes!" I agreed, slightly feeling guilty now. Shit. "I-I-I love Axel! Not you!"  
"Yeah, and I love Sora – not you!"  
"How about you both love each other – not your mates?"

In sync, we both turned to a smirking Satan, a huge grin on his face that just read 'I'm here to torture you.' We both blinked and gulped, raising one eyebrow. "Huh?" I asked, wishing I didn't.  
"You two are cute together." His smirk darkened. "You're both powerful, handsome, and_were_ suppose to become vampires. That's the perfect couple."

I... didn't get this. What did Satan want with us? Did he want us to break up with our loved ones and-  
"You two are going to get married!"  
Oh... Oh god damn.

"YEAH!" Riku announced, fist pumping the air before he brought his hand to his chest in triumph.  
"Why are you happy about this!" I snarled at Riku, slapping the back of his head.  
He pouted, before shrugging. "You're hot. You can be my trophy wife."  
I just groaned ignoring his comment, face palming myself. "S-S-Satan... I don't love Ri-"  
"Well it's about time you did."

"Why god dammit!" I hissed, smacking my head on the table nearby. Satan was going on about how Riku and I were just 'the cutest lil' bunch of vampires' and that we were going to get married in a week.  
WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHY!  
Sure, Riku was a good bang, but I don't want to be his _husband_!  
…I'm going to be on top right?  
I'm the man right…?

Riku's face was completely golden. He was just _loving_ this whole thing. He actually WANTED to get married to me! Backstabber! What the fuck happened to Sora! "Who's on top?" He asked since he heard my thoughts, a huge smirk on his face.  
Satan pondered for a second, looking up at the grand Gothic ceiling while he thought. "Roxas, go outside and wait for three hours while I talk to Riku."  
My jaw dropped and I shrieked, "whhhhhhhhhhhhy!"  
Satan turned to the sliverette, "Roxas will wear the dress."  
"WHY!" I roared again, gasping and standing up to pout.  
"Because you just whined two times to me in two seconds. Clearly you are the woman in this relationship."

Riku burst into laughter, actually cackling until his sides split. I just glared at Satan before humphing, turning away and crossing my arms over my chest. "That's not fair!"  
"Oh well." The Prince of Darkness said, his lips curling. "Life's not fair. Get over it."  
…Fucking bitch.

So we talked some more. About the destination, the time, how we'll get there, and what the wedding would look like.  
To be completely honest, I wasn't minding it now. Dude… I was going to get _married_! To a _Prince_! That's not half bad right?  
Sure, it's mean to Axel and Sora… and even Xion, but… I'm going to get _MARRIED_!  
"How about a beach?" I suggested, smiling as the three of us were looking over wedding booklets.  
Riku nodded and smiled. "I love the beach."  
I giggled, meeting his eyes, "so do I."

There was something strange about Riku's eyes. They were so detailed… So full of life that I just couldn't look away. They were perfect. In every way…  
"Then it's agreed." Satan said with a smile, but that barely registered in my head. I was too busy being caught up in Riku's eyes, and I just sat there with my mouth open, gazing into his pupils.

Riku chuckled softly, leaning forward and pressing his soft lips to mine, his fingers stroking my jaw line before he pulled back, still smiling warmly.  
Satan in the background uncharacteristically 'awwed', but we didn't bother to glare at him. We were still stuck into each other's eyes, and before we knew it, we were kissing again.  
Dude… I think I'm in love.  
For the fourth time.  
…With my brother's boyfriend.  
Eeeeeeh…

In the end, we made the final details. It was going to be a huge wedding on Destiny Islands in about a week, and we'd invite nearly all our relatives and friends, along with some of the famous citizens of Helldra. The cake would be Paopu and Riku and I would share one (which he was really excited for… I didn't really mind. I loved the story about it), I'd be wearing the dress (against my will) and after all that is over and done with, our Honeymoon would be in France. I liked that idea…

Then… I was given an engagement ring. It was beautiful. It was black, with intertwining black lace-like parts around the ring and the diamond in the middle was wrapped around golden streams of the lace-like metal, curving it into a nest. There were a few smaller stones next to it, but the main attention was on the biggest jewel.

Riku… actually bought that for me. It was even engraved with the simple delicate word_"Eternally."_ I actually cried. That was beautiful. Riku was such… a romantic. Who knew~!

It was really surprising… No matter where we were going, Riku and I were always… touching. We kept on kissing, and playing with each other's hair, we walked around with our fingers intertwined and we even… 'made love' like twenty times in a day!

But… I still felt guilty. How will Sora react to all of this? What about Axel! They'll both be so destroyed… Riku… Riku was everything to Sora! What the fuck am I doing? I was technically engaged to Xion too!

We laid on the beach that night, listening to the waves roll in and out. I curled up in Riku's chest as we watched the ocean shine in the moonlight. It was so beautiful... "Riku..." I asked, looking up into his aquamarine eyes.  
"Hm?" He asked, turning his head slightly, but keeping his eyes out onto the distance.  
I turned my head away too, feeling something in my heart shatter. "D-Don't you... feel bad for Sora? H-H-He's going to come back soon and find out that you and I are mar-" I couldn't even get the word out...

My husband-to-be just shrugged, his eyes never meeting mine. "I guess I do... but Sora is brave. He'd understand that I'm doing this for Helldra. We'd be a powerful couple."  
"But why does that matter so much to you?" I questioned, biting my lip. "He loves you with all his heart Riku... You can't just do this to him. It'll crush him."  
He just shrugged again, his eyes locking with mine for the first time in this conversation, and I felt weakened. He softly intertwined our fingers and kissed me again, pulling back with a small sigh. "He'd be alright. He has Axel."  
...But Axel is mine.  
What are they going to do, become mates instead?

Riku and I left after a while of snuggling. He politely picked up my pair of shoes along with his own and we made our way back to Heavenia, and then back to our grand Royale bedroom, which was twice the size of the room Xion and I had...  
There's another person I'm cheating on...  
See... I'm a little whore now.

He led me to the bed and once I laid myself comfortably, he crawled up my body and within a second, everything I had on was thrown off, and I sighed, knowing what was coming next. Although... I didn't object.  
Great. I am a whore.

Time passed slowly, and once we were done I heard _'Roxas. Come. To Heavenia. Now. It's your sister.'_  
I whimpered when I heard a call from an Angel. One telling me that my sister. My Naminé was in trouble. Riku was kissing me deeply at that time and I pulled away, turning my head.  
He pouted, pecking my jaw. "Are you okay?"  
I sighed, biting my lip. "I have to go. I'll be back later." I slid out form the bed sheets and wondered over to my pants, putting them on and not bothering with my boxers.  
"Do you want me to come with?" He questioned faintly, sliding out of the bed naked.  
I shook my head though, giving him a small smile. "No its okay. I'll be back later, alright?"

Without waiting for his reaction, I stormed out of the room with my shirt, putting it over my head before I waved my arm out in front of me, a large white portal appearing in front of me. With a sigh, I stepped in, and almost instantly, I was in Heavenia.

Stupid werewolf Heaven! This was all shit! My sister got killed by Kadaj and she gets_sent_ to the werewolf world! That's so fucked! Not to mention God was _blackmailing_ me with her! Isn't God supposed to be a nice person! WHY IS HE SUCH A BITCH!

I stormed over to Vanille and groaned when I saw Axel there.  
Shit.  
I bet you I smelt like Riku too!  
Oh no… I'm so screwed. He's going to break up with me for sure!  
Axel... I'm so sorry...  
Wait... what?

~o~

So. Mr Big-scary-red-werewolf is a virgin. Hurr hurr. We talked too, just for a bit, and I told him about Naminè. But… he said something about Sora… What happened with Sora?  
Oh. I know.  
He's going to get married to him.  
Mmmhm. Bet that sucks.

As I wondered off, I ran into the one person I really didn't want to see up here. No no no, not Stefanie. I could live with her. But this bitch… ooooh… "Yes God?" I said, bowing in front of him as I came to his Courtroom.  
Yes. God lives in a Courtroom. I find the irony a bitch.

The… what shall I call him? The 'biggest dick in the entire worlds' turned around and smirked at me, laughing loudly. "Your sister is getting dressed for the Royal Ball tonight. I suggest you go and rent a tux and find her."  
With a roll of my eyes I sighed, then nodded.  
Balls. I didn't like 'em.

Of course I went. Yeah, I saw her. But you know who _else_ saw her? Fucking Axel. Yeah. THAT was awkward. But oh well, he accepted her. He understood she was blind and I guess… I couldn't ask for more.  
Too bad soon I'm going to have to break up with him.  
…I'm such a whore.

Axel and I went to the bedroom and as I unbuckled his belt after persuading him to have sex me… He stopped.  
And you know what? He said one thing.  
_One_ thing… which pissed me off.

"You KISSED my love!"  
"Oh come on Roxas! It's not that bad!"  
"You backstabber!" I roared, throwing a pillow at him. I jumped off the bed, seething and ran to the door, my fist clenching and my teeth grinding. "Sora! My brother… YOU KISSED HIM!"  
Axel whined, hiding his head in the pillow I threw at him. "I-I-I'm sorry… I truly am… _He_kissed _me_!"  
"It doesn't matter!" I growled, snarling at him. "Either way you fucking CHEATED ON ME!"  
Holy shit… What was I saying? I'm being SUCH a hypocrite!  
"Roxas..." He sighed, his eyes watering already. GOD DAMMIT! "Please..." He collapsed onto his knees. "Roxas... please... _please_ forgive me! I-I-I'm so sorry!"

I sighed harshly and walked over to him, seeing that he was in crocodile tears, and that his clothes were all wet from them. I picked up his chin and stared into those eyes. Those eyes which... were the same colour as Riku's... "I forgive you." I said sternly, and then, whadda ya know, he kissed me, and then tackled me, then pushed me onto the bed.  
I've had so much sex this past week it's not even funny...  
Ow...

The next day was Hell. Which was ironic, well... yeah, but really. I missed Hell. I missed Riku... I... did I just say I missed Riku? God dammit.

I woke up with a naked Axel hugging me tightly and a huge smile printed over his face. I frowned, but kissed his lips once more before wiggling out.  
"Nuuuu~" He pouted sheepishly.  
I smiled warmly, and crawled out of his grip. "Hey Axel… wanna take a shower?"

Without warning, the werewolf jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom, calling for me once he turned on the water. I chortled and pranced after him, giggling as I locked the bathroom door, rapping my arms around him and kissing him deeply.

The water from the shower made us wet and I giggled as he poured shampoo into my hair, massaging my scalp with his fingertips, his lips making a pouty fish face.  
I cooed and giggled again, prancing around innocently in the shower as the mixture washed out of my hair. I repeated the same for him but found it slightly awkward since he was a lot taller than me.

I moaned softly as the water began to wash off the soap, and Axel picked up my nude body, holding it close to his. "I love you so much Roxas." He hummed, closing his eyes and letting the mood take him away.  
I groaned. He isn't making this breakup any easier... "Love you too."

As we finished, I turned off the taps and I chuckled, throwing a towel at Axel's face as I carefully jumped out of the shower, my feet nearly slipping on the wet floor. I grabbed my own blue towel and wrapped it around myself, before I opened up the door and leaped through, only to gasp at the scene in front of me,

Sora was there. A huge smile on his face, and Riku was behind him, his hands in his pockets. "Roxxxxxxxy~!" Sora squealed, running over to me and hugging me tightly.  
I gasped and immediately, my arms wrapped around his waist as we fell to the floor. In the background, I heard Riku snort, and I adjusted Sora on top of me to glare at Riku darkly before I noticed... He had a hickey... On his neck.  
That wasn't from me...  
"Oh Roxas~! I've missed you! It seems like AGES since we've seen each other!" My brother yapped on, but it barely registered in my mind as I was too busy staring at Riku.  
_'What... happened to you?'  
'Sora wanted sex, and I had to deliver. You got busy with Axel last night anyway, so don't get mad at me!'_  
I scowled at Riku's words but nodded, understanding. I did Axel, he did Sora. Fair enough.

Sora got onto his feet and picked me up too, and I thanked him gratefully for. "So..." I said with a smile, clapping my hands.  
All of a sudden, my brother gasped really loudly before he shrieked a high pitch squeal, making everyone in the room jolt from shock. "OH MY GOD!" He squeaked, grabbing my hand and looking at it. "AXEL PROPOSED TO YOU!"  
"What!" Riku and I both sneered.  
I looked at my finger.  
Shit... That's Riku's engagement ring.

"Oh..." I said, biting my lip and looking at Riku for an answer.  
_'Make up a lie!'  
'No fucking shit, Sliver Pubes! But what!'_ Hurr... It's funny because I know he really _does_have sliver pubes now...  
"Oh yeah ummm... Axel proposed last night at the Ball. It was cute."  
Sora blushed and bit his lip, turning to his... boyfriend? "Awww Riku! Why can't _we_ get married!" He playfully smacked his chest before turning back to me, a large lump appearing in my throat.  
Now... I feel guilty. "I'm not sure Sora... but congratulations Roxas." Riku said with a slight scowl, rolling his eyes when Sora wasn't looking.

The bathroom door opened again and Axel came out with a towel around his waist, and before he could react, Sora was already on top of him in a tight hug. "CONGRATS AXXXEY~!" He giggled like I did before and pecked his lips, before jumping into Riku's surprised arms.

Axel coughed, eyes wide with shock before he awkwardly chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "T-Thanks S-Sora..." He said with a confused expression, turning his head towards me with an explanation. I just ignored it.

The brunette nodded and poked his tongue out before whispering to the wolf "I need to talk to you too, okay?", then to hide what he said, he kissed Riku deeply, and I curled my upper lip.

I actually felt jealous. Of my brother kissing his boyfriend. But he was _my_ fiancé! ...This is incest isn't it?  
Is it?

"Anyway..." I awkwardly coughed as I saw Sora's tongue enter into Riku's mouth. "What brings you to wolf Heaven?"  
My brother pulled away with a blush and he gasped, slapping his forehead lightly. "We need you to come back to Hell, Roxas."  
I scoffed. "Why?"

Sora shrugged. "Satan said he needs you and Riku for something... He wouldn't tell me~" He sung the last word. "So, as your rightful brother, I demand to know what it is!"  
...If only I could tell you...  
_'Don't go all emo on me now Roxy.'  
'Shush Riku... I already feel guilty enough...'_ I sighed, looking away from the 'happy couple'.

Riku came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling into my cheek, "stop crying emo kid."  
I scowled at him darkly before another 'awwwwww' entered my ears and I turned my disgusted face to Sora, who was blushing. "You guys finally made up!"  
Oh Sora... I'm sorry but we did more than that...

Riku elbowed me in the stomach for the comment he heard in his mind and skipped back over to Sora's side, trying to cover all this up. FUCK!  
I hated this...

"Axeeeeeeel~!" I whined and ran over to his side, hugging his chest. "I dunt waaaaaanna go back to Hell~!" I don't waaaaaanna get married~!  
_'You were happy about it before!'_  
I sighed again, feeling like I should rot in a hole. Riku and I were going to have so many in-mind conversations... We won't even have our mind to ourselves! Aren't we going to be the best couple ever? _'I just... feel so guilty... Look how happy Sora is!' _

That was the truth, Riku actually looked at his boyfriend, who was smiling so brightly. Sora had his arm wrapped around Riku's and his fingers intertwined, he was standing not even an inch apart from Riku's feet, his head was on his shoulder and Sora was just spraying sunshine out of his butt.  
Complete happy rainbow.  
Double rainbow all the way, across the sky?

I turned to Axel with a pout and pecked his lips. "Can you tell Naminè that I had to go? I'll be back for her though!"  
He nodded with a slightly raised eyebrow and chuckled roughly, hugging me again. "Okay. See you soon then."  
I nodded back with a frown. Axel... couldn't come back to Hell, could he? Pfft. Fucking Satan.

As we bid our farewells to my... now ex-boyfriend, Riku took my hand as he made a portal, but I glared and rejected it, seeing as BOTH our mates were WATCHING us and aren't we SUPPOSE to keep this a SECRET!  
_'Calm down, Charlie Brown. I'm sorry...' _  
Damn right you are.

Once again, the three of us said goodbye to Axel then we left, and when we travelled through the portal... but something strange happened.  
"Where's Sora?" I asked, looking back from where we stepped. "Why didn't he come through?"  
Riku just shrugged, but a pervy smile came onto his face. He grabbed me by the waist, ripped my towel off then pushed me onto the bed. "Riku!" I hissed, kicking him in the face. "Get off!"

The sliverette whimpered and backed away, falling to the ground with a pout. "Awww..."  
I poked my tongue out at him before I kept my eyes on where the portal opened up at... Why isn't Sora here?

"Maybe... he got lost on the way?"  
My head shot towards Riku and I hissed, but he playfully smiled back. "I don't mean it in a bad way... it does happen... Maybe he just took the wrong turn?"  
"He was right besides us Riku... how could he get lost?"

He shrugged, brushing this whole topic off like a fly. "Look, we'll just go distract ourselves with something else, and if he's not back by tomorrow, _then_ we can worry."

I scoffed as Riku pulled himself up and tried crawling towards me, but my foot met his face and he fell off quite gracefully I must say. "Yeah and to 'distract ourselves' you mean sex?"  
"Well sure if you wanna!" I didn't find his eager and enthusiasm helpful. God... does he_only_ think about sex?  
"Roxaaaaas~ I need my smeeeex~"  
I rolled my eyes, sighing. "Then go marry Sora, because I'm not a nymphomaniac."

Ugh. Men.

Riku and I went to go see Satan after... well I left him have a tiny bit of fun, but that's only because I'm a _niiiiice_ wife.  
Oh dear God... I just said I'm the wife.

No comment.

We met up with the big brute at the gym, as he was training for something. I raised an eyebrow as Satan punched and kicked a punching bag, and I snorted as he tried making all these fancy moves when we came.  
"Oh hey guys." He smiled, panting slightly from exhaustion, wiping the sweat from his forehead off on his towel.  
I smirked widely, wishing I had a camera.  
"'sup Dad~!" Riku exclaimed, waving towards him. Who in the world, still says 'sup'?

"Come on in guys, I have something to talk to you about."  
Just out of nowhere, a black cloud appeared below us and Satan and ourselves were suddenly in his office, where he grunted loudly out of exhaustion when his body met his comfortable chair. "Now..." he said, spinning the chair until his eyes met ours. "With your ex-mates..."  
I growled, wonder if he had anything to do with Sora not getting through...  
"There's the misunderstanding that they don't know, correct?"  
Riku nodded sheepishly, blushing slightly. "I can't tell Sora... It'll break his heart."  
"I can't tell Axel either..." I admitted.

The King of Helldra rolled his eyes and growled, his fists slamming onto his desks. "Riku. Roxas. You two are my favourite team duo right now... and we are at War! You need to tell them!"  
"War!" I gasped, eyes the size of plates. "With who!"

Satan smirked his famous grin and slid back into his chair, turning it around in a circle just for dramatic effect. "The werewolves. They decided to call war on us." He chuckled before he pointed towards me, his think and long black fingernail poking my nose. "Because of you Roxas... You've betrayed them too many times."

"What? What have I done!" I gasped, even making Riku stare at me.  
"You've killed too many werewolves for their liking... Remember when you were captured? Sora, Axel and Riku went to save your ass... All that poor girl's pack was brutally slaughtered to save one measly vampire's life. They've had enough."  
I gulped.  
Wait... Stefanie was a _poor girl_! FAIL!  
"How's Naminè by the way?"

Scowling, I picked myself up and stormed out of the room, only to find that I was magically poofed back into it. I surved around for an explanation before Satan grabbed my jaw line, pulling me over the desk until my nose met his. "You, and Riku are getting married tomorrow. End of story."

Without even being able to argue back, we were thrown out of the office, and we poofed back into our bedroom like nothing ever happened.  
Fuck me dead.  
Riku's head turned and he smirked.  
No. No Riku. No.

"What are we going to do! I can't tell Axel! It'll KILL him!"  
Riku rolled his eyes. "Get over it. He's only a werewolf."  
I collapsed onto the bed under me and curled up into a ball, my lower lip trembling as water began to form in my eyes. "But... he's _my_ werewolf."

The rest of the day went by slowly. Paparazzi (oh yes, even in Hell we have those leeches) were following Riku and I was he walked down the streets, taking millions and billions of photos of us. Riku was somewhat posing for them and he intentionally kissed me just to make the front cover and I hissed, trying not to slap him across the face with cameras around.

Once he finally made it back home, I looked out my window and gasped, seeing Sora at a newspaper station in the far off distance. I could barely see his facial features, so I screamed out his name and when he heard my loud roar, I barely just saw that he waved to me happily, before he stopped, instantly.

My brother picked up a newspaper, saw the front cover and moments later, he dropped it, running away.

I gasped and ran all the way to the other side of Helldra where he was standing, and when I finally made it to the newspaper station I looked down at the picture, gasping.

It was Riku and I hugging and kissing deeply... with the words 'Wedding on the Century' in bold.  
Sora...  
You weren't supposed to find out like this...


	24. Sora

_I'm sorry you had to wait for this, there's a lot I have common in with this one chapter on the fanfiction so it was hard to type. Also: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO SUPPORTED ME WHEN THIS FANFICTION WAS STOLEN AND USED AS SOMEONE ELSES. I love you all and I thank you with all my heart._

_Disclaimer: _**KH and FF © Square-Enix, and Disney. **_I do not own the characters._

* * *

_Axel's POV (Point of View) _

I sighed as I stood waiting for him to come back. Yeah, it was probably stupid, and he probably won't come back for a long time... but I kept waiting. Eager. Like a dog waiting for his owner at the front door.  
That's what I was.  
A house pet.  
Just waiting... waiting forever for their master...  
Is that sad?

Once the sun went down, I gave up. Like a miserable pup, I turned my head away and sighed, curling up in a ball on my bed and falling asleep. It was sickening. There were so many questions I wanted to ask Roxas about...

He got so upset about Sora and I kissing... and yet, once I begged for forgiveness, he just... He just became a new person and forgave me! Why? Did he actually _trust_ me? Well, I'm his mate... Of _course_ he trusts me!  
Right?  
...He loves me, right?  
Oh boy.

I sighed and picked myself up off the floor the next day once the sun came out, my eyes blurry and dazed.  
"Axel?" A voice called out to me.  
"Yes God?" I answered with a smile, only to see a pale white blur in front of me. "Oh! Naminè, hey! Are you okay?"  
"Yes." She said blankly, walking over to me and stroking my hair, her eyes looking in a completely different place. "Have you seen Roxas? He didn't wake me up for breakfast."  
Oh... right. I forgot to tell her.

I picked myself up and hugged her softly, stroking her hair this time. It was so soft and pure. Everything about her was… "Roxas had to go back to Hell. Sora and Riku picked him up." Hey, Sora said he had to talk to me... but Satan won't let me back in Helldra, so how the fuck am I suppose to talk to him?  
"Oh." She commented, biting her lip. "I see."

"I'm sorry Naminé. I tried, I really did, but I guess Satan really needed him back."  
She shook her head slowly, the blonde locks brushing up against my face for a second, and when she pulled back, her delicate, innocent little face beamed. "Axel. Go get him."  
"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Go." She said with a giggle, pointing to the door. "Go get your love back. He might not ever be able to come back here, since he's an intruder, but you can go, hm? You've been in Helldra before so go! Go go go go go!" She giggled once again and even lightly pushed at my chest.  
You know… everything she just said is the complete opposite, but whatever. I still love her. She was just so… precious and adorable. How can she be trapped here forever?

After saying goodbye to Naminé and dressing her a wonderful summer dress so she could go out of the apartment and look around… Well… not _literally_ look around but—I'll just stop talking and start over with this again.

When I said _goodbye_ and _dressed_ her, I left Heavenia without bothering to tell my mother or her pack. They wouldn't care… it was one less mouth to feed. So why the hell would they give a shit?

I set off after a quick meal of deer and ran through a portal made by an Angle, darting out of the white hole within seconds. I was teleported to the forest where Xemnas' pack lived and sighed, trotting through another hole before I was hunted by one of the few werewolves left. If Xemmy saw me… I think I would die… He'd chop off my balls. I haven't been to a pack meeting in ages.  
Unless they are partying and liking the fact I'm not there…  
Meh. Either way.

When I finally reached the Helldra gates I raised an eyebrow when I saw a brunette ball lying in the middle of the road, it's shoulders jerking up and down. _"Sora?"_ I asked, nuzzling into his soft face since he couldn't hear my thoughts.

The boy whimpered and slowly peeked up at my furry face, a warm smile appearing over his face. "A-Axel?" He asked, reaching his hand up slowly to stroke my fur. "I-I-I can't get in"  
_"Huh?"_ I replied back, raising an eyebrow.  
The only response back was him pointing towards the gates before whimpering and falling back to the ground.

I phased back into human form (my clothes still on which thankfully saved my ass from being naked to the gate keeper), and strolled over to the ogre guard, smiling happily. "Excuse me, but my friend-"  
"Sora isn't allowed in. Satan's rules."  
"But I—"  
"Not Buts."  
I smirked at the innuendo, but suddenly became serious. "Sora is the PRINCE-!"  
The ogre gave me a dark look, but shook his head. "No."  
Great… so what now?

I hobbled back over to Sora and picked him up slowly, whispering into his ear. "Come on. We'll sneak you in."

With a grunt, I picked up his limp body and when the guard wasn't looking and I threw his body over the giant barrier with my werewolf strength, Sora's body landing skill fully behind a worn tree. I phased myself and climbed over myself, helping him up once no one was looking.  
_"Sora… don't worry about anything. We'll find out what happened."_

Even though he couldn't hear me, I still had some doubt that no matter what I would say, nothing would change whatever was going through his mind. Did he and Riku have a fight or something? Was he still dwelling on our kiss? …Maybe… he's pregnant! Oh! Am I going to be an Uncle-in-law! Wait, does that mean I have to go marry Roxas first? Hm…

I wouldn't mind marrying my love. He was just so perfect. I think I might go buy him a ring. Awww…

Sora kept his head down as we walked into the city, the cobbled pavement making my paws hurt. Everyone kept glaring at me, but I was used to it. This is a Vampire city. No werewolves allowed, and I was banned from here now, so as long as we didn't run into a guard, we'd be fine.

I went behind a building to 'relieve' myself while Sora strolled over to a newspaper stand to read up any new information going around Hell. I guess since he was going to be Prince he had to learn this stuff.

Suddenly I heard him gasp and before I could react, he ran away with tears in his eyes.  
_"SORA!"_ I called, dashing after him, panting loudly. _"SORA! STOP!"_  
I followed him quickly as the Guard suddenly opened up the gates (like he didn't even bother to question why he was inside) and before he closed them I sprinted out too. I heard Sora's loud whimpers as he ran through the forest, trees flying passed us in dark colours as he both ran, and just as I was about to catch up to him, he collapsed onto a rock, water rolling down the thick boulder from his tears.

I phased back and sighed, rubbing small circles into his clothed shirt, hoping it'll cheer him up. "Sora… what's wrong?" Great… I was fully naked now. If this gets awkward… I'll… I'll… I'll… go… nevermind.  
Jerking his shoulders, all the boy could cry out was "H-H-He… I-I-I… R-Riku…"  
Of course I didn't understand, so I leaned down and started to massage his miserable shoulders, hoping they wouldn't stiffly move as much. "What did he do? What did Riku do?"

"H-H-He's getting married!" The brunette cried out, hiding his face more.

My heart shattered from the reply, my eyes widening. Riku… Why would he do that? Didn't he love Sora? What the hell! "To who?" I gasped out, my mind spinning.  
"R-Roxas!" Sora wailed, shaking his head. "M-M-My love is marrying my brother!"

As if it wasn't possible, my heart dropped again. It felt like it fell into a dark hole, crushed into a million pieces, then suddenly got broken, stabbed, then thrown away into a pit of lava. My love… my one and only… my Roxy… was marrying Sora's Riku…  
Why?

"Sora…" I sighed, picking up his fragile body and cuddling it to my bare chest, stroking his chocolate locks with love. "I'm so sorry…"  
At least, we both know how each other feels, right? Our loves left us for each other, our loves… It didn't feel right. We both got blocked, rejected, thrown away like a week old dinner. Everything inside us just denigrated into nothing. Were we not worth it? Was Roxas just marrying Riku for the Fame? The Fortune? Just to become Royalty?

My love… how? …Why?

Sora sniffled and pulled out the newspaper between us, showing me the front cover. Of course… They both looked… so happy.

My little blonde love had his lips hooked up in the corners, his taunt little lips giving off his rare but beautiful smile. His porcine skin shining from the camera sparkle, making his whole body look so smooth… So beautiful… so amazing…

Even Riku looked happy. His eyes were shining with love, his gaze looking at Roxas' lips, his own mouth smirking lightly, but not in anyway threatening. His hand was intertwined with Roxas' and my love's other hand was placed on the sliverette's tough chest, the engagement ring standing out the most. It was so beautiful…

They looked… like a real couple.  
A happy,  
In love couple.

"Sora…" I exhaled, cuddling up to him softly, in hope for more comfort. I feel so… alone…  
"I have nothing to live for now." He replied back in a whisper, looking down at the ground.  
I shook my head slowly, neither of us wanting to meet each other's gaze. "Yeah you do… we have each other, right? We're friends."  
"But you're nothing compared to Riku."  
Ouch.

"Sora…" I said, turning my head to look up at the sky. The innocent, non-judging sky. "I love you, we can work these things together. You're not alone; we're both in the same situation."  
"You don't love me!" He suddenly yelled, finally meeting my eyes. All I saw in his ocean-blue detailed pupils were anger, rage and fire. Like, he was going to SLAUGHTER me! "I tried to kiss you and you rejected me! How can you love me!"  
"I…" I said, eyes widening.

Sora growled and jumped off my body, and stormed off, my footsteps not three metres away from his. "Listen…" I said with all the care I could, my eyebrows crossing. "Sora, you're one of my closest friends, of course I love you, but I'm not _in_ love with you!"

Suddenly, the little boy's knees gave in and he fell to the floor, in more tears then before. He slammed his tiny fist into the solid ground and screamed, letting every emotion fill up his body and release into the atmosphere. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

He flailed and kicked his arms and legs around aimlessly and I dodged all his attacks, falling back onto my butt as he calmed himself down, rubbing my own temples. Roxas…  
"YOU HEARTLESS BITCH! ALL THESE YEARS!" He screamed, punching the dirt more. "AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR YOU! ALL THOSE MEMORIES!"  
"Sora…"  
"EVERYTHING! IT'S WORTH NOTHING NOW!"

Sora suddenly picked himself up and ran again, my body phasing automatically so I could catch up to him. He ran through some portal in a massive oak tree and soon, we were back in the Human World, their mansion not far from here.

I gasped and sprinted after him, hoping no one would see me. He stormed through the doors and strolled into Cid's lab, grabbing a few chemicals.  
When I phased back he poured all of the random mixtures into a jar, stirring around the concoction. "If I can't get my Riku back… I only see one other option."  
"SORA!" I yelled, about to dive for him before he downed the poisonous liquid but he instantly came to a halt, his mouth open. What…?  
"Better idea." He said blankly, scowling slightly. "I'll have his brother kill me."  
…Sephiroth. Oh god no. Not that bitch! He nearly killed _me_ that one time! He's fucking BRUTAL!

"No Sora!" I hissed, grabbing his wrist and pulling him into my chest again, stroking his back. "Please… don't give away your life so easily. You don't know what will happen."

Of course he only rejected my opinion, thinking life was all over for him. Stupid teenagers. Their boyfriend or girlfriend breaks up with them and their life is over. Typical, then they go all depressed. Stereotypical, stupid, hormonal teenagers. Okay, Sora is like two hundred years old or something… whatever… he's still a teenager!

"Sora, please, listen to me… This isn't the end! Think about it! Life ONLY gets better! You have to trust me!"  
Once again he rejected my comment by slapping his palm into my chest but no real pain was inflicted. "Fine." I scowled, holding onto his wrists again. "I'm taking you to Heavenia. Maybe then you will relax."

With that, I headed out the door and towards the light with a raging vampire screaming curses at me. Yep. My life sucks.

~ o ~

Weeks passed and everything only got worse. Sora just kept lying in my bed, staring at the windowsill and crying. He wouldn't drink blood so he was practically dehydrating to death, he wouldn't move his body so he could exercise, and he wouldn't talk to me. Everything time I tried to make a conversation, it was like he was dead. He wouldn't even react.  
So I guess… he really was dead. Well mentally anyway.

I was feeling the same way in small cases too, but I had family who accepted me and tried to cheer me up, even Naminé was outraged at Roxas. She didn't know about Roxas and Riku being in love, so either the two were _really_ good at cheating while no one knew, or it's only a recent thing, but either way I'm disgusted. How could they both do that?  
LOO HOW MUCH DAMAGE THEY'VE DONE TO SORA!

Naminé was comforting Sora in the day time, watching TV shows with him, making small jokes to try and get the boy to laugh, and she tried feeding him too when she cut into her own palm and placed it in front of his mouth. Apparently she had great blood because she's all innocent and a virgin. Well… okay… whatever. I'm not a vampire so these things don't interest me.

At night I cuddled up to Sora and brought his back to my bare chest in a spoon. I just wanted him to know I was there. I was always here for him… and if I can _sorta_ get over Roxas, he can get over Riku, but I do admit it. They were dating a lot longer than we were, and Sora just _adored_ Riku.  
…On another note… I thought Roxas and Riku hated each other, or was that just a cover up?  
Ugh. I can't believe I fell for that.

One night, while snuggling up to Sora, his first movement in nearly a month was slowly rolling over and place his hand onto my chest, smiling faintly. "Sora?" I softly whispered, the moon beams shining over us.

"I…" He sighed, closing his eyes, his thick eyelashes fluttering softly over my skin, slightly tickling me. "I love you Axel…"  
I groaned softly to myself, not really wanting another relationship already… but what could I say? He was already holding onto life by a thin thread. "Sora…" I cooed, nuzzling into him slightly.

Sora replied by rubbing our noses together softly, bringing his hand up to my cheek, cupping it, then leaning forward to softly place his lips on mine, a small noise being made as he pulled away. My heart started to beat faster and I moaned softly. I… that… I think… whoa… I think I do have feelings for him.  
"Sora… I love you too."

That's all he needed to hear, because at that moment, his eyes opened widey, he grinned brightly (his teeth even showing) and he laughed heartily. "Thanks Axel…" He smiled, pulling me in for another lustful kiss. "I knew you'd save me."

With that, he tackled me, pinned me down, and before I knew it, we were both naked, sweaty, and panting on the bed.  
…Yep. I have feelings for him.

The next day was sort of tiring, I woke up with a pain in my back, my forehead was covered in sweat, and so was Sora's (who was snuggled comfortably up to my chest). I moaned softly at the view of his bare back and his butt slightly showing where the blanket wasn't covering, my cheeks burning up as I blushed. "Fuck you're hot."

He suddenly moaned softly too, turning over and smiling widely. Oh shit. Vampires didn't sleep. Oh god! He heard that. "Hm?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. "What was that?"  
"Nothing." I grinned back innocently, kissing his lips. At least he didn't hear me. "I just said that last night was good."  
He nodded slowly, giggling. "Yeah. You're really good for someone who has only been laid a few times."  
Heeeeey… Well I… fuck. He's right.

Sora chuckled loudly at my silent response and kissed my lips once again out of adoration, suddenly jumping out of the bed and spinning around in a circle. "Do you want some breakfast Riku-" He stopped, his face falling.

Oh. Shit. "Sora…" I sighed, biting my lip. Awkward…  
"I'm sorry Axel…" He corrected himself, before he shook his head clear of all the memories and jumped back onto the bed, crawling over to my body and kissing my forehead. "Hey Axey…" He asked, tracing his thin finger over my body.  
"Yessss?" I asked, slightly giggling at the ticklish touch.

"Do you… maybe…" He looked away, a lump forming in his throat. "Wanna go out? I-I-I mean" His eyes suddenly widened from the embarrassment, looking exactly like Roxas when he first asked if we wanted to date. "Well since Roxas and Riku are butt fucking, do you… wanna date me instead?"

Aw. He's so cute. "Of course." I replied back, wrapping my arms around him and pulling his tiny waist close to my lowers. Nnnnnghn. Sora~

We kissed for what seemed like an hour, our tongues rolling against each other, our moans echoing throughout the room and every time we pulled back to breathe, there was a line of saliva connected to our lips.

Sora's eyes fluttered to a close, and he moaned softly, stroking my chest. "Mmmm… Riku~"  
Suddenly, his eyes burst into the size of dinner plates and he burst into tears, falling to the ground.

He crossed his skinny arms over his chest and curled up in a ball on the floor, rocking his body back and forth. "I… have to go back to Helldra, I'm a vampire! What am I going to do Riku-!" he gasped, eyes wide.  
Riku? He just called me Riku twice… and once before.  
"Sora…"  
"I'm going to die! I can't go see him again! I DON'T WANT TO BE A VAMPIRE!"

"Sora!" I hissed, tackling him to the floor softly even though I was naked, and so was he for a matter of a fact. Of well, we're dating now, right?  
Oh my… Sora is my boyfriend.  
My… boyfriend…  
So Roxas is my ex? Oh my.

There was a way… A way to stop Sora from ever going back to the Vampire castle. There was, but would he want it? "I…" Should I say it? I could… If he wanted too. I could… I…  
"What?" He whimpered, looking into my eyes with love. "Axel… what?"  
"I can…" I sighed, pulling him in for a long kiss. My Roxas… "I can…  
He pleaded with his eyes for a reply.  
"I can turn you into a werewolf."


	25. It was OUR day

_I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit weak, it was really boring to write :/_

_Disclaimer: _**KH and FF © Square-Enix, and Disney. **_I do not own the characters._

_

* * *

_

_Roxas' POV (Point of View) _

Today was the day. It was my day. It was his day. It was the day where we would be happily married under the vows of Satan and forever, we would be together all eternity. It was the day. Today was _our_day. 

I was hyperventilating in my dressing room, only have Olette stroking my back as comfort, since my brother still wasn't around. Where was he? Sora… please don't say you're still upset. 

I was honestly sorry. I would apologise to him if I could, but that still doesn't give him the reason for not being here! This is _OUR_ day! He should be here for family! 

Olette slowly brushed my little tiara into my blonde hair filled with little black roses and such, making me sigh. Ugh. I looked too girly. 

I was wearing a custom-made black laced wedding dress (since we wear black in Helldra instead of white) which slid across the floor. There was lace twirling up the dress in spiral-like movements, so if I twirled, it'll give a hypnotic illusion. 

The dress was strapless (like I had boobs anyway) so my shoulders gave a nice smooth feel to it all. Olette forced some dark blue eyeliner under my eyes to make them stand out some more, and she even put on some mascara, but apparently I had 'thick eyelashes' anyway so I didn't need much. Pssh. Women. 

I wore some elbow length leather black gloves which matched my dress and sighed, these heels not working for me. 

Seven inch. Just so I could meet Riku in height.  
Seven.  
God.  
Damn.  
Inch. 

Satan… I hate you. 

Of course I haven't glanced at Riku's tuxedo yet because you're not allowed to see your partner until the ceremony starts. We were sticking to that marriage rule. I liked that idea, just so, in a few minutes when I go out there, into that large island, the first thing I would see if Riku… and when I do… I'll fall in love with him all over again. 

I know it should be bad that I'm in love with my brother's… ex… boyfriend, but I can't control my feelings! I love him. I'm selfish… because I stole him away from Sora… well it was kinda forced onto me, but then out being a blessing in disguise. Oh well. Whatevs. 

The piano started to play outside and in sync, both Olette and I suddenly gasped, our heads turning towards the door. "Oh no…" I whimpered, gulping loudly. 

Olette suddenly rubbed her hand over my back again and smiled, "don't worry Roxas! You'll have a great time out there!" She handed me a beautiful bouquet of flowers and pressed her light lips to my temple. "Good luck!" 

Outside, Vincent was waiting with his arm out and we locked ours together, then suddenly, the curtains opened and we walked down the beautiful but dark aisle, everyone shifting their bodies so they could stare at me as I strolled down. 

Just like I said, the first thing I saw was Riku… oh Riku… He was just wearing a plain old black tuxedo, but somehow, it still made his bright eyes sparkle, and I moaned softly at the image, grinning brightly.  
_'Love, you look more beautiful then ever.'_ He said softly in my mind, making me smile even wider.  
_'Thanks Riku, you look gorgeous as well.'_

Vincent gave me away to Riku and whispered into his ear 'take care of him, Brother. I trust you.' My fiancé (he still counts as one, right?) nodded with a friendly smirk and I stepped up onto the last platform, looking deep into his eyes. 

_'I can't believe we're actually here… I thought it'll always be you and Sora who got married first.'_  
Riku scoffed softly as the dark Satanic priest started rambling on, both of us just ignoring him for now._'Yeah, I understand, but I'm much happier with you Love.'_

As the priest kept going and going all I could think about was Axel. All these images of him and I just talking, laughing, snuggling and making out ran through my head and Riku growled lowly, snapping me out of my daydream. Oops. Wrong timing. 

When it was our turn to say our vows, my mind just kept fading in and out, nothing even registering. All… I wanted was Riku. Naked. Right now. On the floor.  
Suddenly, I heard a cough, my mind jumping. I gasped and looked up, seeing him with a raised eyebrow. 

"You okay?" He asked, probably having heard my sexual desire for him.  
"Yeah. Sure." I replied back, biting my lip. Sex. Now. 

_ 'You get sex after the ceremony, okay love? If you can't wait until our romantic dance and dinner, we'll pop into a bathroom and fuck each other's brains out, okay?'_  
I nodded. I wanted him. Now. 

So the wedding kept going and I kept getting more and more details pictures of Riku and I fucking in the most brutal of ways. In every position, in every form. Both of top and bottom, both sucking and both orgasming. I fucking want him. 

Hayner strolled down the aisle with a slightly pained face and a cushion in front of his chest, two crowns placed neatly on them. Riku bowed down onto his knee and accepted the slightly larger crown, and smiled. I guess he was already Prince, so it wasn't that big of a deal. 

I bent down for my own and watched my plastic tiara be replaced with a unique and sturdy one, covered in real gold and jewels. Oooh… Fancy… 

Riku suddenly took my clothed hand and pressed his lips lightly onto mine, everyone roaring into an applause, my mind racing again. Did I just miss the priest saying the cliché lines! DAMN! 

He picked me up bridal style once his tongue left my mouth and he skipped off down the aisle as everyone threw harmless fire sparks at us, both of us giggling like little girls. _'You still up for a rammin'?' _He said with a smirk, settling my heels down on the ground once we were out of the public, a purr emitting from his throat.  
_'Fine, but make it a quickie. I wanna dance too~'_ With that, he playfully threw me into a bathroom and we both screamed like monkeys for an hour or so. 

Once we were finished, Riku and I left the small room holding hands, my tush slightly hurting. I whimpered as he led me down to the ballroom, everyone waiting for our arrival. Oh yeah… they knew where we went. Oh well. 

"My husband…" I grinned, loving his new connecting name to me. "Shall we dance?"  
He placed one of his hands on my hips as a response, nodding. "Of course my love."  
Riku took his spare hand in one of my gloved hands and twirled me around, a spotlight appearing above us. 

As we danced romantically in the light, more couples started to sway around us, creating a circle in the middle for ourselves. Both of us were locked into each other's eyes, our lips hooking up as we grinned. "You're so perfect Riku." I sighed, letting him spin me into his chest, my hand stroking over the cloth. "Don't ever change." 

Dinner was very special. For entrée, everyone was given some salad with blood as dressing, and it was so delicious. For dinner itself, we all had some steak, the herbs giving it a magnificent burst of flavour, but for dessert… that was the thing I adored the most… It was great that all the food was what vampire's personality liked. The chefs didn't have to make anything for a werewolf… Poor Axel… oh well. 

Everyone was given some ice-cream, but Riku and I got something different. A Paopu fruit. A real, fresh Paopu. "Love." I said softly, nuzzling into his neck. I knew all about the myth on these fruits. If you share one, you become connected with each other, no matter what. That's what Riku told me, and it's adorable. 

Riku torn apart the fruit and gave me half with a huge, beaming grin. We tangled our arms together so my half of the Paopu was at his lips and his, mine. In sync, we both chomped onto our fruit and ate the whole thing, everyone cheering us on again.  
Forever we will be connected.  
Awwwww… 

Once our whole ceremony was over, and dinner was eaten, everyone started to slowly leave, and soon, it was just our pack, Satan, and my Husband left. I grinned, turning to him. "Thank you all." I smiled, taking my love's hand. "This day was just wonderful." 

I looked down at my laced ring with a bigger diamond than the engagement ring, both looking so divine and fashionable together. "I couldn't have asked for more." 

With that, Riku and I's limo arrived and we set off for the airport, catching our flight to France. When the plane landed, we were taken in another limo to a five-star hotel, my eyes bludging out of my head at all the expensive and sleek designs. It all looked… so FANCY! 

Of course the food there was delicious and the wine was even better, plus our sex was GREAT! But something was missing… I don't know what. "Riku." I said as we snuggled up on the couch the next day, watching some French children's show. "Go buy me a sexy maid outfit." 

In an hour. We were back to the sex. But something else was missing…  
"Riku. Go buy me some handcuffs."  
Sex. Was good, but something was missing…  
"Riku, go buy me some flavoured condoms." 

"Riku. Go buy me some chocolate body paint. Riku, go buy me a whip, Riku this—Riku that-"  
I think… I'm a sex addict. 

On our last day at the hotel I groaned when I finally woke up from my slumber, the fact I _could_ sleep still weirding me out. I whimpered as a headache suddenly burst through my head and I groaned, not wanting this agony.  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiku…" I hissed, clenching my teeth from the noise.  
"I'm not buying you another fucking sex toy! If you want anal beads, go buy them yourself!"  
"No Riku~" I shuddered at the mental image of those… ew. "I'm sick!" 

Almost instantly, my husband was to my side, rubbing my back soothingly. I ran to the toilets and vomited up everything I had eaten from the past week, my stomach churning. Oh god… This… isn't good.  
"Heh." Riku suddenly smirked, leaning back.  
I gasped at him and flushed the toilet, scowling, "what?" I sneered. Was he LAUGHING at my pain!  
"I was just thinking. It'll be soooooo funny if you were pregnant."  
I… god dammit Riku. 

The next day we headed home once everything was packed. Of course I still felt like shit, but it wasn't pregnancy… He's not going to scare me. M-preg is disgusting. 

When we arrived, I collapsed onto our bed in Helldra, groaning to myself. I vomited all over his side and he growled, but took no effect in hurting me. I was already in too much agony. "Love," he sighed stroking my hair. "Do you want me to go get my Father?"  
I nodded a whimper. _'Please love. I need some support.'_

The second Riku left my side I felt so alone, so cold, so… isolated. It was like something inside me died, and I whimpered, my entire body feeling weak.  
_'Roxas. Come up to Heavenia now. Your master needs you.'_  
I whimpered, not responding to an Angel's request. God dammit and I JUST got home! 

Without permission, a white teleporting oval suddenly opened next to my bed and I growled with little strength. "Nuuuu~ Do not waaaant~" Why do I want to go to werewolf heaven when I'm so weak like this! I can't protect myself over the werewolves! Shit... 

I forced myself to rolled my body into the portal and when I landed on the porcine tiled floor, I whimpered, shuddering at the pain inflicted. Vanille suddenly ran to my side and picked up my limp body, sighing. "What's happened?"  
I shook my head, not wanting to explain. 

I slowly picked myself up just as Vanille left to go do her work and sighed, nearly falling to the ground again. I looked around to see if there was anyone that I knew and suddenly, I beamed brightly. "Axey!" I yelled, waving over to my partner near a pillar. 

I walked slowly over to him (a limp in my leg now) and grinned once he saw me, his eyes widening. "AXEEEEEY~!" I yelled, wrapping my arms around him.  
Axel groaned softly, a sorta… _disgusted_ sound emitting from his throat.  
I… what? 

"What's wrong?" I asked, pulling away from him and scowling. Oh. I should tell him, huh? "Oh, Axel… I… I sorta have to break-"  
"I know." He replied sternly, giving me a slight glare. "Sora told me." 

Shit. The newspaper. "Oh." I replied, my knees nearly caving in again. "I-I-I'm sorry… I just-"  
"You're a fucking slut. That's all you are."  
"Axel!" I hissed, weakly slapping his chest. "How DARE you say that about me-" 

I was interrupted by a body tackling me to the ground, someone smacking me across the face. "You whore! YOU BITCH!"  
I screamed weakly as strong punches were stabbed into my face, but luckily, as Satan's bodyguard, I had the ability to withstand a few good hits, but for some reason, I could see in my blurry vision that Axel didn't stop them. Why…? 

I pushed the brown blur off me and stood up, seeing them copy me too. "What did I do-!"  
"You stole my BOYFRIEND Roxas! You fucking WHORE!"  
Oh shit. It was _Sora_ hitting me! Since when the fuck was HE strong! 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"  
"Yeah SURE, asshole!" He growled, standing close to Axel, probably I guess for protection. I wasn't going to hit him… "You got MARRIED to him!"  
I heard him suddenly gasped as he saw my wedding ring, and how sparkly it was. "You… actually did… my Riku…" 

Sora shook his head and roared again, punching me in the stomach. "I can't believe you Roxas! You KNEW how much I loved him, and WHY did you hurt Axel too! You're a SLUT! Nothing more!" 

I whimpered and shook my head, tears forming in my eyes, my lungs exhausted from his punch which left me breathless. "N-No… Axel—I-! PLEASE!"  
My love took a step backwards and shook his head, not wanting to be in this situation. "No Roxas. I'm on Sora's side."  
"But…" I sighed, wiping away the blood from my eyes. "N-No… you love me…"  
"No. I can't love a backstabber like you."  
"Axel…" 

Sora kicked me in the chest, making my body fly all the way against into a pillar, all the breath escaping my lungs again. "Listen to me you whore." He said, suddenly glaring and tightly choking me with his hand.  
"Sora! Don't-! You can't control yourself!" Axel yelled behind us, my body shuddering from all this agony.  
"Sora!" Axel growled.  
"You should die…" My brother snarled, tightening his fist around my neck.  
My eyes widened and I whimpered form his grip, but somehow, I forced the words out of my throat. "S-Sora-! S-Stop! I love you!" 

The hand left my neck and I dropped onto the floor instantly, collapsing onto his feet. All the air form my lungs escaped once again and I cried in agony, somehow needing oxygen even though I was a vampire.  
"W-What?" 

"I-I-I-I said I loved you!" I gasped for more air, breathing it in as much as possible, my body racking in fear and agony. "E-E-Ever since the day I met you I've been in love with you!" 

Sora's eyes widened and he turned back to Axel, shaking his head with disbelief. I slowly forced my body onto its feet and whimpered, sighing. "S-S-Sora please... r-r-remember when we were human? How fun life was? T-That's what I want again! I-I-I love you!" 

"No!" He hissed, pushing my body away and curling up into Axel's chest. "No! I love Riku and Axel!"  
...wait... Axel?  
"S-S-Sora-!"  
"You're my BROTHER!"  
...Sora... don't do this. 

"I don't love you Roxas!" My brother shouted, taking Axel's hand. "I love my Riku and Axel!"  
"What?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. Are they... his hand is in... "A-A-Are you two dating?"  
No one answered my question.  
...No...  
No! Axel was mine! Sora was mine! They were both MINE! "No..." No no no! They can't do this! No! I love them both- 

I took a small step forward and collapsed right into Axel and Sora's arms, my knees caving in. Both of them quickly grabbed onto my arms and I slurred weakly, everything going black. I leaned my head forward to take in one more whiff of Sora's beautiful scent and smelt... something different. What...? Did he and Axel have sex or something? Great. Fun. 

With that, and one more slurred word "Sora..." I fainted, feeling someone pick me up in their arms and walk off. Sora... Axel... Riku...  
Riku...  
Mmmm... Riku... 

I woke up with the sun glaring into my eyes, snarling under my breath and quickly running under cover to avoid turning into my True Form. I was back in Helldra, but Riku wasn't around. Where...? 

When the sun was being covered by some clouds, I quickly pulled myself out from under the bed and sighed, crawling into the bathroom. A pale white first-aid kit came into my vision and I blinked, raising an eyebrow. Huh… what's this? 

I slowly opened up the case only to notice the bright and shiny razor blade on top, raising an eyebrow. Why… is this here?  
This is a sign, isn't it? 

Do… Is this a sign? From who? God or Satan? I should… I mean… there is a sign… to go kill myself… 

Such a cliché and stereotypical way... "My love..."  
Why is this all my fault? I was forced into marrying Riku...  
Why couldn't they take that excuse? 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door so I quickly put the blade back into the kit, locked it up. Riku hummed inside but he only came in to dress into his gym gear so he could train and he left without greeting me. I bet he didn't even know I was here. Some husband… 

I pulled myself out of the isolated room with a sigh, not understanding anything. This… was just torture. There was only one thing I could do… 

I grabbed a piece of spare paper and a pen, writing down in my nicest handwriting, 

_ 'Dear Riku, I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. Sora and Axel were right. I'm just a whore. I need to go rot forever. You will all be better off without me,_

Love, Roxas.  
Satan's Bodyguard.' 

With that dramatic ending, I picked up my suicide kit and left, not even needing to pack a bag, I didn't need one where I was going. 

I ran and ran and ran as fast as my legs would let me, probably in a different country by now. It was cold here, and snowing, so I _defiantly_ wasn't anywhere near Hell. 

I curled up behind a tree and looked down at the pale box, sighing. "I just need to do it now. While they don't know I'm gone."  
I unlocked the hinges and took out the sliver blade, holding it to my wrist again. 

I have nothing to live for now...  
Axel...  
Sora...  
Xion...  
No one loved me.  
I doubt Riku does either. Great. 

I held up the razor blade to my wrists, feeling my sick stomach churn again.  
"I can't do this..." I was so hopeless. I couldn't even finish Satan's mission...  
Naminé will never be saved,  
Axel and Sora will be happier without me,  
And Riku can go and get Sora back easily.  
So why am I needed? 

So I might as well commit suicide... No one else cares about me...  
So... this is goodbye then.  
Fuck everyone else.  
I have no treasures or will, but Riku will get it all since we're married anyway. 

I dipped the blade slightly into my skin, seeing blood bubble out from the small wound. "Well... goodbye." With that, I sliced the razor across my flesh and blacked out a second later.


	26. Better to have Loved and Lost

**_KH © Square-Enix, and Disney. I do not own the characters. _**

* * *

_Axel's POV (Point of View)_

I stared at him as he suddenly grinned widely at my comment, as if... as if he _wanted _it. Has he given up on Riku already? How can someone do that so quickly! I know we're dating now... but my heart still belongs to Roxas! I couldn't just get over him that quickly.

If your boyfriend or girlfriend suddenly dumped you, you're going to still have feelings for them, right? You don't just instantly recover and get over them the second they say 'it's over', right? Well unless you really didn't love them, but... I did love Roxas... Do love him. Did? Do? No, I _do_love him... He just... doesn't love me back.

"So you want to become a werewolf now, Sora?" I asked my question again, just to see if he was positive.  
"Yep!" He grinned, wrapping his arms around my neck. "I love you Axel."  
"Do you?" I questioned bluntly, frowning. How... I have to admit, I'm not _in_love with him yet, but he is similar to Roxas, so maybe I could...

"I..." He frowned, thinking about it. Please do Sora... I don't want to change your life forever if you're going to regret it.

"I do..." He whispered after a while, but then his eyes suddenly brightened up and he grinned. "Oh Axel I do!" He giggled and nuzzled into my neck cutely, making me gasp.  
Oh. Proposal.  
Yeah... Sora we're not getting married... if changing you makes us marry, when then I'm leaving you at the altar.  
I'm not like Roxas.  
I'd only marry the one I love.

I saw Sora's face suddenly turn blank and I whimpered, nuzzling into him. "Are you sure about this? One hundred percent? Because once you're a fluffy being like me, you can't go back…"

I saw his facial expression change once again, and after a long pause, he blinked and then grinned. "I'm sure! Change me! Pleeeeeease~?"

"Alrighty then," I replied back, beaming. "I'll change you! So go into the bathroom, undress and relax." Sora giggled, kissed my lips lustfully before he sprinted into our bedroom bathroom, probably stripping off his clothes.

I… hope I'm not doing the wrong thing.

My little… boyfriend galloped out of the bathroom naked after a few minutes and jumped onto the bed, wiggling his butt at me. I exhaled slowly, closing my eyes and letting my mind go blank.

He wanted this… He wanted to become a werewolf… He wanted a new start… No Riku… No Roxas… Just me… and Sora.

I crawled above Sora's naked body and slowly stroked his thigh, nuzzling into him. "Once more, are you _sure_ about this?"  
He nodded in response, wrapping his arms around my neck. "Yeppo!"

I knew vampires could become werewolves, even once they've been bitten… but werewolves can't become vampires… so… this was… the end of his supernatural flight. He was about to become a four-legged freak for the rest of his immortal life.

I pulled Sora in for one more kiss, remembering how cold his body felt, where all his small muscles were, what shade of blue his eyes were. That'll all change now… Forever.

I leaned down and kissed the palm of his hand, where I would bite. The neck was too fragile, and I considered that more of a vampire stereotypical place, so I'd just go with the hand.  
"Ready, my love?" I purred, Sora's back arching upwards slightly.

My teeth grew slightly and I opened up my jowls, piercing into his skin. I let out my poisonous spit as I sank my jaw into his flesh, letting out my liquid which would change him forever.

Sora groaned form under me, his eyes widened as his back arched again. He screamed from all the pain and his leg twitched, all of his muscles starting to change.  
"A-A-Axel-!"

I could smell the fear covering his body, my nose inhaling the odour, making my body quiver. My little vampire screamed in agony, his body flailing around violently. Oh Sora... all this pain will go away soon.

I placed my hand on his chest to keep him down while his body tried to reject the poison, my weight putting pressure on his legs. He screamed more in agony and flailed around again, my teeth still in his flesh. "AXEL! NO!"

When I pulled away, he was crying from all the intense pain, his legs becoming wider and thicker from the muscles, his torso stretching and even his arms became stronger.  
"No no no no NO!" He cried.

I laid my body down next to him and stroked his hair to try and calm him down as he thrashed about, knowing I couldn't do anything to help. He was going through two things. One, werewolf transformation and two, his body getting rid of the vampire venom.

Suddenly, his being stopped and his eyes seemed to turn grey. His mouth was slightly open and his heart stopped beating. I whimpered and pulled my face closer to his, breathing into his mouth. "Sora? You okay?"

As a response to my question, Sora's arm struck me in the face, and he instantly turned into a smaller brown wolf than me, his screams registering in my mind.  
_'!'_he roared, his eyes wide with surprise.

I transformed too and growled, tackling him off the bed and licking all over his face. _'Sora! It's me! Axel! You're ALIVE! You're a werewolf!'_  
_'I-I-I-I am?'_He questioned weakly, opening up his eyes.

Sora's eyes were a bit darker than before now… but… they were still his cute little ocean-blue eyes. Well… maybe with a hint of sadism somewhere hidden inside them, but mmmm… he looked hot.

His hair was shaggier and a bit thicker to match his fur, and of course, he had the muscles of a well built model. I pinched a special spot in his neck and automatically, he transformed back into a human, my eyes gazing over the more obvious biceps he had. Mmmmm... dayum Riku had a hot boyfriend. Well, he's mine now!

I phased back myself and pulled the weak little wolf into my arm, stroking his hair softly. Sora's shoulders were jumping slightly as he sobbed from the pain, hiding his innocent face into my collarbone. "O-O-Ow..." He whimpered, wiping the tears from his eyes onto my skin.

"Oh Sora..." I cooed softly into his ear, stroking his thick brunette hair. We stayed curled up together for what seemed like hours, and once the sun went down, I knew we would have to move.

"Love," I purred, slowly pulling his clingy naked body off mine, his face still red from all that crying. "I should teach you the basics of being a werewolf."

Sora was probably one of the fastest learners I have ever taught. Maybe it was the fact he knew about supernatural powers from being a vampire... but we're not really the same. I guess both werewolves and vampires have the fast speed... but wolves run on four legs, not two, but even then Sora picked that up pretty quickly.

Attacking was much harder now too. He had to do everything low to the ground. Snouts get in the way, man. Our jaws are pretty narrow... and our claws are harder to attack with, that was one thing Sora sorta struggled with, but he made it through a battle against an Angel. Obviously they weren't playing too hard, but he still got a few scratches in.

When night fell Sora started to complain about his legs hurting, which I was worried about. Living as a vampire all these years, he was used to unlimited stamina, but now his body would start to ache. "Love," I sighed, pulling his brown furry body to mine, clasping him into my chest. "You get to do something very special tonight." I purred, checking his hairy forehead. Another thing we werewolves got to do that vampires didn't was—  
_'We get to have sex?'_  
"No." I snorted, rolling my eyes playfully. Aaah... such a Sora thing. "You get to dream."

Sometimes I wonder if those bloodsuckers miss sleeping the night away. Dreaming was one of my favourite things about life. I have the best thoughts at night. Ones of Roxas and I just cuddling in a romantic setting, ones of us just laughing, even ones of us having sex, (well I AM a guy... leave me alone. I'm allowed to have dreams like that).

Sora has been a vampire for so long, so I wonder if he has missed out on having night thoughts. I would. "Love," I cooed, picking him up in my arms once he transformed back and slowly heading towards our room in Heaven. "Do you wish to sleep?"

My brunette now-officially werewolf whimpered, nodding his head as he curled up instantly on our bed sheets, just as I placed him comfortably on them. I heard a few of his bones crack as he moved around, his jowls opening up as he yawned, a cute little tired coo emitting from his throat. "Tiiiiiired~" He yawned, tossing onto a pillow.

I curled up into a ball next to him, closing my eyes and letting myself drift off into Dreamy-land, and when I woke up the end day, I heard a hiss from downstairs.

"He's coming!" Someone yelled, a scream piercing my ear drums just after. I quickly dressed myself up and raced down the hallways, into the main chamber, where my eyes caught sight of someone who... who instantly made my heart shatter.  
_Roxas. _

He ran up to me. He hugged me... he even... even said he wanted to break—  
"I know. Sora told me." I scowled, emptiness filling up my body... but that makes no sense. How can emptiness _fill_up my body?... but he made me feel so... hollow...

How can Roxas just betray me like what? "You're a fucking slut. That's all you are." I snarled to him.  
Oh, but my mind kept saying otherwise. _'No Roxas. I still love you... but you've hurt me so much. I can't be with you... No! I love you! I LOVE-'_

Suddenly, before Roxas could _even_ read my mind, Sora tackled him to the ground, punching all over his face to get revenge.  
No... no... NO SORA! Sora you can't control yourself!

Everything was a blur to me after that. The brothers were fighting against each other, I kept trying to pull Sora away so he wouldn't hurt himself or even phase, and my whole heart was just aching...  
I loved Roxas... I did so dearly... but I can't... He's not mine anymore...  
Look at that massive wedding ring! He... He actually left me... for Riku...

Roxas fainted from shock after figuring out Sora and I were dating, tears in all of our eyes. Sora was crying because he lost his brother and boyfriend... Roxas was crying because he lost everything so dear to him... and I... I lost my love...  
We were all so emotional... and this... this... I couldn't even blame Roxas for all of this!

Of course, I had to take Roxas back to Helldra. Somehow I managed to get inside, but Sora couldn't. He was left at the gates, but I heard him whimper, realizing Riku was on the prowl.  
"Ugh..." Sora muttered, turning and hiding in a bush as the Prince... (is he still a Prince or did he become King when he married Roxy?) walked by.  
"Good mornin'" One of the ogre guards smiled as he marched past.  
All Riku did was wave his ringed finger towards the monster, heading inside without a care in the world.  
Poor Sora... he must be so devastated.

I managed to place Roxy on his bed without getting caught by another bloodsucker, but suddenly, gazing over my... ex... boyfriend on his bed sheets made me hot for him. My lowers ached in pain as his small, vulnerable body showed itself to me.  
"Gosh I miss you..." I sighed, stroking Roxas' blonde locks softly as he slept. "Why did you have to leave me?"

After what seemed like forever, I finally pulled myself out of the bedroom, but before that, I slowly pressed my lips onto Roxas', sighing afterwards. "Why do you hurt me so much?"  
Should I be thankful that I'm not with him?  
Should I hate myself?  
Should I _blame_ myself that he left me for someone else?  
Whose fault _was_this anyway!

I snuck myself out of the Vampire Hell and met up with Sora (who was still hiding behind the bush) afterwards, frowning as he was curled up in a tight ball.  
"There's a war." He plainly stated, not even meeting my eyes.  
"Huh?" I replied back, tilting my head to the side.  
"War." He stated again, monotone in his voice. "Against the wolves and vampires. I overheard people talking."

So... the vampires were going to fight against wolves? Does that mean I have to fight against Roxas-  
"OH!" Sora yelled, jumping up onto his feet, his eyes glowing with anticipation. "I can go kill Riku!"  
I scoffed to myself lightly at Sora's statement, my eyes rolling. "Isn't that a bit extreme?"  
"No!" He snarled back, turning away from me. "As revenge! I'll kill the Prince of Helldra!"

Huh... my boyfriend is now insane.  
Go figure.

Three days have passed. That's all I can tell you, why? Because in those three days, all I have been doing is watch Sora. No... not even in a perverted way. All he has been doing in training. TRAINING in a gym... to kill... no, _slaughter_Riku and Roxas.

Sora's fucking INSANE now! I barely see him, and when I do, he's just always covered in sweat and tears. ...which should be sexy... but body odour isn't cool... and smelling your mate covered in it twenty-four hours a day is disgusting.

He says it's for revenge... but... why? They don't deserve to die! I don't want my love dead! Sure, he's _hurt_me, but that doesn't mean I want him off this planet!

"Sora..." I sighed, watching as my 'love' punched roughly into a punching bag, the heavy weight being thrown across the corner in the room, luckily the chain keeping it in place. He grunted roughly every time his knuckled met contact with the bag, sweat dripping down his half naked body. I would find that hot... but for some reason... it was quiet disturbing. "Don't you think you should calm down?" He's going to over exercise. All he's been doing these past few days is train. Train. Train.

"No!" He growled, kicking the bag now. "They. Must. SUFFER!"  
Oh god... I've created a monster... Please Sora... for the love of god DON'T do this...

Another week passed, and everyone was preparing for the war. Yeah... it was actually happening, and you know why?  
Because of Roxas.  
Satan apparently found out he was working for both teams and the wolves have had enough. They want all the Angels dead. That's what we get for helping out a vampire, right? All Roxy wanted to do was save his sister... but war? War over _one_kid? That's too much...

Every person who lived in Heaven dragged themselves to a large open space where I guess the battle field would take place. There was a large dense river on our side, mountains on theirs, desert in between and thick forest land everywhere else. So either way everyone had their own advantages and disadvantages. You just needed tactics.

Mum said that she wanted to be the one who killed Roxas, but apparently, all the other vampires wanted it too...  
But if the vampires want him dead... then where is _he_?  
Which fucking side is he on? The 'I-Like-To-Date-Everyone-And-Ruin-People's-Lives' Team?  
...Hurr Hurr Hurr... Xemnas should be on that one.  
Hey! Speaking of my old gang... where the FUCK are they! Shouldn't they be in this war?

The werewolf King (I guess that's God), Stefanie, Sora and I all marched over to the middle of the ring, Satan, Riku, Vincent and Sephiroth meeting us there so we could exchange our last few words. I shuddered at the Second Brother. Ugh. I remember fighting him. Shit.

Sora suddenly snarled as his eyes locked onto Riku's. "Bitch." He mumbled, which made the sliverette raise an eyebrow.  
"Why... are you on their side?" He asked in a soft, quiet voice. Riku didn't know... did he?  
Sora suddenly scoffed, his voice sounding so rough and harsh nowadays. He wasn't who I knew before... He was mean now. "Didn't you realize? I was KICKED OUT!"

"Huh?" Riku asked, raising another eyebrow. Suddenly, realization kicked in and he gasped, sniffing the air. "Axel turned you!"  
My boyfriend stiffly nodded his head, growling. "Damn right he did!"

My eyes met with Riku's and then I felt grief appear in my stomach. "Sora..." The Prince sighed, looking down at the ground. "W-Why...?"  
"Because you don't love me anymore!" He hissed back, spraying spit onto the man.  
Everyone else just left after God and Satan spoke, getting their armies ready.

Sora, Riku and I remained, Roxas still nowhere to be seen...  
"I still love you Sora..." He murmured.  
"Whatever." The brunette scowled, scoffing. "You dumped me. You didn't even have the _balls_ to tell me you left me for Roxas!"  
Riku's eyes suddenly locked with Sora's and he tried to grab his arm but Sora just pushed him away. Quiet easily too. "No! You don't understand! It was forced-"  
"I don't care Riku." Sora frowned, turning his back against the vampire. "You've hurt me... so prepare to die."

"Sora..." The man whimpered, but the werewolf was already walking away, his nose up in the air stiffly, just like one of those PMSing women.  
"I'm sorry..." I sighed, walking away too. I meant that. I _was_ sorry... but Riku did that to himself.  
"Wait! Axel-!" Someone called after me, and when I turned around, Riku suddenly clinged onto my skin.

"What the HELL-!" I gasped, forcibly removing him from my body. "Are you fucking mental-!"  
"Roxas is gone." He said, eyes wide with sudden tears.  
"...What?"  
"He left a note... a-a-bout a week ago. He's gone to commit suicide!"  
My eyes widened. No...  
"He said you and Sora called him a whore! He thinks we'd be better off without him!"  
I... this... this is my fault...

So here we are... Two races... Two _supernatural_ races, which loathe each other, about to rip each other to shreds.  
Lovely.  
My boyfriend is insane, his ex is making me regret everything, and _my_ ex is no where to be seen. Probably dead now anyway...  
Lovely.  
Just... plain lovely.

Someone suddenly yelled 'charge!' and the two races began to run towards each other, leaving Riku and I in the middle of the field, our eyes on the ground.  
Roxas...

KH © Square-Enix, and Disney.

KH © Square-Enix, and Disney.


End file.
